


【POT-TF】婚后试爱（ABO，先婚后爱）

by shili10



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: ABO, M/M, 先婚后爱, 包子预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 139,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: ※ ABO，先婚后爱※ 轻喜剧流水账路线，OOC有，严重OOC请提示，普通OOC请多担待





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ ABO，先婚后爱  
> ※ 轻喜剧流水账路线，OOC有，严重OOC请提示，普通OOC请多担待

1.

不二醒来时，发现自己赤裸着睡在一个陌生的房间中。  
他觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，昏沉得很。这种感觉一点也不陌生，是他宿醉后经常碰到的情况。  
只是，这一次显然跟往常有很大不同。他敏感地发现自己的不妥，并且在同一秒发现了情况的严峻，比自己现在赤身裸体的情况还要严峻。  
——他的信息素变了。  
往日他的信息素是带着淡蜂蜜的味道，这是在omega身上非常常见的信息素。可现在，他的信息素中混入了一股冷冽的气味，并逐渐融入到他的身体中。  
他猛然想到一个很可怕的可能，一个他之前从未考虑过的问题。  
他被某人标记了。  
不二强迫自己冷静下来，抬头望了望自己身处的环境——一间普通的酒店大床房。一张床，四面墙，再加一个大敞着门不用确认也知道没人的卫生间，构成了不二对目前情况的所有认知。  
很好。不二想，他不止被某个alpha标记了，连被哪个混蛋alpha标记了也不知道。不二开始思考自己是否应该现在给omega保护协会报个信，告知他们自己的悲惨遭遇。  
或者先跟家里报个信？  
不二想了想，还是算了吧，要是让自己姐姐知道，估计得弄得人仰马翻。  
就在这时，不二听到了门外的动静，有人用房卡开了门。某股对现在的不二而言不算陌生的信息素混入空气中，扩散开来。不二直直地坐在床上，等着这股信息素的主人出现。  
下一秒，一张完全出乎不二预料的面孔出现在不二面前：“是你？”  
进来的人不二算不上熟悉，但也不算陌生人。他知道这人叫手冢国光，职业是律师，同时是他所供职的出版社的法律顾问——这也是不二目前所知道的关于这人的全部信息。  
手冢手里提着外卖，看了眼不二：“你醒了。”  
糟糕，声音有点好听……  
不二点点头，面对眼前这位颜值高，声音好的alpha，悲哀地发现自己好像没法对这人撒野发脾气。  
不二周助是个奇葩——这是他自认的。同事和朋友都觉得他是个好相处的好好先生，实际只有他知道自己有多麻烦：颜控，声控，挑剔，嫌弃智障（特指给他制造麻烦的生物）。他喜欢和聪明人交流，当然也有例外，如果对方颜好或者声音好，他可以偶尔原谅对方的愚蠢；如果颜好声音又好，他愿意容忍对方的大部分缺点。  
他坐在床上傻傻地看着手冢放下外卖，给自己递了一件浴袍，这才想起自己没穿衣服。他脸一红，接过衣服披上。  
手冢坐在沙发上，把外卖拿出摆好，对不二说：“先吃点东西吧。”  
不二其实没觉得饿，他觉得自己没什么食欲。手冢似乎看出他的窘境，说：“发情期还没结束，先吃点东西，补充体力。”  
“……”，不二觉得无话可说，怎么好提不提提这事，想当事情没发生都不行。  
事实上不二不可能无视这个现实，毕竟他已经被标记了，发情期再起只能靠眼前这个Alpha帮忙解决。但现实归现实，不妨碍他现在暂时当只鸵鸟。  
两人一时无语，默默吃完手冢带回的东西。不二没吃多少，倒是手冢把东西都清了。估计是一个晚上下来消耗有点大，也是饿狠了。  
瞧着手冢吃得差不多了，不二才正色开口道：“我们……谈谈？”  
手冢点点头：“抱歉，我把你标记了。”  
不二觉得一阵晕：这人懂不懂什么叫委婉？懂不懂什么叫说话的艺术？这么直接连让人回缓的余地都没有，做律师的都这样？  
手冢没有等不二的回答，接着说：“你别担心，我会负责。”  
“怎么负？”  
这脑子还没转过来，话就先脱口而出了。别说手冢，就连不二自己也顿了一下。他看了看手冢的表情，似乎也被自己镇住了，气氛瞬间变得尴尬。不二挠挠头，只好换了个话题：“我们还是先搞清楚现在是什么状况吧。”  
这场景实在是有够怪异的。饶是不二再天马行空，也没想到自己有一天会在发情期期间，与标记了自己的Alpha讨论“怎么标记了自己”这个问题。如果是自己手下的作者写了这么一个场景，不二一定会反问一句：亲，你不怕聊着聊着就干柴烈火吗？  
但真在这时候，不二发现，自己还真没心思思考这个问题。  
手冢同意不二的提议，跟着不二的思路：“昨晚的事，你还记得多少？”  
不二认真地思考了一下这个问题，真诚地摇摇头：“不记得多少。”  
手冢叹了一口气，提醒说：“昨晚，是你们出版社的庆功宴。”  
“嗯，这个记得。”  
“你喝醉了。”  
不二否认：“我记得没喝多少。”  
醉鬼从来不会说自己喝醉了，这是永恒不变的定律。不二坚决否认到底，自己绝不是醉鬼。  
手冢不打算在这种无关紧要的小事上与不二争辩：“好，你没喝醉，可是你发情期到了。”  
这话不二没法反驳，他现在就在发情期中，只不过是被眼前这人暂时解决了。  
手冢言简意赅：“总结起来就是，你喝多了，发情期刚好到了，碰上了我。我把你送上来，没把持住，把你标记了。”  
50字不到的一句话，概括了事情的全部。不二也不免佩服手冢这简洁的概括力，只是这话听起来怎么这么让人火大呢。  
“没把持住，把我标记了？”这话怎么听都是对方的错，“律师先生你的自制力这么差吗？能给我演示一下怎么样没把持住不？”  
手冢一愣，顿了一下。下一刻，他忽然站起来，一把将不二拉起来，推倒在床上，倾身压了上去：“就这样。”  
说着，就这么压在不二身上，吻住了他。  
不二的脑袋在一瞬间当了机，下一秒重启后，第一个念头就是，卧槽他这是被上了一次不够，又被这道貌岸然的家伙给强吻了！？  
只是很快，不二就发现自己错了。  
并不是他被强吻了，而是，他发情了。手冢确实是强吻他了，不过是被他的信息素勾引，本能行动罢了。  
Alpha的舌头侵入他的口腔，味道冷冽，让他觉得无比舒畅。他毫不忌讳地与Alpha唇舌交缠，手上没有闲着，用力拉扯着Alpha的衬衣。  
手冢亲吻着不二的嘴唇，轻喘着微微分开。他注视着身下一脸酡红的Omega，摘下眼镜放在一边，又与Omega吻在了一起。幸好刚才给不二的是一件普通的浴袍，此时脱起来真是省了不少力气，只需拉开打在腰间那松垮垮的结，就能让Omega与自己坦诚相待。  
眼前这个Omega不是他第一个Omega——如果说标记他是唯一一个。他作为一个身体健康，没有隐疾的Alpha，成年多年没有过伴侣那是不可能的事。只是，这个人，与他的身体是如此契合。手冢想，也许就是因为太过契合，他才会放任自己，在一次错误的时机，做了一件这辈子做过的最正确的事。  
不二已然情迷意乱，他抱紧手冢，下身湿淋淋地蹭着手冢的性器，催促着手冢的入侵。  
手冢伸手在不二身下摸了一把，指头已经黏上晶亮的液体。他舔了舔不二的耳垂，轻咬一下，低声问：“不二，想要吗？”  
不二被这低音炮震得心头一荡，皱起一双好看的眉。犯规，完完全全的犯规！怎么可以用这种声音、以这种语气、在这样的情景下，这么对他说话？不二觉得这人真是讨厌极了，可偏偏身体认了主，怎么也无法拒绝这个人。  
他磨蹭着，把脸埋在手冢的肩窝上，用力抱紧压在自己身上的Alpha：“你……你进来啊。”  
话音才落，手冢就一鼓作气冲了进去，顶得不二呜咽着哼了一声。紧接着，又是一阵毫无章法的律动。不二攀着手冢的肩，只觉得身体的情欲被一次又一次地满足，又一遍又一遍地叫嚣着。他在手冢的身下哼哼唧唧地叫出声，在到达顶峰之际，当他感觉到手冢的性器抵在自己身体深处某个地方时，他听到手冢用那低醇浑厚的嗓音在他耳边说道：“不二，我们结婚吧。”  
Omega还没反应过来，Alpha已经抵着那敏感的一处，射了出来。Omega也随之泄了身，在Alpha身下晕了过去。

不二周助，时年27岁，作为一名新时代的五好青年，每日兢兢业业地工作着。除了偶尔恶作剧一下，他自认从未做过任何对不起别人的事。同时他身为性别比例极低的Omega中的一员，为了保护自己，一直洁身自好。他从没想过有一天，他会因为意外标记，与一名连认识都说不上的Alpha结为夫夫。

“没想到，上一次见你还是孤家寡人，这一次居然就要结婚了？”幸村戏谑地看着不二，“再下一次见，你们的包子是不是都能打酱油了？”  
不二一脸疲倦：“别闹，我可是苦恼得很。”  
“有什么可苦恼的？生米都煮成熟饭了，由美子姐还一直担心你找不到合适的Alpha，你瞧，一碰上就点着。”幸村一脸看热闹不嫌事大，“说起来，由美子姐有没有被你气得半死。”  
“没敢当面说，就给姐姐发了个信息。”想起被自家姐姐夺命连环call那几日，不二打了个抖，“那个人说要当面拜访我家里人，我担心姐姐直接提着刀见人了。”  
“哦？这是还没结婚就先担心夫家吗？”  
不二把蛋糕塞进幸村嘴里：“这么多话，还是吃你的蛋糕吧。”  
循规蹈矩度过了四分之一人生的不二，在此时面临着人生的抉择。这婚现在是愿不愿意都得结了，毕竟一个Omega被Alpha标记了，虽然不算什么大事，可也不是随便就能糊弄过去的。  
而且，他好像是惹上了一个，不能随便惹的主了。  
诚如不二所言，他现在确实十分苦恼。  
在发生关系前，不二脑海中的所有关于手冢国光的认知，归纳起来就只有以下几个词：律师、专业、不苟言笑、冰山、长得好。而现在，跟在这些词后，关于手冢的认知又多了一个：他的Alpha。  
这个认知实在是有点太可怕了。  
然而这一切的发生，不二不能全怪手冢。要不是他忘了时间，忘了自己发情期将至，忘了这种敏感时期不能喝酒，忘了及时补充抑制剂，这事情压根不会发生。可这世上没有后悔药吃，他偏偏就在这么多巧合之下，碰上了手冢，并且联结了彼此。  
“可你怎么连发情期都能忘呢？也太不小心了吧。”吃完蛋糕的幸村不忘继续挖苦不二，“是不是你早就暗恋那个人，故意主动献身的？”  
不二微笑着问幸村：“亲爱的你还饿吗？要还饿我请你继续吃蛋糕，自己埋单哦。”  
“啧，该不是被我说中了吧。”  
不二瞥了幸村一眼，决定不理这个毫无良心的损友。  
其实发情期后，手冢和不二也认认真真谈了一次。但这次谈话，已经是在手冢决定了要对不二负责，并且坚决不让步的基础上才进行的。  
社会与科技发展至今，Alpha与Omega之间的标记已经不是当年不可逆的状态。消除Alpha对Omega标记的技术已经逐步趋向成熟——当然，这并不意味着可以随意、多次消除标记状态——但因为意外或者不可控情况形成的标记，至少是可以在安全且有效的渠道下消除了。  
不二向手冢提出可以去医院做标记消除手术，他不介意麻烦这么一次，如果手冢想要负责，那么承担一下手术费以及术后管理的费用就可以。然而手冢却坚决地反对这一提案，手冢的理由是，消除标记终归还不是十分成熟且稳妥，既然事情已经发生了，他就应该负责到底，不能用这种模棱两可的手段逃避责任。  
不二觉得自己提出的方案已经很完美了，只要手冢包揽一下这不算非常高昂的费用，已算是非常负责任的表现。可没想到手冢竟然是一个如此传统的人，以至于自己完全找不到突破口去反驳手冢的论点。后来他发现自己一个小小的编辑竟然妄想去推翻一个律师的论点，真是太天真。  
幸村听了不二的说法，改变了自己的想法：“我觉得不是你暗恋对方，是对方早就看上你了吧？”  
“在发生这件事之前，我与这位手冢先生说过的话加起来不到十句”，不二极度无奈，“那个人大概是活在史前的化石吧，脑子一根筋，怎么也说不通。”  
幸村不予置否：“不过不也挺好？你看，这么简单就解决了终身大事，而且对方看起来也不差，事业有成，责任心强，长得还对你口味，怎么看好像都是你赚了。”  
不二此刻觉得，认识幸村，大概是他这辈子做过的最愚蠢的事情了。

然而，幸村说的似乎并不完全错。  
这一段时间，不二很认真地考虑了他和手冢的关系。  
Omega不同于Alpha和Beta，就算家里人如何开明，社会如何变化，到一定时间，亲人总会开始担心他的终身大事。况且自从由美子姐结婚，她对不二的情感问题更是操碎了心。虽然不二自己说着不急，可不代表家里人不急。  
现在，出了这么一摊子事，也不知是福是祸。不过不二转念又想，既然这是迟早的事，面前这个对象，不谈个性，最起码脸还是蛮合自己口味。现在确定了，总比以后家里人急起来，介绍各种歪瓜裂枣要强得多吧。  
这么一想，不二又觉得心里平衡了一些。对于自己马上就要与手冢结为夫夫这事，也没有那么抗拒了。  
再说，不二还是很感谢手冢的。  
标记以后，尽管不二已经是手冢的Omega了，可手冢并未像其他Alpha一样，要求不二离开工作岗位，甚至在平日的工作中，他也从未向第三者透露他们既定的关系。多亏了抑制剂，出版社里还没有人发现他和手冢之间不寻常的联系。也就只有不二自己，每当手冢出现在出版社时，目光总是不自主地在手冢身上多加停留；而有时，他也能感受到手冢投注在自己身上的目光。  
带着一点点像是地下情一样的刺激，不二既忐忑，又暗自得意。  
手冢外表出色，业务能力强，作为Alpha气势过人，出版社不少Omega和Beta都对手冢青睐有加。单是不二知道的，暗恋这位名草的人就不下五个。如果说之前不二还能怀着好奇和八卦的心思与同事们谈论手冢，现在，不二已经能以淡定且充满遗憾的老妈子目光关怀着这些不知道自己已经失恋的同事了。  
可别说，不二已经有些期待看到这些同僚们发现自己失恋时的场景了，那大概会是一片跌破眼镜不可置信的场面吧。毕竟，往日对这位风云人物最漠不关心的人，可就是这一位即将与八卦主角组成家庭的不二周助呀。


	2. Chapter 2

如果真要说起不二对手冢有什么了解，不二大概说不出几个字。他估摸着手冢也是一样，往日里他觉得这样也没什么问题，大家顺其自然了解了解就行，了解不了也别勉强，直接放弃就好。可这状况，决不能被自家姐姐知道。  
未免在自家大魔王面前露出破绽，不二决定，在手冢正式与自家人（尤其是由美子姐）见面前，他必须要跟手冢坐下来，好好交换一下彼此之间的情报，别让到时的场面太难看。  
然而，事情并没有不二想象的那么顺利。  
不二是一位畅销书编辑，平日的工作强度分两种——一般忙和非常忙。他每日忙着策划新书，忙着催稿，忙着校对，忙着排版，加上一年三百六十五天全年无淡季的图书市场。不二发现，想要抽出一些时间来忙碌自己的终身大事也不是一件容易的事。  
更别说他的对象，是个比他还忙碌的大忙人。  
手冢不是他们出版社的员工，而是兼职的法律顾问。平日只在有需要的时候会在出版社出现一下，如果没有特殊情况，不二估计这人也是个忙得脚不沾地的主。不二是不太清楚手冢的工作内容，但是不需动脑也知道这种专业且高薪的职业，工作强度绝不是他一位小小的编辑所能相比的。  
面对这种情况，不二本想退而求其次：如果没法坐下来聊，那咱们就线上聊吧。现在手机即时通讯功能这么发达，随时都能谈。可当不二给手冢发了几次信息后，他就彻底打消了这个念头——手冢回信息，就没试过在信息发出三个小时内回复。  
不二十分感慨，他与手冢，大概是活在两个完全相反的时区吧。

“你看，这就很过分了。”不二愤愤地戳起一块烤肉，“之前我说了，做个手术就好，偏不，就要结婚。你看现在，人都找不着。”  
眼瞧着不二戳走了自己觊觎已久的嫩肉，幸村默默地把炉子上剩余的烤肉全部扫到自己的碟子里：“说不定人家是真忙。”  
“总不能忙得连出来喝一杯咖啡的时间也没有吧。”不二抱怨道，“第一次约，他说要准备第二天开庭，没有时间。第二次约，他说有工作，没办法去。第三次约倒是答应了，可准备见面时却给我说他当事人临时出了紧急事故必须要去，所以放我鸽子。”  
幸村边听边往嘴里塞着烤肉，抬手又让老板加了两盘牛肉。  
不二越说火气越大：“再这样下去，我估计这位大忙人是空不出时间结婚了。”  
“这不正好？合了你的意，到时候你俩再合计一下，说不定就手拉手去医院把标记给消了。”  
“这怎么可以？”  
幸村皱眉：“这怎么不可以？不就是你说不要结婚的吗？怎么现在就非君不嫁了？”他摇摇头，“不二同学，这么三心二意可是不对的。”  
“不，”不二反驳幸村，“并不是我想结婚，而是这样看起来就像是他甩了我，这不行。”  
幸村微笑道：“不是很懂你们这些小年轻的逻辑。”

事实上不二也没完全理清手冢必须要结婚的这个逻辑。  
如果说这是为了合情合法，不二觉得自己的方案也绝对没有问题。实话说，他并不认可手冢给出的理由，他不认为手术的方式就是不负责任，也不认为这样的解决方式模棱两可。标记不过是次意外，双方都有错。那么双方就承担自己应承担的责任，和平解决，然后江湖不见，皆大欢喜。  
由始至终，不二对这件事就带有排斥态度。一开始是囿于自己与手冢的关系，毕竟是标记关系的Alpha与Omega，对于Alpha的要求，他作为Omega，总是本能地就要服从。这种与生俱来的不平等，让不二失去了说“不”的权利。  
当初自己会迷迷糊糊地答应手冢，一定是被手冢的声音蛊惑了。现在，那一段被颜值与声音迷惑的日子已经过去，再不能让他的心掀起一丝丝波澜。

“不过，你们的工作时间这么不协调，结婚了以后也会小矛盾不断吧。”看着老板把肉端了上来，幸村兴致勃勃地往烤炉上夹肉，“会不会连面都见不着？”  
不二觉得这是很有可能发生的事，照这种状况下去，他大概会进入不是单身胜似单身的状态。  
“如果你们还这样，那势必有一人需要做出让步。”  
不二还没想到这问题，但若是这问题真的发生了，不二也不知道这件事会走向何处。他不打算放弃自己的工作——虽然他老吐槽自己的工作——他知道自己无限热爱这一份工作，并愿意为之奉献自己的所有精力。  
“嗯，还有包子的问题。”幸村目不转睛地盯着烤得吱吱作响的牛肉，“如果有了包子，你们怎么处理？”  
“这个，我拒绝。”这回不二倒是毫不犹豫，“我从没想过要有小孩。”  
“唔……你的话我是可以理解。”幸村对不二这个回答一点也没觉得奇怪，“但是对方怎么想？你们要搭伙过日子，这些事情总得都先谈好吧？”  
好极了，不二想。他本意不过是把人找出来对对口供，让他们看起来没这么像在做戏。没想到，这一通诉苦，还诉出了不二尚未考虑到的问题。  
瞧着不二安静了下来，幸村也没说话。  
他了解自己的好友，外表看起来人畜无害，内里倒是鬼灵精得很。平日待人和和善善，工作也机灵，可遇上自己的事情时，却总是少了那么一根筋。小固执不说，可总不会为自己多想想，老是替别人做了嫁衣。  
不二遇上的这件事，说不二完全没错，就是睁着眼睛瞎说话。不过如果不二硬是不认，把过错都推在手冢身上，手冢铁定是吃不了兜着走。所以别看Omega似乎处于弱势地位，实际上真遇上事，以现在社会对Omega毫无节操的保护来看，说不定看起来无所不能的Alpha，才是真正的弱势群体。  
可不二没这么做，他承认自己犯了错，承担起自己的责任。现在，为了双方的未来，为了有一个完满的结局，也在努力着。幸村没有见过手冢，不过以他对不二的了解，他可以想象：这个素未谋面的Alpha，应该是个强大且善良的人。  
“找个时间，把你家Alpha约出来见一下吧。”幸村说，“一直听你说，我还挺感兴趣的。”  
不二没好气地说：“如果我能约出来，现在就不会在这里跟你吐槽了。”  
“也是呢。”  
不二叹了一口气，抓起筷子想要通过美食消除一下自己内心的郁闷，却发现烤炉上已经只剩下一些碎渣渣了，“幸村精市，我的肉呢！”  
“都吃完了。”幸村无辜地说。  
不二欲哭无泪，天将降大任于斯人也，派来了一个手冢国光不够，还给他留下了一个幸村精市。  
“别慌别慌，今天我请你，来，再叫再叫。”幸村说着，挥着手四处找起老板。  
老板应着，正要过来给他们点单，这时，有客人上门了。老板抛下幸村先去应了门：“欢迎光临……哎呀，是手冢先生啊，好久没来了。”  
手冢对老板点点头：“好久不见，还有位置吗？”  
老板在店里张望了一番，最后锁定了幸村两人身边的空位：“那里有，来，到那边坐吧。”  
眼看着老板带着两位客人往自己的方向来，幸村戳了戳不二，说：“看，有你的菜。”  
不二正神游着，被幸村戳回了神，顺着幸村所指的方向一看，差点没吓得跳起来。  
手冢也同时发现了不二，在原地怔了怔，然后对不二说：“好巧。”  
“是挺巧的。”不二愣愣地说。  
幸村不傻，看着这尴尬的气氛，就猜到眼前的男人是谁了。  
真是有缘千里来相会，居然就这么见到了传说中的手冢国光。  
不二还真没想到，这个世界这么小。之前一直费尽心思想要约上的人，竟然毫无预兆地就出现在自己面前。  
老板瞧着四位客人似乎是认识的，问：“四位是认识的吗？不如就坐在一起吧？”  
不二和幸村两人坐的是一张四人桌，此时正是店里生意最好的时间，能省出一张桌子是一张桌子。  
幸村毫不犹豫：“没问题。”  
四人中有一人答应了，老板笑开了眼，忙不迭地就给手冢与同行人摆好了位置。这一下，不二想拒绝都没法拒绝，只能瞪了幸村一眼，眼睁睁看着方才还被他吐槽了一脸的主角坐在自己身旁。  
幸村幸灾乐祸地笑着，主动向手冢自我介绍起来：“你好，我叫幸村精市，是不二的饭友。”  
不二皮笑肉不笑，在心里默默加了一句，损友才对。  
“手冢国光。”手冢说。  
“我知道。”幸村说。  
手冢听着幸村这话，微微挑眉，随后介绍起他的同行人：“这是我朋友，真田玄一郎。”  
不二瞄了一眼与手冢一起出现的真田，这人板着一张脸，比手冢还要面无表情。也不知道是从事什么工作的，浑身萦绕着一股生人勿进的气场。不二悄悄打了个抖，心有点虚，仿佛下一秒就会被这人揪出去教训一顿。  
似乎看出不二的疑惑，手冢介绍说：“他是一名刑警。”  
不二这回真的是打了个抖，这年头，刑警都长得像黑社会。  
真田上下打量了不二一番，老半天才憋出一句话：“这就是你所说的，结婚对象？”  
不二正喝着茶，听到这句话，吓得差点把自己呛到。  
手冢点点头。  
看到好友承认了，真田也没再说什么。倒是不二心里觉得别扭：看，本来是打算把幸村喊来诉诉苦，没想到竟然会意外遇见手冢；遇见手冢也就算了，还遇上他朋友。不二压根没想要插入到手冢的正常生活中去，事实上，他对手冢即将要成为自己丈夫这件事毫无实感。如非必要，他也不想认识手冢的亲朋好友。  
幸村兴致勃勃地把老板喊来加了好些菜，不二百无聊赖地坐在一旁，双手捧着杯小口小口地吸着茶，并不想与手冢搭话。却是幸村，对手冢表现出莫大的兴趣：“听说手冢君你是律师。”  
“是的。”  
“家里有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
“我是独子。”  
“家里除了伯父伯母，还有其他家人吗？”  
“还有我爷爷。”  
不二在桌下轻轻踢了幸村一下，微皱着眉瞪了幸村一眼，开始无声交流：你查户口吗？  
幸村不甘示弱：我不问你敢问？  
不二瞪回去：我不在乎。  
幸村收回目光：你高兴就好。  
似乎感受到不二和幸村之间暗自流淌的汹涌波涛，手冢清了清喉，咳了一下提醒提醒已经进入“两人世界”的两位朋友。他也没忘记向不二解释之前自己的多次缺席，转头带着歉意对不二说：“抱歉，之前因为工作的原因，所以……”  
这道歉来得有些突然，场面虽然算不得正式，可手冢的语气实在是诚恳，让不二那一直在心头窜烧的不满一点也发不出来。他先泄了气，只道：“没什么，大家都忙。”  
手冢说：“下一次我会尽量抽出时间来。”  
“噢，好，那就拜托手冢君了。”不二点点头。  
幸村看着对面这两位名义上的未婚夫夫尴尬癌直蹦的对话场景，只能在心里恨铁不成钢。他瞄了一眼坐在他身边的这位手冢的朋友，打算继续给不二旁敲侧击一下：“那个，真田先生。”  
真田听见，看着幸村：“叫我真田就可以。”  
“好，真田，”幸村笑问，“你认识手冢君很久了？”  
“很多年了。”真田望着手冢，补充了一句，“我们以前算是同僚。”  
“诶？”幸村惊讶地低呼起来，不二也一脸不可置信地看着手冢。  
手冢本没打算说明自己的职业生涯，可这回被真田说了出来，他也不好隐瞒：“在转职为律师之前，我是检察官。”  
这一下不二总算知道为何总觉得手冢一副正义凛然的神色，除了他本身从事的职业就带有些许正义色彩外，他之前竟然还是执法人员。  
“从检察官转为律师，感觉很不错呢。”幸村说着，抛给不二一个意义不明的目光，嘴角拉起暧昧的弧度。不二直接无视，这回他开始在心里头盘算了起来，检察官加上律师，可真真是个前途光明的人才。他默默回想一下自己能拿得出的优势，感觉除了名校毕业，现在在一家还算知名的出版社工作外，似乎就没什么拿得出手了。  
结婚这事，如果是平日，总要讲究一下门当户对。眼下这么一合计，如果不是因为生理联系在前，不二觉得自己跟手冢还真不怎么对得上。  
见不二没有话语，眉眼间似乎露出一丝丝苦恼，手冢解释道：“法律是我的兴趣所在，当检察官是因为爷爷和父亲都曾经是警务人员。”他顿了顿，目光落在不二身上，“后来是志向所使，转为了律师，没有什么特别的原因。”  
“警察世家呀。”幸村笑道，“意外地有安全感呢。”  
真田说：“手冢的爷爷和父亲，是我的老师和上司。”  
噗！！  
不二心里在吐血，棒呆了，不仅仅是警察世家，还不是普通的警察世家。不二想，这婚他不要结了，以后对着一家子的警察，他要犯个什么错，会不会被直接就地正法？  
“感觉不二以后的生活会很多姿多彩呢。”幸村眉眼弯弯，看得不二不寒而栗，“不知道手冢家人对不二什么想法呢？”  
“他们知道，也希望能与不二和他家人见一面，好确定我们的婚事。”  
幸村乘胜追击：“那你是怎么介绍不二的？”  
手冢说：“我向他们解释了事情的来龙去脉，并且告诉他们，我打算与不二结婚。”  
空气瞬间凝结。  
幸村有点不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你是说，你把这次意外告诉你家人了？”  
手冢点点头：“我家人支持我的做法。”  
“哇喔，手冢君的魄力，我该怎么说……”  
不二只想以头抢地，这人一定是活在史前的人，怎么可以这么诚实，完全不知道转个弯呢？  
“我很欣赏不二。”手冢的目光从幸村缓缓移动到身边人身上，变得温暖悠长，“他是个，很有才华的人。”  
不二心想，你再怎么夸我也是没用的。

后面的情况倒也没有变得更糟，只是这一次意外相见，似乎让幸村对手冢留下了一个不错的印象。以至于在分别时，他还把不二推给了手冢，让手冢把不二送回家。  
“是这样的，手冢。”幸村拉着不二，将不二推到手冢面前，“最近不二家附近治安不太好呢，你知道的吧，有小混混在那儿捣乱。所以，不二一个Omega这么回去肯定是不太安全的，你作为他的未婚夫，就麻烦你把他送回去吧。”  
手冢自然是无条件接受幸村的提议。  
“幸村。”  
“诶诶。”幸村凑到不二耳边，在他耳边耳语，“好好抓住机会，我看这人还是不错的，配你绰绰有余了，你别闹了，乖乖从了人家吧。”  
不二咬牙切齿笑道：“真是谢谢你的关心了。”  
“不客气不客气，谁让我们是好饭友呢。”幸村及时撤回，躲过不二的眼刀子，回头又问身后的真田，“真田君你是开车来的吗？方便把我送到最近的地铁站吗？”  
真田点点头。  
“好。”手冢望向不二，“那我们走吧。”  
被幸村抛弃，自己又不可能甩掉手冢，不二只好接受现实，跟着手冢踏上归家路。


	3. Chapter 3

小酒馆离不二家有一些路程，但不算离得很远，属于走路需要费些时间但开车又太傻的距离。大部分时候，只要不赶时间，不二都是走路回家的。往日这一条道还算安全，只是不知为何最近忽然多了些小混混出没，就显得不怎么安宁。  
虽然是个Omega，但不二好歹是个身强力壮的男人，怎么也没有幸村说的那么不堪一击。  
大概也是凑巧吧。不二瞄了一眼身边的Alpha，反正下次再约也不知道是什么时候，还不如现在先交流一下？  
这一看，不二才发现，原来手冢一直看着自己。不二心里一惊，赶紧收回目光，默默往前走。  
被不二发现，手冢却没有困窘，不慌不忙地转过头，走在不二的身边。  
沉默地并肩行了一路，不二开口：“那个……手冢君。”  
“叫我手冢就好。”  
“那，手冢。”不二改了口，“今晚谢谢你。”  
“嗯？”听了不二的道谢，手冢征了征，“你说晚饭吗？那个不客气。”  
本来幸村为了安慰不二说要请烤肉，结果半路杀出了手冢和真田，最后还被幸村讹了一顿。可别说，不二还真的挺不好意思的。  
不二没有再接话，却是听到手冢继续说：“之前我爽约太多次，这就当赔罪。”  
不二摇摇头：“怎么说，毕竟要见双方家长，可是想起来我才发现，我跟手冢你对对方都没有太多的了解。这样，肯定要露陷的。”不二顿了顿，轻声嘟囔了一句，“总觉得，没有一点实感。”  
“这样吗？我明白了。”  
手冢忽然站定，喊住不二：“不二。”  
不二疑惑地回头，就见手冢笔直地站在原地。四处无人，路灯的灯光恰好打在手冢的身上。他一身得体整齐的西装，目光诚恳，仿佛站在舞台中央的主角一般。  
不二被这一架势给吓到了，惊疑地问：“欸？这是……”  
没等不二说完，手冢就开口，声音铿锵有力：“手冢国光，30岁，毕业于东大，职业是律师。我是家中独子，目前与祖父和父母一起生活。除工作外，平日喜欢爬山和打网球，没有不良嗜好。我看过你策划的书，非常仰慕你的才华。”手冢目不转睛地看着一脸惊疑不定的不二，“不二，请和我结婚吧。”  
不二傻了。  
欸欸欸欸欸？这……这什么情况？  
手冢上前一步，牵起不二的手：“这样，有实感了吗？”  
不不不……这是两回事吧！！  
不二还没来得及反应过来，忽而从不远处传来一声疑惑的呼喊：“周助？”  
两人朝声音的源头一看，顿时惊得不二赶紧把自己的手从手冢手里抽出来：“妈？”  
不二淑子提着袋子从路的另一头走过来，瞧见自己的大儿子，疑惑的问：“今天怎么走这里了？”走近了才发现，儿子身边还站着一位陌生人，“啊啦，周助你朋友？”  
“伯母您好，我是手冢国光。”手冢向不二淑子低头问好。  
不二淑子笑了起来：“第一次见面，你好。”她上下打量着手冢，“这孩子长得真俊，周助，你有这么好看的朋友，怎么不带回家坐坐？”  
瞧着不二母亲这反应，手冢有些疑惑。他和不二的婚事已经是到了见双方父母的阶段了，怎么不二的母亲听到他的名字毫无反应？而且，标记前与标记后信息素会发生变化，不二妈妈与不二日日相对，怎么可能没有发现自家儿子的不同？他看向不二，见不二拼命向自己挤眉弄眼，顿时明白过来。他不做声，等着不二自己回复他母亲。  
“呵呵，以后有时间会去的。”不二赶紧上前挽着自己母亲的手，亲昵地问，“妈，怎么这时间你还在外头，不怕等一下回去爸爸唠叨嘛？”  
“你爸爸忽然说想吃苹果派，所以我就出来买点材料了。”不二淑子向不二扬了扬自己刚刚采购回来的东西，转头看了看手冢，“对了，手冢君赶时间吗？如果有时间，不如来我们家坐坐？我跟你说，苹果派可是我最拿手的甜品哦，你也来尝尝。”  
不二惊得瞪大了眼，看向手冢，希望能通过目光向手冢传达让他拒绝的信息。  
手冢不慌不忙地瞄了一眼不二，然后向不二淑子点点头：“那就打扰了。”  
天！要！亡！我！  
不二生无可恋地被自家母亲拖着往家的方向走，手冢走在旁边，自告奋勇帮不二淑子提着重物。不二淑子乐得一路都在夸赞手冢心细，顺带还问了一路手冢的信息。  
“哎呀，手冢君还没有结婚呀。”不二淑子笑呵呵地说，“你看，你要不要考虑一下我们家周助。虽然我们不是什么大富大贵的人家，不过我们家周助也是名校毕业，长得也不差。你俩看起来也般配呢，考虑考虑？”  
不二赶紧止住自家母亲的话头：“妈，你做什么呢？这样多不好意思。”  
“有什么不好意思的。”不二淑子嗔怪道，“儿子我跟你说，这年头，有好货得先牢牢抓在手里，不然过了这村就没这店了。”  
不二心想，妈，这店现在已经是你儿子的了，就是你儿子不太想要。  
手冢听着不二母子这一番对话，竟然没有觉得有一点尴尬。他无比自然地点点头，露出认真思考不二淑子建议的表情，说：“伯母说得对，我会好好考虑考虑。”  
不二心里打了个抖，妈妈，这人好可怕，切开里头是黑的，我不要和这人结婚。

三人并行了约15分钟，总算见到不二家的房子。这头不二淑子得到手冢应承，就乐呵呵地先走一步，说要给两人单独了解的时间。结果到最后，还是只剩下不二和手冢两人走在路上。  
真是一波未平一波又起，不二在心里叹了一口气，只希望今天姐姐没回家，这样估计可以安全度过这个晚上。  
手冢并不知道不二心中的疑虑，只是跟不二淑子走了一路后，反而有些疑问积在他心头：“你母亲，不知道我们的事？”  
“我告诉了我姐姐。”不二说，“现在姐姐才是我们的一家之主，所以，她把事情压下来了，没有告诉我父母。”  
“但是……”  
知道手冢想问什么，不二只能解释道：“我姐姐是做基因研究的，她怕这事吓到爸妈，就给我药让我暂时维持原来的信息素。我妈是Beta，比较好办。主要是我爸，他是Alpha，吃了药加上抑制剂，费了好大的劲才瞒下来。”  
意外标记这事，虽然自己清楚这事的责任自己和手冢各占一半，可看在父母眼里就不是这么回事了。不二告诉由美子的时候也是费了一番功夫才解释清楚，不然由美子早把手冢给扭到警察局。只是，由美子好歹是个年轻人，这些事情看多了，接受能力强。然而自家爸妈可不一样，他们爱子心切，不二只怕自己还没说清楚，他家爸妈就要拎着棍子去找Alpha算账了。  
“所以等一下，可千万别提起我们的事，就说我们是认识很久的朋友就行。”不二拜托手冢，“如果他们问到什么具体的事情，不知道的不要回答，我会想办法兜回来。”  
手冢这回明白了，所以现在拦在他面前的障碍有三：一是不二自己这一关，目前还处于被迫结婚阶段；二是不二姐姐由美子，这位大家长是了解事情经过的人，对自己的考查自然是最深入的，要想得到不二家人同意，必须拿下由美子；三就是不二父母，现在瞒住了这事，就怕以后东窗事发，会惹起不小的闹剧。  
不过，知道自己所要面临的困难，就肯定会有办法一一破解。想清楚以后，手冢豁然开朗。他脸上的神情柔和了不少，细细一看嘴角甚至还勾了起来。他以只有自己和不二能听到的音量，悄声对不二说：“不二，我不会大意的。”  
这话不二没听懂，不过算是得到了手冢的承诺，也就放下心来。他指指前面不远的一栋房子，说，“看，那里就是我家。”  
这不指还好，一指，不二就发现有人站在他家门口。  
不二定睛一看，就见由美子气势汹汹地站在家门前，等着他和手冢的归来。  
手冢发现不二身子一顿，顺着不二的目光望去。他很容易就能发现那一位站在门口的女子，加上不二瞬间变得紧张的神情，不难猜出，不远处那一位女子就是不二口中的大家长。  
这门还没进，第一道坎就先立在自己面前。手冢也不禁感叹了一下，自己的终身大事真是命途多舛。  
不二没敢贸贸然就冲到由美子面前，他赶忙拉住手冢，放慢脚步，给手冢支招：“我姐姐，虽然说是管我们比较严，不过她不是不讲理的人。所以，好好跟她讲道理，她会明白的。”他说着，余光瞥见手冢脸上一闪而过的笑意，“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。”手冢眼中带笑，“在想你不是不愿意结婚吗？为什么现在这么积极帮我想对策。”  
“……”  
说得好有道理，不二无言以对。  
他止住了还想要叮嘱的话，随后对手冢露出微笑：“怎么说，要是手冢君出了什么问题，我可是会被连累的。”  
手冢见招拆招：“你说得对。”他忽然牵住不二的手，“毕竟我们是即将结婚的夫夫。”  
不二的身体顿时僵住，他用力甩了甩，想要挣开手，却被手冢抓得越来越紧。不二愤愤地瞪了手冢一眼，却被手冢柔和的目光给震了回来。被这样的目光注视着，不二觉得自己的气焰像是被一股奇怪的气息给扑灭了，哑了火，一点火星也冒不出来。  
他赶紧低下头，拒绝再与手冢对视。  
不二就这么被手冢牵到由美子面前，他抬起头，正正对上由美子意味深长的目光。瞧见由美子的目光在他和手冢两人之间梭巡，最后定在他和手冢交握的手上时，不二赶紧用力挣了挣，想挣开手冢的手。  
估摸是手冢也不敢在大家长面前太放肆，不二的手很轻易就被解放了。对上姐姐探寻的目光，不二连忙解释：“不，姐姐，我们就是普通朋友。”  
由美子秒回：“平常你和普通朋友牵着手回家的？”  
瞬杀，不二只能“呵呵”干笑着。在自家姐姐面前，他再多鬼灵精的心思都得放一放。道高一尺，魔高一丈，他可是跟在由美子屁股后长大的，他动一根眉毛，他姐都能看出他想干什么。  
手冢却是大方地自我介绍起来：“初次见面，我是手冢国光。”  
他一身得体的装扮，加上那不俗的容貌，低醇的嗓音，言语之中带着十分的尊敬，怎么也让人讨厌不起来。  
不二由美子的身高不矮，弟弟站在她身边，看起来身高相差不大。在手冢自我介绍后的那一秒，她释放了一些自己的信息素，气势汹汹地向手冢示威。  
手冢了然，原来是一名Alpha。他瞄了眼身边的Omega，这就不难理解为什么不二的姐姐对不二的保护欲这么强了。  
他没有理会由美子的小示威——这种程度的示威在他办案时或者在法庭上早已习惯——他只是维持着一惯的冷静，对由美子说：“不二小姐，你请放心，我没有对你们不敬的意思。只是，机会难得，我希望能和不二的家人见上一面。”  
没有预想中的防备的信息素，这倒是让由美子有些微惊。她见过无数的Alpha，在她的认知中，当一个Alpha对另一个Alpha发出带有敌意的信息素时，另一个Alpha必然会以更为有力的信息素予以回击。这是近乎于本能的行动。可是眼前这名男子并没有这么做，他视这样的示威于无物，如果这人不是天生感应迟钝，就只能是这人以自身的意志压过了本能。  
他很冷静，也很沉着，能在顷刻间判断眼前的形式，不被外界的因素影响，由美子默默在心里下了判断。就这一点上，她倒是对手冢生出了那么一点好感。  
她停止释放信息素，挑眉看着手冢：“我知道你是谁，也知道你打算做什么。”她缓缓道来，“事实上，如果你和周助是正常交往到谈婚论嫁，我不会反对，只是……”  
只是强烈谴责这种先上车后补票的做法。不二在心里补充道。  
手冢点点头：“我明白这一场意外责任在我，所以，我想尽力弥补。”  
“只是弥补？”由美子抓住重点，“我家周助需要的可不是弥补，如果你的出发点只是弥补，那我想也不需要谈下去了。”  
笨蛋！说错话了吧！  
在一旁听着的不二急得不得了，要不是因为自家姐姐在前不敢乱说话，他早就先帮手冢抢答了。  
手冢眉头微蹙，正想要说什么，忽然就听到不二淑子在门口招呼他们：“哎呀，周助和手冢君回来了呀。由美子你别挡在那里，快请客人进来。”  
这一刻的母亲犹如救星，不二得救一般飞快越过由美子奔进屋子里。不二淑子被不二抱了个满怀，笑骂道：“你这孩子今天是怎么了，这么兴奋，平常不挺安静的嘛。”她笑道，又叫唤了一下由美子和手冢，“你们两个孩子也快进来吧。”  
被母亲这么打断一下，由美子也不好继续与手冢对峙。她转过身，让出一条路来，说：“今天就先这样吧，我妈在等着你。”  
手冢向她点点头，迈开了步，却在走到由美子身边时，低声对由美子说：“并不是因为弥补。”  
“嗯？”  
没等由美子问清楚，手冢已经进了屋，随着不二淑子走进了客厅。  
由美子皱皱眉，下一刻却笑了起来。她望向手冢消失的方向，摇摇头，关上院子的门，也随之走进屋去。

进了屋，手冢就闻到了满屋子的苹果飘香。不二淑子笑着把手冢带到客厅坐下，说：“苹果派刚放进了炉子里，手冢君再稍等一下，很快就可以吃了。”  
手冢正坐着，向不二淑子道谢：“谢谢，让您费心了。”  
“哎呀这孩子，真讨人喜欢。”不二淑子眉眼弯弯，这模样与不二极为相似——不，该说是不二像极了他的母亲。手冢转过头，旁边坐着的是不二的父亲，看起来也是个儒雅的知识分子。他向不二父亲点点头，问好：“伯父您好。”  
“难得见周助带朋友回来。”不二父亲笑道，招呼起自家儿子，“周助过来，躲那么远做什么？”  
不二特意把自己缩得远远的，还是被父亲发现了。他叹了一口气，顺着父亲的意思坐到了手冢身边，听着父亲和手冢一问一答地聊起闲话。  
“手冢君你和周助认识多久了？”  
“我们认识很久了。”  
不二默默吐槽，睁眼说瞎话，明明才认识没多久。  
似乎是听到了不二的吐槽，手冢加了一句：“我们在不二的出版社认识，我是他们出版社的法律顾问。”  
这么解释起来，这话倒没有那么瞎。如果把知道对方叫什么称之为认识的话，那确实认识了不短的时间。  
这时由美子也进来了，她坐在一旁，听着手冢和自家父亲的对话。  
“噢？律师啊，可真是前途无量。”不二父亲赞赏道，“不知令尊是从事什么工作？”  
“父亲和祖父都是警务人员，父亲现在在警视厅任职。”手冢如实回答。  
“嗯，不错不错。”听这语气，不二父亲对手冢的赞赏更上一层，“警察世家出来的孩子，差不到哪里去。周助，你可要好好跟手冢君学习学习。你要有手冢君一半沉稳，就能让我省心不少。”  
不二不满：“爸，你不是一直都说我很省心的吗？”  
不二父亲笑道：“看，你现在就让我不省心。”  
是个很幸福的家庭。手冢旁观着这一对父子的笑闹，眉眼间也不禁染上了笑意。在闲聊中，他得知不二父亲是大学教授，母亲离职前是中学老师。这样的环境，不难想象是怎么培养出不二由美子和不二周助这样两个孩子。  
这样的家庭，见识比普通的家庭要多得多。手冢一开始是抱着稳扎稳打的心思来的，先把大家长拿下，再经由大家长拿下不二父母。不过面对这样的情况，手冢觉得，自己完全没有必要用这样迂回的方式曲线救国。  
趁着不二淑子把苹果派端进来的时候，手冢深吸一口气，对屋子里，不二家的所有人开口道：“伯父，伯母，不二由美子小姐。”  
不二父母听到手冢的声音，都把目光转向手冢。手冢站起来，面对着不二的三位家长，沉声道：“实际上，我今天来，是有一件事想要得到你们的同意。”  
不二瞪大了眼，不用猜他都知道手冢想要说什么。他也顾不上会不会被自家爸妈发现，使劲向手冢摇头。还将求救的主意打到由美子的身上，却发现由美子正以看好戏的神情等着手冢的下一句话。  
被手冢这话弄得有些懵的不二父母面面相觑，不二淑子笑了笑，问：“这是怎么了？手冢君怎么这么严肃，有话就说吧。”  
迎着不二绝望的表情，手冢深深地向不二父母鞠躬，道：“请你们，同意我和不二的婚事。”


	4. Chapter 4

这话一出，一屋子都安静下来。不二觉得，别说一根针掉地都能听见，他觉得现在自己额头上的汗滴到地上也能引起一番震动。  
这话显然太出乎意料了，不说不二父亲和淑子妈妈，就连由美子也没想到手冢会来这么一出。不二淑子的动作定住了，一脸不可置信地看着手冢：“手冢君，你刚刚说的是什么？”  
“我知道这件事很突然。”手冢直起身子，一把拉起身旁惊呆在原处的不二，将他抱在怀中，“事实上，今天我是来向你们坦白的。”  
“坦白？”  
“是的。”手冢点点头，诚恳的表情让人不忍责备，“我和不二已经在一起，并且决定了要结婚。”  
不二：？？？？？  
等等，手冢你为什么这么熟练？？？  
不不不……这不是重点，重点是为什么你可以这么自然地睁眼说瞎话？？？  
五人中除主角二人以外，唯一知道内幕的由美子，也没想到手冢会用这种避重就轻的方式公开他和不二之间的秘密。  
由美子盯着相拥在一起的两人，手冢说“他和不二在一起了，并决定结婚”，这是部分事实，不能说他欺骗不二夫妇，也不能说他完全正确。在一起这个定义很广，就刚才自己在门口看到的和现在这情况，由美子也不好质疑他们是否在一起了这个问题。  
不二父亲显然被这个突如其来的消息打懵了，他站起来，语气中带着责备：“这事真的太突然了，周助，这么大的事情怎么不先跟我们说一下？”  
“不，我……”不二这回是有理说不清。他理解手冢给出一个真假参半的故事的原因。在这种情况下，他总不能跟自家父亲坦白是你儿子喝多了跟人发生了不可逆转的关系所以才决定结婚这种惊世骇俗的理由。  
没想到手冢却在这时抢先回答：“本来我们是打算先与双方父母商量的，只是因为我们情难自禁，出了些意外，所以才把这件事提前了。”  
话说到这，这意外是什么，不需要明说，不二父亲也听懂了。他瞪了不二一眼，总算明白这些天自家儿子身上的异样究竟是怎么回事了。但看着眼前这两位年轻人紧紧相依（？）的情景，作为一名长辈，怎么也没能狠心让他们就此分开。  
他看了眼自己的妻子，见妻子眼中也充满了不确定，只能说：“我了解了。”他望着手冢，“手冢君，我知道你是个不错的孩子。只是这件事太突然了，我们一家人需要跟周助好好聊一下。”  
“我明白的。”  
没有一位父母听到自家孩子做出这样逾矩的事情还能保持冷静，思路清晰做出判断。现在不二父母没有把自己赶出家门，已经是极度克制。逼迫太紧，只会坏事。手冢放开不二，向两位长辈恭敬地鞠了个躬：“今天是我太唐突了，我先回去，十分抱歉，打扰你们了。”  
说罢，他看了不二一眼，便转身离开。  
不二立在原地看着手冢的身影消失在客厅，没想到竟然听到父亲的话：“周助，你去送送手冢君。”  
“欸？”不二一愣，疑惑地回头看自己父亲。这时候不是应该让他老实呆在全家人眼皮子底下轮番审问吗？他记得电视剧都是这么演的呀。  
“去吧。”不二父亲朝他点了点头。  
不二只能听从父亲的指示，追了过去。等他快步走出客厅，就见手冢已经拉开家门，准备离开。他三步并作两步小跑上去，喊住了手冢：“手冢。”  
手冢闻声望过来：“不二？”  
“我送你一下。”不二说着，就要跟出家门，却被手冢拦住。  
手冢摇摇头：“不用了，送到这里就好。”他说，“希望我没有给你带来麻烦。”  
不二心里吐槽，这麻烦大着呢。但是嘴上却是否认了这个说法：“我明白你这么做的原因，虽然我也觉得太突然了，不过……”  
不二话没说完，就听到身后传来母亲的声音。他疑惑地回过头，只见母亲手里提着一个纸盒子，笑容晏晏地走向他和手冢。  
手冢恭敬地喊了一声：“伯母。”  
“手冢君，来，这个带回去。”不二淑子把手上的纸盒子递给手冢，“说好了要让你尝尝我做的苹果派，怎么能这么让你空手回去呢。家住得远吗？趁热拿回去，还能让你家长辈尝尝。”  
瞧着不二淑子递过来的礼物，手冢也觉得受宠若惊：“这个……”他犹豫了一下，对上不二淑子温柔的目光，便接受了下来，“那就谢谢伯母了。”  
“嗯，不谢。”不二淑子叹了一口气，“你们年轻人啊，做事就是太欠考虑了。不过我知道，你们俩都是好孩子。”  
她的话说得温柔，听起来像是责备，可语气中完全没有责备的意思，更像是感叹。听着这话，手冢也不能再说什么。他只能提着糕点，立在门前再次向不二淑子道谢。而不二母子就这么站在门口，目送手冢离开。  
等不二返回到屋子里，他家父亲已经正襟危坐，等着不二来跟自己坦白一切。  
这回不二纠结了，这该怎么坦白？是顺着手冢引导的意思去，还是向父亲言明真实的情况？  
倒是没想到，不二父亲把枪口对上了由美子：“由美子，这事你是知道的吧？”  
“爸，你怎么这么说？”由美子矢口否认，“我也很吃惊呀。”  
不二父亲对由美子的装傻嗤之以鼻：“别装傻了，你弟弟被一个Alpha标记了，如果没你的帮忙，他能瞒过我？”  
姜还是老的辣，由美子也没指望自己这拙劣的借口能忽悠父亲。她偷偷朝不二耸耸肩，表示自己无能为力以后，就向父亲屈服了：“我这不是怕你们太担心了，所以才帮了周助一个小忙嘛……”  
“你们瞒着我们就不怕我们更担心？”不二父亲气不打一处来，“真是一个个长大了，翅膀硬了。”  
“别别别，爸您别气。”由美子赶紧上前坐在父亲身边，挽着父亲的手臂，“但是，周助也不小了，难得有一个看起来合适的结婚对象，不好吗？”  
一旁的不二听到由美子这话，完全懵逼了。这一开始明明是怒气汹汹坚决反对的姐姐，怎么这一时间像变了个人一样？  
不二父亲叹了一口气，这事发生得措手不及，让他无法招架。如果说这人看起来糟糕一些，他还有反对的底气。可刚刚那位年轻人，举手投足间显示出来的气度与谦恭，让他好感频生，怎么也讨厌不起来。他看着自己一直疼爱的儿子，问：“周助，你老实告诉我，你愿不愿意结婚？”  
不二动动嘴：“我……”  
不二淑子却在这时打断不二的话：“老头子，你这时候问周助这话，想让周助回答你什么？”她护着自家儿子，“我看手冢君就挺不错的，孩子都这么大了，这些事轮不到我们管了。”  
不，妈，我觉得你们还是可以管管的……不二心里呐喊。  
“不正是因为我对手冢君印象不错，才这么犹豫吗？”  
咦？  
不二觉得不可思议，手冢这长辈缘也太好了吧，才聊了这么一会儿，就把他爸妈全给收服了？  
“算了算了。”不二父亲对不二摆摆手，“周助你先回房吧，我和你妈商量一下，这事之后再说。”  
不二只好点头，离开了客厅，回到自己房间。  
这一晚上发生的事情都太过魔幻，不二也不知该如何反应。他躺在床上，强迫自己冷静下来。思考了半天后，他给幸村发了一条信息：[我觉得我爸妈已经同意了，这回我真的要结婚了。]  
幸村秒回：[？？？？？]  
手机另一头的幸村一脸懵，不过分别一阵子，你们两个怎么连父母都见了？？？？  
不二看着幸村回回来的五个问号，脑子乱成一团麻线。幸村还能说是未能亲临现场目睹全程所以不明所以，可他这个不仅身在现场还是主角之一的人，也搞不清楚现在究竟是个什么状况。  
难不成，真的要结婚了？  
不二忽然生出了一股未知的恐慌，他从来没有考虑过结婚这事，虽然由美子姐姐总念叨，可他家里人从来没有逼着他去落实自己的终身大事。现在，因为一次意外，他和一个Alpha建立了亲密的联系。而这个Alpha，似乎就此以后，就会与自己的未来息息相关。  
真是无法想象这个未来会是什么样子。  
不二沉浸在自己的思绪中，并没有听到敲门声。过了一阵子，不二由美子悄悄推门，探出了脑袋，瞧着不二平躺在床上，轻呼道：“周助，睡了吗？”  
不二听见声音，望了过来：“姐姐。”他翻身起来，看着由美子进来坐在自己身边，问，“怎么了？是爸妈商量出什么结果了？”  
由美子摇摇头：“爸妈现在被手冢君先入为主，认定你们是谈了地下恋爱现在回来摊牌的呢，能有什么结果？”她笑着说，“估计都在想着要跟手冢家见面，定个好日子就让你们把证给领了。”  
不二风中凌乱，明明数个小时之前，他和手冢还只是在小酒馆偶遇的普通朋友（算不算是朋友还不一定）。数小时后，他们两人就被自家爸妈盖了戳，成了即将成婚的未婚夫夫。  
由美子注意着不二的表情，收起了笑容：“怎么？这不是你和手冢商量的对策？”  
“姐……”不二郁闷地说，“刚刚在家门口，我还跟你说我们是普通朋友呢。”  
“然而你们这一对普通朋友可是牵着手回来的。”由美子挑眉，“我跟我的普通朋友可没这样。”  
“那是意外。”  
由美子注视着不二，神情严肃。除了在实验室，不二很少会看到自家姐姐露出这样的神情。由美子虽然对他们严厉，可平日总是有说有笑的，怎么也不至于摆出这样一张郑重的表情与自己说话。不二瑟缩了一下，本能地往后退了退，笑了笑，道：“姐……”  
“周助，你老实告诉我。”由美子双手搭在不二的肩膀上，“你对手冢，是怎样的看法？”  
不二被由美子这认真的神情给感染了，他止了笑，蓝色的眼眸对上由美子的眼睛，思考了良久，说：“他，是个好人。”  
嗯？这是发好人卡了？  
由美子安静地等着不二的下一句话，她了解自己的弟弟，就算是发好人卡，他也会给出完整的，让人心悦诚服的理由。  
不二停顿了很久，才说出了第二句：“我很难拒绝他。”  
“因为他长得好，声音好？”对不二的劣根性了如指掌的由美子提出假设，如果仅仅是这样，那么她绝对会坚定地反对这一桩婚事。  
“不。”不二毫不犹豫地摇摇头，“其实细想起来，这几天我已经没有在想怎么拒绝这件事了，相反，我好像……一直在为促成这件事而努力着。”  
由美子挑眉。  
这时不二认真回想起来，才发现，从一开始手冢向他提出结婚以来，他就没有认真地反对过这个提议。本来他以为是Omega对Alpha服从的天性所致，可后来仔细想想，手冢从未以Alpha的身份去强迫自己同意这件事。反倒是自己，会思考如何面对双方父母，如何让这桩婚事能够顺利地进行下去。  
“周助，你喜欢他？”  
不二还是摇头：“我不知道。”  
“他呢？”  
“他什么也没说过。”  
“是吗？”由美子说，“我觉得他今晚的反应倒是挺坚定的。”  
这个不二也看出来了，就是还是觉得心里没谱。  
“我本来都以为他要跪地认错了，谁知道他还编了这么一个故事来。”由美子啧啧两声，“要不是我知道是怎么回事，我也要信了。”  
不二叹了口气：“也还好是这样，不然我们俩都得遭殃。”  
“嗯，对。”由美子揽着不二的肩，“他啊，可真是打了个好算盘。周助，你以前怎么没发现有人家对你这么有意思啊？”  
这什么跟什么……不二一脸懵逼，这是说手冢一直暗恋他吗？  
瞧着不二的表情，由美子反问：“嗯？难道不是？”  
“在这件事之前，我跟他的关系，仅止于知道有这么一个人并且名字对得上脸而已。”  
“那可真是奇了个怪了，我怎么总觉得这个手冢好像已经非你不可了呢？”  
不二没好气地说：“大概是因为这人死脑筋，觉得标记了我就必须要负责任吧。”  
由美子可不这么认为，一个人究竟是出自真心还是责任，从眼睛中流露出来的神色就可以轻易分辨。由美子承认，在见到手冢以前，他确实不待见这个标记了自家弟弟的Alpha。可是刚刚手冢在家中表现出来的种种举动，落在不二身上温柔缱绻的目光，让她看到了这个Alpha的真心。虽然由美子并不清楚手冢用责任来套住自家弟弟为的是什么，但应该和他弟弟敏感谨慎的性子脱不了干系。  
不过由美子并没有说穿这事。她放开不二，握着不二的手，低声对他说：“周助，听姐姐的，去跟手冢好好聊一次。”她看着不二，“你想清楚，如果真的不想结婚，那么我们就做手术。别忘了，你姐姐可是专业的，就算没有这个Alpha的同意，我也可以通过别的途径让手术合法进行。”  
不二被由美子逗笑了：“姐姐你说得真可怕。”  
不过由美子不说起，不二还真不记得还有这一茬。  
虽然说现在消除标记的手术已经开放到社会，可是为了避免一些社会问题，想要接受这个手术的Omega必须要符合几个条件。如果是因为感情破裂和平分手想要消除标记，那么Omega必须得到Alpha和Omega双方签署的同意书以及直系家人的同意才能进行手术；如果标记是非法形成的，那么Omega也必须通过法律途径获得法院以及直系家人的同意，才能进行手术。毕竟是要动刀子的事，谁也不能保证会不会出现后遗症。而且标记消除手术不是小事，如果多次进行标记消除，最终的结果必然会导致腺体崩溃，从而间接导致Omega身心崩溃。  
所以为什么手冢一开始就不打算让不二进行标记消除手术，也是担心手术会影响到不二未来的生活。尽管现在已经有不少人接受了手术，重新生活，可他依然不打算用这样的方式逃脱自己的责任。  
如此想通了，不二忽然就明白了手冢的心情。而由美子姐姐，肯定也是知道其中的风险。只是因为她更注重不二的感受，并且更了解这一种手术的风险，才会用这样的口吻跟不二提出这样的建议。  
不二长吁一口气，微笑着抬起头，问由美子：“其实姐姐你也不希望我进行手术吧？”  
“对，我不希望，可我更不希望你因为标记而断送了自己的婚姻。”由美子摇摇头，“如果是这样，那么还不如消除了标记，以后再找一个喜欢的。”  
“现在这个我也没说不喜欢。”不二呢喃道。  
由美子没听清不二的话：“嗯？你说什么？”  
“不。”不二赶紧摇头，“我没说什么。姐，你放心，我会去找手冢好好谈谈的。”  
“好，我信你。”由美子说，“你一定要慎重决定，毕竟标记了可以消除，结了婚可以离婚，但要是感情放进去了，就收不回来了。”  
不二听着由美子的话，点了点头。  
到了这个地步，他也该跟手冢认真地聊一聊了。


	5. Chapter 5

手冢与不二再见面，已经是一周以后的事情了。  
这一周，他们两人持续了前一周怎么也约不上的情况。后来终于在手冢的努力下，空出了一个下午的时间与不二坐下来彼此交流交流。  
虽然对于马上就要结婚的未婚夫夫来说，这交流着实来得太晚了一些。  
在等着手冢的空隙中，不二一个人坐在店里。他搅拌着面前的饮料，冰块半浮在浅褐色的茶水中，映着阳光，煞是好看。但不二却没有这个心思欣赏这一小景色，手下的细管被他捏出了折痕，他也没发现。  
前几日他的父亲和母亲跟他说，已经同意了他和手冢的婚事，让他跟手冢家约个时间，两家人吃个饭见一面，顺便商量一下婚礼要怎么办。不二一听，这婚礼本来还只是个脑海里的概念，忽然间就有了实感，让他好几天都反应不过来。  
跟幸村诉苦，幸村老神在在地跟他说：你这是婚前恐惧症，现在治不了，结了婚自然就会好。  
恐婚个鬼哦！  
不二听了幸村的话，日常后悔认识了幸村这位损友。然而除了幸村和家人，他身边并没有其他人知道他就要结婚这事了，要吐槽也没有对象，可把他憋坏了。  
他想着想着，忍不住叹了一口气。  
就在这时，不算陌生的声音在头上响起。不二抬头一看，就见手冢已经出现在自己面前，拉了椅子坐下：“抱歉，让你久等了。”  
不二赶紧坐直，说：“没什么，是我早到了。”  
有waiter及时过来招呼并点单，不二听手冢点了一杯美式，皱了皱眉。  
听起来就好苦。  
等waiter离开，不二看着手冢略带疲倦的脸色，问：“很忙？”  
“还可以。”手冢说，“案子有些棘手。”  
“想不到竟然会在你的口中听到这个词。”不二笑道，“我们都猜，是不是什么事都难不倒你。”  
“你们？”  
“对啊，出版社的同事。”不二点点头，“之前我们想破头都不知道能怎么解决的事情，你一出马就搞定了。怎么说呢，就是有一种‘有手冢律师在一定没问题’的感觉。”  
听到不二这样直白的赞美，手冢脸上难得露出一丝赧色。他不自然地轻咳一声，对上不二的眼：“只是术业有专攻，我没有你想的那么厉害。”  
“嗯？难道手冢你还有不淡定的时候吗？”  
“有。”手冢看着他，“现在就是。”  
这回轮到不二不淡定了，他没有手冢掩饰得那么好，被手冢这么直勾勾地看着，加上这别有含义的话语，不二蹭地一下，脸红了。  
天啦，他这是被一座冰山被撩了吗？？？  
他觉得不能这样被手冢牵着鼻子走，这个话题更不能继续下去，不然自己会更失态。于是，他直视手冢，单刀直入：“我爸妈，同意了。”  
手冢不可能听不懂这话，不二观察着对面人的神情，也没见他脸上多一丝惊讶或喜悦，只是一如往日的冷静，仿佛这是意料中的事一样。不二试探着问：“你猜到了？”  
手冢没有回答。  
这时waiter送上了咖啡，手冢道了谢，端起杯子抿了一口。  
瞧着手冢的举动，不二觉得自己这个问题问得白痴极了。别说手冢，就连自己，在那天暂告一段落后，都已经想到了自家爸妈准是已经同意了。不说父亲知道这事后不仅没把Alpha扫地出门还让自己把人给送出去，就看淑子妈妈提着自制甜品追到门口，也能把不二父母的意思猜出个大概。而且这个对象，是那个在他们眼中什么事都难不倒的手冢国光。  
不二一面暗骂自己在手冢面前太笨拙，一面又觉得气氛太尴尬想着赶紧说些什么好，没想到是手冢先打破了沉默：“那你呢？”  
“嗯？”不二愣了愣。  
手冢看进他的眼睛里：“你愿意吗？”  
“我……”  
不二动了动嘴唇，却没有说出话来。他想起姐姐问自己是怎么看手冢这个人的，他还想起幸村调侃自己三心二意。这一次，当手冢问自己的意愿时，他实实在在不知道该如何回答。  
不愿意吗？肯定不是，不然在手冢压根就没有隐瞒的打算时，自己真没有必要替手冢遮掩这事，并且在后头为这件事出谋划策。但是如果要他开口说愿意，他又说不出口。  
要幸村在这，必然要吐槽一句，矫情。  
没有得到不二的回答，手冢也不催促，只是自顾自开始说起：“你可能以为，在这之前，我跟你只能算是点头之交。”手冢看着他，顿了顿又补充道，“在你那方，应该就是点头之交。”  
不二点点头。  
“可是，我不是。”手冢缓缓道来，“不二，我看着你很久了。”  
不二想，自己大概是出现幻听了。  
“你很吸引我，为什么吸引我，我也不清楚理由。可能是荷尔蒙之间的相互吸引，又或者，单单是因为你这个人。”手冢没有遗漏掉不二惊诧的神色，“庆功宴那天，我碰上你，本来没打算跟你发生关系。在往日，信息素并不能造成很大的影响。只是不知道为什么，在接触到你以后，可能真的是信息素作祟，我只想做一件事，就是标记你。”  
不二觉得自己的脸有点烫，这种与表白无异的场面，居然真实地发生在自己身上。  
“后来，我确实这么做了。”手冢诚实地在不二面前吐露心声，“在标记后，我很认真地思考了一下，在我面前有两条路，一是把这段关系合法化，或者我跟你从此再无关系。我几乎毫不犹豫地就选择了第一条路，我没想过要与你切断这一层联系。”  
“所以你一直反对我进行手术？”  
“是。”  
“你就不担心我走法律程序，直接控诉你？”  
手冢摇摇头：“如果事情发展到这样，那只能证明这是我一厢情愿，我愿赌服输。”  
不二深吸一口气，他从没想过，或者说他从没有注意过，有人一直用别样的目光注视着自己。又或许，是这一道目光太过低调，隐藏太深，如果不是因为意外露出端倪，自己根本发现不了。  
他说：“手冢君，你真是太狡猾了。”  
“不管你信不信，那天碰上你确实只是意外。而标记你这件事，确是情难自禁。”手冢伸手，覆上不二搁在桌上的手，“在你父母面前，我没有说谎。”  
不二成长至今，不是没想过自己未来会是如何。他作为一个Omega，如果说没有想象过自己未来的Alpha会是什么样子，那必定是骗人的。但是，当这个时刻来临时，不二完全没有办法给出任何的反应，他觉得这件事已经超出了他的可承受范围。要是别的事，不二觉得自己还能掌控一下。碰上这事，不二觉得自己的CPU已经超载，目前面临宕机的危险。  
不二吸了吸鼻子，吞吞吐吐地开口：“这种事……这，这时候，我也不知道要给你什么反应。”  
手冢的手明显僵了一下，下一秒他似乎漏出一点奇怪的声音。不二瞄了他一眼，发现了手冢嘴角出现了可疑的弧度。他佯怒，就要抽回自己的手：“手冢君，你这是在笑话我吗？”  
“不，没有。”手冢眼疾手快地抓住不二的手，“我只是在笑话我自己。”  
“什么？”  
“不二。”手冢握紧不二的手，语气郑重，“你愿意，与我结婚吗？”

不二鬼使神差地点了个头，事情就这么定了下来。  
决定了以后，因为不二的一句不打算搞仪式和手冢附和的“太忙空不出时间搞仪式”，他们的婚礼变成了登记过后两家人外加几个亲密的朋友一起简单吃顿饭，就算礼成。  
所以，常听旁人说准备婚礼有多忙碌的不二，当轮到他自己的时候，简直闲得发慌。毕竟挑日子这事情，必然是长辈们最热衷的，他们作为小辈自然只有听话的份。而婚礼相关的内容，因为压根不打算搞婚礼仪式，直接略过。至于新婚旅行，连婚礼都空不出时间搞，就别谈新婚旅行了。  
由美子抱怨说这婚也结得太悄无声息了，不二自我感觉却挺好。本来他也不打算声张，就这样安安静静地忽悠过去，不失为一个好方法。  
唯一必须要他和手冢亲自去忙活的，也就只有婚前的身体检查了。  
一般来说，除了正常的体检以外，如果是Alpha和Omega结婚，还需要检验他们之间的匹配率。这个匹配率关系到Alpha和Omega以后的性生活和谐程度与生育率，匹配率越高，性生活越和谐，标记和怀孕的几率也与匹配率呈正相关。虽然现在大部分AO都是在标记后才结婚，但能标记不代表匹配率就高。婚前检验匹配率，算是给到即将结合的新人们一个参考值。  
手冢和不二婚前体检的地方选在由美子任职的研究院进行，毕竟对于不打算公开婚讯的两人来说，这种相对私人的地方才更适合他们。  
选定了时间以后，手冢和不二一同前往研究院。由美子早已为他们预约好了时间，就在研究院里等着他们。  
身体检查不过是常规的项目，只是这回加入了匹配度检验，时间就比普通的检查要多那么一些。手冢因为还有要紧事情，在完成了所有的项目以后就先行离开，留下不二在研究院里等到结果。  
由美子闲着没事，也陪着不二等，顺便与不二说话解闷。  
“感觉真快呢，总觉得这事还是不久前发生的，眨个眼，你就要跟手冢领证了。”她坐在不二身边，说道，“之前跟手冢谈话后，谈出了什么结果？”  
不二摇头：“没什么结果，最终结果不就是结婚嘛。”他转动着戴在左手中指上的戒指，“我自己都糊里糊涂的。”  
其实这么说并不准确，除了不二稀里糊涂答应了手冢那一句应该可以称之为求婚的问话以外，他还和手冢就结婚的问题达成了共识。这有点像电视剧里演的契约婚姻——他和手冢约法三章：不打扰对方的正常生活；不干涉对方所做的决定；一旦对方遇上真正喜欢的人就离婚消除标记。  
当时手冢的脸色不太好看，却也没有拒绝。不二猜想，虽然手冢对他说了告白一样的话，可仔细回忆起来，他并没有说过喜欢。他的话，带有不确定性，似乎手冢本身，也并不能清楚认识到自己的心情。  
由美子看着不二手指上的戒指，不是复杂的款式，简单的银色指圈，上面点缀着三颗小小的不规则的碎钻，不哗众取宠，倒显得有一些特色。  
这戒指是手冢前些日子送的，他说没有婚礼，也没有婚后旅行，不能连戒指也没有。不过也多亏了这枚戒指，让不二每日醒来看见，都能确定自己没有在做梦，他确实是要结婚了。  
由美子笑道：“这戒指挺有他的风格，这个人也算是有心。”她顿了顿，话锋一转，“就是太忙了，你瞧，这时候应该是他在这里陪着才对。”  
不二一脸可怜地看着自家姐姐：“姐姐你是嫌弃我吗？”  
“我可嫌弃死你了。”由美子点了下不二的额头，“明明打小就特别聪明，怎么一碰上这些事就这么迟钝呢？也幸好你碰上的是这个手冢君，要是别人，我准好好教育你一顿。”  
“姐你现在就在教育我了。”不二捂着额头，“怎么你们一个两个都这么快接受手冢？他这人设也太吃香了吧？”  
“对啊，他这人设就是苏。”由美子掰着指头数给不二看，“你自己数数，他颜好，声音好，学历高，专业素质高，赚钱能力强。要家世有家世，要相貌有相貌，要内涵有内涵，活脱脱一个一代高富帅人设。你说吧，你要给我找一个差一点的，我都能给你挑出毛病理直气壮反对你们。你给我找了个人设天花板，你真是给我挑难题呀。”  
不二这么一听，也觉得太难为自家姐姐了。  
“除去这些不说，你倒是给我露一点不乐意的态度出来呀。”由美子气不打一处来，“这头纠结着要不要结婚，那头对手冢完全没有抵抗力。这反差，我都不知道要怎么拆散这对鸳鸯了。”  
不二觉得很忧伤，但是没办法，他就是拒绝不了手冢，这可怪不得他。  
他叹了一口气，其实他并不讨厌和手冢结婚，只是面临着角色转变的问题，他不知道该如何面对自己马上就要与一位陌生人组成家庭的现状。不二想，大概幸村是对的，他确实恐婚，而且症状不轻。  
这可咋办呀，还没结婚就先恐婚，这婚还能结吗？  
由美子见不二出了神，也不打扰他。她四处张望，就看见为不二两人做检验的同事拿着一份报告向他们走来。  
由美子碰了碰不二，先站起来迎向自己的同事。  
“报告出来了。”同事笑着说，“哎这数据我也是第一次见，可真难得。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”由美子接过报告一看，表情顺便变得有些复杂。不二瞧着自家姐姐脸上奇怪的神色，问：“怎么了？是有什么问题吗？”  
“没什么问题。”同事说，“反倒还应该恭喜你，找到一个匹配率这么高的伴侣。要知道，匹配率这种东西还真讲缘分，Alpha和Omega本来就不多，要真想遇到喜欢还合适的，真的难。”  
由美子笑着止住了同事的话头，道了谢后，就把同事给送走了。目送同事的离开后，由美子把报告递给不二：“你自己看吧。”  
不二一头雾水地翻开报告，忽略一开始双方的简述，目光最后定格在检验出来的匹配率上：“96%。”  
由美子双手抱胸，挑眉看着不二：“我总算明白了，这人明明自制力这么强，为什么对上你就情难自禁了。”对上不二疑惑的目光，由美子说，“就你们这匹配率，他碰上你的信息素，要是还能坐怀不乱，除了不举以外，我想不到其他可以解释的原因了。”  
“……”面对姐姐这露骨的解释，不二脸一红。可他马上就想起了那天手冢对他说的话，他皱了皱眉，问：“那这个匹配率，会影响相互之间的吸引力吗？”  
“Alpha和Omega相互吸引的生理基础，本来就建立在信息素上。现在你们的匹配率这么高，自然你们相互之间信息素的吸引力就越大。”由美子絮絮叨叨地解释了一轮，顺便提醒不二，“对了，如果没打算这么早要孩子，你们要做好避孕哦。还好现在没查出中招。不过这匹配率也太可怕了，这么一来，发情期一到，不做好措施，简直相当于百发百中啊。”  
不二愣在原处，由美子后面念叨的话，他一句也没听到。  
他想，他总算明白手冢那天对自己说的话的原因了。  
也许，手冢并不是真的喜欢他。手冢觉得自己吸引他，极有可能就是受这信息素的影响。同样的，这也可以解释为什么手冢会一心只想标记他了。  
不二忽然觉得松了一口气，幸好手冢不是真的喜欢他，幸好之前与手冢约法三章了，幸好，他给彼此都留了一条后路。


	6. Chapter 6

在不二做好心理准备前，登记这一天就到了。  
这一天不二醒得很早，他躺在床上，想到自己今天马上就要与手冢登记结婚，顿时睡意全无。他在床上翻滚了两圈，觉得实在是没办法继续躺着，才爬起来，简单洗漱后随意套了一套衣服，就下楼去觅食。  
不二爸爸和淑子妈妈早就忙碌着，见不二从楼上下来，正在厨房准备早餐的淑子妈妈忙招呼不二到餐桌前坐好。没多久，由美子也从楼上下来了。她一走进餐厅，就看到不二那身与平日无异的装扮，皱着眉问：“周助，你今天怎么还穿成这样？”  
不二低头看了两眼自己的衣服，衬衫加休闲裤，很正常，没问题。  
由美子叹了一口气：“你打算穿成这样结婚吗？虽然你和手冢君不准备办结婚仪式，但是这一生一次的事情，还是穿得正式一点吧。”  
淑子妈妈倒没由美子这么着急，她笑呵呵地把早点端上桌，说：“不急不急，先吃完早饭再去换。现在这样穿也好，不会弄脏衣服。”  
吃个早餐而已，又不是三岁小孩，怎么会弄脏衣服？不二默默吐槽，但没敢说出来，只管低头开始用餐。  
不二爸爸放下手上的报纸，问了一句：“行李都收拾好了吗？是不是已经都搬过去手冢君家里了？”  
不二点点头。  
淑子妈妈微笑着看着不二，感慨道：“没想到啊，由美子以后，马上就轮到周助了。”她瞄了一眼自家大女儿，“由美子还老担心你找不到对象，瞧，咱们家周助可是给了我们好大一个惊喜。”  
不二低着头，不说话。

在手冢见过自家父母后不久，两家人就约了一个时间出来好好吃了一顿饭。不二也是在那天，第一次见到手冢的家人。  
第一眼见到手冢家人，不二就有一种“真不愧是一家人”的感觉。手冢父亲和手冢爷爷大概是因为当差的缘故，坐在对面都能感受到两位长辈的一身正气。手冢母亲是一位温婉的妇人，与不二淑子气质颇为相似，两人一拍即合，离开时就直接以名字相称了。  
也不知道手冢是怎么跟他家里人说的，手冢家人只字不提标记这事，只把两位年轻人当做是自由恋爱最终结合来看，到最后也没有出现不二担心的场景。一顿饭两家长辈吃得其乐融融，两位小辈心思各异，好在没有被长辈们看出来。

“周助？周助。”  
几声呼唤把不二的思绪给唤了回来。不二迷茫地四处望了望，见不二淑子担心地看着自己。他微笑着问：“妈，怎么了？”  
“你今天好像有点不对劲呢。”不二淑子探了探不二额头的温度，“是不舒服吗？”  
“我没事，一切都好。”不二这么说着，握住母亲的手，“妈，今天开始，我就不在你身边了。”  
“说什么呢？又不是要到离家多远的地方，想回来随时都能回来。”不二淑子估摸着是因为马上就要登记了，不二太紧张的缘故。她抱了抱不二，安慰道：“别怕，你要相信自己的眼光。手冢君很好，把你交给他，我们都很放心。”  
不二当然知道手冢的好，只是，这与他所想要的，因为相爱所以结合的婚姻实在相去甚远。他和手冢的结合，没有感情基础，只有生理联系。这样的结合，就像是无法扎根的浮萍一样，只能随波逐流。  
不过……算了。不二放弃思考，反正已成定局，也由不得他。  
淑子看了眼时间，惊呼一声，连忙把由美子喊来带不二去换衣服。不二把衣服换下来，手冢就准时出现在不二家门外。  
手冢等在门口，等大门被打开后，映入眼帘的，就是一身白色西装的不二。  
手冢愣了愣，这一身衣服衬得不二优雅动人——虽然这样的形容让不二知道了肯定会不爽，但手冢也没打算说出来，就当是自己的一个小秘密。他的目光染上柔情，手伸向不二，等待不二主动牵上。  
不二淑子在后头催促不二快牵上手冢，不二心里有一千个不愿意也没办法。不过，眼前的Alpha正耐心地等待着他，表情温和，让不二的心湖荡漾出几圈涟漪。他抿了抿唇，上前一步，把手搭在手冢的手心上。  
如愿以偿接到自己的Omega，手冢自如地牵着不二往外走。他早就约定好了今日会来接上不二，两人再共同前往民政局登记，在法律上确定他们之间的关系。  
一直到车驶在了路上，不二都没有说话。手冢的目光偶尔望向不二，也不着急着与他搭话。他知道不二需要时间消化目前的情况，他不能急，也不需要急。他相信，不二总会愿意对他敞开心房。  
现在的不二，不过是，还接受不了自己马上就要结束单身生活这个事实而已。

在经过了一番程序以后，民政局的工作人员递给他们两本小册子，并笑容满面地向他们两人道了一句“恭喜”后，不二总算接受了，他已经成为已婚人士这个事实。  
他看了眼身边的手冢，忽然就觉得心安静了下来。  
其实他明白自己的纠结毫无必要，毕竟手冢并不打算让他消除标记，那么不管他们是先结婚再培养感情，还是先培养感情再结婚，左右都逃不过结婚这件事。既然早晚都是要结婚的，又何必管这感情什么时候培养出来呢？  
手冢把两人的小本子揣进口袋里，牵着不二，走出了民政局。外头，两家人已经在等着他们。他们脸上喜气洋洋，热情地招呼这一对刚刚成为小夫夫的新人来合照留念。不二自不会拒绝，就连手冢，也柔了表情，任两家的长辈折腾。  
一番闹腾下来，时间也不早了。两家人一起简单用过午餐，就让手冢和不二先回他们新家休息休息。预定的小小庆祝会在晚上，现在还有的是时间让小两口先过过二人世界。  
所谓的新家，其实是手冢前两年购置的高层公寓。手冢一直住在本宅，因此，这屋子买下来以后就没有人住过。这一回结婚前商量起住房问题时，手冢考虑到与父母一起住可能会产生不必要的麻烦，才提出说要与不二一起搬到这里。  
因为一直没有用到这里，所以家具也是前不久才匆忙购置的。上次搬行李过来时不二粗略地看了一眼，没觉得有什么问题。这下子好好地参观了一遍自己以后就要住的地方，才发现问题大着呢。  
他站在客厅，四处打量屋子的摆设。家具问题不大，简单大方颇有手冢的风格，倒是挺合他的口味。就是这屋子摆设实在太少了，颜色也单调，显得冷冰冰的，一点也不像一个家。  
“呐，手冢。”他没有回头，自然地就喊起手冢的名字，拖长的语气词带着点慵懒的感觉，有点小俏皮，“我能不能给这里加点装饰？”  
手冢一怔，没想到不二向自己提出的第一个请求会是这个。他上前，一手搭在不二的肩膀上，把他揽进自己怀中：“这里也是你家，你愿意怎么弄就怎么弄。”  
“唔……”不二被这一下唬得一愣一愣的，“总觉得，好像不太真实。”  
“怎么不真实？”  
“怎么说，这么简单，我就结婚了。”不二低喃道，“感觉我像在做梦，醒过来我还在自己的床上。”  
手冢并没有说话，他扳过不二的身体，让他面对自己。他挑起不二的下颚，对上不二的眼，低下头，覆上不二的唇。  
不算上一次发情期时的吻，这是不二和手冢第一次在正常情况下接吻。不二有些傻了，睁着眼，看着面前手冢放大的面容。直到手冢挑开他的牙关，卷弄他的舌头，他才意识到，自己现在是真真正正，与手冢唇齿相依。  
手冢无心吓到不二，他极尽温柔地亲吻他的Omega。他发现自己对不二的味道无限依恋，这是在以往他所交往过的对象身上从没有过的感觉。婚前检查的结果，不二已经告知他。他知道自己很中意不二，却也没想到彼此的匹配率这么高，仿佛怀里的这个人，天生就该是他的。自己一直寻寻觅觅，其实是等着与他相遇。  
一吻结束，分开以后，不二还呆愣着，就被手冢用力搂在怀中。不二脑子一团浆糊，思绪还不得清明时，就听手冢在他耳边低喃：“这样，有没有真实感？”

虽然说不搞仪式，也没有公开婚讯的打算，但手冢完全没有隐瞒的想法。所以，当两家父母都提出，至少要有一场简单的庆祝宴时，手冢爽快地答应了。  
饭宴设在离两人新家不远的一家传统料理店，因为只是与家人和朋友用餐，两人脱下了早上正式的装扮，换回了平日的打扮。不二默默看了看自己身边的手冢，虽然说是常服，但依然是一贯的衬衫西裤，与自己的T恤牛仔比起来，真是差别太大。  
不二叹了一口气，脑洞大开想象着自己未来的日子，不料却被身边人拉住了手。  
“嗯？”  
手冢见不二一脸疲倦的表情，问：“很累吗？”  
中午回到家到下午再出门，不二都没有好好休息过。当然，不排除是因为当时那个不在计划中的吻。手冢放开他以后，他一直自己寻着事情干，不愿正眼看手冢。  
直到现在。  
手冢思忖，是不是自己逼得太紧了一些？  
这回他总算了解了一些：不二确实聪明，只是对自己的事情，尤其是在感情方面，却显得迟钝许多。  
不二摇摇头，下意识想脱开手冢牵着自己的手，却又在行动的前一秒停了下来。他对上手冢关切的眼神，说：“没什么，他们应该也差不多到了吧。”  
“大概。”手冢牵着不二，手紧了紧。不二的手很暖，不像女性的那样柔软，但握起来与自己的手刚好合适。  
“那我们也赶快吧，主角迟到不太好吧。”  
“呃……嗯。”  
被不二反客为主带着往前，这反而让手冢不知该如何反应。明明方才还是一副不情愿到为难的模样，这时反而变得积极起来。  
“不二……”手冢低声喊道。  
“手冢你是在想，为什么我忽然变得个样吧。”不二在前头走着，声音传入手冢的耳中，“只不过是那之后，我想通了。”  
那之后……不用明说，手冢也知道代表的是什么。  
“答应结婚，决定结婚的是我，我也不愿意让你和我的婚姻变得不幸。”不二回过头，对手冢微微一笑，“从现在起，我会努力喜欢上你的。”  
手冢一怔，停下了脚步。不二疑惑地跟着停下，侧过身往手冢的方向看，却不想被手冢往自己身边拉了拉，直接带进了怀里。  
“不二。”手冢抱着他，“我不会让你觉得后悔的。”

两位主角到达的时候，大部分邀请的亲友都已经到了。其实两人邀请的人不多，除了各自的家人以外，手冢不过告诉了自己最亲近的两位朋友，而不二，也只是邀请了幸村一人。  
幸村是第一个发现手冢和不二的人，当时他正与淑子妈妈闲聊着，眼尖地瞧见不二和手冢两人，带头鼓起掌来，以掌声欢迎这一对新人。  
不二是习惯了幸村的不按常理出牌，可怜了手冢，一惯低调如他，被幸村这一高调的欢迎给惊到，顿时有些不知所措。所幸掩饰得好，虽不至于被别人发现他的失态，却怎么也不可能瞒过离他最近的不二。  
不二略带歉意地向手冢道歉，与他并肩进了屋。直到两人落座，不二才想起他们两人一直牵着的手，还没有松开。  
不二悻悻地收回手，掌心还沾着手冢的热度。他偷偷瞄了手冢一眼，发现手冢也正在看他，忙收回目光。  
“啧啧啧。”一旁看着的幸村啧啧两声，凑到不二耳边，“不二啊不二，想不到你是这样的不二。”  
“我怎么了？”不二问。  
“刚可是牵着手进来的，我们都看见了。”  
不二微笑：“我和手冢可是结了婚的夫夫，牵着手进来怎么了？”  
幸村感叹：“之前也不知道是谁在这里纠结老半天，现在倒是诚实得很。”他支着下巴，看着不二，“是手冢君对你做了什么吗？很感兴趣呢。”  
“什么也没有。”不二撇过头，他完全不打算跟幸村说什么私房话。毕竟要让幸村知道，就等于被幸村抓住了一个把柄，未来大概会被嘲笑到死。  
“哎呀，不二不要这么吝啬嘛，告诉我让我乐一乐呀。”  
“不要！”  
手冢坐在一旁看着不二和幸村吵吵闹闹地斗嘴，脸上露出点点微笑。他饮了一口茶，看了下时间，发现时间已经差不多了。刚好在这时，他的两位客人也到了。  
大石秀一郎急急忙忙地赶到现场，身后跟着方才在门口碰见的真田。两人进了屋，瞧见手冢，大石率先跟手冢打起招呼：“手冢，抱歉抱歉，临时处理一些事，所以来晚了。”  
“大石。”手冢起来迎接，因为工作的关系，两人平日不常见面。这一次接到手冢的邀请，大石欣然答应，也就当做是老友叙旧了。  
这下子，人也算到齐了。这个小庆祝宴并没有安排什么节目，不过是双方家长派了代表上来叮嘱了一下小两口，并对一个新家庭的诞生表示了一下祝贺。得知自己不用讲话，不二松了一口气。要知道现在让他发表一下意见，他可一句话也说不出。  
所有出席的人都是家人和认识的朋友，真田有过一面之缘，不二也就自然地把真田归入认识的行列。因此，他对今日新出场的这名男子极为感兴趣。  
大石外表不算十分出众，但第一眼看上去特别舒服。他的脸上带着爽朗的笑容，看起来和手冢父母也十分熟络。不二没想到，外表冷冰冰的手冢竟然也会有这么热情的朋友，一时之间好奇心膨胀到极点。  
“我叫大石秀一郎，跟手冢是同学。”大石非常健谈，性格也好相处，“现在我还是检察官，不过比起手冢，还是差太多了。”  
听到检察官，不二愣了愣。自家弟弟不二裕太其实也刚刚通过司法考试，成为新人检察官。只不过因为身在外地学习，实在是回不来，只能缺席这一次不二的婚礼。  
面对大石的称赞，手冢面不改色。不二好奇地看着手冢，也不知道该说这人脸皮厚还是脸皮厚。正常来说，面对同龄人的称赞都会谦虚地推脱两句，然而手冢完全没有这样的举动，连表情都没有出现。  
不二想起手冢对自己做的，觉得自己的猜测可能是对的——手冢大概，就是个外表看不出但是内里超级自恋的人吧？  
幸村问：“大石君你和手冢君认识多久了？”  
“从中学就认识了，现在数起来，大概也有十五六年了。”大石回忆说，“实话说，这次我可真的被手冢吓了一跳，没想到手冢这么快就结婚。我以为还要等好一阵子才能听到他的婚讯呢。”  
“咦？为什么？”不二好奇，“以前手冢不也是有过伴侣的吗？”  
大石摇摇头：“不一样不一样，手冢他呀，虽然之前有过伴侣。可怎么说，感觉都挺奇怪。他们相处起来，比起伴侣可能更像合作伙伴吧。”  
合作伙伴？这形容听起来就很微妙。  
手冢轻咳两声，沉声喊道：“大石。”  
“哎呀抱歉抱歉，一时高兴喝多了。”大石适时止住话头，“不过今天，真的很高兴能见到不二你，手冢以后就交给你了。”  
不二心里一阵嘀咕，他嘴上没说什么，只是和大石碰了杯，点了点头。  
以后的日子，究竟是谁照顾谁，现在还是未知之数呢。

庆祝宴一直到深夜方才结束，手冢把双方父母送上了计程车，把幸村和大石交给了真田，才和不二两人一同步行回家。公寓不远，步行约十分钟就到。一路上两人都没有说话，不二慢了手冢半步，跟在手冢身后。他侧目，凝视着手冢的侧脸，身边这人，就这么成为了自己伴侣。  
没想到，下一秒，手又被手冢牵住了。  
手冢什么都没说，甚至头也没回，只是安静地牵着不二。好像这是一件不值一提的小事，如同正常呼吸一样寻常。  
不二望了眼被手冢牵住的手，犹豫了一下，到底还是没有挣开。  
算了。他想，就这样吧。  
回到家，两人简单洗漱过后，不二进了房，就见手冢靠在床上看着什么。他捏着衣领，站在门口有些不知所措。  
虽然说已经结婚了，但是跟别人同居还是第一次。而且这人在前一阵子，还不过是只能算作点头之交的陌生人。这时候，不二又有些犹豫了。要不要，先给自己缓冲一下，暂时不住一个房间？  
手冢听到不二进房的声音，抬起头，见不二立在门口不动，疑惑地喊了声：“不二？”  
不二抬起头：“那个，我睡哪比较好？”  
手冢挑眉，一手拍拍自己身边已经空出的位置：“我没有分房睡的打算。”  
不二叹了一口气，意料之中的回答，就知道不该问这问题。他放弃挣扎，爬上床，躺在手冢身边。手冢似乎对此结果感到十分满意，伸手摸了摸不二的头发，又继续看起手上的文件。  
不二平躺着看手冢，大概确实工作繁忙，已经上了床还在看文件。不过在这时候都还在工作，实在是忙得有些过分了。他拢了拢身上的被子，忽然想起晚上大石说的话。  
——如果手冢没有辞掉检察官的工作，现在大概已经被破例提升好几级了吧。  
大石说这话时脸上满是对手冢的赞赏与崇拜，似乎手冢就是一个立在远方的目标。那时，手冢脸上依然是往日的冷淡，仿佛大石说的话对他而言毫无意义。  
确实也是没有意义，毕竟手冢已经离开了那里。  
注意到不二的目光，手冢侧过头看了不二一眼：“怎么了？”  
不二摇摇头：“没什么，你还不休息吗？”  
不二开了口，手冢自然没有拒绝的道理。他放下手上的文件，摘了眼镜，顺着不二的意躺下了。不二觉得这情况有些尴尬，手冢近在眼前，除了闭眼就只能看着他。别无他法，不二只能转过身，背对手冢：“晚安，手冢。”  
房间归于黑暗之时，手冢从身后将不二拥进怀里，他亲吻了一下不二的头发，柔声说：“嗯，晚安。”  
Alpha的气息从身后席卷而来，不二身体僵了僵，很快又放松下来，任自己顺从本能，蜷进Alpha的怀中。


	7. Chapter 7

不二度过了安稳平静的一晚。  
大约是因为AO之间的联系，在自己的Alpha身边，Omega的情绪总是能及时被安抚到最佳状态。不二一夜无梦，一觉醒来，天已大亮。  
他睁开眼，入眼的首先是陌生的房间。他愣了一阵子，才想起自己现在已经是已婚人士了。  
身边的位置没有人，不二摸上去，凉凉的触感，显然本来应该躺在这里的人已经起来很久了。不二赖了一下床才爬起来，站在床边看着凌乱的床铺。  
昨晚本是传说中的洞房花烛夜，而他和他的Alpha，在这本该干柴烈火的晚上，竟然盖着同一床被子纯睡觉。不二觉得，这事说出去估计也没人信。不过现在不二对这样的状况感到非常欣慰，Alpha不仅什么也没做，而且人还不在。幸好是这样，不然一觉醒来先看到手冢的面容，不二觉得自己会先被吓死。  
他松了一口气，伸了个懒腰，扭开门走出客厅时，刚好碰上手冢从浴室出来。  
“呃……”不二定在原处，双眼一眨不眨地看着出现在自己面前的男人。  
因为是在自己家，手冢没有太多拘束，只是下身穿了一条亚麻长裤，就这么赤着脚站在不远处。赤裸并且还带着水汽的上身，外加被毛巾披着的湿润的头发，让此时的手冢比平日的禁欲模样多了层色气。  
唔……没有戴眼镜。不二瞬间红了脸，他不自在地撇过头，没敢与手冢对视：“早。”  
“早，你起来了。”手冢好像没注意到不二的尴尬，他擦了一次头发上的水，回头在桌上摸过眼镜戴上，“你先洗漱吧，我准备早饭。”  
“好。”不二低着头，逃也似的钻进卫生间，“啪”的一声关上门。手冢听到声音，回头看了紧闭的大门，无声地笑了一下。  
不二躲在门后，深吸一口气，安抚自己跳得有点超常的心跳。  
不二的脑海不断地回放方才手冢出现在自己面前的画面，这时不二才明白什么叫做“穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉”。外表看起来斯文削瘦的手冢，没想到在合身的衣服下，隐藏的是一副有力且健康的身体。不二忍不住翻起自己的T恤，捏了一把自己的小肚子。他本没觉得自己身材差，也算是匀称的身材，肚子捏起来也不会松松垮垮，就是不怎么显肌肉。可对比起手冢那明显经过锻炼，腹肌完美的身材，加上高挑的身姿，还是让不二觉得尤其挫败。  
他捂住自己的脸，使劲揉了一番。  
明明什么都做过了，按道理来讲该看的不该看的都应该看过了，还羞什么羞？不二只怪自己当时被情欲冲昏了头，只顾着舒服什么也不知道，才会出现现在这奇怪的情况。  
真的是太丢脸了！  
在卫生间磨磨蹭蹭一阵子，不二才慢吞吞地从卫生间踱出来。没走两步，他就闻到从厨房传出来的香味。  
对了，手冢说他要做早饭来着。  
不二好奇地溜到厨房门口，扒着门往里瞧。头往里伸，味增汤的香气扑面而来。手冢正在炉火前忙碌着，一手扶着平底锅，一手拿着铲子翻动着窝里的蛋液。伴随着油滋的声音，没一阵子，被煎得松软诱人的蛋卷就上了桌。不二惊讶地看着手冢熟练的动作，不由自主地发出赞叹声。  
手冢早就发现了不二。他由着不二欣赏自己半天，看准备得差不多了，头也没抬，目光专注在手上的动作，对不二说道：“不二，来准备碗筷。”  
厨师开了口，作为一个坐下等吃的人，绝对不能拒绝这种小事情。不二三步两步蹦到手冢身边，左右翻了一下，傻笑着问：“碗筷在哪？”  
手冢往另一个方向示意，不二摸索过去，顺利找到了任务物品。他把碗拿上，装上了味噌汤，小心翼翼地端到餐桌上放好，才发现，手冢已经准备好了一顿丰富完美的日式早餐。  
这……可真是让不二跌破眼镜。本以为手冢这样的Alpha应该对家务比较不擅长，准备的早餐更多的可能是普通的面包牛奶，没想到，这人竟然还藏着这么一手。  
手冢把梅子放在桌上，面对不二惊讶的神情，说：“不知道你的口味，所以做得比较中规中矩。”  
“不。”不二摇摇头，“已经很厉害了，手冢你真是给了我一个大惊喜。”  
这种程度的赞美，已经让手冢非常满意了。他让不二坐下，趁热先吃了早餐。稍晚两人都要上班，手冢不希望影响到之后的行程安排。  
不二小心翼翼地夹了口鱼肉，煎得恰到好处的鱼肉在筷子刺入的同时，流出了混合着油脂的肉汁。不二尝了一口，满意地笑了起来：“好吃。”  
得到同桌人的赞赏，手冢觉得这小小的劳累都得到了回报。他没有说话，一心二用地解决自己那一份，并留意不二对哪一份菜吃得比较多，默默记了下来。  
不二各碟小菜都尝了一下，好吃是好吃，但总觉得少了些什么。他四处张望了一番，这个厨房他不熟，还真不知道那东西放在哪里。  
手冢很快注意到不二的举动，问：“怎么了？”  
不二赶紧摇摇头：“没什么。”可没过一分钟，他又悻悻地笑着，问，“呐，手冢。这里有芥末吗？”  
“芥末？”手冢疑惑，但还是放下筷子起了身，从柜子里掏出一管小小的芥末。  
不二如愿以偿得到想要的调味品，扭了盖子往自己的碟子上挤了一小坨。手冢眼看着不二兴高采烈地夹起一块蛋卷沾上芥末放进嘴里，忽然觉得自己坚持了多年的味道美学被自家Omega一个举动给彻底打破。  
见手冢目不转睛地看着自己，不二毫不吝啬地邀请手冢：“要尝尝吗，手冢。味道很不错哦。”  
“不必了。”手冢觉得自己眉心在隐隐跳动，瞧见不二再次将蛋卷沾上芥末送入口中，他忍不住问，“你喜欢芥末？”  
“嗯，喜欢。”不二咽下嘴里的食物，“应该说我挺喜欢吃辣的，不过在家里我妈管得严，不怎么让我吃。”  
手冢心里默念不二妈妈做得对，一边决定之后要把家里的辣味调味品都好好收起来。多年的健康饮食告诉他，他的Omega这样的饮食习惯必须要纠正。可想起自己也不能每天给不二做饭，没法每时每刻盯着，他又觉得这是一个治标不治本的想法。  
不二满意地吁了一口气，发现手冢似乎在想些什么，疑惑地问：“手冢，在想什么呢？早饭都要凉了。”  
手冢回过神来，点了点头：“嗯。”末了又补充一句，“辛辣的东西吃太多对肠胃不好。”  
“欸，手冢你怎么说的话跟我妈一样。”不二似乎想起什么，大呼一声，“哎，你可别想把调味品都藏起来。”  
话音一落，两人同时顿住了。  
不二这才发现自己的失礼，他保持动作，呆呆地看着手冢。安静了几秒，才尴尬地向手冢笑了笑，缩了回去：“抱歉，我有点得意忘形了。”  
“不。”手冢按住不二的手，“不二，在我面前，你做什么都行。别忘了，我们是伴侣。”  
尽管手冢这么说了，不二还是有些后悔自己方才的举动。他抱着碗，一边小口小口地吸着汤，一边懊恼自己怎么忽然就跟失了智一样，做出这样傻乎乎的事情来。他偷偷瞄了手冢一眼，见手冢依然安静地吃着早饭，似乎并没有被影响到，才松了口气，把味增汤一口饮尽。  
“我吃饱了。”不二放下碗，站起来，“我先去换衣服，东西我等一下来收吧。”  
说着，没等手冢答话，就飞快地冲出了饭厅。  
手冢望着不二离开的方向，看了眼桌上还剩下三分一的菜肴，叹了口气。  
看来，离胜利还很遥远。

最后不二还是没能成功收起餐后的残局，等他换好衣服出来，手冢已经将饭厅收拾干净了。  
不二看着干净整洁的饭厅，觉得不可思议。  
究竟是他换衣动作太慢还是手冢动作太快？怎么一眨眼的功夫就什么都清理好了？  
手冢似乎是读出了他的想法，指了指料理台的下方，说：“有洗碗机。”  
洗碗机真是二十一世纪最伟大的发明……不二由衷赞叹。  
手冢走到不二身边，揉了一把不二柔软的头发：“等我一下，我送你回出版社。”  
没有遗漏掉不二捂着自己的脑袋满脸的怨念，也没有听到不二拒绝的声音，手冢心情大好地进了房。他想他开始摸到一些该如何与不二相处的门道了，这是个吃软不吃硬，不会拒绝别人的好意，但又会偶尔随心行事喜欢小恶作剧的大孩子。就像现在，手冢猜想，待会儿出去，大概会看到不二乖乖坐在客厅等着自己的模样吧。  
果然，待手冢一身整洁地出来时，就看到不二坐在沙发上，乖巧地等着自己。  
手冢满意地喊了不二一声：“抱歉，让你久等了，不二。”  
不二听到声音，赶紧站起来：“没有，我们走吧。”

其实不二工作的出版社，刚好在手冢回事务所的必经之路上，所以不二与他同行也算顺路。手冢估计不二也是想到这一点，才会听从自己的话等着自己把他带上，就当蹭一回车。尽管手冢乐意天天让他蹭车。  
手冢在前一个路口放下了不二，这是不二极力要求的。如果手冢将他送到门口，手冢需要绕一个大弯才能回到正路上，他不希望手冢浪费这点时间。在路口下车其实也刚好合了他的意，他不愿声张自己与手冢的事。以手冢在他出版社的知名度和人气，虽然结婚前他是蛮好奇对手冢芳心暗许的同事们知道手冢已婚后的场景，然而当自己真正成为主角时，他觉得还是少惹事为妙。  
不二下了车，目送手冢离开。他看了看时间，发现自己马上要迟到了，才急急忙忙地一路小跑回出版社。踩着点打了卡，他松了一口气，慢慢悠悠地往电梯的方向走去。  
同部门的菊丸瞧见他，赶上了不二的脚步，与不二一同前行。  
“对了，不二，你听说了吗，隔壁杂志部门的田中主编要离职了。”走在身旁的菊丸忽然神秘兮兮地低声对不二说，“现在好像都还没有定下接任的人选。”  
“哦？是吗？”这事不二略有耳闻，但一直都属于小道消息，还没有人证实过——至少出版社官方以及这位主编本人都没有对这个消息做出任何的评价。  
“嗯？你怎么一点都不兴奋，你不是一直都想转去做杂志的吗？”  
不二悠悠地说：“不是还没有坐实吗？这八字还没有一撇的事，万一闹个乌龙，不就白操心了嘛。”  
“这么说也是啦。”菊丸说，“不过如果是真的，你会不会考虑去争取这个机会？”  
不二不置可否：“再说吧。”  
不二所在的出版社是国内赫赫有名的大型综合类出版社，除了不二所在的负责畅销书出版的部门外，还经营有新闻和期刊杂志的业务。不二大学毕业时，投递这家企业的第一志愿其实是期刊杂志业务，可当时天时地利人和都不沾边，最终失之交臂，只好进入了畅销书出版行列。不二本来是本着先进出版社，以后再寻找机会内部转岗的想法接受了这份工作。可没想到，几年下来，这个内部转岗的机会愣是没有轮到不二。然而在畅销书这一板块做久了，不二也习惯了，这转岗的念头也就慢慢放了下来。  
现在听到这样的消息，说不心动绝对是假的，但不二也没觉得自己有多兴奋。现在他已经做了五年的畅销书了，现任总编也十分喜欢他，有心把他培养成新一任的主编。他觉得现在这样也挺好，没有必要去一个新的领域再折腾一番。  
菊丸看出了不二的想法，摇摇头：“不二，你老了，居然出现这种老爷子的念头。”  
“是啊，我老了，折腾不起来了。”不二顺着菊丸的意思自我调侃起来，顺手按下了电梯。  
菊丸眼尖地发现了不二今天的不同之处，惊呼道：“天啊，不二你的手！？”  
“我的手？”不二疑惑地张开两手看了看，没发现有哪里不妥，“我的手怎么了？”  
菊丸一把抓住不二的左手，举到两人眼前：“这戒指！你结婚了？”  
不二这才发现，自己原本戴在左手中指的戒指，不知何时，被人转移到了无名指上。银色的指环牢牢地套在指根的位置，三颗小小的碎钻在阳光的照耀下，熠熠生辉。  
菊丸惊讶的呼叫吸引了身边其他人的注意，不二算不上风云人物，但因其连续三年蝉联畅销书销量榜榜首编辑的光环，加之其不俗的容貌以及与其工作能力极不相衬的Omega的身份，在出版社还是有一些名气的。  
不二忙收起自己的手，既不否认也不承认，打算扯开话题：“这戒指我戴了好些天了，你才发现？”  
菊丸完全没打算让不二逃过，他一手搭在不二肩上，揽过不二，说：“别扯开话题，你是不是闹出人命了？”  
“你才闹出人命。”不二翻了个白眼，肩膀一提挣开了菊丸。  
“不然你怎么会在这手上戴戒指？”菊丸一脸不相信的模样，“你可是从来都不戴首饰的。”  
不二淡定地胡说八道起来：“我不是不戴，只是你没见过。”他朝菊丸扬了扬手指上的戒指，笑道，“瞧，英二，我这么戴一次都让你发现了。”  
“哼，别把我当小孩耍。”菊丸双手抱胸撇过头，“要不是我是Beta分辨不出信息素的不同，你早就被我拆穿了。”  
也多亏了菊丸是个Beta，不二才能继续他的完美伪装。  
被标记了的Omega理论上不再需要使用抑制剂，他的信息素已经染上了Alpha的味道，不再会影响到别的Alpha。当然，Alpha和Omega还是能敏感地发现身边的Omega是否有被标记。也幸好出版社大多数工作人员都是Beta，只要不二不在其他Alpha和Omega面前悠晃，随意释放信息素，他的小秘密还是可以被暂时隐藏起来。  
只是……不二转了转自己手上的戒指，这戒指究竟是被谁转移了位置，不用猜不二也能确定。他看着戒指半天，最终还是没有再去动戒指的位置。  
既然某个人没有隐瞒的打算，那就随缘吧。反正不二已经打定了主意，他不会主动去告知任何人这件事，但如果有人猜出来了，他也不会去否认。然而承认不承认，那就看心情了。  
一大早被菊丸这么一闹，不二也没了认真工作的心思。他开始有意无意地打听这一条小道消息的真假，在听到越来越多版本的说法时，他越发觉得这事不靠谱。这么一条小消息，出版社内都没有一个统一的说法，可见是雷声大雨点小。  
一个上午的时间就在不二的一心多用间过去，午休时，菊丸来找他一起去吃午饭。两人商量好要到街尾的小饭馆尝一下新出牛肉饭，刚准备离开出版社，就看见手冢的车驶入了出版社的停车场。  
不二还没反应过来，倒是菊丸先认出了车：“哎，不二你看，那位大律师又来了。”  
不二笑着问：“英二你怎么连人家的车都认得。”不二作为这位大律师新上任的伴侣，他都还没认得手冢的车具体长啥样。  
“上次我跟前台那几个女孩子出去采购的时候，她们在停车场看到这位大律师的车，给我科普了好久。”菊丸似乎想起了什么不堪回首的往事，“那天被他们科普了一路这位大律师的前世今生，可真是把我给说怕了。我说她们一个个的，怎么老喜欢往那冰山上靠，不嫌冷吗？”  
“因为人家长得好又多金吧。”不二猜测道。  
菊丸嫌弃地使劲摇头：“再好看再多金，可是人这么冷淡，估计真跟这人在一起，一定会闷死。别说，我都怀疑这人会不会注孤生。”  
闷不闷不二还真不好说，可有一件事不二觉得自己还是挺有发言权的。那就是这位大律师必然不会孤独一生，毕竟大律师的新任伴侣，已经站在了菊丸的身边。


	8. Chapter 8

手冢把不二送到出版社附近，听从不二的建议放下他后，就驱车回事务所。尽管他也想把不二送到出版社大门，让不二大大方方地从自己的车上下来，好好地宣示一番主权。可他也清楚，如果他在一切还未明朗之时这么做了，会让不二在出版社的处境变得颇为尴尬——至少会有一小段时间不得安生。  
手冢是一个有自知之明的人，除了对自己有一个清晰的认识以外，他还对外界对自己的评价有一个较为客观的了解（当然，这是通过多方渠道综合而来的信息）。他知道自己在出版社略略受人关注，而不二则是因为业绩优秀而闻名出版社。如果在毫无感情前提的条件下，加之不二随时会被察觉的标记，手冢可以猜想，不二将会遭受到不少无谓的攻击。  
手冢不能容许这种情况发生，所以他选择低调，顺道利用自己的职务身份，创造机会增加一些自己与不二的故事。在这样平缓的过渡下，大概可以将某些流言蜚语扼杀在襁褓中。  
只是，计划总是美好的。  
其实今日手冢也与出版社的高层约了会面，最近出版社准备收购一家小型出版社以扩充业务。他作为法律顾问，自然是要回应相应的咨询需求。他并没有告诉不二他的行程安排，只打算碰一下运气，碰得上自然好，碰不上倒也不需要着急。  
没想到就这么不凑巧，当他到达出版社时，他就看见不二与他的同事一同出门，离开出版社。  
这个与不二同行的青年手冢也有些眼熟，他知道不二在这个出版社，与这青年关系最好。  
不过既然在这时看到不二，也就说明今日的午餐与不二无缘。手冢改了主意，停好了车后上了出版社大堂，拨了个电话后就在大堂坐着，等着被自己临时喊来一同用餐的损友。  
忍足从楼上飞奔下来时，就看见手冢一人坐在大堂。虽然今日手冢的穿着也是一如往日的乏味，但还是吸引着众多的目光。忍足瞄了眼前台那几位姑娘，那几只眼睛呀，恨不得直接黏在手冢身上。  
真是妖孽。他笑起来，快步朝手冢走去。  
手冢估了一下时间，猜忍足应该差不多该到了。他转过头，就看见忍足往自己的方向走来。  
忍足是出版社旗下某本畅销杂志的主编，他和手冢正是在这一间出版社认识的。当初手冢刚刚成为出版社的法律顾问，就对接上了忍足那头的一次版权纠纷。版权这东西从来不是好相与的主，两人也因此结下了不解之缘。  
手冢本没想过他和忍足会有什么工作以外的接触，毕竟两人的性格可谓南辕北辙，怎么也不像能聊到一块的人。可缘分这东西有时候就是这么奇怪，越是觉得不可能，两人却是越走越近，成了少有的能交心的朋友。  
结婚的事手冢没有告诉忍足，主要是考虑到忍足与不二在同一家出版社。既然不二暂时不愿意公开，那就少一些人知道比较好，尤其是与两人都有联系的其他朋友——比如忍足。但这样的想法可不能让忍足知道，不然手冢可以预料得到，他定会被忍足唠叨死。  
手冢迎上去，在意料之中听到了忍足惯例的调侃：“手冢大律师竟然能想起我，真是让我受宠若惊。”  
手冢瞥了他一眼，保持沉默。他与忍足并肩走出大厦，往街尾的小吃街走去。  
“最近我是比较头疼。”忍足边走边跟手冢抱怨，“助手说走就走，又找不到合适的人来代替。手下的编辑倒是能考虑考虑，可是怎么看都觉得不太满意。”  
这问题忍足抱怨不止一次了，但他也明白隔行如隔山，所以跟手冢说也没指望手冢能给出什么有建设性的建议，纯粹就是在抱怨罢了。  
手冢问：“有考虑过从别的部门调岗过来吗？”  
忍足耸耸肩：“然而我喜欢的都是别的部门的主将，其他部门的总编怎么可能放人？”他叹了一口气，“如果能这么做，属意的人选我还真有，就是我也觉得把人拉过来太大材小用了。”  
话语间，两人已经走到了常去的小饭馆。正值用餐时间，拉开门一看，已经人满为患了。  
“哎，果然。”忍足钻进店里，四处望了望，“我先找个位置，手冢你等一下。”  
“嗯。”手冢点点头。  
忍足往店里头找位置去，手冢环顾四周，黑压压一片人头，几乎都是附近的上班族。他也没指望能这么快找到位置坐下，干脆就看起了餐牌，等忍足回来再做决定。  
忍足很快回来了，说自己运气好找到了位置，带手冢过去。  
“这中午时间就是麻烦。”忍足说，“还好在里面见到了熟人，我们可以拼一下。”  
手冢跟着忍足往里走，抬眼就瞧见了刚不久才在念着的人。

不二看见手冢时觉得，这世界也太小了吧。  
他和菊丸来得早，两人坐了张四人桌。餐食才刚上来，他就看见忍足在四处找着位置。不二把忍足招呼了过来一起拼个桌。忍足一边感叹自己运气好，边说要把朋友带过来。就是谁也料不到，这忍足的朋友竟然是刚才两人一直在八卦的对象，手冢国光。  
他竟然和忍足关系这么好？  
忍足才想着坐到不二身边，没想到被手冢捷足先登。他只能一脸怨念地坐到了菊丸身边。  
不二顿时觉得现场的气氛变得有些诡异，他怎么也想不到，自己出来吃个饭居然还能碰上手冢。见手冢与忍足都熟络地点了餐，他摆出一张普通的笑脸，问：“忍足君，原来你跟手冢君关系这么好？”  
听到“手冢君”三个字，手冢不着痕迹地皱了下眉。  
“还不错。”忍足说，“我跟手冢挺聊得来的。”  
菊丸惊讶：“天啊，忍足你是怎么能跟冰山找到共同话题的？”  
“英二！”就知道菊丸说话不过脑子，不二压低了声音提醒他。  
菊丸赶紧捂住嘴，小心翼翼地瞄了手冢一眼，见手冢并没有什么特别的反应，才稍稍松了一口气。  
忍足笑着打圆场：“菊丸，手冢没有你们想的那么冷，他人还是挺好的。”  
这圆场打得也太外行了，手冢轻咳两声，端起茶杯抿了一口水。  
忍足没有接话，却是菊丸又像是发现新大陆一样，低呼一声：“哎呀！”  
不二担心菊丸又闹出什么事，赶紧问：“怎么了，英二？”  
“诶，不二，你看。”菊丸向不二示意一下，“手冢戴着的戒指跟你的是不是很像？看起来像是同款啊？”  
“嗯？手冢你不是不戴首饰的吗？”忍足也被吸引了好奇心，“来，给我看看。”  
不二心里咯噔一下，他看着忍足抓过手冢的手，研究起他戴在无名指上的戒指：“不得了了手冢，你居然戴在左手无名指？说吧，你是不是做了什么不该做的事？”  
菊丸也抓过不二的手，放在手冢左手旁边对比起来：“你看，忍足，是不是很像？”  
“唔……你这么一说……”  
“是吧，乍眼一看我就觉得很像。”菊丸饶有兴趣地对比着两个戒指，“你看，款式差不多，镶的钻位置也是相对的，看起来像是一对一样……”  
忍足抬起头，怀疑的目光在两人之间梭巡着：“真的，很像一对啊……”  
再迟钝的人，这时也意识到有哪里不对，何况菊丸本来就不迟钝。他惊讶地瞪大了眼，看着面前看起来就八竿子打不到一块的两人，语不成调：“不……不是吧……”  
这猝不及防的揭秘，让不二有种想要晕倒的冲动。这玩笑也开得太着急了吧，怎么一点缓冲时间也不给？  
手冢不慌不忙地握住不二的手，目光直视面前已然被自己的猜测惊得目瞪口呆的两人：“对，你们没猜错。”他说，“这就是一对的。”  
一瞬间，气氛变得很尴尬。菊丸惊讶地瞪着眼，忍足一副若有所思的模样，忽略手冢一如既往的淡定神色，不二只想马上从这里消失。  
打破这一番奇异沉默的，是小饭馆的服务生：“您好，你们点的招牌套餐。”  
服务生把套餐放在手冢和忍足面前，为了腾出位置，迫不得已手冢只能放开不二的手。手被解放的那一刻，不二忙缩了回去，转头看着手冢。  
手冢朝他点点头，没有一句多余的话。忍足瞧着两人的互动，似乎看懂了一些现在的情况：“唔……手冢。我能再问一次，你说的是真的？一对？”  
明白忍足话语中的双关，手冢说：“嗯，是一对。”  
“骗人！”菊丸轻声呢喃一句，下一秒又摆出一副委屈的表情，“不二，这么大的事你居然不告诉我。”  
不仅是菊丸，这事不二压根没打算主动告诉任何人。自然，这话他不可能直接跟菊丸说。他只是向菊丸笑笑，让他转移注意力：“英二，你的饭要冷了。”  
明白了不二不希望在这时继续这个话题的意思，手冢向忍足示意一下。忍足会意地再次打起圆场：“啊对对对，菊丸你赶紧吃。不看看都什么时候了，等一下你们不是还有会议？”  
菊丸疑惑地看着忍足：“忍足你怎么知道我等一下有会？”  
“因为我也要参加。”说着忍足就使出了必杀技，“别忘了今天的会议是岛田总编主持的。”  
“啊，糟糕！迟到了就得被那老头念一通了。”单纯的菊丸成功被转移了注意力，开始与面前的食物奋战。  
好，解决了目前的一个小难题，忍足也不着急追问手冢这一切故事的开端。如今他的面前，坐着一对与四周环境格格不入，或者说，气氛诡异的夫夫。并不是说两人不相配，只是任忍足怎么想，也想不到这两人究竟是怎么走到一起的。  
忽略感情问题，戒指的问题倒是很好理解——除了标记，还能有什么原因能让本来毫无感情基础的Alpha和Omega走到一起呢？  
忍足的脸上闪过一丝奇妙的笑意，这可真是让他碰上一件有意思的事情了。

四人用完餐，不二就借故和菊丸一起先行离开，余下忍足和手冢在后头。忍足在旁边憋着笑看着手冢目不转睛望着不二离去的背影，说：“行了，别看了，人都走了。”  
他走到手冢身边，与他一同往出版社的方向去：“你和不二……”  
“昨天登记了。”手冢说。  
“天啊手冢。”忍足这下也被惊到了，“我还以为你只是送了个戒指求一下婚，没想到是已经把人骗到手了。”  
“没有骗。”手冢目不斜视，“我很清楚，我和不二之间的婚姻是怎么一回事。”  
“听起来，你跟不二之间有些小故事。”忍足笑起来，“我无意探寻你们之间的故事，我也能看出不二不愿意声张你们的关系。放心吧，这事我不会跟其他人说的。”  
尽管认识不久，不过忍足的为人手冢还是信得过的。  
“不二很不错。”忍足说。  
“我知道。”  
“你看着他多久了？”  
手冢没有回答，他的目光变得锋利。这样的目光，让他在法庭上所向披靡。然而此刻并非在他的战场上，忍足也不是他所要盘问的对象，这样的目光对忍足而言毫无威胁性。  
忍足摇摇头：“不需要这么看我，手冢。”忍足轻易化解了手冢对自己的威胁，“放心吧，我对不二没有任何的想法。我只是觉得奇怪，你不是那种没有自制力的人。如果不是因为你早就青睐于他，你不会做出这样的事情。”  
这样的事不少见，可绝不是什么好事。虽然这样结合的AO不在少数，但在忍足的认知中，手冢必然不会是其中之一。而现在，这事竟然发生了，这让忍足感到万分好奇。  
手冢没有回答。  
没有得到手冢的回话，忍足完全不意外。他本就不是寻根问底的人，这点小疑问，他乐意自己去寻找答案，这是他的小乐趣。  
出版社就在眼前，忍足快步向前，走到手冢前头：“对了，顺便告诉你一件事。”忍足停下脚步，转身面对手冢，“我不是跟你说，在其他部门我有属意的人吗？”  
手冢挑眉：“你想告诉我，是不二？”  
忍足耸肩：“就知道瞒不过你。”他回头望向身后的建筑，目光辽远，“不二是个有能力的人，他很优秀。我能看出来，从开始到现在，他的能力都没有得到完全的释放。我觉得，他应该到更大的平台，去展示他的实力，而不应该屈就成为一个小小的编辑。”  
“你是说，他和你合作，能走得更远？”  
“不，他需要一个机会。”忍足轻笑一声，镜片后的双眼隐隐透出志在必得的光芒，“不知道，我有没有这个能耐，能做他的伯乐？”

用完餐就急忙与手冢忍足分别的不二，并没有因此而讨得半点清闲。  
一出饭馆门口，菊丸就用充满疑惑和八卦的目光紧盯着不二。不二被看得没有一点办法，只能答应了菊丸的要求：之后要告诉他自己和手冢之间发生的事情，不能有一点隐瞒，事后也不能捉弄他。  
不二口头上全部答应了，实际上他是否会这么做，还是未知之数。况且以菊丸的小孩子心性，这头跟他说了，那头估计全出版社都会知道这件事。  
幸好菊丸着急着去开会，回到出版社就抛下不二，急匆匆地赶去会议室。不二落了个清闲，不久前的庆功宴他也是被庆功的主角之一。现在手下作者们的作品都还没有完成，他就每日例行催催稿，悠悠闲闲地回来混一混，直到下一本书诞生。  
左右闲着没事，不二就到了休闲区。在出版社工作有个好处，就是不管走到哪里，都能找到各式各样的书籍。而这个距离不二部门最近的休闲区，恰好有着整个出版社最大的图书室。因此，这里也成为了不二平日休息的好去处。  
他随意拿了一本书，找了个窗口位置，坐在沙发上随意翻阅起来。他的后头坐着三四个女孩，看起来有些眼生。大概是从别的部门过来的，这会儿正兴高采烈地聊着天。  
“我跟你们说，今天我发现了一件事。”身后传来神秘兮兮的声音，“中午的时候，我在大堂看到手冢律师了。”  
“唔？很奇怪吗？我也看到了，他和忍足主编一起出去了吧。”  
“他好像跟忍足主编关系挺不错的，偶尔我也能看到他们在一起说话。”  
“不是的，你们听我说。”一开始说话的女孩打断了其他人，“我看到了，手冢律师手上戴着戒指！”  
这话一落，身后的几人都发出了惊呼声。不二听到这话，心也跟着提起来。  
“骗人！不是说没有固定伴侣吗？”  
“这何止是没有固定伴侣，都戴戒指了，结婚了吧？”  
“就不能只是个装饰品？再说，你是千里眼啊？这么小的东西怎么可能看得这么清楚，说不定是看错呢！”  
“你觉得手冢律师是那种会随便把戒指当作装饰品戴的人吗？或者说，你觉得手冢律师会戴饰品吗？”  
“我觉得我失恋了。”  
“你还没恋呢，哪来的恋让你失。”  
身后的几个女孩都哄堂大笑起来。  
“不过，我还真的挺想知道，手冢律师的择偶标准是什么。”  
“天知道，不过不会是你和我就对了。”  
在后头听了全程的不二，情不自禁地摸上了手指上的戒指。同样的戒指，如今戴在了这群女孩的话题人物手上。这种自己被作为隐藏人物讨论的感觉并不好，他无意成为别人的谈资。但这样的事情，或早或晚，都会发生。  
他忽然觉得这地方也不怎么好呆，左思右想，走到茶水间，打算给自己泡上一杯热茶平复平复心情。  
却在同时，他听到旁边传来的说话声。一把女声，甜美温柔，带着点羞涩，似乎是在告白。  
啊，真是美好的时刻。不二想，向心仪的人表白，不知道自己以后有没有这样的机会？  
他这么想着，脑海里闪过手冢的模样，是一贯的清冷严肃。  
然而现在这个状况，自己以后就算有这个机会，大概对象也只能是手冢了吧。  
不二在这边天马行空，旁边女孩的告白似乎也将告一段落。片刻安静后，另一位主角的声音响起，熟悉的语调和嗓音让不二吃了一惊。  
“抱歉。”那分明是手冢的声音，“我已经结婚了，不能接受你的告白。”  
说得好像没结婚就会接受一样，没想到自己还能当挡箭牌。不二吐槽。  
女孩锲而不舍：“那以后，如果你们分开，可以考虑我一下吗？”  
卧槽？？不二吐血，这年头求爱都这么勇猛的吗？听到对方结婚难道不应该是祝福吗？  
手冢自岿然不动：“我对我的伴侣，一心一意。我没有要与他分开的想法。”  
啪，绝杀——


	9. Chapter 9

那天以后，关于手冢结婚与否的话题迅速升温，同事与同事间闲聊时，总不会忘记问一句：你知道最近在传的关于手冢律师的事吗？  
作为隐形当事人之一，不二完全不能理解，一位外聘人员的八卦，为什么会引起如此多人的关注。而且这一件事，压根就不是什么值得讨论的事。一个外聘人员的婚姻问题，需要这么多人去关注吗？  
对此，出版社唯二知情人之一的菊丸英二下了个结论：只怪你家Alpha太过招蜂引蝶了。  
两人坐在休闲区，原本是在讨论最近的一些工作事项。不知怎么的，话题就歪到那被传得沸沸扬扬的八卦上。  
菊丸一旦开了话匣子，就怎么也止不住：“不二，我跟你说说我听到的版本吧。”  
也不知该不该说真不愧是首屈一指的出版社，连这么小小的八卦，都能传出五花八门的版本。单是不二听说的版本就不下五个。作为当时在场的三人之一，不二也不打算去反驳。这事影响不到手冢，听起来也颇为有意思，还不如让它再飞一下，看看能延伸出怎么样的结果。  
不二愿闻其详：“好啊，你说我听听。”  
“这是小美幸说的。”菊丸口中的小美幸是同部门的一位同事，堪称他们部门的情报通，在部门里流传的小八卦，80%出自这位小美幸之口，“说，其实手冢的伴侣是忍足。”  
“噗——！！”不二一口咖啡直接喷了出来，“你们这么黑手冢，忍足知道吗？”  
菊丸敏捷地避开：“不，说得可是有理有据。要不是我知道内幕，我也要信了。”  
“怎么说？”  
“他们说，手冢在这里，除了忍足，就没有其他的关系好的人了。”菊丸煞有介事地说，“而且啊，表白的人你知道是谁吗？”  
“谁？”  
“坂田呀，那个被评为出版社之花的坂田。”菊丸瞪着眼，“出版社的人都说，坂田一个诱惑力这么大的Omega，手冢都能直接拒绝，不是AA恋就是不举。”  
不二觉得自己对这传言完全不能忍，他沉默了好半天，最终还是忍不住，大笑起来：“英二，这就是你所说的有理有据的版本吗？”这纯粹是来搞笑的吧？  
菊丸定睛看着不二，片刻后也笑了起来：“你看，你终于笑了。”  
不二怔了怔，似乎不解：“怎么了？我不是一直在笑吗？”  
“总觉得，最近你笑得一点也不开心呢。”  
不二嘴角的笑容凝结了，他端起杯子，喝了一口咖啡，转过目光，逃开了菊丸的关心。  
笑得不开心吗？他自认没有这样的感觉。他觉得自己没有什么不妥，也不会有什么不妥。  
其实在听到手冢被表白的时候，不可否认，他心里是略略不爽的。但是这一丝不爽，是来源于信息素还是标记的影响，他也说不清。诚如由美子所言，他和手冢之间的匹配率高得可怕，他们甚至不需要对对方有任何的了解，只需信息素相触，就能认定对方。可这种认定，只是出自生理本能的认定，而不是他自身的感情。  
他其实很疑惑。手冢对他的所谓的一心一意，究竟是从何而来的？  
“不过说起来，不二你也是挺厉害的。”菊丸忽然说道。  
不二回过神来，苦笑：“这又是从何说起呀？”  
“难道不是吗？虽然出版社是Beta占大多数啦，但是也不是没有Alpha和Omega，你怎么可以隐藏得这么好，完全没让人发现你已经被标记了？”菊丸一脸好奇，“难道你还在用抑制剂？”  
“怎么可能。”不二摇摇头，“我就是，没怎么在Alpha和Omega面前出现而已。再说了，信息素是可以控制的，只要不是发情期，我都能控制好我自己，自然不会被发现。”  
“噢，话是这么说啦。”菊丸还是一脸不解，“但是，就算被人知道你和手冢的关系，也没什么不好吧。”  
不二抬眼看了看菊丸，摇摇头：“英二，不是每个人都是你和忍足。”  
他无意介入争端，更无意挑起争端。可怀璧有罪，这事即便不是他的问题，也会因为某些人，让自己陷入不必要的麻烦中。他和手冢还没有熟到，要为他放弃自己原则的地步。  
菊丸不置可否：“不二啊，你就是太较真了。”  
“是吗，我觉得我已经挺随便了。”如果真较真起来，他现在估计已经完成了消除手术，继续他所想要度过的人生。

只是没想到，傍晚下班的时候，手冢的车直接停在出版社门口。  
不二走出出版社时，看到手冢的车，愣了一下。除了某些对手冢别有研究的同事，身边倒是没有多少同事注意到。不二站在门口，也不知道究竟该不该走过去。还是说直接按照自己往日的步伐，转身回家？  
谁料，手冢竟然下了车，径自走到不二面前。  
不二看着不远处的男人，缓步向自己走来。红霞满天，川流不息的人潮中，Alpha信步而行，带着独一无二的光芒，吸引着他全部的目光。不二立在原地，双脚仿佛被钉在那一处，无论如何也迈不出一步。  
手冢站在不二面前，神色温和：“今天恰好有时间，我来接你。”  
“你怎么会……”不二被手冢这一举动给弄懵了。不是说好了互不打扰吗？怎么忽然来这么一出？  
“我改变主意了。”手冢说，“最近流言太多，我不太喜欢被别人胡乱猜测。所以……”他看着不二，牵起不二的手，“我觉得有些事情，还是明朗一些比较好。”  
“不，你这样我会……”  
“不二。”手冢低呼一声，“什么事也不会有，相信我。”  
正值下班时间，离开的同事越来越多。每一位经过大门的人都会看到手冢与不二目前的场景。惊疑是肯定的，必不可少的还有各种各样的窃窃私语，以及各色或惊讶或疑惑或好奇的目光。不二这时才想起一件事，单单自己低调那是不够的。当他的Alpha与他一同出现的时候，已标记的AO气场与未标记时完全不一样，Alpha与生俱来的占有欲，会让所有经过Omega身边的人感受到。明眼人只要一看这两人便知，这是一对有联系的，也许已经是伴侣的AO。  
“我们走吧。”不等不二答话，手冢已经拉着不二走下门前的楼梯，往自己的车走去。  
不二机械地跟着手冢，上了车，直到车已经开出一段距离了，他才反应过来。  
“为什么？”不二连一贯的微笑也不能维持，“我以为我们已经说好了的。”  
“我会告诉你为什么，但不是现在。”手冢头也没回，“至少，等我们回到家。”  
不二不语。  
两人沉默着，幸好路况通畅，不然堵塞的交通必然会使车内烦闷的气氛更甚。良久，手冢开口：“那天，你也在吧。”他顿了顿，“我拒绝那个人那天。”  
不二一惊，本能地反问：“你知道？”话音才落，他捂住自己的嘴，懊恼不已。  
真是笨死了，居然自己承认了。  
“你可能没有留意到，不过，我知道你在那。”手冢说，“这大概是属于A和O之间独有的感应。”  
所以，那些话，究竟是说给谁听的？  
话语间，车子已经驶到地下车库。这幢高级公寓有一个好处，车库都是单独划出单间，隐私性极好。当初手冢买下这里，也是看中了这一幢大厦的保密性。  
他停好车，并没有着急下车。不二仍然坐在副驾驶的位置上，等待着手冢接下来的话。在这里，他们不必担心会被任何一位不速之客打扰。  
“我刚才说，我改变主意了。”  
不二转头看着他的Alpha。  
“既然我们结婚了，我认为，我应该要让别人知道，谁才是我的伴侣。或者说，我希望别人知道，你是我的Omega。”  
不二叹了口气：“我并非故意隐瞒，我只是……”  
“你只是不习惯。”手冢的目光定在不二身上，“我不介意等你习惯，可是我也不愿意遭人误解。我的Omega是你，这是不争的事实。”  
“所以……？”  
“所以……”手冢抚上不二的脸颊，“我认为我需要明确表态，并告诉所有人这一个事实。”  
说完，他欺身向前，用力吻住不二的嘴唇。  
手冢并不温柔，也绝不是粗暴。在他压下来那一刻，信息素在车厢内肆意扩散，不二已经顺从地定在那，等待着手冢的入侵。  
Alpha对Omega的控制，在性爱上是压倒性的。无论任何时候，Omega都不可能拒绝Alpha的求欢。  
大约是循着本能，他们接了一个绵长的吻。手冢的亲吻，从一开始的急躁逐渐平静下来，变得缱绻。情欲来得莫名其妙，分开时，不二已然双眼微红。他伸手，轻轻抓住手冢捧着自己双颊的手，低下了头，问：“我们，在这？”  
尽管这里相对封闭，可他们还是在一个公众地方。更何况，这辆车也许会成为以后每日的代步工具。不二不敢想象，要真在这里跟手冢做了，第二天他还有没有勇气坐在这个位置上。  
手冢当机立断：“我们回去。”  
车内的气息太过浓重，不二下了车，才发现往日他最为嫌弃的闷热的地下停车场的气味，也比方才在车上的信息素要舒服得多。  
手冢已经锁好了车，绕过车头，一手牵过不二，径自往前走。不二被拉了个踉跄，勉强跟上手冢的步伐。两人一路无话，从停车场到电梯到家门口，只有手紧紧地牵在一起。  
一路上不二心脏跳得飞快，他的脑袋一团糟。他甚至觉得，自己一定是魔怔了才会在刚才说出那样的话。从停车场到家门口这一段路不长，可不二什么也感觉不到。只有手冢的体温，通过两人紧贴的掌心，源源不断地流入他的身体，随着血液，鼓动着他的心。  
家中一片漆黑，只有楼道的灯光，通过大开的大门透入屋中。谁也没有主动去打开灯，待大门关上，一切重归于黑暗。  
黑暗中，不二往前两步，不知被什么绊住了脚。即将摔倒在地上时，一只大手抓住他的手臂，将他往回一拉。不二还未回过神来，人已经被牢牢吻住。  
手冢低头吻着他的Omega，他半蹲下身，双手一托，就把Omega抱了起来。等不二意识清明时，他已经被手冢压倒在床上。  
手冢抚摸着他的脸颊，从额头到下巴，每一个细节都没有错过。他凝视着不二，这一双湛蓝的眼眸漂亮极了，清澈悠远，仿佛能看到人心底去一般。他低下头，在不二耳边低喃：“你可以拒绝我，不二。”  
拒绝？谈何容易。  
不二双眼有些发红，许是被手冢的亲吻激出来的。他撇过头，不愿意在此时与手冢对视。手冢俯下身，亲吻在不二的耳根后，顺着他的脖颈一路往下。不二有些紧张，在他的后颈处，离手冢亲吻的皮肤不远，隐藏着他的腺体。他十分清楚，一旦手冢碰到那里，他就没有一点拒绝的机会了。  
可是现在呢？手冢明明还在忍让，他却没有办法去拒绝手冢。他深谙A和O之间牵制，可他也很清楚，在这种时刻，自己仍有喊停的机会。  
可是他没有。  
他回过头，打断了手冢的动作。手冢撑起身看他，见不二脸上红了一片。他盯着不二，半晌后，他看到不二嘴唇开合，声音随即入了他的耳：“我没有不愿意。”  
下一秒，他的嘴唇就给手冢堵住了。

不二躺在一片氤氲的灯光中，觉得不知所措。他本没想过要在灯光下与手冢做这事，可这大概是手冢的小小恶趣味，在亲吻他以后，就把床头的小灯打开。不亮，却给这旖旎的气氛平添了几分暧昧。  
如今他只着衬衫躺着，下身赤条条地暴露在空气中。手冢摘了眼镜，目光中的渴望让不二觉得非常陌生。他不知道他们第一次亲密接触时，手冢的表情是怎样。  
手冢凑上来吻他，手顺着他的耻骨往上，探入他的衬衫内。微凉的指尖顺着肌肤向上，触碰间带出了一阵又一阵的电流。手冢放开不二的唇，沿着下颚和脖颈往下，挑开虚虚遮盖胸膛的衬衫，流连在他的胸前。他的手指也顺利地抠上了不二的乳尖，肆意玩弄起来。  
不二觉得自己后头已经有些湿了，Omega生性敏感，禁不起撩拨。他情不自禁地扭动起身体，分开了双腿。大腿攀上了手冢的腰身，带着些求欢的意思，不自觉地蹭起手冢的身体。  
手冢不着痕迹地笑了一下，另一只手落在不二的下身。手指探到了后穴，不想竟就摸到了一手的湿意。不过他一点也没有着急，只是抬起头，深深地看着不二。手指按压着后穴，抚摸入口的褶皱，间或伸进入半个指头，又抽出来。这么来回几次，激得不二眼底泛红，几乎要被欺负哭了。  
不二总算明白了，这约莫是手冢的小小劣根性。在这样的时刻总不愿意给自己一个痛快，上一回是这样，这一次也是。仗着他的绝佳忍耐力，挑战自己的极限，等着自己开口求他。然而想明白是一回事，这能忍的是手冢，不是自己。不二向来随心而行，本能驱使，即便他羞于开口，也无法久忍：“你……你总爱在这时候欺负我。”他抖着声，轻喘着气，“别玩我了，你进来啊……”  
手冢自不愿委屈了不二，当他听到这话后，低头啄吻着不二的嘴唇，手指便就着股间湿润的液体，挤进了狭窄的甬道。他按压内壁，细细扩张不二的后穴。嘴上功夫倒也不少，放过了不二的唇，转而低下头含住不二的乳尖，啃咬舔吮。  
不在发情期，不二的思维保持着一贯的清晰。他非常清楚自己目光的状况，情欲早就被手冢在停车场中唤起。回到这里，面对手冢汹涌而来的亲吻，这股欲念更是无法平息。他清楚自己在做什么，正因为清楚，才觉得无比羞赧。  
他蹭着手冢，抬起手冢的脸，半撑起身对他说：“够了，手冢，进来……我……”他顿了一下，似乎不知道该不该这么说。他的脸颊因为害羞而变得通红，最后他像是自暴自弃一样，带着哭腔低吼道：“进来，我想要你。”  
手冢终于停止了对不二而言如同折磨一样的爱抚，扶着性器进入不二的身体。  
进入的过程非常缓慢，对比起在酒店的那一阵子，这样的速度对不二也是折磨。  
性器一寸寸地顶入Omega的身体，每一处都与Omega的内部丝丝嵌合。那缓慢的速度，让不二的身体有足够的时间记住这根烙铁上的任何一道纹路。待完全进入后，手冢压在不二身上，在他耳边问：“还好吗，不二？”  
不二点点头。  
Omega的身体火热紧致，烧得Alpha一身火热。手冢抱着不二，一下一下进出不二的身体，每一下都准确地顶在不二的腺体上。不二在他怀里软绵绵地呻吟着，他情不自禁地抱着Alpha的脖子，以防被愈来愈激烈的动作顶出床铺。  
这欲念随着手冢的动作上升到了极点，火烧火燎地完全找不到熄灭的方法。Alpha来势汹汹，汹涌澎湃的情潮将他完全淹没。不二迷迷糊糊地寻着手冢的嘴唇，抬起头索吻。手冢吻住他的唇，下身依然不留情地顶弄着他，带着不二一同走向高潮。  
即将爆发之际，不二被手冢翻转过来，趴在床上。身下连接的地方也随着这一旋转，硬生生地顶在了不二的敏感处。不二惊得尖叫一声，手冢已经把他牢牢地压在身下，寻到后颈处，舔上了腺体。不二瞪大了眼，腺体被舔舐的感觉尤其明显。他的情潮也随之走向了高峰，伴随着手冢咬在他腺体上的疼痛，他被Alpha送上了顶点。  
结束时两人都有些狼狈。  
手冢被不二因高潮而痉挛的身体绞了出来。一切结束后，他趴在了不二身上，粗喘着气，脸埋在不二的肩窝中，贪婪地吸取着Omega的气息。  
不二前后都出了水，浑身黏腻让他觉得及其不舒服。他拍拍手冢，让他下去，自己撑起身体坐起来想要去清洗。才站起来，就感觉到被手冢留在身体内部的东西缓缓流出，混着他自己的液体，流满了腿根。  
手冢在后看着，无奈地笑了笑。他看了眼一片狼藉的床铺，翻身起来，横抱起艰难前进的Omega，说：“这是我的事。”  
不二不自在地撇过头：“没什么，清洗我自己也可以。”  
“还是让我让我帮你吧。”他不怕死地补充一句，“毕竟是我惹出来的祸。”他意有所指地看了眼不二湿哒哒的腿根，惹得不二怒瞪他一眼，撇过头去一句话不肯说。  
手冢心花怒放，对这点小插曲完全不在意。这时候他要做的最重要的事，就是伺候好他的Omega，让他全心全意地依赖自己便好。


	10. Chapter 10

待不二浑身清爽地坐在沙发上时，已经夜深。  
幸得手冢傲人的自制力，才没有在清洗中再激战一回。被整理干净的不二还没从浴室出来，肚子已经发出了抗议。他困窘地看了手冢一眼，又别过头去，开始默默吐槽某个只顾自己吃饱不顾对象的混蛋。  
手冢也听到了从不二那发出的可疑的声音，实际上这一场情事对他而言也是消耗不小。他把不二带到客厅，按着他坐下，问：“有什么想吃的？”  
“什么都好。”不二也不客气，这时间这情景也别指望他会进厨房，“能吃就行。”  
“等我一下。”  
眼看着手冢进了厨房，不二歪倒在沙发上。身上还隐隐残留着方才的感觉，还未散去，让他禁不住倒吸了一口凉气。他平静下来安抚自己，让自己的注意力不要停留在身体的感觉上。  
与手冢做爱并没有出乎不二的意料，应该说本来他们就是夫夫，手冢有权利要求自己配合他。不过他们婚后共同生活了这么些天，手冢都没有勉强自己。只是在今日有些失了控，事情顺其自然地发生，倒也相安无事。  
回忆起方才的一幕幕，不二觉得自己的脸有些烫。可转念细想，即便是刚才，手冢也不曾勉强。不二毫不怀疑，如果自己说了一句“不要”，手冢必然会停下且安抚好自己的心情。  
由始至终，他的Alpha都在以自己的意愿为第一优先，甚至将自己的需求降到最低也不为所动。  
而最让不二吃惊的，是手冢忽然转变的态度。  
结婚前不二提出的三条婚前协议，手冢是已经同意了的。可这婚没结多久，手冢就开始单方面撕裂协议。虽然这口头协议对他们两人而言并没有什么法律约束力，可手冢这样急切的转变不免要让不二吐槽一句太没有契约精神了。  
只是，不二想起手冢曾经对他说的话。  
——我看着你很久了。  
不二完全不怀疑，如果这话不是从手冢的口中说出，他根本不会想到，这个人会以别样的目光看着自己。而且，还让不二毫无察觉。  
不得不说，手冢是一个把自己隐藏在深处的人。他的喜欢也很深沉，深到如果不是自己说出来，对方完全察觉不出——当然，也不能排除对方生性迟钝这个可能。  
不二情不自禁地望了眼在厨房忙碌的高大身影，不知道该如何回应手冢这一份感情。比起真感情，他更希望手冢对他的好仅仅是因为标记和匹配率的关系，而不是因为爱情——这样的爱情太重了，他无法以同等的情感回应手冢。这不论是对手冢还是自己而言，都不公平。  
即便他对手冢说过，自己会努力喜欢上他。可喜欢这件事，不是努力就能做到。万一到最后他还是没能喜欢上手冢呢？万一最后手冢付出太多而自己一件事都还不上呢？这样的场景他不愿意见到，但也不是他所能控制的。  
不二尚在天人交战，手冢已经端着两碗面条出来。  
尽管冰箱里准备的食材足够手冢完成一顿丰盛的晚餐，然而事出突然，这个时间点了，他不希望不二等太久，只能简单地做了两碗面条。他摆放好两人迟来的晚餐，转过身见不二靠坐在沙发上出了神，只好上前喊道：“不二。”  
不二没有听见，手冢走近了坐在不二身边，问：“在想什么？”  
不二这才回过神来，见手冢已经坐在自己身边了，忙摇头道：“没什么，怎么了？”  
“晚餐好了。”  
“好。”不二点头，噔地站起来就往餐桌那边去。  
手冢看着不二的举动，心里觉得有些不妥。他眉头微蹙，脑袋还没想明白不二有些异常的举动，身体倒是先行动起来，一把拉住了不二将要走开的身体。不二被拉得一顿，疑惑地回头看着手冢。  
手冢才反应过来，松开了不二的手臂：“抱歉。”  
大概是心中有愧，不二即便觉得疑惑，也没有追问手冢。他只是别过头，自己走到桌边坐下，低头盯着面前热气腾腾的食物。  
这面条其实很简单，因为时间的关系，手冢没来得及做高汤，只能简单熬了一下味增汤做汤底。幸好冰箱里备有豚肉和拉面必备的小配料，各式小菜配合着，还是做出了一份色香味俱全的拉面。为了迁就不二的喜好，不二的那一碗还加了一点辣油点缀，既不会对肠胃造成负担，也不会让汤头过于寡淡。  
不二尝了一口，一双眼瞪得老大。他惊喜地喝了一口汤，暖洋洋的汤水加上劲道的面条，完美地抚慰了他空空如也的肚子。  
“感觉如何？”手冢不知何时已经坐在了身旁，他没有动自己的那一份，只望着不二狼吞虎咽地祭着五脏庙。  
不二分不出口回答手冢的问题，只是吸着面条使劲地点头。这样的回答也足够手冢满意了，他最后看了不二一眼，也开始消灭起自己那一份。  
一顿美味的晚餐让不二无暇去思考方才的人生大事，直到喝光了碗中最后一滴汤，这顿迟来的晚餐才宣告结束。放下碗时，伸着舌头舔了舔嘴唇上残余的汤汁，不二才发现手冢也已经吃完在旁边等着自己。他不好意思地笑笑，又是一脸正经地端坐在椅子上。  
手冢觉得有趣，在旁观了不二全程的小动作后，目光最后落在不二沾了油腻的唇上。他抽了一张纸巾，轻手擦掉不二嘴上的油光。  
不二被手冢这一举动吓了一跳，他定在原处一动不动，待手冢停下以后也没敢随意乱动。他发现自己对手冢这样亲昵的举动毫无抵抗力，可他在享受的同时，心里又盈满了罪恶感——仿佛这一样的情景是他偷来的，以后总得要还回去。  
“还要加点什么不？”手冢问。  
不二赶紧摇头：“不用了，我吃饱了。”他说完，又加了一句，“很好吃，谢谢。”  
手冢似乎怔了怔，半晌才回了一句“嗯”。他起来想要收拾东西，却被不二按下了坐在位置上：“手冢，有些话我想跟你说。”  
手冢顺从地坐回原处，注视着不二：“好。”  
两人都沉默了下来，气氛开始凝结。手冢等着不二开口，不二却踌躇不语。他想问的有很多，他想问手冢是什么时候开始注意自己的，是因为什么契机，又是因为自己做了什么而开始喜欢自己的。他想弄明白的也有很多，他想知道手冢怎么分辨这是本能还是感情，是该遵从还是反抗。以及——如果没有庆功宴上的意外，手冢是不是就打算一直默默地看着自己，不主动接触？  
这样的场景看起来非常怪异，不久前还紧密相连的两个人，现在中间像是隔着一堵无形的高墙。他们能触碰到彼此，但却无法深入到内心——至少其中一方拒绝对方的深入。这种无异于同床异梦的关系，让不二感觉到深深的不安，尽管这种不安完完全全是他自己造成的。  
不二深吸了一口气，动了动唇，到底还是没有说出话。  
竟是充当听众的手冢，先打开了话匣子：“不二，我想我知道你想说什么。”  
不二惊讶地看着他。  
“现在你觉得疑惑，觉得不能相信我，我都能理解。”  
手冢的表情十分专注，他目光炯炯，直视不二的双眼明亮且坚定。被这样的目光注视着，让不二生出一种被他直直看进了自己内心的感觉。  
“你不知道，从我为出版社服务起，我就已经注意到你了。”

“不二？不二！你在听吗？”  
不二回过神来，见菊丸不满地看着自己，忙道歉：“抱歉英二，我走神了。”他翻着手上的企划书，“刚才说到哪了？”  
“在确定这个季度的主打书籍。”菊丸皱着眉盯着不二，“真的没事吗，不二？今天你的精神好像不太好，很累？”  
“我没事。”不二朝菊丸露出笑脸，“别担心，英二。”  
累确实不累，这段时间并非出版社最繁忙的时刻，不二甚至还能偶尔偷闲。他只是觉得自己有些集中不了精神，思绪不断，最后总是汇聚到昨天发生的事上。  
手冢凝视着自己的神情依然历历在目，被这样的目光注视着，不二无法动弹，只能坐在原处回应着手冢。然而手冢只说了这一句话后，就没有再说下去。他揉乱了不二的头发，就收拾东西离开了。  
直到后来，手冢也再没有提起这个话题。虽然不二对此心痒不已，可总不能跑去问Alpha究竟是因为什么而注意到自己的——他总觉得这话问出去了，自己会吃上不小的亏。  
“说起来……”菊丸心不在焉地整理起面前的资料，挑眼悄悄看不二，“不二你昨天，好像闹出了个小轰动。”  
“嗯？你指的是什么？”  
“昨天，在大门前……”菊丸小心翼翼地说，“你和手冢的事……”  
不二手上动作一顿，真是糟糕，想起了不好的事情了……真是，完全不想想起这件事。  
昨天傍晚被手冢公然从出版社带走后究竟发生了什么，不二一点也不知道，也完全不想了解。然在今天早上，当他踏入出版社大门的同时，有意或无意地听到四周的窃窃私语后，也就大概知道发生了什么事。  
他叹了一口气，抬起头：“英二，你想问什么？”  
菊丸听到这话，几乎是兴奋得差点要爬上桌：“手冢他，真的公开了你们的关系了？”  
“手冢？”不二好笑地看着他，“我记得以前你都只会称呼他那位大律师，或者当着人面就称呼他手冢律师，怎么现在直接喊手冢了？”  
“呃……”菊丸没想到自己会被不二抓住这样的小口误，他干笑着，说，“呵呵，不要在意这些细节。”  
“唔~”不二语调往上一提，倒是被菊丸这意外的一下给搅散了原本烦乱的思绪。他继续手上的工作，心不在焉地说，“也没什么公开不公开的，本来就是事实。”  
“之前你不是不想的吗？”  
“因为很麻烦啊。”毕竟那个人迷妹太多。  
“总觉得，理解不能。”菊丸并不能理解不二的想法，“正常来说，结婚了不应该是一件很值得高兴的事吗？”  
正常来说确实是这样，不过这时候的不二，压根说不清自己是高兴还是不高兴。结婚这件事对他而言，只有惊没有喜。不可否认，他的Alpha非常优秀，堪称白马王子。可他也不是在城堡中等待王子的公主，根本不需要，也不渴望有这么一位天之骄子从天而降。  
并且，这位天之骄子在他还没有准备好的情况下，不清不楚地告诉他暗恋已久。这时不二只能说一句，谢谢你的喜欢。  
除了谢谢，暂时也没有其他能说的了。  
指间的戒指依然闪耀着，偶尔望着戒指陷入沉思已经变成了不二的一种习惯。不二默许戒指在这个位置，大概已经算是一种不必说出口的纵容。他默认自己与手冢的关系，可公开不公开，说白了这是自己的事。现在既然手冢以这样强硬的姿态帮他公开这一段关系，那就如他所愿吧。  
不二叠好了文件，手抚平了雪白的纸张。收拾好后，他看了菊丸一眼，见红发大猫维持着趴在桌上的姿势，兴致勃勃地看着自己，忍不住点了一下菊丸的额头。  
“痛。”菊丸捂住额头，哭丧着脸，“不二你做什么？”  
“没什么，叫醒你而已。”不二笑道，“东西我都收拾好了，还不走？”  
菊丸赶紧起来，跟着不二的步伐：“走走走，我们回去吧，事情还多着呢。”  
不二把文件交给菊丸，走在前头。他丢掉无谓的烦恼，开始在心里计划着接下来的工作任务。两人走到走道上，眼看办公室就在眼前，没想到被半路杀出来的人物给挡住了去路。  
不二疑惑地看着面前这位陌生的同事，倒是身旁的菊丸叫出了声：“啊，你是坂田。”  
坂田？谁？  
面前的女生生得一副惹人怜爱的模样，玲珑有致的身材颇是显眼。不二不期然嗅到了面前人的信息素，是个Omega。  
噢，不二想起来了，这大概就是菊丸口中的出版社之花。联想起之前菊丸所说的事，不二不需要思考也知道这位同胞打算做些什么。他在心里翻了个白眼，手冢国光，你可真会给我找麻烦。  
应付追求者是一件很烦心的事情，当这位追求者追求的对象不是自己，而是自己的对象时，这烦心程度直接以指数往上递增。  
这一回，怎么也得问手冢要点精神损失费了，不然可就亏大了。  
不过，在人前还是得保持好形象与风度。俗话说得好，伸手不打笑脸人。总之，在这种时候，笑总是没错的。想到这，不二摆出一惯的招牌微笑，柔声问道：“请问，有什么事吗？”  
“你是不二周助吗？”坂田问，语气算不上温柔，可也说不上无礼，“我找你，想确认一些事情？”  
“什么事？”不二明知故问。  
“关于你和手冢律师的关系……”坂田似乎有些犹豫，“你和手冢律师，是什么关系？”  
“关系？”不二反问，“你问的是什么意思？”  
虽说不二自己对这段婚姻也处于浑浑噩噩的状态，可自己好歹是和手冢走了正规程序领了小红本签订了合法协议结为的合法的夫夫。现在竟然抢人抢到自己面前了，这可就不能忍了。  
菊丸缩在后头，瞧着面前两位Omega之间暗藏的波涛汹涌。在这种情况下，躲起来显然是一件很没种的事。但菊丸决定，去他的有种没种，自己的小命最重要。认识不二多年，他非常清楚，也十分容易就能感觉到，不二目前处于一种即将爆发的状态。这时候，少惹为妙。  
“你们是结婚了吗？这是开玩笑的吧？我从来没听说过手冢律师有伴侣，而且你和手冢律师之间毫无交集，怎么可能会这么突然地结婚？”  
开玩笑？不二也挺想回答她这是在开玩笑。后面的问题，不二表示自己也挺想知道答案。不过这时候，决不能输人输阵输气势。  
没想到，没有得到即时回复的坂田忽然扑上来抓住不二的双肩，大吼道：“我看着他那么久，为什么就被你无声无息地抢走了？你用了什么办法，怎么迷住的手冢律师？”  
“你不是Omega吗？”不二凝住了笑容，睁开了双眼，露出其中湛蓝的眼眸。往日常被人称赞的眼眸，此刻露出的寒光让人不寒而栗，“你现在与我距离这么近，不可能什么都感觉不到的吧？”  
坂田一怔，同样是Omega的她，绝不可能判断错误——此刻自己面前的这一位Omega，分明是一个已经被标记的Omega。而且这股萦绕在Omega身上的气息，是她日思夜想，再熟悉不过的气息。  
不二拂开坂田的手，冷声道：“你说你一直看着他，为什么会看不见他究竟在看着谁？你说你喜欢他，为什么不早日去争取？现在像一只斗败的孔雀一样在旁人面前丢脸，你喜欢的那个人会可怜你吗？”眼看着面前的女孩眼眶里已经蓄满了泪水，不二叹了一口气，半跪下来，扶着已经滑坐在地的女孩，道，“何必呢，不要为了不值得的人这样作贱你自己。他再好，不喜欢你，也不是你的。”  
谁料，坂田一把打掉不二的手，愤怒地瞪着不二，颤声道：“像你这样抢走了又不在意的人，怎么会懂！？”  
说罢，她抹了一把眼泪，转身跑开。  
不二半跪在原地，愣愣地看了看自己被打红了的手背，最终只是甩了甩手，无奈地笑着站起来。  
在后头目睹全程的菊丸担心地上前，想查看一下不二的状况，被不二轻然拒绝。  
不二深吸一口气，抬起头重新望向前方时，不想竟看到了一个意外的人物。  
忍足站在前方不远处，有些尴尬地向不二笑笑：“哎呀，看来我出现得不是时候呢。”


	11. Chapter 11

“以上，是我今天想与大家分享的全部内容。希望今天我的分享，能带给大家一些新的思考与思路。”  
话毕，热烈的掌声在会场中响起。手冢坐在台下，注视着台上的主讲人，把掌声献给作为主讲嘉宾的友人。  
演讲过后就是短暂的茶歇时间，手冢不太习惯与陌生人交谈，就独自一人走在落地窗旁稍作歇息。今天他来参加的是一场由检察厅联同律师协会共同举办的研讨会，目的是为了让检察官和执业律师们同场探讨当今面临的一些问题，同时交流一下彼此之间的新成果。手冢本不太喜欢参加这类型的会议，但由于今天是大石代表检察厅做演讲，也是应了大石的邀请，他才会出现在这里。  
虽说这并非他所习惯的场合，但今日之行也不算毫无收获，会议上还是获取到不少有用的信息。手冢看了一下时间，会议在傍晚5点结束。如果顺利的话，他还来得及在结束后到出版社接上不二。  
“手冢。”  
忽听大石的声音在身后响起，手冢回过头，就见大石一脸笑容地向他走来。  
“大石。”手冢转身，向大石颔首。  
大石笑道：“谢谢你今天过来，本来想跟你喝一杯的，不过你大概晚上还有约吧。”  
“也不算，只是打算去接不二。”手冢说，“今天的演讲很精彩。”  
“谢谢了，能听到你的称赞，我也算是没白费功夫了。”大石与手冢并肩而立，“很久没有跟你一起在这样的场合中出现了。对了，今天龙崎老师也来了，你看到她了吗？”  
手冢略显诧异，摇了摇头。  
龙崎堇菜是手冢和大石当年刚成为检察官时的上司，如今已经成为了法官。当年她还任检察官时，名声颇为响亮。手冢和大石在这位巾帼女将手下学会了不少东西，他们将其视为老师，私底下也是称呼龙崎为老师。  
自从手冢辞去检察官的职位后，他和龙崎就甚少见面。一是因为见面的机会确实不多，二是因为这一次离职，让手冢有种辜负了龙崎厚望的愧疚感，总觉得没有颜面再去见她。  
大石一直都十分了解手冢的想法，尽管他知道龙崎从来没有对手冢失望过，可他的这位好友，一直对老师心存愧疚。若知道老师并没有责怪自己，恐怕会加深友人的这一层内疚。  
这师徒俩没见上，也不知是好事坏事。大石不再继续这个话题，而是跟手冢讨论起不久前引起广泛争论的某宗案件。  
这宗案件表面看起来并不复杂，只是一宗普通的杀人案。凶手也在案发后迅速落网，只是在案件调查中发现了不少疑点。警方认为这是一宗有计划的谋杀，凶手主张自己为过失杀人。由于现场证据指向较为模糊，一时之间调查便陷入了瓶颈；加之凶手与被害人之间扑朔迷离的关系，被害者家属和凶手各执一词，这宗案件成为了时下舆论关注的焦点。  
手冢对这案件也略有耳闻，凶手的辩护律师他曾有过几面之缘，是一位在刑事领域相当有经验和手段的律师。而代表警方这头的检察官，他倒是还没有听说过究竟是谁。  
“哦，这个呀。”大石听到手冢的疑问，四处张望起来，“负责的那位同僚今天也在，刚我还看见他呢。哦，有了，在那里。”  
手冢顺着大石指向的方向望去，就见那一处站着几位面生得很的年轻人，大概是在手冢离开后才加入检察官队伍的新人。手冢离开这支队伍有些时间了，新人一期一期地加入，当年的许多老面孔现在也很多找不着了。  
“就是那一位，留着平头，额角有道小小十字疤的年轻人。”大石介绍说，“他进来有一阵子了，前段时间打赢了好几件案子，现在正是当红的时候。”  
大石所指的那名年轻人看着相貌有些张狂，但并不会让人觉得讨厌。倒是发色与不二有些相似，这让手冢稍微多留意了两眼。  
大石感叹道：“这次他也算是临危受命了。因为舆论太响，这案子关注度太高，上头本来想稳扎稳打，找一名老将来负责。谁知道这小子毛遂自荐，想着他之前表现挺不错的，这案子就给他了。”  
“你怎么看？”  
“我跟他接触不多，算是点头之交吧。不过这孩子性格挺好，平日对前辈也挺谦逊，算是个不错的后辈。”大石说着，看了看手冢，“说起来，他挺崇拜你的。”  
手冢不置可否：“我已经不在这里了。”  
“但你的故事还在。”大石笑着说。  
被讨论的青年与同伴谈笑着，目光恰好落在了手冢和大石所在的位置。瞧见这两人，青年眼睛一亮，高兴地向大石挥挥手。他与身边的同僚打了声招呼，就往手冢和大石的方向走来。  
“大石前辈。”青年向大石鞠了个躬，“今天的演讲真的很精彩，我学到了很多。”  
大石点头，微笑道：“谢谢你。”他瞄了手冢一眼，主动当起了两人之间的牵线人，“啊，我跟你介绍一下，这位就是……”  
“我知道。”青年打断大石的话，“手冢国光，当年检察厅的王牌检察官。我想见你很久了。”  
青年语气中带着的雀跃与憧憬，让手冢觉得有些无所适从。他从不认为自己有多么的厉害，从一开始加入检察官队伍到现在出来成为一名执业律师，他都不过是在完成自己的工作，尽着自己的本分罢了。现在这位新秀以一种粉丝见偶像的心情站在他面前，让他觉得受之有愧。  
手冢伸出手，按道理来说，他还是需要一次正式的自我介绍：“手冢国光。”  
青年握住他的手，笑容灿烂：“你好，我叫不二裕太，没想到今天居然可以见到你。”  
不二裕太？  
手冢怔了怔。

不二随着忍足一起到了杂志部门看最新一期的样刊。  
忍足所带领的团队走的是人物专访路线，是一本为以专访为主体的人物杂志。每月的封面栏目以社会热点作为出发点，设定一个主题，通过人物专访的形式对该主题进行研究和探讨。这一本杂志走的是高精尖路线，发行量不大，但在高端市场颇受欢迎，也算是现今娱乐遍地的图书市场中的一股清流。  
新一期的主题是“舆论”，挑选的人物除了业界大牛以外，还包括政界人物以及网络红人等意见领袖。不二粗粗翻阅了一遍，这一期做得中规中矩。亮点有是有，可是比起之前的刊物，这一期算不上优秀。  
不二把样刊还给忍足：“是因为最近那宗案件所以做的这一期？”  
“算是吧。”忍足接回样刊，随手放在一边，“打算做一个系列，刚好碰上了这个热点，就蹭了一下。”  
不二轻笑道：“你这话在这说说就好，被外面的人听到，该轮到你被口诛笔伐了。”  
忍足不以为然。  
不二和忍足不在同一个部门，杂志样刊这东西，其实也不该不二去看。因此不二非常好奇，忍足把自己带来这里，究竟是打的什么算盘。  
忍足一点没着急揭开谜底，他回头在桌上拿起一罐咖啡，抛给不二：“给你。”  
不二接住，疑惑地掂量了一下手上的咖啡，没明白这是什么意思。  
“喝不完，送你的。”忍足说着，自己也开了一罐咖啡，“试试，这味道挺好的。”  
不二半信半疑地开了手上的咖啡，昂头喝了大大的一口，差点没把咖啡喷出来。  
靠，苦死了！  
他定睛看了一眼罐子上写的信息——100%黑咖啡，噔时狠狠地瞪了忍足一眼：“忍足你这是在逗我？”  
“让你醒醒神。”忍足一点没觉得愧疚，“顺便，今天我看到的事，我不会告诉手冢的。”  
这话题转得太快，不二转不过来。他愣了半天，不自在地撇过脸：“随便你。”  
“唉，你也别这样的表情，手冢的烂桃花多着呢。你这在意半天，累的可是你自己。”  
谁在意了？不二默默吐槽，现在是他家Alpha桃花太多，自己不收拾这些烂桃花，结果这些桃花撒野撒到他头上了，现在他连抱怨一下的权利都没有吗？  
但不二并不想与忍足讨论这个问题，他也无意去争辩这些无关紧要的事。他默默又喝了一口那奇苦无比的咖啡，让那苦涩的味道刺激一下自己的神经，好从这些纠缠不清的破事中清醒过来。  
他看着忍足，问：“说吧，忍足，你找我来有什么事？”他可不信忍足找他来这纯粹是为了挖苦自己，忍足这人他还是了解的，绝不是一个这么无聊的人。  
“果然，手冢什么都没跟你说呢。”忍足似乎预料到不二的一无所知，他耸耸肩，“没关系，由我自己来说也是好事。”  
“什么事？”  
“下一期的策划，我想请你帮我个忙。”  
“帮忙？”不二不解，“我跟你的部门，也差太远了吧。”  
忍足摇了摇手指：“不，不是部门，我是指你个人。”他说，“你之前不是想做杂志嘛？我这下期有个专题，你要不要试试？”  
不二疑惑更深：“忍足，这个，好像不太合适？”  
他本就不是忍足这边的人，于私，作为朋友他愿意帮忙；可是于公，首先他不在这个部门，不能插手别的部门的事务，其次，忍足真想要他，应该跟自己的主编提出要求，而不是这样私下来与他碰面。  
“我单刀直入吧，不二。”忍足决定不兜圈子，把话说明白，“我的助手要离开了，虽然说是助手，但是这个职位相当于副主编。我属意于你，想你来帮我。”  
不二想起前几天菊丸说起的那件事，问：“我听说，田中主编要离职了。”  
“噢，你说田中那家伙，对，他要走了。”忍足挠挠头，“怎么？你对他的位置有兴趣？”忍足打量了不二一番，摇头又道，“那个不行，不行，人早就定下来了。田中一走，那个人就要上任的。”  
“我也没打那个主意，就是好奇而已。而且田中主编做的方向，跟我不太合。”不二目光中的疑虑加深，“只是，为什么是我？”  
忍足笑道：“因为，合我眼缘。这个理由够不够充分？”  
不二表示并不想理他。

后来忍足没再提起这事，不二便当作是忍足在开玩笑。事实上，他觉得自己现在的状况还不错，没必要折腾，得罪自己的上司还得去别的部门重新适应。  
不过，也多亏了忍足这一通乱搅，把他的思绪从手冢的烂桃花之中解放了出来。当时被人找上门来气上心头觉得气愤，现在缓过神来了，也就不过尔尔。比起其他更重要的，还真的是一件不值一提的小事而已。  
菊丸呆在办公室百无聊赖，瞧见不二回来，飞一样迎过去：“不二，不二，怎么？忍足喊你过去做什么？”  
“没什么。”不二说，“开了个小玩笑而已。”  
“小玩笑？故意把你喊过去开玩笑？这也太无聊了吧。”  
“可不是？”  
不二有一句没一句地跟菊丸随意聊着，边走回自己的座位。桌上铺满了一份份的文稿，还有不少的企划书，乱成一团。他叹了口气，坐下来认命地开始收拾东西。  
菊丸大概是闲着没事，坐到了不二旁边，支着下巴懒懒地说：“不过啊，不二，你觉不觉得今天有点奇怪？”  
不二头也没抬：“怎么奇怪？”  
“我觉得，大家好像都在看我们。”菊丸这么说着，下一刻又说，“不对，不是看我们，是看你。”  
不二闻言，抬头四周扫了一眼，果不其然，无数的目光瞬间散开。他挑眉，复又低头，心里第一千零一次抱怨手冢所带来的后果。  
公开的方式千千万万，偏偏选了这么一个方法，还是在被告白后。这一回，想不惹事，事都会自己来找麻烦。  
瞧见不二一脸便秘的模样，菊丸安慰起不二：“哎，不二，往好的想，反正瞒得了一时瞒不了一世，现在让其他人知道也没关系啊。”  
“我知道。”  
“而且……”菊丸有些欲言又止，“你，是真的不想公开吗？”  
嗯？  
不二侧头望着菊丸。  
“毕竟，你直接把戒指戴在手上了。”菊丸说，“你不想别人知道，你明明可以把戒指藏起来呀。而且，手冢虽然不是在这里工作，但在这里出现的几率也不小。这戒指，还有手冢这人，目标这么大，有心人都会注意到。”  
不二回过头，不回答。  
他也想过要把戒指藏起来，用项链串起来，或者直接不要戴在身上。可是，当他看到这枚戒指，就会回想起手冢为他戴上戒指的那一刻——那个向来不苟言笑的男人，执起他的手，动作轻柔。当手冢捻着戒指，捧着不二的手将戒指圈入他的手指时，不二抬起头，注视着这个仿佛被镀上了一层柔光的男人。有一瞬间，竟然觉得这个人挺好的。  
太狡猾了，以这样虔诚的动作，虔诚的表情为自己戴上戒指，大概谁也无法拒绝罢。每次想要摘下戒指，不二总会不忍心，也害怕会被手冢发现这件事——也许是害怕见到手冢露出的一瞬间的失望吧。  
算了，就这样吧。  
桌上的手机忽然响起，不二瞄了一眼，发现是家里的来电。他给菊丸打了个招呼，揣起手机就走到外头接起来。  
“周助啊，今晚和国光一起回来吧。”  
电话那头是淑子妈妈的声音，不二疑惑：“怎么了？这么着急？我不知道手冢今晚有没有时间呢。”  
“有时间有时间，我刚刚给国光去过电话了。”淑子妈妈笑呵呵道，“国光说会去接你，然后跟你一起回来吃饭。”  
敢情自家母亲纯粹只是来通知自己，压根没打算征求自己的意见。不二嘴角抖两抖，好极了，他家Alpha外表看不出，内里段位可真高。没几下就把自家爸妈收服得妥妥帖帖，就差没把自己直接打包丢到他床上了。  
不二转念又想，好像之前就是被自家爸妈打包丢出家门了。  
大概自己不是亲生的吧……  
淑子妈妈没听到自家儿子答话，连声又问：“周助？你在听吗？记得这事哦，今晚裕太回来，咱们难得一家人齐齐整整吃一顿饭。”  
不二其他没听到，重点倒是牢牢抓住了：“裕太回来了？怎么之前都没说呢？”  
“今天才打电话回来的，说提前结束了学习，现在已经回到市内了，就是还在参加会议，晚上才能回来。”  
听到这话不二高兴地笑起来，之前的抱怨一哄而散：“好的，我会准时回来。妈，多做一些裕太喜欢的吧，他在外头肯定很想念你做的菜。”  
挂了电话，不二一扫之前的阴霾，满心欢喜回到办公室。  
他家三个孩子，小时候没少给爸妈添麻烦。大女儿由美子自小就是大姐大，除了因为本身是Alpha外，她的性格也颇为大气；大儿子不二周助，虽然是个Omega，可因为前头有个豪气的姐姐，自小就被当成Alpha养（主要是由美子不乐意自家弟弟以后被人欺负了）。好在这孩子灵气十足，天生聪明，倒是给养成了这么一个不卑不亢的性子；而小儿子不二裕太，对比起各有千秋的姐姐和哥哥，就显得平凡许多。可不二家两口子觉得这样也挺好，平凡有平凡的好，也就由得小儿子自由生长。这放养了以后，没想到小儿子竟然挤进了检察官行列，也算是给父母脸上争了光。  
不二特别喜欢他的弟弟，虽然弟弟总是嫌弃自己啰嗦多事，但不二知道，裕太不过是个嘴硬心软的孩子。嘴上话不好听，心里却总是向着自己的。  
瞧着不二回来时的一脸春光，菊丸好奇问：“怎么了？这么高兴？”  
“裕太回来了。”  
深谙好友有多宠爱自己的弟弟，菊丸非常明白不二的心情：“挺好的，总算是有一件好事了。”  
“不过，有个问题……”  
“嗯？什么问题？”  
不二有些为难地微蹙眉头，说：“裕太还没见过手冢呢。”  
“裕太好像这段时间都在外头出差？”  
“嗯，所以我结婚的事，也是姐姐那边告诉裕太的。”不二说，“姐姐好像就是给裕太发了个信息说家里有喜事而已。”  
菊丸默默鼓掌：“不愧是由美子姐姐，做事还是这么简单利落。”  
想起今晚手冢和裕太就要见第一面了，不二也不禁为难起来。  
该怎么，跟裕太介绍手冢，并且解释自己和手冢结婚这件事呢？


	12. Chapter 12

到了下班时间，不二离开出版社，果然看见手冢的车停在路边。他站在门口，人们络绎不绝地从门口进出，并没有多少人留意他。  
其实这很正常，没什么特别的。不二想，他没必要想太多，不过庸人自扰罢了。  
想通了，不二也就不在意是否有奇怪的视线注意到自己。他快步往前，大方地拉开车门，坐在副驾驶的位置上。  
手冢正查看着手机信息，听到声响抬头，不二已经端坐在身边。他有些惊讶，按掉屏幕，说：“我还以为要等一阵子。”  
不二摇头：“今天要回家呢，不想让爸妈等久了。”  
手冢知道不二一向孝顺，听到这话也只是浅浅勾起嘴角：“好。”边答应着边驱车离开。  
下班的时间正好是交通高峰期，车子驶上了大路，没一阵子就被堵住了。不二有些焦急地往前张望，一长串看不见头的车队堵在自己面前。虽然知道这时间堵车是必然的，但这并不能让不二安定一些。  
手冢瞅了不二一眼，正好这时手机响了起来。他接了电话，听着电话那头的询问，应道：“是的，已经接到了……嗯嗯，有些堵，可能会迟一些……好的，我明白了，谢谢妈。”  
挂了电话见不二看着自己，手冢淡定地说：“妈打来的，问我们到哪了。”  
不二彻底被手冢这句“妈”给震惊了。  
这才几天，手冢已经可以镇定自若地喊自家母亲做“妈”了？而且，为什么自家妈妈要给手冢打电话而不是给自己打电话？？这角色进入得也太快了吧！  
想起今天母亲那一通电话，不二深感绝望：手冢这一手玩得太溜了，自己还没有适应，他已经成为了自家爸妈心目中的好儿婿。  
不二转回头，低声应了一句：“噢。”  
手冢没打算结束他们的对话：“妈今天跟我说，是裕太回来了？”  
“嗯对。”不二点头，说起弟弟，他顿时来了兴趣，“手冢你还没见过呢，之前裕太一直在外面学习，也就是今天才回来的。”  
不二说起弟弟就变得眉飞色舞的模样，让手冢有些吃味。他暗自决定，暂时不告诉不二自己已经意外见到自己小舅子这件事。  
其实第一眼见到不二裕太时，手冢只觉得他和不二有几分相似，也没往别处想。后来他接到淑子妈妈打来的电话，得知今天不二家小儿子回家时，他才把那位青年和不二联系在一起。  
不二没有特意跟自己说过他弟弟的事情，手冢仅知的一点信息，是通过和不二由美子闲聊，还有在不二的无意透露中得知的。他知道不二家还有一个当检察官的小儿子，知道他只比不二小不到两年，知道不二特别疼爱这个弟弟。  
因为不二裕太崇拜自己的关系，手冢有意询问了一下裕太的一些家庭情况，知道他有哥哥和姐姐，知道他的年龄，也知道了他刚从外地学习回来。这些小线索归拢一下，真相就呼之欲出了。  
“裕太这孩子性格有点倔强和冲动，有时候说话会比较直。如果他今晚说了些什么不太好的话，手冢，我先跟你道歉。”  
不二这么说着，向手冢双手合十做出道歉的姿势：“如果裕太今天让你觉得有一点点不愉快，抱歉，请多包涵他。”  
尽管手冢一点也不担心这情况会出现在自己身上，可面对不二这一番提前的赔罪，他心里隐隐有些不爽。他一手拉下不二的手，将其抓在掌心中。  
不二抬眼看他。  
手冢望着他的双眼：“不二，你的家人就是我的家人，只要不是原则性的问题，我都会包容。”瞧着不二一点点松开的笑脸，他话锋一转，“只是……”  
“只是？”不二歪过头。  
“道歉这事不该由你来做。如果他真的做错了什么，他作为一个成年人，应该由他承担自己的责任。”  
这话说得清楚，也没有任何错。不二自然知道手冢这话是对的，可出于私心，他也不愿意裕太给手冢留下任何不好的印象。他提前给手冢赔罪，并不是说裕太一定会做出什么事，不过是想给手冢打一下预防针而已。  
只是现在看起来，似乎是打错算盘了。  
看着不二的表情以肉眼可见的程度萎了下去，手冢觉得自己的话大概是说得有些重了。他松开手，抚上不二的脸颊，一路往下，直到指尖碰触到不二的下颚。他微微提起不二的下颚，目光中染上了一些笑意：“别担心，裕太是成年人，你要对他有信心。不过，如果真发生了什么，你想要替裕太道歉的话，就不仅仅是一句‘对不起’的事了。”  
不二与手冢对视着，听到手冢这话，脑袋不知道想去哪了，轰的一下，脸涨得通红。他别过头，没敢再与手冢对视。  
手冢心情大好地揉了一把不二的头发，也不去逗弄他家Omega了。前头的车龙逐渐开始松动起来，手冢余光瞧见身边的Omega赌着气暂时不愿意搭理自己，也就由得不二在旁想入非非，一脚踩下油门往不二家方向而去。

后半程的交通变得顺畅起来，也没再被堵过，手冢和不二两人顺利地到达不二家附近。车停在不远处的临时停车场，两人一同往不二家方向走去。  
自从结婚后不二就没有回来过，这一会儿走在熟悉的道上，让不二有种莫名的怀念感。明明自己现在住在同一座城市中，随时都能回来，怎么这时会觉得这么怀念呢？  
手冢不动声色地握住不二的手，说：“以后有时间，我们经常回来。”  
宽大的手掌紧握着自己的手，不二安静了几秒，没有挣开，最后点点头：“好。”  
路不长，两人很快就走到了门前。手冢按了门铃，就听到里头一阵吵闹。由美子似乎没有空来开门，声音在门里响起：“裕太，开一下门，周助他们回来了。”  
“好。”里头的青年拖长了声音回答，接着就是窸窸窣窣的脚步声。门锁“嗒”的一声被打开，裕太漫不经心地开门，抱怨道：“老哥你好……慢啊。”  
不二站在前头，手冢站在不二身后半步，两人同时看着眼前的青年。不二有些尴尬，抬手向弟弟问好：“哟，裕太，我回来了。然后，这是……”  
“欸——！！”  
没等不二介绍完毕，青年首先惊叫起来：“手……手冢前辈，你怎么在这？”  
听到惊叫声的淑子妈妈急忙从客厅出来，问：“怎么了，裕太，叫什么？”随后她看见大儿子两口子，高兴地招呼道，“哎，周助，国光，你们回来了，快进来。裕太你也是的，别挡着你哥两人的路呀。”  
不二显然被裕太的反应给惊到，好半天才回过神来。他回头看了眼自己的Alpha，又望了眼自家弟弟，疑惑地问：“你们认识？”  
手冢诚实道：“今天刚认识。”  
“怎么……？”  
不二的疑惑还未完全表达出来，又被裕太的另一番惊呼给彻底打断：“等等，老哥，难道你的结婚对象，是手冢前辈吗！？”  
淑子妈妈在后头捂着嘴笑起来：“啊啦，裕太你不是知道嘛，周助和国光结婚了呀。怎么，由美子没告诉你多了个哥哥？”  
裕太觉得这世界有些玄幻，他接受不来。  
手冢却是神情自若地向裕太伸出手：“你好，裕太，请让我再自我介绍一次。”他说，“我是手冢国光，是你的哥哥，不二周助的伴侣。”

眼睁睁看着手冢被淑子妈妈和裕太迎进家里，不二对自己在这个家中的地位感到彻底的担忧。  
怎么回事？手冢是对他家下蛊了？怎么他全家人都变成手冢的迷弟迷妹了？  
不二对此百思不得其解，明明自己才是手冢的Omega，为什么他反倒像是一个毫无关系的局外人？  
由美子不知何时倚墙立在一边，她颇有兴致地围观了全程，待他的弟夫被母亲和弟弟一同带入家中后，好意提醒还傻在门口的不二：“周助，回神咯。”  
不二瞄了由美子一眼，挫败地进了门：“姐姐，我觉得我失宠了。”  
可不是失宠了嘛。由美子心想，以前在家中，她这个弟弟，都是家中最受宠的孩子。她强势习惯了，爸妈一点都不担心她受欺负，老早就让她自由发展了。而小儿子裕太，因为自尊心强，且头上还有两个优秀的哥哥和姐姐，在经历了一段小叛逆期后，爸妈也抱着平凡是福的想法，放养了裕太。三个孩子余下的，就剩下大儿子不二周助这个金疙瘩了。  
为人父母都是爱孩子的，尤其是当孩子又聪明又可爱，还贴心懂事，那可真是恨不得捧在手心上宠着。不二在这个家中，就是被不二爸爸和淑子妈妈宠爱着长大的。也幸好他们家重视教育，就算是一直宠爱，也没让孩子养成娇惯的性子。再加上少年时期分化为了Omega，不二更是被保护得严严实实，半点委屈也不让受。  
由美子以前其实考虑过，按不二这样的性子，得找个什么样的伴侣才合适？这伴侣首先外貌得配得上自家弟弟，不过以他弟弟颜控的程度，这个不需要担心。第二重要的是要有能力，可她弟自幼被称为天才，智商欠费的大概也没法跟他好好交流，这个也用不着管。那么就只有最后一个条件，必须是真心诚意对他弟好的。  
这可是他们不二家一直以来捧在手上的宝贝，必须要交给同样能如此疼爱他的人。如果没有，由美子觉得，他们爸妈也不介意就这么一辈子宠下去。反正也宠了这么久了，不在乎把后半辈子也宠了。  
所以一开始，当由美子知道她弟和手冢的事情后，她是极力反对这事的。她担心手冢只是因为责任的原因才跟他弟弟结婚，没有感情基础的婚姻无疑是一出悲剧——至少，她的宝贝弟弟不会幸福。可当她见到手冢以后，她忽然就觉得放心了。她的直觉告诉她，这个男人不是一时兴起，他是很认真地对待她弟弟，以及这一门婚事。  
到现在，手冢确实没让他们失望。尽管不二一直犹豫不决，可由美子清楚自己弟弟，如果真的不愿意，他定然不会同意结婚。就算结婚了，也不会委曲求全。然而到了现在，除了偶尔撒狗粮式的吐槽，由美子没发现半点他家弟弟受委屈不高兴的端倪。这说明，他们家的宝贝，一切都很好。  
如今他们家对手冢百般好，不过是感谢他的真心诚意，感谢他接过了这一接力棒，全心全意地爱着不二罢了。  
由美子看着不二，笑了起来——自己想得也不对，这哪是失宠了，分明是被加倍宠爱着呀。  
不二瞧见由美子脸上的笑意，眉头微蹙：“姐姐，你是在笑我吗？”  
由美子挽着不二的手臂，笑道：“我哪敢呀，被你的Alpha知道，我可是会吃不了兜着走。”  
不二撇过头：“你果然是在笑我。”说罢，没过几秒，倒是自己先绷不住，也笑了起来。  
两人说笑着一起进了屋，这时淑子妈妈已经准备好了晚餐。不二爸爸，裕太和手冢已经端坐在餐桌旁，等着另外三人落座一同用餐。  
不二本想坐在裕太旁边，可被由美子直接赶到了手冢身旁的位置。手冢正与不二爸爸闲谈着，看到不二，他朝不二颔首，便又接着和老丈人继续方才的话题。  
这顿饭本是给裕太接风的，自然少不了裕太喜欢的菜式。不二没想到，自家妈妈对手冢的喜好也颇有研究，有好些是手冢喜欢的菜肴。  
淑子妈妈说：“最近跟彩菜聊天，知道国光喜欢这些，就试着做一下。”她笑容可掬地对手冢说，“国光你尝一下，喜欢不喜欢？”  
手冢自然非常捧场：“妈您费心了，我很喜欢。”  
“那就好，喜欢就多吃点。”  
眼瞧着这婆婿关系融洽，不二咬着筷子瓮声说：“妈，怎么不做点我喜欢的？”  
淑子妈妈说：“你喜欢的普通人都吃不了，要吃自己做去。”  
不二真心觉得自己在这个家地位堪忧。  
裕太适时插了一句话：“妈，你想多了，老哥怎么可能自己做饭？”  
“啊啦，这么说起来，你们两个在家，谁负责这事？”听了这话的淑子担忧地看着自家孩子，“总不能老是在外面吃，真不方便的话回家也行，不过是添两双筷子的事。”  
说着，淑子打量了手冢两眼。这孩子虽然怎么看怎么顺眼，可也真不像是会居家劳动的人。  
不二沉默了半晌，悄悄瞄了瞄手冢。手冢神情自若，似乎压根不打算帮不二应付这个问题。不二憋了半天，才认输一般回答：“是手冢。”  
“哎呀。”这下一家人的目光都落在手冢身上，不可置信地瞪大了眼。  
手冢从容淡定：“以前会帮母亲做些家务活，一般的家常小菜问题不大。”  
“国光可真是可靠呀。”  
这下子淑子可是丈母娘看儿婿，越看越满意。她又忙不迭地给手冢添菜，生怕自己亏待了这来之不易的优质股。不二心情复杂地吃完整顿饭，看着父亲和手冢说不完的话，母亲眼中装不下的赞赏，越发觉得自己已经成了这个家中的食物链底层了。  
饭后，淑子妈妈和由美子收拾桌子，不二爸爸和手冢下棋。不二坐在庭廊下，望着高挂在天空的一轮明月，深吸一口气，觉得一天下来的烦闷都消散了不少。  
裕太坐到了不二身边，侧着头看他。  
不二问：“怎么了，裕太？”  
“老哥，你和手冢前辈认识很久了？”  
这个问题有些尴尬，说久吧，其实真正算是认识还真没多久；可说不久吧，也不算。而且要真回答认识不久，那他和手冢的婚姻就相当于闪婚了。为了避免裕太产生不必要的担心，不二点头说：“挺久了，是在出版社认识的。”  
“噢，难怪。”裕太喃喃道。  
不二听着奇怪：“难怪什么？”  
“就是难怪以前都没听你提起过。”  
“呐，裕太。”现下只有自己和裕太两人，不二凑过去问出了缠绕他一整晚的疑问，“你怎么会认识手冢呢？”  
“因为手冢前辈是我很崇拜的人，他当检察官的时候，立了不少功，是当时检察厅的王牌检察官。”裕太说，声音中充满了向往，“我还在上学的时候就听说了这个人，当时也很幸运，去参观庭审时，刚好碰上了手冢前辈担当的一宗案件。从那个时候开始，那个人就是我的目标了。”  
不二也想起婚宴时，大石说过的那些话。如此一说，手冢当检察官时明明前途无限好，怎么就离开了体系，成为自由律师呢。  
裕太说：“其实我也挺疑惑的，但是从检察官转为律师的人也不少，大概是手冢前辈志向所在吧。”  
人各有志，手冢也不例外。不二想，反正米已成炊，这事他也管不着。  
裕太盯着自家哥哥的侧脸，心绪不断。  
当他知道老哥结婚后，心里其实颇是着急。今天他回来，妈妈说一家人团聚一下，他就知道老哥和他的Alpha都会出现。他本来是抱着考察一番这个来路不明的哥夫的想法来的，谁料，这一次他老哥给了他一个不小的惊吓。  
所以这一回他极度纠结，他究竟是该高兴还是该担忧。喜的当然是这位来路不明的哥夫并非什么来历不明的可疑人士，而是他非常认可的一位前辈；忧的，自然是他哥完全没跟他打个商量就被人拐了，让他颇为失落。  
似乎是看出了裕太的想法，不二笑着一把揽过裕太的肩膀，说：“哎，别伤心呀，裕太。哥哥我会经常回来看你的。”  
“谁伤心了，你不在这里了没人烦我我更高兴。”裕太嘴硬地撇过头，“就是，要是被欺负了就赶紧回来，我帮你去讨回公道。”  
不二笑道：“好，好。”


	13. Chapter 13

不二醒来时，身边一如往日，早已无人。他睡眼朦胧，眨了眨眼，翻身在床头拿过闹钟，瞄了一眼，顿时被这时间给吓醒了。  
往日他的生物钟都很准时，这一阵子估计是太累了，每日都醒不来。不二一骨碌爬起来，急急忙忙就往外冲。  
手冢已经快把早饭做好了，听到声音往外看了眼，就见不二一阵风一样冲进了卫生间。没一会儿，里面就响起了兵荒马乱般的声响。手冢勾起嘴角，最后搅拌了一下熬好的汤，尝了一下味道，把汤水舀进碗中。  
一切都准备好以后，不二正好从卫生间出来。  
“早上好，不二。”手冢见不二落座，目光落在不二仅着单衣的身上。  
“早上好。”不二松了一口气坐好，却没发现手冢的身影。他四处张望了一下，就见手冢拿着一件外套向自己走来。  
手冢把外套披在不二肩上后，便坐在不二对面，安静地用起早餐。  
最近天气有些转凉，不算冷，但不注意很容易就会着凉。不二默默把外套穿上，也吃起了早餐。他边吃，边偷偷地时不时瞄手冢两眼。  
不二本以为，自己会不适应婚后生活。在经过了一段时间的相处后，他发现，其实他适应得非常好。这大概，要归功于手冢良好的作息以及每日锻炼的习惯。  
不二接触过不少的小说，其中很多都曾经描写过恋人们早上醒来在床上相视而笑，或者一方醒来端详另一方熟睡的脸庞的场景。然而不二从结婚那天起到现在，他从来没有经历过类似的情景。每天醒来总是只有自己在床上，身边的位置早就空了出来并且变得冰凉。拜这个所赐，不二从一开始担心醒来会被身边人吓一跳到现在，他觉得哪天他醒来时看见手冢还在身边，才真的会被吓一跳。  
但，其实两人每天都睡在同一张床上，早上醒来只有自己一人，其实还是会有些寂寞。  
手冢见不二忽然出了神，提醒道：“不二？”  
“嗯？”  
“时间，快要到了。”  
不二这才想起自己时间紧迫这个问题，本来就起晚了，还在这里胡思乱想浪费时间，不由得吓得加快了动作。他边往嘴里扒饭，边不忘抱怨手冢：“手冢你今天为什么不喊我？”  
“嗯？”手冢愣了一下。  
不二这才发现自己说错话，从同居到现在，自己从来都是依据生物钟自然醒，还从来没有享受过叫起服务——当然，他也没要求过。这会儿一着急话就乱说，让不二一下心提起来，悄悄瞄了手冢一眼想看看手冢的表情。  
“抱歉。”手冢说，目光诚恳而温柔，“以后我会叫你的。”  
“哦，好。”  
面对手冢的目光，不二不敢直视。他觉得自己的话似乎打开了一个神奇的开关，手冢顺着这道开关，打开了一扇门。从此以后，他们之间的关系就会一点一点地发生变化。

用完餐后，照样是手冢将不二送回出版社。  
不二已经很习惯手冢每天的例行安排，首先在自己还没有醒来时，手冢会先起一步晨练。晨练回来后，就会开始准备早餐。这时，不二也差不多该起来了。不二发现手冢偏爱日式早点，他自己是没有太大的偏好，只是感觉手冢这样的年轻人，作风真的颇为老干部，也实在是特别。用完早餐后，手冢会例行将自己载回出版社再回事务所，下车的地点已经从出版社的前一个路口变为出版社大门前。虽然不二觉得真没有必要这样绕一个弯送自己，但手冢依旧我行我素，只好由着他了。至于晚上是否来接他，就要看当天的工作安排了。  
这样的生活十分平淡，但也没什么可抱怨的。不二总想着，平淡是福，这样的生活才能长久。  
车子驶到出版社门口，不二正要下车，手冢忽然拉住他。  
他回过头，却见手冢欲言又止的表情。他疑惑，问：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”手冢放开他，“去吧。”  
即便不二觉得疑惑，可时间已经不容许他细问。他只能先下了车，匆匆跑到大门去刷了卡。等他确认安全到达后，再回头去找手冢，手冢的车已经不见了踪影。  
菊丸冷不防从身后扑上来，打断了不二的思路：“早上好，不二。”  
“早上好，英二。”不二排排菊丸抱着自己脖子的手，笑道，“今天也安全到达了呢。”  
“那是，我菊丸大人怎么可能会迟到。”菊丸笑着说，“刚才你在看什么呀？”  
“没什么。”  
“最近看你好像很累的样子啊，主编又压榨你了吗？”  
说起这个，不二可真是有苦说不出。  
清闲的日子没过几天，新的企划一份份砸到不二头上。这都不算什么，不二毕竟是老员工了，做起书来也是轻车熟路。最让不二觉得头疼的，是最近新派给不二的，美其名曰为帮忙，实际上是帮倒忙的实习生。  
出版社规模和业务都非常庞大，单靠正式员工别想能把活干完。为了能减轻一下员工的负担，至少减轻基础工作和杂务的负担，同时为了挑选新人，出版社会不定时招进来一批实习生。不二不是头一回带实习生了，可这一回分给他的这个，可真让不二觉得难办。  
来上班从不带脑子，文件永远找不到，教过的工作至少要提醒三四遍。交代下去的事情，如果不二不主动问，没有三两天要不来结果。这实习生来了不到一个月，不二觉得自己的脾气都快要被磨光了。  
新人都得教，但这怎么也教不会的新人，不二也是头一次见。依照他们出版社录用的标准，即便只是实习生，也必然是从那几家名校中挑选。先不论情商如何，首先智商不会低，不存在学不会这种情况，更何况他们学的东西都不过是基础。这些不二觉得完完全全就是常识的问题，竟然还有人会记不住。  
不二曾向主编提出过要换人，然而主编“嗯嗯嗯”地听完后，吞吞吐吐推脱了一番。不二算是了解了，不是主编不愿意换人，而是不能换，结果这倒霉事就落在了自己头上。  
不二觉得这个人大概是来捉弄他的。  
这种事，不二不太好向菊丸吐槽，大家在同一家公司，总得注意一下。不二也就只能自己憋着，或者偶尔跟幸村抱怨两句。但是这气吧，抱怨以后还是得自己受着，太憋屈。  
不二回到自己位上，他的实习生跟着他的脚步也在最后一刻赶到了。不二跟他打了个招呼，吩咐了一些事情，便开始了上午的工作。  
实习生也安分地对着电脑开始打字，不二听到规律的键盘声觉得非常满意。终于有一天是没有发生什么幺蛾子的了。  
谁料，这种情况没持续一个小时，不二就感觉到他的实习生又开始蠢蠢欲动了。然而这一次跟之前不太一样，以往都是从频繁走动开始。而今天，不二明显感受到他的实习生总是在偷偷地打量自己，那目光太过明显，让不二想装作没注意到都不行。  
不二放下手中的稿件，抬起头，冷不防对上实习生的目光。  
实习生被吓了一跳，赶紧低下头去。  
不二挑眉，嘴角勾起，问：“怎么了？有问题？”  
许是听着不二声音温和，实习生抬眼悄悄看了不二两下，呵呵笑起：“前辈，我问你一个问题可以吗？”  
“什么事？”  
实习生脚一蹬，借力滑到不二身边，问：“那个，前辈你和那一位手冢律师是已经结了婚吗？”  
怎么又是这样的问题？这事在出版社算是人尽皆知，不二已经没有了否认的必要，便点头：“是又如何？”  
“是这样的，我前几天不小心听到一个传言，不知道你知不知道？”  
“什么传言？”  
实习生凑到不二耳边，嘀嘀咕咕了一轮。不二越听，脸上笑容渐散，最后竟是一点笑意也无，眉心紧锁。  
他问：“这件事，你是从哪里听来的？”  
实习生被不二的语气吓了一跳。  
平日里他的这位前辈总是温和的，笑容可掬的，即便是自己做错事被斥责两句——可能也算不得是斥责——那语气也并不严厉。而此时，他的前辈眉头紧蹙，脸上笑意全无，语气中甚至带上了质问，把这位职场新人吓得够呛。  
他吞吞吐吐地说：“在茶水间，不小心听到的。”  
“谁说的？”  
“不知道，没敢细看。当时我在茶水间午休，那些人是后来进来的，估计没看到我，就在一边很大声地说了起来。”  
不二沉默了一阵，别过头：“我知道了，你回去做事吧。”  
“哦。”小实习生嘴上应着，那头还在偷看不二。见不二已经继续埋头在稿件中，他又凑过去问：“前辈，这是真的吗？你和那位手冢律师是怎么认识的啊？”  
不二抬起头，脸上拉起了微笑：“小孩子不要管太多哦。”  
望着不二的表情，实习生不由自主地打了个抖，点头如捣蒜：“好好好。”说着，忙回到自己的位上，键盘声随之再次规律地响起。  
不二打算再次专注在工作上，没看几行字，就放下了笔。  
方才小实习生与他说的那些话在脑海中回想，令他心乱如麻。他习惯性地转动左手上的戒指，这样的小动作能让他的心情稍微平复一些。  
他没想到，庆功宴之后发生的那件事，竟然被第三个人看到了！

不二并没有对这传言做出任何的表态。他觉得，他作为当事人之一，在这样真假参半的传言面前，不承认不否定，不对此事做出任何的回应，在传言失去了活力以后，自然而然就会消散。  
只是没想到，几日过去后，这传言不仅没有自然死亡，甚至还传入了不二的耳中，大有变本加厉的势头。  
在第N次碰上别人对自己似笑非笑的目光后，不二终于坐不住了。  
此时他正在员工餐厅里，和菊丸一同用餐。正是餐厅人气最旺的时候，两人好不容易寻到位置大快朵颐之时，身边总传来某些窃窃私语之声。  
“真的吗？看不出来他是这样的人。”  
“到底是谁先缠上谁的呀？不会那个时候就先在厕所来了一发吧？”  
“Omega真是简单呀，一个标记就能缠上一个Alpha，人还多金，下半辈子都不用愁了。”  
……  
虽没有指名道姓，但结合这几日的传言，不用想也知道那些话的主角是谁。菊丸担心地看着不二面无表情地用餐，想安慰几句又无从下手。  
说不要管他们说什么，可总有人欺负主角不吭声，唯恐别人不知道这事一样四处传谣；可要说去反驳他们吧，那究竟要怎么反驳？拿出当日的证据吗，还是让另一位当事人出面来澄清？而且，万一这事并非谣传，而是真的呢？  
菊丸悄悄瞄了不二一眼，这事他已经听说一段时间了。虽然他是比较早知道手冢和不二已经标记并结婚的事，可他目前与出版社其他人唯一的不同，仅仅是他知道得比较早。而信息的多寡，并没有任何的区别。此时，他好奇得抓耳饶腮，恨不得现在就抓住不二，问清楚他和手冢之间究竟是怎么回事。  
“英二。”  
正坐立不安的菊丸听到不二的声音，立马笑着看他：“嗯？怎么了？”  
不二说：“你不是说想去尝尝街角新开的甜品店吗？等一下我们一起去吧。”  
“嗯？诶，好啊。”菊丸答应着，“不过这一来一回，时间不够呀。”  
“没关系，翘一会儿班不碍事。”不二说得理直气壮，“被发现了就说我们去作者家催稿了。”  
当编辑有个好处，相对而言行动较为自由，不需要天天坐在办公室里和稿件较劲。  
可听不二这么说，菊丸觉得这问题大着呢！他认识不二这么久，从不知道不二还是个会无端翘班的人。现在不二这么说，大概还是被这里的氛围影响到，不想在这里呆着吧。  
想到这，菊丸义不容辞：“好，就这样定了。”大不了就被主编批一顿，比起不二的心情，这压根不算什么大事。  
两人当即收拾了东西，取了点随身物品就出了出版社。毕竟是假意去催稿，总得装得像样些。  
不二口中的甜品店说是在街角，实际离出版社已经有一些距离了。两人到了店里，正是经过了一波高峰期沉静下来的时候，他们找了个相对隐秘的位置落座，各点了饮料和蛋糕，一时相顾无言。  
菊丸受不得这种尴尬的气氛，他看不二刷着手机，神情正常，便打着哈哈说：“不二，你别想太多。出版社的人都是太无聊了才会说这个的，过几天有新的八卦他们就忘记了。”  
不二瞄了他一眼，复又垂目。  
菊丸得不到不二的回应，想半天又想不出能有什么话安慰不二，只能一边嫌弃自己嘴笨一边干着急。这时不二放下手机，抬头看着菊丸，说：“英二，你听到的传言是什么样的？”  
“欸？”  
“说说你听到的吧，我刚好可以数一数，现在社里流传着多少个版本。”  
“哦，好。”  
菊丸第一次听到这个传言，是在一周前的事情。当时他在休闲区赶着报告，忽然听到后面闲聊的几位同事说起这个事。  
“你们听说了吗？畅销书部门的那个不二周助和手冢律师的事。”  
听到了熟悉的名字，菊丸这活也干不下去，一门心思竖起耳朵听后面几人有说有笑地讨论着这段八卦。  
“他俩不是结婚了吗？这段时间手冢律师每天接送，娱乐组那边的一个Omega说，他们两人肯定是已经标记过了的。”  
“都能结婚了那肯定是标记了的啊，有什么好奇怪的？”  
“哎，不是，是说他们不是正常交往后标记的，而是因为意外标记了，才结的婚。据说，有人在庆功宴那天看到了，两人在酒店前台待了会儿，直接就电梯上了客房的楼层什么的。”  
“欸？手冢律师不像是这样的人啊，那个坂田不是喜欢人家很久了吗？据说还放过信息素出来勾引，手冢律师愣是没上钩，拒绝得干净利落。”  
“这不就说明那个不二有多厉害了嘛。”  
“可也说不定，那天庆功宴我也在。不二喝得蛮多的，估计是醉得不轻，这种情况哪有力气去勾引啊，说不定他才是受害的那个？”  
菊丸絮絮叨叨地还原着当时的情景，末了小心翼翼地偷看不二一眼，说：“反正我听到的就是你和手冢不是看对眼正常发展，是先上车后补票。之前你们俩究竟是谁套路谁的说法，还是一半一半，现在多半是倾向于你故意引诱手冢，发情期到不管好自己之类的。”瞧见不二脸色一变，菊丸忙摆手，“我……我都不信啊，我很清楚不二你的为人，你才不是做这样的事的人……”  
“是真的。”不二打断菊丸的自辩，面对一脸懵逼的菊丸，他坦然承认，“说的是真的，我和手冢确实没有感情基础，是因为庆功宴那天被他标记了，我们才结的婚。”  
“你……你们？不，不是，但是……”菊丸被惊得语无伦次，“可就算是这样，也是意外吧？你和手冢，怎么会做出谁套路谁这种事情？”  
不二抿了一口茶：“所以他们说得对，又不完全对，我们确实是因为意外，结婚这事也是经过了商量，双方同意后的一种……”不二思考了一下，想要挑出一个能概括他们目前状况的形容，“唔，暂时搭伙过日子的方式。”  
菊丸听得更加懵：“但是，你们看起来很恩爱啊，每天同进同出什么的。就算我这样感觉不到信息素的Beta，也能看出你们之间的那种联系。”  
“手冢他说他喜欢我。”不二说，“但是，更多的可能是因为Alpha本能的占有欲，以及匹配率的影响吧。”  
A和O之间的繁复联系，不是菊丸这个中学生理课能逃就逃的Beta所能理解的。他挠挠头，不想去想太过复杂的生理联系，只问：“那你呢，你喜欢手冢吗？”  
“我……”  
不二发现他无法回答。他闷闷地戳起面前的布丁，把一小块布丁戳成了鸡蛋糊。  
实话说，他并没有想过菊丸的问题。但是，当他第一次从小实习生口中听到这个传言时，他确实非常生气。可他气的不是这件事被出版社的人发现，而是气这些人完全不了解手冢，凭什么对他这样无端猜测？  
彼时不二从小实习生那听到的版本，与菊丸的相去不大。但可能因为实习生是自己在带，为了维护自己的上司，或者故意把不二放在受害者的位置，那一番传言几乎是一边倒地讨伐手冢这个控制不住自己下半身的Alpha。  
然而明明事实并非如此，这件事两人都有错。不二甚至觉得，如果不是自己疏忽，这件事压根不会发生。平心而论，手冢才是被他拖入深坑的那一个。  
这一群局外人，什么都不了解，怎么可以这样诋毁手冢呢？  
菊丸瞧着不二的反应，叹了一口气：“不二。”他说，“何不找手冢好好聊一聊呢？”


	14. Chapter 14

大概是该跟手冢好好谈谈，然而这时机不太好。  
这几天手冢十分忙碌，除了早上与不二一同用早餐以及把他送回公司外，晚上下班也没有时间来接不二。不二乐得清闲，下班要不约上好友去小酌一番，要不四处悠逛悠逛，好好走走自己属意的小店，倒也自在。  
出版社的流言依然流传，不见消停，却也没有再多被杜撰出来的信息。不二也懒得去听去想，别人爱怎么说怎么说，反正这是自己和手冢的事。  
但不二想来简单，在旁人眼里却不是这么回事。当不二不止一次被主编提醒注意私生活，不要影响工作以后，他开始思考，是不是自己太过沉默导致某些人以为自己怕再生事端进而得寸进尺呢？  
这日临近下班，不二揣着手机溜到消防梯处给幸村打电话。他今晚约了幸村小聚，这时就要确定时间和小聚的地点。与幸村简短地商量好后，他满意地挂了机，就要推门回去，忽然听到了略感熟悉的声音。  
“Omega可真好啊，傍上一个好Alpha就可以后半辈子无忧了，怎么我没有这种好事？”  
消防通道旁边就是吸烟区，经常有同事围在那处吞云吐雾。如果说女厕所是偷听八卦的好去处，这吸烟处可谓是男同志相互调侃的好地方。  
当然，这里会说的不仅仅是调侃。  
“那么羡慕别人，你怎么不分化成Omega？”  
“想想又不犯法，我还是算了吧，平凡一些好。”  
“按我说Omega就应该呆在家里等着被人上，乖乖生小孩。出来抢什么饭碗？真是非要出来给人找不痛快。”  
这声音不二认得，是与他同部门的某一位男性Alpha。虽说与手冢同是Alpha，但Alpha与Alpha之间还是有不小的差别。如果说人的能力分三六九等，手冢处于上等，那这人大概就属于下等的那种。  
不二并非部门的唯一的Omega，不过却是唯一的男性Omega。不久前不二所负责的书拿了业内大奖，不二也随之在出版社小火了一把。这位Alpha所负责的书也参加了评选，当时在出版社内也被赋予了厚望，只可惜在第一轮评选中就被刷了下来，而不二的则一直留到了最后。这一件事，对原本就能力不济却又自视甚高的Alpha而言，简直是奇耻大辱。  
Alpha骨子里刻着对Omega的征服欲，一般Alpha会把这股征服欲全部付诸在某一个Omega身上。比如手冢——他的征服欲或许说成是独占欲会比较合适——将其所有的欲念全部付诸在不二身上。而这位Alpha同事，则把这种征服欲放诸在所有他所知道的Omega身上，认为Omega低人一等，天生就该臣服在Alpha身下。这是观念上的不一，手冢懂得尊重，知道Omega是无法选择的一个被动结果，知道这个人首先是个独立个体，然后才是Omega。而另外的某种观念，大概就是将其视之为不值一提的物品罢。  
“哎，你还记恨那件事？不过别说，那个不二做的书确实不错，年年畅销不容易啊。”  
“也不知道是不是跟什么人有关系，年年畅销？不是暗箱操作谁信？”  
“这种读者真金白银掏钱买出来的畅销，哪能作假？我说是你想太多。”  
“呵，谁知道。天天身上一股味在我面前走来走去，还不是欠操。”  
听到这，不二可忍不住了。他一把推开门，大大方方地走到那一众人身后，冷声笑道：“在说什么呢？方便也让我加入吗？”  
那人手一抖，指尖夹着的香烟也被抖落了烟灰。他一脸惊诧地瞪着眼，只见不二不失礼貌地站在他的面前，嘴角勾起了弧度，但脸上却无半点温度。  
“我觉得其实你说的也对，有些人确实适合家庭生活。其实像你这样的人才，应该先把老总的孩子拿下，那孩子是个Omega，也向往家庭生活，说不定你会有兴趣呢。这样，你就可以借着这层关系平步青云了。”不二顿了顿，像是忽然想起了什么，“嗯？不对呀，我记得你之前已经投其所好过了，是失败了吗？”  
听到这话，有人噗嗤一声笑了出来。被Alpha狠狠瞪了一眼，没敢再出声。  
“有时间我觉得你还是好好研究一下怎么卷土重来再次讨得那孩子的欢心吧，比在这威胁Beta，酸溜溜地嚼舌根要有用多了。”不二微笑着，“毕竟成绩一直出不来，职位升不上去，也不是事呢，你说是吧？”  
说罢，他拂袖而去，也不管后头被落下那人气得有多牙痒痒，反正他高兴。

后来不二把这件事当成笑话一样跟幸村吐槽，幸村皱皱眉，说：“你是开心了，就没想过之后他可能会给你穿小鞋？”  
“哪这么容易。”不二吸了一口乌龙茶，“再说，要穿就穿吧。大不了我换个地，反正在这也憋屈。”  
换地也不难，不二在出版界已经闯出了名堂。只要他有意，定有其他出版社愿意向他抛出橄榄枝。  
“要不你想想那个建议？杂志那个。”  
幸村说的是忍足向不二提出的建议，他不认识忍足，也不清楚出版社里面的弯弯道道。不过在听不二与他说过这事后，他觉得这不是坏事，“按你所说，明明不是你的问题，你的主编却把这通通归为你的私生活问题。现在不过是忌惮着你的成绩，要是后面出了什么问题，难保不会把你丢出去当替罪羊。而且，你成绩太好，也会影响到他吧？”  
责编所带来的成绩是属于个人的，而非团队的。旁边的组别也发生过因为下面编辑成绩太好而取代了主编位置的事，不二觉得幸村说的也不无道理。  
“还有，你这传谣的事也持续好长一段时间了吧，真不打算跟你家Alpha说说？”幸村没好气地看着不二，“这事他可也有责任，不出面说明一下，还等着别人一日开窍吗？”  
尽管幸村说的都对，但这时间凑不上，不二也没有办法。  
“何况你这生气的重点压根不对，你首先要气的，是那些散播不实谣言的人，新闻的真实性都不能遵守，还当什么编辑？”幸村恨铁不成钢地瞪着不二，“你呢，也别别扭了，承认你在意手冢，有这么难？”  
不二没好气地瞥了幸村一眼：“你很烦人，最近欲求不满了，要不要我找人帮你疏解一下？”  
“不必了，我还不想惹事上身。”幸村拒绝了好友的“好意”，顺道给现在的不二下了结论，“你就是口嫌体正直。”  
“滚。”

与幸村插科打诨后，不二回到家，意外看到书房灯亮着。他走进书房，看见手冢坐在书桌前工作，桌上散乱着不少资料，电脑放在一旁已经黑了屏。  
不二轻手轻脚过去，手冢正专注在资料上，忽见有影子被投在桌面上。他回头，看见不二：“回来了。”  
“嗯，跟幸村小聚去了。”不二不自觉地汇报起行程。  
手冢点头，转头端起杯子，才发现早已空了杯。他正要出去给自己添茶，不二就先一步抢了过来：“我来吧。”  
手冢愣了愣，道：“一起吧。”他说，“我已经坐了很久了，该起来走动走动。”  
本来一个人就能做好的事，结果变成了两个人行动。不二把杯子端到厨房，找了茶壶换了新茶，手脚麻利地将茶泡上。手冢立在门边看着不二为他泡茶，目光温柔。  
新泡的茶水烫得很，怕手冢烫到，不二也不着急把茶杯还给手冢。他顺便拿出了之前从自家带回来的茶点，用小碟子装了一些，让这茶显得不这么寡淡。  
“最近是发生了什么事？”手冢忽然问。  
不二动作一顿：“为什么这么问？”  
“忍足跟我说了一些事。”  
千算万算，算漏了忍足这个家伙。这种热闹，忍足这个不嫌事大的人怎么会不凑？只怕是跟手冢添油加醋说了不少事情。  
不二问：“忍足跟你说了什么了？”  
“没有，他只说跟你提了做杂志的建议而已。”  
“……”还是自己想多了，“哦，这样啊。”  
手冢瞧着不二的模样，眉心微蹙：“是发生了其他事？”  
话说到这，不二自知不能瞒过手冢。虽然现在不是最合适的时刻，但是择日不如撞日，迟早都要聊到的问题，干脆早死早超生。  
不二转过身，面对手冢，语气严肃：“手冢，我们坐下来好好聊聊吧。”  
“看来，是发生了一些事。”手冢注视不二片刻，拉起不二，把他带到客厅坐下。他坐在不二身旁，专注地看着不二，“你说吧，我听着。”  
面对手冢如此郑重其事的模样，不二不知该从何说起。他本只想引起手冢的注意，谁料手冢竟如此重视。被这样的目光注视着，不二觉得一阵心慌。  
手冢握住不二的手：“把你想的，说出来就好。”  
手上的温度通过掌心流入不二的身体中，不二深吸一口气，忽略掉小实习生添油加醋的陈述，将这几日出版社里的传言一五一十地告诉了手冢。手冢安静地听着，目光越发锐利。末了不二说：“这么说完我又觉得这不算什么事了，毕竟人在江湖走，哪有不挨刀的？这些事情他们多传两天，没意思了自然就会收了。”  
“可是，你很困扰。”手冢言简意赅。  
“困扰算不上，就觉得有点气。”不二脱口而出，“凭什么他们要这样指责你，这件事大家都有错，不能因为你占据主导权就污蔑你，我……”这话说了一半，不二瞧见手冢似笑非笑的表情，突然意识到自己说了些什么，蔫了下来，后半句怎么也说不完整，“我……就是看不惯。”  
“看不惯什么？”手冢不打算放过不二，“这件事，除了我以外，受影响最大的是你。不二，好好想一想，你为什么会生气。”  
“就是……”不二支支吾吾，脑海里陡然冒出了某个答案，又被他使劲按了回去，“反正，就是觉得不爽。”  
也罢，依照不二的性子，手冢也不指望不二能够这么快开窍，就算开窍了，也不会明白地表现出来。不过，这不妨碍他觉得心情万分舒畅。  
他凝视不二，开口道：“不二，让我抱抱你。”一边说，一边就把不二拥进怀里。  
不二话也没听清，就被手冢按进他的胸膛里。对这种先斩后奏的行为，不二表示强烈谴责。  
但，虽然是这么吐槽的，不二还是安分地窝在手冢怀中，呼吸着属于他的Alpha的气息。  
“传言的事，如果你介意……”手冢的声音在不二头顶响起，“我会去澄清。”  
“澄清什么呀，这话又不是假的。”不二闷闷地说，“算了，不想了，想多了也是自扰。”  
手冢沉默了一阵：“也许，可以考虑换个环境。”  
不二听了一惊，想起来却被手冢牢牢按在怀里，只能保持这种看不见对方的方式继续对话：“你不做顾问了？别因为这事影响到你正常的工作，我们不是说好了不能相互……”  
“我没有这样的意思，但是，这个顾问的位置于我而言并不重要。如果让你觉得困扰，我离开这个环境也未尝不可。”手冢不动声色地按下不二的蠢蠢欲动，“工作都是短暂的，相较而言，和你在一起的时间会长得多。”  
“手冢……”  
手冢亲吻不二的发旋，低喃道：“我喜欢你，周助。”  
这称呼出了口，不仅不二，连手冢也愣了。不二伏在他的怀中不敢动弹，手冢低头，默默回味着方才这个名字出口时的感觉，难以言喻。  
“手冢，你……”  
“抱歉，一时脱口而出。如果你不喜欢，我以后会注意。”  
倒说不上不喜欢，只是向来只有至亲会如此称呼。连幸村这样交情颇深的损友，也不会这样直呼他的名字。现在，这种带着亲昵意味的称呼从一个与他有着说不清道不明的联系的人口中而出，让他颇为惊讶。  
然而，这个人的怀抱很温暖，身上萦绕的气息稳重且可靠，让他格外眷恋。他也不想去追究这一段小小的插曲，只是蹭了一下手冢的胸膛，不由自主地说：“手冢，你的味道，很好闻。”  
这是与他匹配度极高，将他标记，与他水乳交融的Alpha，拥有他最为熟悉的，最有安全感的气味。不过分接触自然互不影响，但一旦靠近，不二明白，他是无论如何也逃不开手冢所张开的领域。  
手冢浑身一震，冷静半晌，最终按捺不住。他低声在不二耳边道了声“抱歉”，就把不二抱坐到自己腿上，牢牢按住不二的脑袋，用力吻住他的Omega。  
不二脑海里“轰”的一声，乱成一团。臀部碰到手冢下腹的一瞬间，便感觉到身下那一团炙热的隆起。不二方寸大乱，稍稍推开手冢，惊呼道：“手冢，你怎么……？？”  
“抱歉不二，我现在满脑子都是你。”他深深地看了不二一眼，“我想要你。”说罢，也不管不二眼中的惊诧，再次吻上了不二。  
手冢的亲吻带着侵略性，他撬开不二的牙关，直捣黄龙，舔吻着不二的口腔。信息素在这一瞬间被无限放大，不二沉浸其中，只觉得浑身也燥热起来。他被手冢引领着，伸着舌头，小心翼翼地与手冢交缠。  
胶着的亲吻，让不二的思考也随之凝结。手冢已经灵巧地剥开了不二的西裤，隔着内裤触碰已然抬头的小不二。手才碰上去，就摸到了内裤上已经被晕湿的一块。  
手冢放开不二被吻得红肿的嘴唇，凑上去亲吻不二修长的脖颈，轻咬他小小的喉结。不二呜咽着，抱着手冢的头，也不知是拒绝亦或是邀请。手冢的手已经突破了内裤，直接握住小不二。  
不二的性器完全硬了起来，被手冢掌握在手中，随着手冢的动作愈发生猛。不二倒吸了一口凉气，弓着腰，用力抱着手冢的脖颈，把头埋在手冢的肩窝处哈着气。炙热的气息打在手冢的肩上，那处皮肤细腻，不二的气息撩拨般地呼入手冢心中，令手冢也不禁加快了动作。  
他将不二下身的衣物完全剥去，让他赤条条地坐在自己的腿上。  
“手……手冢。”不二轻呼。  
“嗯？”  
不二喘着气：“给我。”  
什么矜持都见鬼去吧，这个Alpha是他的，他们已经标记过，是合法的伴侣。在自己的Alpha面前，作为一个Omega又何须矜持何须推拒？他想要他，这样简单的欲念，只消清楚诚实地传达给他的Alpha，又有什么得不到？又有何人敢对此置喙？  
“好。”  
手冢也忍耐不了多长时间，Omega活色生香地被自己拥在怀中，后穴已经出了水，弄湿了他的裤裆。他抚摸着不二的后穴，探入两指，确认Omega已经自行做好了润滑的准备；一手解放自己已然勃起的性器，蹭到不二的臀缝。  
手指从后穴中撤出，不二闷哼一声。他红着脸，迷迷糊糊地摸索到手冢的嘴唇，主动亲吻上去。一边亲吻，一边呢喃道：“进来，手冢。”  
手冢微微抬起不二的身体，一寸一寸缓慢地进入不二的身体。  
这样的体位并不容易，不二两腿置于手冢身体两侧，半跪坐着，借助身体的重量缓缓往下坐。他不敢用力，也不敢太快，这样的动作大大延长了进入的触感，让不二真真正正地完整感受到手冢一步步插入到他身体深处的全过程。  
等到性器完全进入后，两人都松了一口气。不二伏在手冢肩窝上轻喘，手冢忍不住触碰了一下两人结合的部位，引得不二一阵战栗。  
这样僵持着不动，两人都不舒服。但是这样的体位，手冢无法动作，只能依靠不二自力更生。不二此时无比感谢自己Omega的本性，才不至于让此刻的自己害羞得无法动弹。  
他攀着手冢的肩膀，提起身体，闭上眼往下坐。体内的性器直直地戳在内壁上，引起他一道道惊呼。坐在Alpha身上自己动，无疑把羞耻感放到最大，又同时把快感拉到了极致。  
手冢抱着不二的腰，咬上不二的乳尖。舌头挑逗卷起那小小一颗挺立的乳粒，另一边以手指碾压搓揉。不二被上下的折磨夹攻，早已语不成调。后穴一片泥泞，性器的进出让穴口翻起一圈细末，沾湿了穴口四周。不二粗喘着气，他已被这根在自己体内作怪的性器磨去了所有力气，虽然这是他自己造成的。然而尽管如此，却一直还是达不到顶峰。  
他抱着手冢，哭喊着：“手冢，帮我。”  
手冢会意地将不二压倒在沙发上，性器随之滑了出来。不二欲求不满般望着手冢，拉下他的身子索吻。手冢一面吻着他的Omega，一面把自己重新送入Omega的身体中。

一番情事过后，不二伏在手冢身上，休养生息。  
大概是受手冢信息素的影响，他被诱入了假性发情。也幸好是假性，生殖道紧闭。不然，以他们这样翻来覆去地做了几遍来看，大概离中奖也不远了。  
被留在体内的液体随着身体的动作缓缓流出，黏糊糊的。虽然有些不舒服，可不二依然不愿意动弹。  
他和他的Alpha刚刚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的欢爱，Alpha的信息素包围着他，舒服得令人不想离开。手冢一下一下地抚摸着不二赤裸的后背，微低着头凝视着不二，目光中柔情无限。  
何必追问不二是否对自己生了情？何必在意他口中的一句喜欢与否？他的Omega，他自然是懂的。反正这个人，这辈子已经是他的了。


	15. Chapter 15

这天之后，出版社发生了两件趣事。  
一件是关于手冢的。  
据说那一日是手冢在流言传播开来以后第一次踏入出版社。他在大堂就被出版社之花坂田拦住，并被轰轰烈烈地表白一番。手冢只是淡淡地拒绝了坂田，并且肯定、确定地说了一句话：“我已经结婚了，我爱我的伴侣。”  
有人不怕死地问了一下手冢对流言的看法，手冢淡定地回答：“目前我和我的伴侣都没有追究流言的想法，但如果这些流言影响到我们的正常生活，我会诉诸法律行动。”  
律师说起法律都特别有震慑力，从那时起，流言忽然间消失了，取而代之的是一些连主角本人都未曾经历过的浪漫爱情故事。  
第二件则是关于某位Alpha的。  
传言坂田在被拒绝后的某日，偶遇某位壮志未酬的Alpha，并被Alpha冷嘲热讽了一番。谁料坂田作为一名Omega，完全没有屈服在某位Alpha的嘲讽之下，反而冷笑道：“我敢大大方方地告白，至少输得堂堂正正，丢了面子不丢尊严。总比某些人虚与委蛇，能力不济偏又喜欢装腔作势要磊落得多。”后来坂田得了一个机会在社长面前表现了一把，获得了高度好评，机会和资源节节上涨；而某位Alpha却被扒出包庇纵容手下作者抄袭敛财，被停职且面临被起诉的局面，这些都是后话了。  
这些小八卦都是菊丸茶余饭后跟不二科普回来的，不二听过了也就笑笑，没在意这些事。手冢也完全没跟他说过相关的事情，大概是觉得这点事不值得他特意拿出来跟不二讨论吧。  
真正重要的事，还在后头。

不二思考了好些天，在确定手上的事情自己能完全安排好并且不会占据自己的业余时间后，他去约了忍足一回。  
他细细想过，抛开部门里的那点不值一提的琐事，他依然对小说编辑这份工作抱有热情，但这不妨碍他去尝试一番新事物。他还年轻，父母健康且不需要他养家，婚前一人吃饱全家不饿，婚后压根不需要担心会挨饿的问题。而且，他大学的专业是新闻传播而非出版编辑，对比起图书出版，新闻采访与他的专业更加对口。他的背景条件以及在出版业的履历都极具竞争力，有如此条件还不去尝试一下自己想做的工作，简直就是暴殄天物。  
他的Alpha完全支持他的决定，并且委婉地表示即使他不工作去追求梦想也完全不需要担心。不二对此表示非常感谢但请不要怀疑他的工作能力，虽然他知道Alpha并没有这个意思。  
不二没有直接杀到忍足的办公室，而是把忍足约到了离出版社不远的咖啡厅。  
对于不二邀约的目的了然于心的忍足，在准时赴约见到不二以后，并没有直入正题，而是首先笑话了一番不二和手冢那堆破事。不二对手冢识人不清认识了忍足表示很遗憾，并且向忍足表示自己有时间会跟手冢好好探讨一番方才忍足对他们两人那堆破事所发表的高见。  
忍足无言以对，并且有点想揍人。  
玩笑到此暂告一段落，两人今天约出来也不是为了互相抬杠，于是都见好就收。  
后来是忍足先开的口：“之前跟你说的企划，我们组的人已经在做了，在下一期就会见刊。”  
不二点点头，他当然明白别人不会为了等他一个答复就停止工作。但是他也知道，忍足的提议并不局限于一个选题。忍足想看到的，是不二能把他所给出的选题发挥极致，展现出不二自己的实力。  
带有考察性质的工作，自然不是一件好差事。  
“不过，我这还有一个选题。”忍足狡黠一笑，“这个选题是针对时下某个热点话题的，同时也是一个非常普通，毫无亮点的选题。”  
“听起来，你话里有话。”  
忍足说：“算不上，实话罢了。”  
“好。”不二点头，“愿闻其详。”  
忍足口中的选题依然是从时下热门的谋杀案而来，同时也是忍足之前所说的系列之一。这宗案件在社会上引起了强烈反响，舆论占据了至高地，有种要民间判案的意味在里头。现在，庭审已经走过了两轮，法庭上辩论双方亮出了更多的细节和观点，引起了更广泛的讨论。这宗案件引发的舆论与法律之间的冲突，颇是耐人寻味。在上一期，忍足做过了“舆论”这个专题，所以这一次，忍足选的是站在交叉点上的“法律”。  
不二听了，非常赞同忍足先前的说法：“这选题有够俗套的。”  
“对的，越是俗套的选题，越难做出彩。”忍足挑眉看着不二，“不二，我可是很看好你的，别让我失望。别忘了，近水楼台，你可是最容易得月的那个人。”  
话不用说得太白，不二也没打算浪费这个资源。打从忍足亮出自己的牌面后，不二就想起了手冢。在这个领域，他身边又有哪个人能比手冢更专业，更能给出有建设性的意见和建议呢？  
瞧着不二一脸理所当然的模样，忍足摸着下巴，饶有兴致地说：“嗯？有情况？居然有一天我提起让你寻求手冢的帮忙，你不是一口回绝的？”  
不二莞尔：“是你说的，近水楼台先得月。放着绝好的帮手不用，我怕是个傻子。”  
不二话中隐隐含着对自家Alpha的自豪感，也不知道是他故意这么说的，还是潜意识就这么想。不过忍足由衷为手冢觉得高兴，这番隐忍的感情，终究是有了一个好结果。  
临别时，忍足顺便告诉了不二一个消息：“对了，这个专题我还给了一位编辑，估计他已经开始在做了，你可要小心了哦。”  
“哦？是哪位？我认识吗？”  
“不是我部门的人，也不知道你认不认识。”忍足道，“不过就算不认识，我想你也听过他的名字。”  
“哪位？”  
“观月初。”

观月初这人，不二确实不认识，不过也确确实实听过此人的大名。  
观月此人，一开始入社跑的是社会新闻，最苦最累的工作。这人着实聪明，又有些小心计，在业绩的支撑下，靠着翔实的调查与一击即中的心机，一路踩着无数人的肩膀爬到了现在的位置。本来他在新闻版发展的势头看起来也挺不错，也不知道为的是什么，居然接受了忍足的邀请，参加了这一个专题的编辑。  
话又说回来，忍足又是存了什么心思，才会突发奇想把他们两个个性南辕北辙的人拉到一起的？  
但不二也无暇考虑此事了，这会儿他忙着查漏补缺，把这宗案件的前因后果给消化一遍。针对此案件，他不止需要了解案件的所有细节，还需要了解一些法律常识以及相关案例。他对法律一知半解，要知道他的采访对象都是法律专家，要想与被采访者毫无障碍地沟通，他必须要掌握和消化大量的相关知识。  
这些琐碎量大且细致的工作，光他一个人铁定会焦头烂额。所幸，他有一位非常专业的老师，保证知无不言言无不尽。那一阵子不二钻研法律的势头之猛，让手冢由生出一种不二打算与自己抢饭碗的错觉。同时因为他的学生太过聪慧，举一反三的能力极强，常问出一些极其刁钻的问题，连他也无法回答，不得不回去请教自己的恩师。说也凑巧，他的恩师也对这些问题感到非常诧异，手冢老实告诉老师这些问题其实出自自己的伴侣。这可不得了了，老师对这位难得一见的学生非常感兴趣，非要手冢把不二带来给自己见一面，这又是另一番趣事了。

没有特意避而不见，大家在同一屋檐下进行同一个项目，总会有碰面的一天。这一天，不二完成了自己的工作后，背起背包正准备去与约好的采访嘉宾见面时，在电梯里碰上了观月初。  
电梯里的观月本来正在看手机，感觉到电梯的停顿后下意识地抬头看了眼进来的人，没想到见到了意料之外的人。同样的，不二也略略惊讶了一下，随后安静地走进电梯。  
不二没有故意回避的意思，进了电梯他站在前头，抬眼望去，就能看见倒影到电梯上的观月的影子。此时的观月收起了手机，一手抱胸，一手转动着自己的碎发——这是他十分有名的招牌动作。  
注意到观月似笑非笑的目光，不二坦然地正视前方，隔着电梯壁对上观月的视线。后头的观月低头轻声一笑，带着些阴柔的嗓音在电梯里响起：“不二周助，可真是久仰大名了。”  
“你也是。”不二微笑道。  
观月不置可否：“听说，你也在做忍足的项目。”他目不转睛，直视不二，“实话说，我对忍足给出的条件没有太多兴趣，但是当我知道忍足也邀约了你以后，我忽然对这件事充满了好奇。不二，难道你不想知道，在这里，是我更强，还是你更优秀吗？”  
观月求胜心强，不二早有所闻。只是，这番话听起来，似乎观月对自己注意许久。  
他对这种毫无意义的单方面竞赛没有丝毫兴趣，也不知道观月究竟是为什么会盯上自己。他不相信仅仅是因为不服输的原因，这不是一个成熟的成年人会做出的事情。  
不二没有回答观月，所幸观月问出了这话后，电梯也把他们送到了底层。电梯门一打开，观月便抬步离开了电梯，将不二落在身后。不二一脸疑惑地看着观月的背影，也随之走出了电梯。  
这个人确实如传言那样奇怪且高傲。不二觉得自己很难跟这样的人成为朋友，但是成为对手？不二认为合格的对手，应该能与对方产生惺惺相惜之感。但是老实说，他也不想跟观月产生这样的关系。  
哎，莫名其妙惹上了莫名其妙的人，真是麻烦。  
不二苦笑一下，也不再在意这事了。他看了下时间，已经到了不得不出发的时候。他急急忙忙地小跑着出了出版社，拦了一部出租车匆忙前往目的地。  
今天，是他正式开始采访的第一天。这一位采访对象，是手冢帮他搭上的线。所以他绝对不能允许自己出现失误，这不仅关系到自己，更关系到手冢。他的Alpha对自己的支持，无论如何都不能被辜负。  
这一次见面的律师是业内一位经验丰富的老手，同时也是这宗案件被告人的辩护律师。手冢说他与这位前辈有过几面之缘，是个老道的、颇为自傲的人。本来手冢也没能百分百保证能帮不二联系上，但在试图帮不二约上这人时谈到了采访目的，没想到这人一口答应了。  
他给出的原因，原话是这样说的：如果这一位记者真有手冢君说的这么优秀，那我不妨与他聊聊，也许能通过他的笔，告诉其他人，“法律人”是怎么看这个世界的。  
不二不知道手冢是如何跟对方说起自己的，可对方都这么说了，不二觉得自己也懈怠不得。自家招牌砸了不要紧，手冢为自己夸下的开口可不能被自己打脸。  
不二与对方联系时考虑到对话过程也许需要保密，于是将采访地点的选择权交给了对方。对方律师大概也是出于这个考虑，选择了一间较为隐秘的茶馆。不二比约定时间早到了30分钟，没想到对方比他到得还要早一些。不二觉得有些不好意思，又觉得非常兴奋。对方对这场采访的重视毋庸置疑，而这一次，也是他初出茅庐第一次。  
他悉心准备了好些问题，循序渐进地进入话题。早前拼命补习的法律知识在此刻发挥了作用，对方抛出的专业术语和话题不二都能接上，且对答如流，这位骄傲的律师也不禁露出几分赏识的神色。  
不二瞧见对方的表情，心里窃喜。还是老师教得好，短短几天的时间不可能把庞大的法律体系都学懂，但总有以不变应万变的方法。他的专属老师悄悄告诉了不二几条他自己钻研出来的小规律，按着这个规律，就算遇上被刁难的场景，也能一步步寻求突破口，化险为夷。  
采访结束之时，这位律师与不二握手，对不二表示了赞赏：“手冢君说得不错，你是一位优秀的记者，与你共度的的这段时间非常愉快。”  
不二松了一口气：“非常感谢您抽出宝贵的时间，今天我也学习了很多，真是谢谢您。”  
“不需客气，手冢君是我很看好的一个后辈。就是之前的事情让人颇感遗憾，好在已经过去，他离开检察体系或许更适合他。”  
嗯？这话让不二微微一怔，想起之前大石说过的话，加之裕太对手冢的态度，不二觉得以前一定发生过什么让手冢不得不放弃检察官的前程而离开体系的事情。  
对方打量着不二，笑道：“不管怎么说，手冢君现在有一位非常优秀的伴侣，祝福你们。说起来，开始我就觉得，你跟负责这宗案子的检察官有点像。唔，他也是姓不二。”  
“嗯？”不二愣了愣，反应过来，“您说的检察官，是叫不二裕太吧？他是我弟弟。”  
这件事算不上秘密。这宗案件引起的社会关注度极高，裕太作为负责这起案件的检察官，也接受过媒体的采访。要得知此事一点也不难。  
他们三姐弟关系亲密，但并不会相互讨论各自的工作，所以不二基本上除了知道由美子和裕太做什么样的工作以外，其他具体的事项一概不清楚。相对的，由美子和裕太也不会清楚了解自己策划编辑过什么畅销书。  
“原来如此。”对方了然地笑道，“他是一名优秀的检察官。”  
“谢谢您的夸奖。”  
两人相伴闲聊着走到门口，不二送走了采访律师，想起了目前自己和裕太的立场。  
一开始知道这件事，不二其实有想过是否要去询问一下裕太的意见。可他仔细考虑过后，还是放弃了这个想法。既然他选择了以律师为出发点，那就没有必要找现在看起来是处在对立面的裕太聊同一件事。如果这么做，很可能会对他造成困扰，不能独立客观地去分析这一件事。  
不二给手冢去了一个电话，告诉他采访已经结束了。手冢在那头答应着，说自己这边的工作已经接近尾声，问不二需不需要去接他。  
不二瞧了附近的环境，想着叫个计程车实在是太贵，公交和地铁离得也远，也就满口答应了。他挂了电话，让服务员来添了些水，留在原地整理方才采访得来的信息以及资料。  
没多久，手冢就到了。不二坐上了车，一脸欣喜。手冢看着Omega的表情，就知道方才一切顺利：“母亲刚才给我电话，说爷爷让我们回去吃个晚饭。”  
不二想起来，结婚好些日子了，他和手冢都忙于各自的工作，甚少回家看望父母。这些事应该是做儿女的自觉回去，现在让长辈来催促，实在是失礼得很。他听了这话，连忙点头，说：“这么久没回去，是应该回去了。”  
看出了不二的想法，手冢道：“别紧张，父亲母亲知道我们都忙，不会怪你。”  
“还是觉得这样不太好。”不二皱着一张脸，“手冢，以后我们每周分别回去一次吧。”  
没想到不二对此如此上心，手冢柔了表情，点点头：“好。”


	16. Chapter 16

说来惭愧，与手冢结婚好些日子了，不二感觉手冢跟着自己回不二家比手冢本宅要多。说实话，不二也没有太多与手冢父母相处的机会。  
车子渐渐驶到手冢本宅附近，不二觉得有些紧张。手冢暗自观察，趁着红灯等车，轻轻握了一下不二的手，说：“别紧张，那也是你家。”  
不二深吸一口气，只觉得自己逊毙了。方才第一次采访他不紧张，因为他知道自己做好了充分的准备。但现在，这种见家翁的情况，是做多少的准备都无法轻易缓解自己的手足无措。而且这明明不是第一次见面，他都算是入了手冢家的门了，还紧张什么？  
没多久，手冢就已经把车开到家门口，并把车停在门口的车位上。两人才下车，从屋内闻声而来的彩菜妈妈已经等在了门口，笑容可掬地看着两人。  
“母亲。”手冢走在前头，先向自家母亲问好。  
不二跟在后头，落后了小半步。见到面前的彩菜，迟疑了一下，才微笑着说：“彩菜妈妈。”  
“时间刚刚好，饭菜都已经做好了。”彩菜妈妈上前挤到手冢和不二中间，勾住不二的手臂，把人带着进屋，边走边说，“才下班吧，饿了吗？今天妈特意问了淑子看你喜欢什么，给你做了好几个菜，等会儿你得好好尝尝。”  
不二被彩菜的热情吓得有些无法招架，只能一个劲的点头：“好。”  
直接忽略自家儿子的彩菜这才回头朝手冢喊道：“国光啊，你父亲和爷爷在后院下棋呢，你去把他们喊上。”  
眼看母亲把自己的Omega带走了，冷落自己儿子不说，还一回来就派任务。手冢回忆了一下自己在不二家的状况，觉得这个情况非常公平。  
他无声地笑了一下，转身向后院的方向去，先把母亲交代下来的任务完成。

被彩菜带进屋的不二，才进屋就闻到了饭菜的香味。彩菜将他领到厨房，向他展示自己的成果：“淑子说你喜欢吃辣，但是又提醒我你的胃比较脆弱，所以我就改良了一下，给你做了两道辣菜。”  
不二有些惊喜地看着彩菜，凑过头去闻了一下味道。菜品带着些辛辣的味道，又不至于让人觉得刺激。他觉得有些感动，吸了吸鼻子，直起身对彩菜说：“谢谢妈妈，我很喜欢。”  
“谢什么，我们可是一家人。”彩菜笑道，“真要说谢谢，也是我们谢你才对。”  
“嗯？”  
彩菜直视不二，柔声说：“你和国光之间发生的事，我们都很清楚。国光向来是个沉稳的孩子，我们怎么也想不到他会做出这样逾矩的事。”彩菜把不二拉到一旁坐下，她握着不二的双手，回忆起当时手冢向他们坦白时的画面。  
“当时国光说他情不自禁，可是这孩子，我很了解他，他哪会是这么容易情不自禁的人呢？他说会负责任，要跟你结婚，你也已经答应了。事已至此，我们也没办法。他的爷爷和爸爸都不是急躁的人，知道了这事叹了一晚上的气。我们可都担心，是他用Alpha的身份逼着你答应这件事。”  
不二注视着彩菜，回想起婚前那段时间。纠结与埋怨是有，一开始也有下意识的抗拒。可是自己真的不愿意吗？倒也未必。他从来不是委曲求全的人，也学不来弯腰。可当时为什么没有坚决地拒绝手冢，现在他还真说不出一个所以然来。  
不过事情发展到现在，再去追究也没有意义。当初糊涂一时，也幸好现在结局不坏。既然一切都好，何必纠缠呢？  
不二摇摇头：“他没有，他也不会这么做。”他握着彩菜的手，“妈妈你看，我们现在过得很好。”  
“所以说，该说谢谢的是我们。以前我们最大的希望就是看到国光出人头地，家庭美满，我们可以含饴弄孙。现在，只要他过得好，就什么都好。”彩菜笑道，“谢谢你在他身边。”  
为人父母的愿望都很渺小，很卑微。听着彩菜对自己说的话，不二忽然就明白了自己的家人为什么这么容易就接纳了手冢。也不过是因为看到自己现在过得简单美满，由衷地感谢那个为自己带来现在这一切的人罢了。  
唔……可能裕太得多加一条“手冢是他偶像”的附加条件。  
两人说完话，手冢便和爷爷与父亲一同出现在饭厅里。彩菜瞧见，赶紧把不二赶到位置上坐下，没让他帮忙，自己张罗好了满桌的饭菜。不二坐在手冢的旁边，手冢爷爷坐在正位，对面则是手冢的父母。他有些拘谨，没敢乱动。手冢看出他的窘况，频频为他布菜，一点一点把他拉出窘境。  
待不二习惯以后，他望着桌上与他一同用餐的长辈，听着他们的教诲，这时候才真正感受到，这不过是一次普通的家庭聚餐，在座的每一位，都是他所尊敬的长辈。而他的身边，是他最为熟悉的伴侣。有他在，这一切都变得自然不过，没什么可怕的。  
饭后，彩菜妈妈再一次拒绝了不二想要帮忙的要求，把他赶去客厅陪着手冢父亲和爷爷。有了方才的饭局，不二面对两位自带威严的警务人员，也没有了之前的压力山大。  
手冢泡了茶，给长辈们送来，顺便把爷爷的棋盘摆在了廊下。  
手冢爷爷呵呵笑着，问不二：“会下棋吗，周助？”  
手冢爷爷喜爱下棋，这个不二早就知道。这位威名远播的前部长，退休后就喜欢研究棋道。不二虽然对其中的历史渊源不太熟悉，可自家父亲好歹也是爱棋之人，在不二兄弟小时候手把手教过。裕太好动，不太能坐得住，学了两下子就没学了。不二倒是把父亲那手棋学了个七八分，精通算不上，拿出来唬唬人还是可以的。  
不二点点头，谦虚地说：“会一点。”  
老爷子乐呵呵地摆了盘：“来，陪我玩两局吧。”  
一老一小就这么对坐着下起棋来，神情之专注，让人不忍打扰。手冢和他父亲坐在一旁喝茶，父子俩长相有六七分像，气质相似，坐在一块儿时像是隔了一道天然的屏障，令人轻易不敢靠近。  
“最近工作一切都顺利？”手冢父亲问。  
“都顺利。”  
父亲长吁一口气：“你觉得好就行。”他沉声道，“之前你离开检察体系，我的确不能理解。不过我不是顽固的人，你现在没有对当初的决定感到后悔，我也就没有任何的意见。”  
手冢低头回答他的父亲：“父亲，我现在一切都好。”  
“你离开体系也许是对的，确实，外面的天地更适合你发展。”手冢父亲定睛看着自己的儿子，目光又缓缓转到在不远处下棋的不二的背影上，“现在你有了自己的家庭，更加要注意自己的言行。要知道，要是踏错了一步，受伤害的可不仅仅只有你。”  
“是。”  
手冢充分理解父亲的话。就如同他父亲兢兢业业地活了半辈子，他为了守护这个家庭，付出了无数的心血。而现在，他也有了属于自己的家庭。他的身后，他的背上，有他的整个世界。他不会容许自己因为少许的失误，而让背后的人与他一同担惊受怕。  
对他而言，如今也没有什么比不二更加重要的人或事了。

夜已深，彩菜提议说让他们别回去了，今晚直接在这里睡。不二本来有些犹豫，毕竟自己没有准备任何用品。不过最后也没拂了彩菜妈妈的意，就在这里直接住下。  
手冢自小在这里长大，房间一直都是那一间，没有变过样。结婚后，因为他和不二搬出去了，他家父母也没想过要给他的房间换换摆设，就一直维持原样。所以，当不二第一次走进手冢的房间时，很是新鲜。  
房间干净整洁，装饰摆设甚少。不二扒在门上朝里张望，没敢随便走进去。手冢在后看着好笑，牵起他的手把他带进屋里。  
“这也是你家。”手冢说，“不必拘谨。”  
“也不是拘谨，就是……不太习惯。”  
不二环顾四周，房间有一整面墙的书架，满满当当地摆放着各类的书籍。床不大，不过以他和手冢的身材，两个人睡上去应该还是没问题的。床边就是整齐的书桌，桌上没有多余的书本，只放着台灯、笔架、笔记本和笔记本电脑。不二仔细想了想自家的书桌，心里默念下一次回去前一定要让母亲给自己先收拾一下。  
“怎么说呢……”不二呢喃道，“还真有手冢的风格。”  
“你还满意吗？”  
“挺好的，我觉得。”不二毫不犹豫地回答，话音落地方才觉得这话问的对象不太对，“不，这里我满不满意有什么关系？”  
手冢正色道：“有。如果你不满意，我们今晚就回去。”  
不二本来是一脸期待的神色，听到这话后耷拉了个脸：“我还以为你要说，我要不满意就把这里大改造呢。”  
“不，这样太劳民伤财。”  
“唉，手冢，我对你太失望了。”  
手冢家的长辈不在身边，不二显得活泼许多。手冢自然不会把不二的玩笑放在心上，他看着不二拉开窗户，半趴在窗台上望着夜空，就觉得心里柔软不少。他走上前，一手圈住不二，从背后将不二拥入怀中，与他一同瞭望夜空。  
被忽然的熟悉的温度包围起来，不二愣了一下。手冢的面容出现在自己耳畔，只要侧过头，就能亲吻到这个人的侧脸。不二舒了一口气，稍微平缓了一下跳得有些失控的心脏。  
究竟是从什么时候开始，他变得不抗拒这个人，愿意接受这个人所有的触碰？又是从什么时候开始，他不再在意信息素的问题，而是开始用心去感受手冢为自己做的一点一滴？  
他微微侧过头，脸颊贴着Alpha的脸颊，细腻的触感激得身体一阵颤栗。不二觉得，自己身上的所有毛孔都舒张开来，用力地呼吸着属于Alpha的气息。手冢拥紧不二，低下头，温柔、准确地攫住不二的嘴唇。  
不二闭上眼，主动迎接手冢的亲吻。大概是这样的姿势太过勉强，他被手冢转过身，正面抱着，被更加猛烈的攻势所俘虏。手冢紧搂着他的腰，他被牢牢地锁在这人的怀中。若不是双手还抵在这人胸前，他怕是已经被直接嵌入这人的胸膛中。  
手冢轻喘着气放开不二，在他耳边低声问道：“要做吗？不二。”  
不二一惊，不是吧？在这里？  
这里是手冢成长的地方，每一处都镌刻着手冢成长的痕迹，从幼年，到少年，到青年，直到与自己结婚为止。这里的痕迹干净且美好，让不二不忍破坏了这一处纯净的空间。而且，手冢家的长辈就在隔壁的房间，老房子的隔音必然不如高层公寓。这要是情到浓时发出些什么尴尬的声音让长辈们听见，明天还要不要见人了？  
似是能读懂不二的想法，手冢忽然弯腰将不二抱起来，放在床上，俯身压上去：“别想太多，在这里刚好。”他亲吻了一下不二的唇，“至于声音，你忍着点就行。”  
所以刚刚的询问只是做做样子吗？不二看着已经在自己身上耕耘起来的手冢，呸，询问什么，那纯粹就是告知自己而已吧。  
不过下一秒，不二已经无暇再去抱怨了。Alpha已经成功地夺去了他所有思考的能力，拉着他一同陷入情热的漩涡中。

情事告一段落之际，不二累得抬不起一根手指。  
这事消耗本来就大，自己忍着点声音就算了，手冢还不遗余力地挑逗自己。一面承受着手冢给予的快感，一边还要注意着外头的声响，精神被拉扯到极点。一切结束后，他躺在床上，背对着手冢，倔强地不肯乖乖偎入他怀中。  
让你浪让你浪，爽的是他累的是自己，这种亏本生意，谁乐意做谁做！反正他是不乐意了！  
手冢倒也不勉强，俯身亲了一下不二圆润的肩膀，就抽身离开。身后少了热源和熟悉的信息素，不二惊得猛地撑起身回头看，就见手冢已经走进了浴室。浴室随即亮起了灯光，并响起了水声。  
这可真是，佛祖都要被气出火来了！  
不二愤愤地趴回床上，用被子将自己卷成一个球。没有了Alpha的气息，他一个Omega显得孤单寂寞冷，尤其是在一番情热过后，更是如此。他卷着被子，扒拉着手指数着自己和Alpha结婚多久了，现在离婚会不会打破AO结婚时间的最短记录？  
手指头没数完，他就被人从被子里翻出来，裸着被人抱起。他吓了一跳，举着几根手指抬眼盯着手冢。手冢瞧着觉得好奇，问他：“你在做什么？”  
“数时间。”不二诚实地回答。  
“数时间做什么？”  
“在想我们结婚多久了。”  
“结婚多久又如何？”  
“在想现在离婚会不会打破记录。”  
手冢挑起眉，他就去浴室放个水，这家伙的小脑袋瓜敲起了什么奇怪的念头？他长长地“嗯”了一声，快步走进浴室，将不二放入浴缸中，自己也随之坐了进去。他将不二抱在腿上，从背后抱着他，手慢慢地探到不二的敏感之处：“如果你希望，我们可以换个地方，在这里再战一次。”  
不二赶紧抓住手冢就要作乱的手，识趣地用力摇头。  
“还想不想离婚了？”  
“现在不想了。”但是不担保以后不想。  
以后？以后的事以后再说。以后再有什么不该有的念头，手冢自有方法可以将其灭于襁褓之中。他咬了一下不二的耳垂，惹得不二瑟缩一下，嗔怒地瞪了他一眼。  
所幸手冢这回也知道分寸，没折腾狠，清洁起来也容易。总算为两人清洁好身体后，不二躺在手冢的胸前，任由自己浸泡在温热的水中。他闭上眼，忽然问了一句：“手冢，你为什么要从检察官转做律师啊？”  
手冢沉默了一下：“你想知道？”  
手冢曾说过这是志向所使，但这话说出时是在他们刚熟悉不久的事情。这样的理由更像是托词，敷衍地应付着对话者，回避真正的理由。  
大石不经意的感叹，那一位律师若有所指的话语，手冢父亲的叹息，一声声地敲在不二的心上。他身后这个与他纠缠不休的Alpha，并不如外表看起来那样无坚不摧。他有着被自己封闭的过往和禁区，不二不知道自己能不能成为那个，可以踏入手冢的禁区，能让手冢依赖的人。  
见不二不语，手冢将不二拥得紧一些，一手贴着不二的手掌，与他十指交握：“如果你想知道，我可以告诉你。”  
“还是算了。”不二低头注视着与手冢交握的手，“如果你想告诉我，你就说。可别因为是我想知道，你就告诉我。”  
身后安静了好一阵，除了浅浅的呼吸，不二没听到任何的动静。他想算了，反正来日方长，不着急一时，总能等到手冢愿意坦诚相待的一天。  
没想到，手冢忽然站起来，顺势把不二也拉了起来。他披上浴袍，给不二裹了浴巾抱出浴室，放在床上。  
他双手搭在不二的肩上，看着不二的双眼，柔声说：“你愿意听，我就愿意说给你听。”


	17. Chapter 17

不二不知道该如何形容这一刻的感觉。  
他的Alpha站在自己面前，弯着腰，脸庞就在咫尺之间。他神情温和，一瞬不瞬地看着自己，不二可以在他的眼中看到自己的倒影。他张开了胸膛，似乎只要不二点头，说一句愿意，他就会毫无保留地把自己的一切全部展示给不二。  
这一秒，不二清楚感受到，Alpha的重视与信任。  
于是，不二点头，说：“我愿意听。”  
“好。”  
手冢并没有马上开始讲故事。他直起身，在衣柜里翻出了两套睡衣。在仔细地为不二换上睡衣后，又拿来一条干毛巾，盖在不二头上，为不二擦起潮湿的头发。  
“诶？”忽然被毛巾挡住了视线，不二疑惑地抬头去看手冢。当适宜的力度落在自己头皮上后，不二舒服地吁了一口气。  
“头发湿着容易感冒。”手冢说，“先整理好，你想知道的，我都告诉你。”  
“我觉得手冢你把我当小孩子在照顾。”被Alpha周到地伺候着，不二有些不乐意。做完以后帮他洗澡，这个就不说了。可是洗完以后，不需要连穿衣梳头这些事情也代劳了吧。  
不二看不到手冢的表情，只听到手冢含着笑哄他：“乖，很快就好。”  
不二觉得自己耳朵都软了，脑袋轰的一下炸开了。  
手冢国光你OOC了知道不！？你这是犯规！搁以往要被红牌出场的懂不懂！  
虽然心里吐槽，不二倒也没舍得拒绝手冢的宠溺。吐槽归吐槽，有人愿意伺候其实还是一件好事。  
等手冢口中的“整理好”完成后，时间已经过去了好一阵子。两人躺上了床，手冢打开了床头的台灯，靠坐着，顺手把身旁的不二捞进自己怀里，让他枕在自己的肩上。  
“手冢……？”  
不二听到手冢从喉间发出的叹息，想要抬起头看他一眼，却被手冢强硬地按在自己的肩上。  
“我没骗你。”手冢的话说得平缓，“当初我跟你说是志向所使，这是真的。”  
“是在检察院无法实现你的理想吗？”  
手冢搂着不二，脸颊轻轻蹭着不二柔软的头发：“我让一名无辜的人，含冤入狱了。”  
不二心中咯噔一下。  
手冢在法律界风评很好，他是知道的。手冢经手的案件胜率高，慕名找他进行法律咨询的人非常多。但凡手冢接下的案件，他总是全力以赴地为当事人争取一个最优的结局。不二相信，手冢接下的每一宗案件，经历的每一场审判，必然对得起他的良心，不违背他心中的天平与正义。  
然而现在，手冢向他袒露出这样的过往。他不知道这一件往事，究竟给手冢带来了多么巨大的改变，才让他断然放弃在检察院的大好前程，重新开始。  
“是一宗金融诈骗案，案件调查后，警方拘捕了一名重要的疑犯。当时所有的证据都指向他，可以说是罪证确凿。”  
不二伏在手冢身上，耳朵贴在靠近心脏的位置，听着胸腔下一声声有力的心跳声。  
“我当时在检察院第三年，算是有一点小成绩。一开始这案子并不是由我负责，而是另一位经验更丰富的前辈负责。这案子审到中途，那位前辈因为一些突发的原因无法再跟进，于是上头把案子交给了我。”  
不二低声问：“你，没有调查出来吗？”  
“当时庭审走过了一轮，我接手时，第二次庭审近在眉睫。我研究过一次证供，确实证据确凿，对方律师也给不出反驳的证据，可以说只是等着最后的审判。”手冢声音平缓，没有多余的情绪，像是在讲述着别人的故事，“在开庭前，我见了被告一次。他很疲惫，但是一直坚持跟我说，他是无辜的。”  
“你没有信？”  
“没有，也可能是当时自信自己不会看错。因为看到证据链完整，所以我认为这个人在谋求为自己脱罪的可能。”手冢说，“事实上，法官也相信了面前的证据，判了三年有期徒刑。”  
“后来呢？”  
手冢亲吻了一下不二的额头，沉默了一阵：“审判结束以后，我去执行法院的判决。当时除了被判刑以外，因为涉及到金钱，所以他需要赔偿受害人的损失。我带着法院的同僚去收缴那个人的财产时，看到了他的家人。”  
手冢很清楚地记得，那是个日头猛烈的中午。他站在院子里，看着法院的工作人员将屋中的物件一件一件搬出。那个人的妻子抱着孩子，蹲在地上痛哭。  
孩子看着不大，大概上小学的年纪。他被母亲抱在怀中，眼中闪着忽明忽暗的光芒。手冢不知道这孩子对目前的状况明白多少，但手冢很清楚，这个家，怕是再也回不到从前了。  
孩子的目光跟着工作人员移动，然后发现了站在不远处的手冢。手冢清晰地看到孩子的表情变得惊诧，紧接着是愤怒。他忽然挣脱母亲的怀抱，飞奔着冲向手冢，用力将手冢撞倒在地。  
孩子的母亲发出一声惊叫。手冢被小孩这一下撞蒙了，孩子力气不大，只是被撞了一下，没有受伤。孩子趴在他的身上，一张小脸紧皱，泪水满面。他抽泣着，手握成拳，一下一下打在手冢身上，带着哭腔向手冢喊道：“你是个坏人，把我爸爸还给我。”  
“他也许是在审判结束后，在电视上看到了我在法院外接受的采访。”手冢长吁一口气，“我想他并不能理解当时究竟发生了什么事，只是记得了我的脸，以及是我将他父亲送入监狱，并且拆散了这一个家。”  
不二似乎能感受到手冢当时的心情，一个不谙世事的小孩子，本来应该有一个快乐的童年，却被从天而降的祸事生生砸碎了美好的生活。而造成这一切的人，偏偏是自己。不二能理解手冢的无奈，这是他不得不完成的任务，与不得不承受的后果。  
不二握着手冢的手，问：“后来，你是怎么发现问题的？”  
“我去调查了。”  
孩子的愤怒确实触动了手冢，他想起了在最后结案陈词的时候，疑犯在最后一刻，面对确凿的证据依然坚持自己是无罪的姿态——其中有愤怒，有恐惧，可他仍旧坚持自己是被冤枉并且坚决要上诉，只可惜法院并没有接受他上诉的要求。  
他曾向当时的上级，也就是龙崎堇菜表示这宗案件可能有疑点，他希望可以重启案件调查。但是这一次龙崎并没有接受他的提议，而是委婉地提示手冢，不要再去碰这一宗案件。  
“这说明，这件事背后确实有猫腻。”  
不能明着来，手冢就只能背地里去查。因为龙崎模糊不清的态度，让手冢肯定这件事必然牵连甚广。为了不打草惊蛇，也为了不连累其他人，手冢只能孤军奋战，连同期的好友大石也瞒着。最后还真让他查出来了，入狱的人不过是个替罪羊，真正的罪犯，早已经收买了警方和检察官高层，伪造了证据，带着巨款瞒天过海逃之夭夭。  
这时，距离当时的判决，已经过去了大半年的时间。  
“我把我的调查结果告诉了我当时的上司，并且同时也将结果交给了检察院的最高负责人。后来这宗案件被重新立案调查，确认了确实存在收受贿赂包庇犯罪的情况。”手冢声音平稳，抱着不二的手臂却是越收越紧，“我帮那个人翻了案，让那些人得到了惩罚。”  
“这是个好结局。”  
“也许，但是对我来说，这违背了我成为检察官的初衷。”  
手冢低头，恰好对上不二担忧的双眼。  
他的心中有一杆秤，衡量着他所做的一切，是否能够让他维持心中所坚持的公平与正义。当他的身份会令他身不由己做出违心的事情时，他必须要思考，他所想要的，是所谓的前程，还是坚守他的信念。  
不二闭上双眼，伸出双手圈着手冢的肩膀，将脸埋在手冢的肩窝中，用力地拥抱他的Alpha。  
“你没有错，手冢。”他说，“或许你曾经做错了，但是你用力去弥补了。我们谁都不能保证一世不犯错，可是我们还能选择，是一直错下去，还是纠正这个错误。”  
他抬起头，对手冢露出笑容：“幸好，你选择了纠正。”  
手冢注视着不二，将他抱得更紧一些：“也是，幸好，结局不坏。”  
最后，还遇上了你。  
不二凝视着他的Alpha，主动捧着手冢的脸颊，吻上手冢的嘴唇。

不二是被一阵阵轻柔的触碰给弄醒的。  
他迷迷糊糊地醒来，下意识躲开这不知从何而来的触感。待他可以顺利地睁开眼后，发现天已大亮。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了？”  
头顶传来熟悉的声音，不二这才发觉，本应该出去晨练了的手冢，此时还陪着自己躺在床上。  
他和手冢一同在床上醒来，结婚以来好像还是第一次。不二愣了一下，问：“你怎么还没起来？”  
手冢顺势将不二揽进怀里，下巴蹭了蹭不二头顶的细发：“周末，给自己放个假。”  
第一次和Alpha同时醒来的感觉很是新奇，不二抬起头仔细观察。也许是因为刚睡醒，手冢眼中没有了往日凌厉的目光，倒是多了许多慵懒。头发软软地搭在脸上，半睡半醒地揽着自己，让不二觉得颇是新鲜。  
手冢早就注意到不二的视线，被这样毫不掩饰的目光打量着，他也没觉得尴尬：“看到什么了？”  
“一个赖床的手冢。”不二如实回答。  
“有趣吗？”  
“挺有趣的。”  
手冢话中带着笑意：“你赖床的样子我倒是见过不少次。”  
赖床的形象怎么也不会好，不过两人都结婚这么久了，形象这东西早被抛诸九霄云外。不二自然不会被手冢这话刺激到，老神在在地说：“那是因为你故意每次都不叫我起来。”  
说得也对，可手冢也没有改变不二赖床这个习惯的念头。观察不二赖床的模样，是他每日醒来的乐趣之一，他没有减少自己乐趣的打算。不过他并不打算告诉不二这件事，只是微微勾起嘴角，凑近不二，想给不二一个早安吻。  
不二看出他的意图，眼疾手快地伸手挡在两人的嘴唇中间：“不行。”  
“为什么？”  
不二支支吾吾地说：“我……没刷牙。”  
手冢还真被不二这理由给震了一下，他盯着不二，几秒后把不二的手拉下，以行动告诉不二，拒绝无效。  
一大早被各种吃豆腐的不二愤愤地推开手冢，满脸怨念地占领了卫生间。手冢无奈地看着不二的身影消失在卫生间，微笑着摇了摇头，也结束了自己难得的赖床时光。  
他换了身衣服，环顾着这个见证着自己成长的房间。这一间从来只有自己生活痕迹的房间，从昨晚开始，融入了不二的气息。在这一刻，他真正觉得，自己的生活因为不二的存在而变得圆满。  
不二很快洗漱完毕，出来后看见手冢已经换上一身常服，疑惑地看着他。手冢翻出了一套衣服给不二，让他换上。  
不二抱着衣服，不太明白手冢的举动。  
手冢说：“今天，我们一起过。”

得亏了两人良好的生物钟，即使是稍微赖了一阵子床，也没有比平日晚太多。两人整理妥当，一同下楼，刚好彩菜妈妈已经准备了一桌丰盛的早餐。  
彩菜听到脚步声，抬头往外瞧，看见手冢和不二两人下楼。一眼看见两人身上的衣服，彩菜捂着嘴笑起来，问：“哎，今天是要去约会吗？”  
不二听了脸有些红，忙摇头：“不是的，因为我没有准备衣服，所以手冢给了我这一套。”  
“哦~？”彩菜意味深长地看着自家儿子，“哎，我以前还老担心国光太直性子不会哄喜欢的人开心，看来这是开窍了呀。”  
这一下，不二留意到彩菜若有所指的话语。他低头看了自己一身打扮，又转头看了眼手冢的，这会儿才发现不同寻常之处——这一回，两人身上的衣服分明是一系列的，看起来就像是穿了情侣装。  
其实穿情侣装不要紧，不过当场被长辈识破还被笑话了一下，让不二脸更红了。他瞪了手冢一眼，飞快地跟彩菜说了声去叫手冢父亲和爷爷来用餐，就飞也似地逃跑了。彩菜笑容更深，后来更是不可遏制地笑出声来。  
“母亲。”手冢叹了一口气，自家母亲的小小恶趣味自己从小识得，多年的求生经验使他得以轻而易举地对付母亲的小恶作剧。只是不二还不懂自家母亲的顽皮，虽然不二也是恶趣味不少，可比起母亲，还是稚嫩许多。  
彩菜妈妈勉强止住笑声，眼中还是带有满满的笑意。她轻咳一声，说：“国光啊，周助可是个好孩子，你可得好好对他。”  
“我知道。”  
“可别让我知道你欺负周助哦。”  
“我不会。”  
“还有，可别太累着周助了。”彩菜若有所指地看了自己啊儿子一眼，“别以为昨晚你们在做什么我不知道，要让我知道你强迫周助，我可饶不了你。”  
好极了，手冢想。本就在食物链上层的不二，这回在自己家，大概已经成功地爬上了顶端的位置。

用完了早餐，手冢便驱车，与不二一同前往市中心的购物广场。  
第一次与手冢这样单独外出，显然让不二进入到极其兴奋的状态。尽管目标地点是最普通不过的购物中心，不二还是万分期待。他打开手机，寻找着有什么新奇好玩的食物，一边问手冢：“手冢，你有想做什么事情吗？”  
“没有特别的。”手冢说，“挑你想做的就可以。”  
不二翻了会儿手机也没找到有什么合适的地方，遗憾地感叹道：“哎，总觉得网上推荐的都是适合小情侣做的事。我们这种结了婚的老人家，好像不太适合去凑这些热闹呢。”  
话说到这，不二忽然觉得有些不对。  
他和手冢，是跳过了谈恋爱的步骤，直接走入了婚姻的殿堂。所有谈恋爱时该经历的，他们全都没有经历过。而这一次，大概算得上是他们第一次约会。这一场约会来得太晚，可在此情此景，又显得如此及时——在不二小心翼翼地踟躇着向手冢的方向走去时，手冢强硬地拉了他一把，不给他后退的机会，先一步将他纳入自己的领域。  
这一场婚姻，这一场感情，一直都是手冢在做着主导。而自己一直被动地接受，直到现在。不二偷偷瞄了手冢一眼，这个人给予了自己如此之多。现在，是不是该轮到他主动一些，向手冢好好表示一番呢？  
“手冢。”他收起手机，“今天由我做主，可以吗？”  
对此提议，手冢自然表示欢迎。  
这个购物中心是不二日常的活动范围之一，他对这附近十分熟悉。他想带手冢到自己喜欢的店里，告诉他自己为什么会喜欢这里，告诉手冢自己的生活究竟是如何的。他想，手冢已经把他的一切毫无保留地告诉自己，那同样的，作为伴侣，自己也该将自己的一切，都展示在手冢的面前。  
第一站，就是不二非常喜欢的一家小咖啡店。  
不二领着手冢到达店里，一边推门一边跟手冢说：“这家店的咖啡很不错，我和幸村都挺喜欢到这里消磨时间。老板也是个有故事的人，和他聊天很开心。而且……嗯？”  
不二介绍着这家店，发现手冢没有了回应。他疑惑地问：“怎么了，手冢。”  
“裕太也在这。”手冢说。  
听到弟弟的名字，不二惊喜地往店里张望，果然看到了熟悉的身影。他就要高声招呼裕太，忽然看到了坐在裕太对面的那个人。  
“哎，那个人……”他喃喃道。  
手冢问：“你认识？”  
不二点点头：“嗯，算是吧。”  
真是奇怪了，不二心中疑虑顿生，为什么观月初会跟裕太在一起？


	18. Chapter 18

见不二定在原处，手冢一时半会儿也看不出这是个什么状况。他低声问不二：“不进去？”  
不二摇摇头：“进呀，怎么不进？”说罢便率先进了门。  
虽说是小咖啡厅，不过这地方私密性不错。观月和裕太坐的位置不靠近门口，两人都没有注意到门口的声响。不二寻了个离他们稍远的位置坐下，待服务生送上餐牌后，就举起餐牌佯装点餐，在餐牌后头偷偷观察另一边的两人究竟在干什么。  
服务生看见不二的举动觉得奇怪，疑惑地回头，想朝不二的视线方向去一探究竟。手冢及时打断服务生的动作，给两人点了单，顺手抽掉不二手上的餐牌还给服务生。  
服务生带着满心疑惑下单去了。手冢瞧着一脸矛盾的不二，问：“不去打招呼？”方才进门时明明还很热情，就差没扑上去了。  
不二纠结地四处张望，也不回答手冢的问题。  
说实话，他也不知道自己在顾虑什么。观月和裕太出现在同一个地方，这确实出乎他的预料。但是即便观月和裕太认识，也不是什么稀奇的事情。毕竟裕太是个成年人，他有认识朋友的权利。只是结合最近自己和观月那点若有若无的摩擦，这事就有些耐人寻味了。  
手冢安静地等着不二开口，此情此景，他知道不二在自己面前，一定憋不住。  
果不其然，不二望着那处，没一会儿就主动招了：“和裕太在一起的那个人，我认识，叫观月初，跟我在同一个出版社。”他思考了一下，“现在算是，半个竞争对手？”  
不二把自己和观月的关系和那天连对峙都算不上的偶遇跟手冢说了一遍，吁一口气叹道：“哎，其实我觉得他跟裕太认识应该是偶然，跟我大概没什么关系。不过刚好碰上这段时间的这些事，看见他就觉得心里别扭。”  
手冢气定神闲地给不二支招：“如果觉得尴尬，大可无视他。不需要因为一个不相干的人，给自己添堵。”  
不二噗嗤一下笑了出来：“这可真不像手冢你会说的话。我还以为你会这么说呢——”他清了清喉，模仿起手冢，“不二，不可大意。”  
手冢不自在地撇过头：“我有对你这么说过？”  
“没有。”不二笑着摇头，“但是我听过你这么对下面的小朋友说过，还真是，很有手冢的风格呢。”  
这话手冢确实经常跟自己手下的助理说，为的是提醒他们不要因为一时的粗心遗漏细节。没想到这竟会被不二记着，在这时候拿出来与自己开玩笑。他觉得有些困窘，在他的助理眼里，他向来有些冷淡。他不希望那样的场景，会给不二带来不好的印象。  
“你介意吗？”他问。  
“介意什么？那时的手冢，还有一点帅呢。”  
看来是自己想多了。  
手冢听了这话，难得有些不知所措。面对不二调笑一般的神色，他也不知道该回以什么样的表情、什么样的话。于是，他选择岔开话题。  
“你说，观月跟你一样在做忍足的项目。”  
没想到手冢忽然开了这个话茬，不二点头：“嗯，是的。”  
“你选择的方向是律师。”手冢想到一个可能性，“如果，他选择的方向是检察官呢？”  
“啊！”一言惊醒梦中人，不二惊呼，“对哦，我怎么没想到。”  
手冢心里默念，你是关心则乱。但这话他没说，倒是一手搭上不二的手，对不二正色道：“不二，不要大意。”  
“诶？”不二一头雾水，“为什么忽然对我说这个？嗯……诶？手冢？”  
这话没说完，他就被手冢一把拉起，被手冢带着往裕太那桌走去。  
裕太背对着他俩，坐在裕太对面的观月很自然地就看见手冢和不二。他一脸从容，完全不见惊讶的神色，站起来迎接两位：“哎，看碰上谁了？”  
裕太正疑惑，回头望去，惊呼道：“老哥？手冢前辈？”  
“裕太。”不二瞪了手冢一眼，忙应着自家弟弟。  
“你们怎么也在这？”  
这话问的对象不对啊。不二暗暗吐槽，这明明该是我的台词。我和手冢在这怎么了，你们俩为什么会在一起才是重点好吧。  
裕太发现了两人交握的手，恍然大悟：“啊，难道是约会？”  
“嗯。”手冢毫不犹豫地承认。  
“手冢！”  
手冢回头低声反问不二：“有问题吗？”  
不二秒怂：“唔……没有。”  
观月低声笑起：“真是，有趣的一对呢。”注意到面前的三人都注视着自己，观月不慌不忙地向手冢伸出手，“我还没有自我介绍，观月初，与不二在同一个出版社工作。真是，久闻手冢你的大名了。”  
手冢礼貌性地与观月握了下手：“手冢国光。”  
不理会自家Alpha和某位奇怪人士之间的寒暄，不二抓住自家弟弟：“裕太，你们在这里做什么？”  
“诶？没做什么呀。”裕太摸不着头脑，“就，随便聊聊。”  
“嗯？”不二带着怀疑的笑容，缓缓凑近裕太。  
“啊，不……就是，欸老哥你靠太近了。”眼瞧着不二越逼越近，裕太只能坦白，“是采访啦，采访。”  
“采访？”  
“嗯，说是为了什么专题报道之类的。刚好我最近工作关系的缘故，所以观月他找到了我。”  
这么说的话，不二转头望向身旁的手冢，这就跟手冢猜的原因一样了。  
“哦？原来裕太君是不二你的弟弟吗？真巧呢。”观月旁观了不二家两兄弟的互动，在一旁露出那让人不太舒服的笑容。不二听着那声音，身体轻微一抖。那声音仿佛一条吐着信蜿蜒着爬在他身上的蛇，让他浑身不舒服。  
无视无视。不二决定采取手冢说的方法，无视到底。  
而且，就看观月现在游刃有余的神情，不二怎么也不相信，他先前不知道自己和裕太之间的关系。  
“老哥你很奇怪呢。”裕太盯着不二，伸手碰了碰不二的额头，“不是病了吧？”  
不二拉下裕太的手，顿时觉得这场面一点意思也没有。裕太是成年人，交朋友、接受采访都是他的自由。自己能做的，也不过是问问，但绝不能插手裕太的事情。  
他转过身拉着手冢：“算了，我们回去吧。”  
手冢点头。  
裕太还是一头雾水：“你们就要走了吗？不坐下来喝杯东西？”  
手冢按住不二，捏了捏不二的手掌，暗暗安抚着不二的情绪。他回答裕太：“我们之后还有安排。”  
裕太是丈二和尚摸不着头脑，但听到手冢这么说他也只能答应着：“哦，那好吧。”  
就当他们要离开时，观月忽然喊住了他们——准确来说，是喊住了手冢：“手冢君，请等一等。”瞧见手冢应声回头，观月笑道，“机会难得，不知道我可不可以，对你进行一次采访呢？”  
手冢露出一瞬的疑惑，可下一秒，他面对观月微微低头，道：“抱歉。”  
“嗯？”听到突然的道歉，观月愣了一下。他想追问手冢，没想到只看到手冢和不二拿着打包的咖啡，离开了咖啡厅。  
裕太望着两人的背影，喃喃道：“啊，走掉了。”  
“所以，手冢君这话是什么意思？”  
“大概……是拒绝吧。”  
观月不置可否，目光落在早已见不到人的门上，久未移动。他的脸上露出意味深长的笑容，开口道：“裕太君，能帮我个忙吗？”  
裕太抬眼看了观月一眼，不需细问也知道观月要他帮的是什么忙：“观月桑，你还不放弃吗？”  
“我可不是这么容易就放弃的人。”观月道。尽管这次手冢看起来是拒绝了他，但手冢并没有明确说拒绝他的采访。作为前检察官，手冢国光身上的故事，很值得让他再推敲推敲。  
裕太无奈地叹了一口气，这时他怎么也没想明白，自己怎么就被这奇怪的人牵着鼻子走了呢？明明不久前他和观月不过是采访者与被采访者的关系，为什么现在他和观月变成了一伙的呢？  
不过，想起之前观月跟自己说起的事情，他又觉得自己的好奇心被提到顶点。  
“那……就帮你问一次。”裕太说，“我可先说好，能不能成功我可说不准。”  
观月笑道：“没关系，就算没成我也不会怪你的。”

出了咖啡厅，不二被直接带到了广场上。手冢寻了个位置让不二坐下，把咖啡拿出来递给他。  
不二接过咖啡，咖啡有些烫，两人走得急也忘了拿上纸杯托。他赶忙将咖啡放在旁边的位置上，手掌贴着脸颊想稍微降下掌心的温度。  
手冢坐在不二身边，拉过不二的手，握在掌中。他的手比不二的要凉些，这温度刚好，让不二舒服地眯起眼。  
手冢安静地轻轻揉捏着不二的手，似乎方才的闹剧对他没有产生一丝的影响。不二看着面前的男人，因着刚才手冢的举动，观月带来的小小不愉快也瞬间烟消云散。他勾起嘴角，笑容晏晏地注视着手冢：“手冢，刚才为什么拒绝观月？”  
手冢抬眼，瞄了一眼明知故问的某人，道：“我以为你希望我拒绝。”  
“我哪有？”不二大喊冤枉，当他对上手冢似笑非笑的目光时，又呵呵笑了两下，“是……有那么一点不想你接受。”  
手冢自然不会拆穿不二，当时不二眼睛瞪得老大的表情，全然没有了往日的云淡风轻。手无意识地用力捏着自己的手，全身上下散发着一股让手冢拒绝的气息。手冢也没想在这时逗弄他的Omega，如果Omega不希望自己做这事，他自然不会接受这个邀请。  
“你也在做同样的专访。”手冢开口。  
“所以呢？”  
“你不愿意，我不会接受别人的邀请。”  
不二凝视着手冢，这一张认真的表情，眼中盈满了令人信服的坚定。不二想，面对这样的一个人，他又能如何拒绝呢？  
他笑了起来：“总觉得，手冢你跟我以前的印象完全不同呢。”  
“怎么说？”  
“以前总觉得你硬邦邦的，不苟言笑，说起话来一板一眼，从来不说废话，有点可怕呢。”不二回忆起从前自己对手冢的印象，再对比自己面前的手冢，“现在，感觉你说的话比以前多很多。”  
“是吗？”手冢淡然说，“可能因为对象是你吧。”  
不二觉得脸有些烫，大概是手上的热度转移到了脸上了。他慌忙把手从手冢手中抽出，又重新捧起咖啡。经过了这一小段时间，咖啡已经没有刚才的烫手。  
手冢也端起自己的咖啡，在旁边安静地喝起来。  
不二其实说对了，他本不是话多的人。他沉默，但不代表他不善言辞。在遇到不二以前，如不是工作需要，他向来习惯精简话语，不喜形于色，难免会给旁人难以接触的印象。在遇到不二并与不二在一起后，他总算明白了，为什么小情侣之间，总会有说不完的话。  
他和不二，虽不至如此。可对他而言，每当看到不二，与不二在一起，他总忍不住想要与他分享自己看到、听到、想到的每一点每一滴。他想，这个人如此美好，值得自己敞开心扉，与他分享一切，不论好与坏。只要有不二在身边，一切难题都会迎刃而解。  
见手冢一语不发，不二好奇地问：“手冢，你在想什么？”  
“没什么。”手冢说。  
自己这点小心思，还是不要告诉不二吧。

两人在广场上坐了一阵子，把咖啡喝完后，终于想起了此行的目的。  
“接下来想做什么？”手冢问。  
不二苦思冥想了好一阵：“还真不知道能做什么呢。”  
说起约会，两人都是小白。小情侣们约会能做的事情无非那几样，可那几样事情在不二看来，也是无趣得很。往日里他和幸村或者菊丸的小聚会，多是以吃或者逛为主题。可这回跟手冢一起，他觉得完全没法以以往的经历为参考。  
想了半天，不二提出一个建议：“手冢。”  
“嗯？”  
“不如我们回家吧。”面对手冢不解的神情，不二笑道，“我想吃你做的饭。”  
结果想来想去，最后还是以回家作为今天的主行程。听到这个提议，手冢也颇感无奈。不过目前，似乎也没有更好的提议了。  
没想到，自己的厨艺竟然有一天能够成为俘获心上人的利器。面对不二充满希冀的双眼，手冢深切地感受到，什么叫做“想要抓住一个人的心，必须先要抓住一个人的胃”。  
真是古人诚不欺我也。  
手冢微微一笑，抓住不二的手，顺势将不二拉起来。  
不二望着他，只见手冢看着自己，眼中闪着柔光：“好，我们回家。”


	19. Chapter 19

两人决定回家后，还是花了些时间在购物中心溜达了一圈。尽管不二没有了一开始的兴致，但第一次与手冢约会还是让他觉得十分兴奋（虽然他一直觉得他和手冢的关系不适合用约会这个词）。这一圈走下来，不二顺便给家里添置了新的摆设，并且给自己买了新的小盆栽。  
回到家，手冢将采购回来的食材放置好。走进客厅一看，不二已经兴致勃勃地开始重新布置他们这个家。  
这个家，一开始就没有几个摆设。用不二的话来说，说好听点是极简风格，说得直白点，就是毫无生活气息。手冢向来不注重这些小情小调的气氛，从他家的卧室就能看出。一直以来，手冢都缺乏生活情调。不二在这里住下后，按着自己的习惯，慢慢地将这里变了个样。  
大件家具不二都没有换掉，原本也都是制作精良的家具，没有换掉的理由。不二将灯光换成暖洋洋的橘黄色，在简洁的沙发上放上几个彩色的靠枕。他平日喜欢席地而坐，于是就在客厅中央加上了一块毛茸茸的大地毯。他喜欢小植物，除了在阳台上养了一排绿植外，还在这间屋子的各处放上形态各异的多肉。同时不二还做了相片墙，挂上自己拍摄的，或者在外购置回家的摄影作品。不二改造的动作不大，却都恰到好处地让这房子更具有活力，更像是一个家，而不只是一个住处。  
当然，对手冢而言，其实在哪里住、住什么样的地方都不要紧。最重要的，是这个地方里，有一个叫不二周助的人在等着他。  
不二摆放好新买的小东西，回头就发现手冢站在一旁看着自己。他三下两下走到手冢身旁，环视整间屋子，满意道：“果然这个位置最能看清整体的样子，手冢，你觉得有没有哪里需要改？”  
手冢摇头：“没有，都挺好。”  
“不过感觉只有我们俩好像安静了些，要不我们养只宠物？”嘴上这么说着，不二已经开始规划起来，“手冢你喜欢猫还是狗，你看那一块还有位置，我们可以在那里给它们做一个小窝。”  
看着不二已经开始漫无边际的想象，手冢倒是想起自家母亲和不二母亲向自己提起过的事情。也不知道两家人是不是商量过，都选在这个时候跟他说孩子的事情，并且要求自己找个机会跟不二提一提。  
大概是觉得如果自己出面去说这事，不二不会拒绝吧？还是觉得因为这是Alpha的要求，所以Omega不能拒绝？  
就孩子这件事，手冢其实没有太多的想法。在遇到不二之前，他觉得自己有没有孩子都没关系，目前独身生活也十分合意。在与不二结婚后，手冢也没有考虑过这事。一是不二不提，他认为不二对此事大概也是兴致缺缺；二是因为这不是他一个人的事，就这件事上，他必须以不二的意愿为重。如果不二不愿意，那他们一直二人世界，也没什么不好。  
不二计划了一番，转过身来笑吟吟望着手冢：“手冢你觉得怎么样？”  
手冢收回思绪，点了下头：“挺好。”  
“总觉得你说得好没有诚意呢。”不二嘟囔着，“每次问你你都是这么回答。”  
手冢无奈，这时候除了挺好，他还能说什么？总不能跟不二说我们不养宠物，养个孩子吧？  
不二知道身边人对家居设计极其不擅长，倒也没有逼着手冢说出哪里好。他看了眼墙上的时钟，时间还早，用不着这个点就做饭，便拉着手冢，与他一同坐在了地毯上。  
他靠在手冢肩上，闭上了眼：“真是计划赶不上变化，最后今天还是在家里过。”  
手冢一下一下地梳理着不二的头发，道：“现在也挺好。”  
虽然今天遇上了意外情况，但自己提出约会的用意，不过是为了和不二两人单独过上一天。反正现在也是两个人呆一块儿，在哪里压根不重要。  
想起今天手冢面对观月的场景，不二睁开眼偷偷瞄了眼近在眼前的俊容，踟躇着问：“手冢……”  
“嗯？”  
“你，讨厌接受采访吗？”  
手冢动作一顿，很快又恢复正常：“没有。”  
“那，如果观月再次邀请你，你会不会接受？”  
手冢眉头微蹙，他低头看了眼不二，似乎有些不明白不二的意思：“我说过……”  
“不，手冢。”不二打断手冢的话，从手冢的身上爬起来，“忽略我的意愿，我想知道你的想法。”  
他不乐意手冢接受观月的采访，那是来自于他个人对观月的喜恶所致，还有一点不足与人道的小小独占欲。可这不能代表手冢真正的想法，他希望能听到属于手冢的，没有掺杂其他干扰的想法。  
手冢拉过不二的手，捏着他的掌心。不二的手比自己的小一些，掌心柔软，握在自己的掌中大小刚好。手冢很是喜欢把玩不二的手，觉得只有把这双手牢牢握在掌中，才算是把人抓在了手上。  
“手冢？”不二没有等到手冢的回复，有些着急了。  
“我无法回答你这个问题。”手冢说，“我接受过采访，这些我接受过的采访，全都是在检察官时期对于案情、庭审进度的简述，以及传达检察院的观点。这一些，属于我自己的想法不多，大多数都属于叙述事实。但是，如果是传达我自身的观点，我会谨慎选择。”  
不二凝视着手冢。  
“我必须确定，采访者是报以什么样的目的和想法来进行这一次采访，我是否信任他，他又是否是值得我诉诸一切的人。”  
“所以……”  
“所以，在我不了解观月初这个人前，我不会接受他的邀约。”  
不二明白手冢如此谨慎的理由，他们这样的职业，本身就带着些神圣的色彩。想法和观念是很私人的事情，一句话在不同人的耳中，能被解读出千百种不一样的意义。手冢又是一个生性严谨之人，他希望自己的观点能够通过一个理解自己的人传达给社会，而不希望被旁人过分解读。这个人，必须是他所认同的、所信任的人。  
不二望着手冢，笑了起来：“不愧是手冢律师呢。”  
“你还满意吗？”  
不二用力点头：“非常满意。”他的目光中带着一丝狡黠，嘴角微微勾起，“就是，手冢律师要求这么高，不知道我有没有这个能力，给手冢律师做一次专访呢？”

眼看着他家专属大厨进了厨房，不二从一旁抓起手机，给自家弟弟发了条信息：[让观月放弃吧，手冢是不会接受他的邀请的。]  
裕太秒回：[……老哥你在说什么我没看懂]  
不二家小儿子在外人眼中或许能力强，脑子好，但是在自家哥哥和姐姐面前，那点小九九实在不够看。以不二对观月这人的初步判断，就知道这人肯定不会轻易放弃。而他现在与自家弟弟有那么一丢丢联系，自然不会放过这一条看似捷径的道路。  
不二微笑，不慌不忙地按下信息：[不管观月跟你说过什么，通通忘记就好。你想知道什么，告诉哥哥，哥哥告诉你。]  
对话框顶端显示着“对方正在输入...”的字样，过了好一会儿，不二也没有收到裕太的回复，也不知道这小孩在那头写什么长篇大论。不二也没特意在等，反正目的已经达到，观月怎么想对他而言没有任何意义，他可不打算让自己的家人成为别人的工具。  
又过了一阵子，不二终于收到裕太的回复：[是有一件事有点好奇...]  
就这么一句话输老半天，这孩子是在迟疑什么？不二疑惑：[什么事？]  
裕太连续发来了两条信息：[是关于手冢前辈辞职前的案件...]  
[听说最近，那宗案件的某个犯人将要被保释出来了，我想问问前辈知不知道这件事。]  
不二读完信息，疑惑笼罩在心头。  
手冢辞职前的案件，如无意外，大概就是手冢跟自己说的那一宗错判的案件。那一宗案子被手冢平反了，该进监狱的人也进去了。这么长时间过去了，难不成还会发生什么问题？  
瞧着裕太所提到的信息，除了询问手冢对此是否知情意外，更像是在提醒手冢，某一位跟他有过节的人马上就要自由了，让手冢小心注意一样。  
不至于吧……不二腹诽，这种出狱寻仇的情节连八点档肥皂剧都不演了，总不会狗血到在现实中发生吧。  
但出于对手冢的安全考虑，尽管不二觉得裕太也不太清楚内情，但还是追着去问了一遍：[某个犯人是指……？]  
这一回，裕太没有再回复。  
不二本以为裕太被什么耽误了，但是等他再次催促并且发送同样的问题过去依然没有得到任何回复时，不二确定了，他家弟弟打算无视他这个问题到底了。  
真是可恶，现在他不仅被彻底挑起了好奇心，还被自己迅速发散的脑补情节给吓了个彻底。  
他家弟弟真是学坏了，要是不打算告诉自己事实，一开始就别跟他挑起这个话题呀！  
一定是观月把他教坏了！  
不二下意识就把这个莫须有的罪名安到了观月的身上，并且暗暗决定不能让裕太接触观月太多。  
手冢正巧端了菜肴到饭桌上，抬起头就见不二抓着手机一脸严肃地盯着看，心下疑惑：“不二。”  
不二被唤回了神：“嗯？在呢。”  
“发生了什么事？”  
不二余光瞄了一眼手机上的对话，摇了摇头：“没什么，跟裕太聊天而已。”  
了解不二兄弟间的感情，手冢没有丝毫怀疑，点点头：“可以准备吃饭了。”  
“知道了。”不二应了一声，眼看着手冢转身回到炉前继续准备晚餐，不二快速给裕太留下了一条信息：[之后我再好好问你！]  
说罢，就把手机随手放在茶几上，起身去帮手冢准备晚餐。  
“跟裕太聊了什么？”  
瞧见不二来帮忙，手冢熄了火，将炖菜装了盘，问道。  
不二拿出碗筷，装了汤，说：“没什么，提醒裕太不要被观月带着跑而已。”  
“可真关心弟弟啊。”  
不二偷着笑：“手冢，你这话真酸。”  
手冢半点没有被看穿的窘迫，不慌不忙地上了菜，站在一旁等着不二。待不二将味增汤和米饭都端上了桌，他轻轻拉住不二：“如果有什么问题，请一定要告诉我。”  
“手冢你还不允许我有点小秘密吗？”  
手冢坦然：“我认为我们已经坦诚相待了，相互之间不应该有秘密。”  
不二不置可否，只是反问：“如果我做到了，手冢你也一样吗？”  
“当然。”  
“好。”不二眯起眼，笑着回答，“我答应你，手冢。”  
一顿晚饭两人吃得尽兴，饭后不二收拾了桌子去清洗，手冢坐在客厅里读报。他倾身端起茶杯时，无意中看到不二手机上闪着裕太回过来的信息。  
[老哥你别问了，具体的我也不清楚。]  
意义不明的一句话，手冢倒也没有在意。他收回目光，再次翻开报纸时，他的手机响了起来。手冢掏出来一看，发现是真田。  
真田并不经常找他，尽管两人关系匪浅，但往日如果不是有要紧事，也甚少联系。这回真田在这个时间找他，想必是发生了些什么紧急的事情。  
他脑袋飞快运转着，揣着手机到阳台接起来：“我是手冢。”  
听着电话那头的声音，手冢的神色逐渐变得严峻起来。他眉头微蹙，沉声对另一头的真田说：“我认为不需要担心这件事，当初我是匿名举报，检察院是不会泄露举报人信息的。”  
他沉默了一阵，认真且冷静地聆听对方的话语，最后道：“好，我知道了，我会注意。”他顿了顿，思考了几秒，又说，“相关的宗卷和资料我会整理好，明天交给你。”  
他挂了电话，回过身就碰上不二捧着一盘子切好的水果出来。显然他听到了方才手冢的电话，眉宇间露出一丝半点疑惑以及担忧的神色。手冢缓和了表情，上前把不二带进了客厅，接过他手上的盘子放在茶几上。  
不二并没有完整听完手冢的电话，只是方才想要去喊手冢进屋时，恰好听到了手冢最后那句向对方承诺自己会注意的话。如果是往日，他大概不会留意这句话。可是经过了先前裕太的那番铺垫，让他此刻心里莫名不安起来。  
他注视着手冢，装作不经意地问：“谁的电话呢？”  
手冢迟疑了一下，还是实话实说：“真田的。”  
对手冢这位刑警朋友，不二的印象算不上深刻。不过鉴于真田职业的特殊性，不二的耳朵一捕捉到这个名字，心中顿时警铃大作，脑海里即刻将真田与危险划上等号。  
他也想不起伪装一下自己的表情，瞪大了眼追问：“发生了什么事吗？为什么真田会找你？”  
“真田偶尔会向我咨询一些法律上的问题，我们经常会有沟通。”瞧见不二脸上毫不掩饰的担忧，手冢无疑是高兴的，这表明自己在不二心中占有一席之地。可方才真田告知自己的事情，虽然手冢认为并不会真正威胁到自己的安全，但他也不愿意冒险，让不二卷入莫名其妙的事件当中。  
“手冢。”对于手冢的说辞，不二显然不相信。他看着手冢的双眼，嘴上勾出了弧度，眼中却没有笑意，“刚刚，我们相互之间承诺了什么？”  
手冢叹了一口气，这可真算是搬起石头砸自己的脚。本来是希望不二与自己坦诚相待，没想到这么快就被他抓住了尾巴。  
“好，我告诉你。”手冢说，一手抓起东西，“礼尚往来，也请你告诉我，你在追问裕太什么？”  
手冢左手上抓着的，赫然就是不二的手机。将屏幕点亮，那一条没来得及打开的信息清晰地显示在屏幕上。  
真是，完全不能大意啊。  
手冢觉得，真田的一通电话不至于引起不二如此大的注意。然而结合起裕太这一条奇怪的短信，外加今日意外碰上裕太和观月两人的情景，手冢就觉得有些蹊跷了。  
眼看手冢压根不打算让步，不二也只能点头答应。  
手冢将手机放下，沉着地向不二说起事情的来龙去脉：“真田与我联系，是因为我离开检察院前的案件。”  
“是你昨天晚上跟我说的那件事吗？”  
手冢点头。  
果然……不二思绪翻飞，裕太不可能无缘无故提起这件事。而且裕太曾说过，他不了解手冢离开检察院的原因，这更像是被人引导着问出来的问题。  
“真田最近在跟踪一宗案子，其中有一部分线索涉及到当年入狱的某个人。当真田去监狱想要找那个人调查的时候，才知道他获得了假释。”  
“这，有什么问题吗？”  
“真田通过相熟的同僚得知，那个人是被某些人利用某些手段从监狱里弄出来的。真田觉得事有蹊跷，翻查了那个人过往相关宗卷，知道了那个人跟我之前的案子有关系，所以来告知我这件事。”  
还真的是跟手冢有过节的人，不二皱着眉，紧张地问：“那你会有危险吗？”  
“我认为不会。”手冢摇摇头，“当初我是匿名举报的，这也是我当时的上司的建议，为的就是保证我的人身安全。检察院对于举报者的信息有相当严密的保密措施，我相信是不会泄露的。”  
“那除了你当时的上司，还有谁知道那宗案子是你举报的吗？”  
手冢认真思考了一阵：“大石是知道的，还有真田，以及我的家人。”其余的，手冢还真的不能确定。  
不二却猛然回想起昨日与那位律师结束采访时，律师所说的话——就是之前的事情让人颇感遗憾。  
他把这件事告诉了手冢，并且提出了一个可能性：“如果检察院的保密措施没有问题，有没有可能是你当时在调查时留下痕迹，被有心人知道了呢？”  
这样的猜测是合理的。  
当时手冢确实是私底下调查，也十分注意没有引起骚动。但是，调查这事不可能只依靠他一个人进行，还存在着许多协助者。这些人手冢不可能每一个都掌控到，让其保密。有心人如果真想知道当年是谁首先翻的案，只需跟着宗卷上的记录走访一番，便可轻易得知。  
“我追问裕太的，也是因为这件事。”不二按出先前跟裕太的对话给手冢看，“如果裕太知道了，那很可能就是从观月那里得知的。不然为什么早不问，偏生在与观月见面后才问这样的问题呢？”  
确实太巧合了。  
手冢将手机放在一旁，对上不二毫无掩饰的担忧的双眼，伸手将不二按在怀中。  
“别担心，这件事已经结束了，相关的人都已经投案，所以不会有问题的。”  
不二闷在手冢怀里，堵着一口气说：“如果真的没问题，真田会这么着急地通知你吗？”  
“他不过是提醒我一下。”关心则乱，手冢明白此刻自己安慰不二再多，也是徒劳。他只能给不二许下承诺：“你放心，我会注意身边的人和事，不会让自己陷入危险。”


	20. Chapter 20

即便不二心有不安，可手冢一再强调了自己会注意安全，不二也不便再去追问。再者，随着采访的开展，不二变得忙碌起来。观察了几天发现手冢一切如常后，便放松了警惕，逐渐转移了注意力。  
这倒是给予了手冢一定的方便，只要不二不关注，不插入这件事，就能从这件事中置身于外。倒不是手冢觉得这事情有多么严重，而是多一事不如少一事，知道得越少越安全。  
次日手冢就把承诺的相关资料全部交给了真田。明白真田在办案中，相关案件信息需要保密，手冢也没有多问。后来的几日也是一切如常，没有任何不妥的地方，这让手冢也放松了些警惕。这事算是暂时翻了篇，手冢还是如往常一样每日与不二同进同出，似乎什么也没有发生一般。  
但手冢心里还是带着疑问。  
不二那日的猜测让手冢心中惴惴不安，当初涉案人员都已落网，这是毋庸置疑的事实。但是表面上似乎所有人落网，但不代表隐在深处的根也被刨了出来。如果有心人真想追查并且进行报复，这并非不可能的事。  
若他还是独身一人，这事也没什么可怕的。然而如今，他的身边有了比起自己更加重要的人，他又怎会让不二陷入危险之中呢？

这日手冢还是跟往常一样把不二送去出版社，不二下车前提醒：“手冢，下午别忘了。”  
“嗯。”手冢点点头，“我会在事务所等你。”  
眼看着不二的身影消失在大门后，手冢才驱车往事务所的反方向驶去。  
手冢通过裕太与观月联系上。他对观月手中掌握的信息一无所知，这事他觉得他必须要亲自确认过才放心。裕太知道这事，说对自家老哥保密可以，但他必须在场。手冢对此没有异议，也就同意了让裕太一同赴约。  
三人约在市中心的一间咖啡厅，手冢恰好在咖啡厅门前碰上了裕太。两人一同进入，看见观月已经在店里等着他们。  
瞧见两人一同出现，观月露出微妙的笑意：“没想到，裕太君你也来了。”  
“我来看看。”裕太闷着声说，坐在手冢身旁。  
观月挑眉：“哦？是不放心我，还是不放心手冢君呢？”  
裕太皱了皱眉，没有答话，而是转头看着身边的手冢。  
“寒暄的话就不多说了。”手冢单刀直入，“你先前想要约我，是因为什么事？”  
观月不慌不忙地唤来了服务生，把菜单递给了手冢：“先点单吧，一大早风尘仆仆赶来这里，还是先歇口气吧。”  
服务生已经走到了三人的桌前，这时候手冢也不好开口拒绝。他和裕太随意各点了一杯饮料，就让服务生离开。这一回手冢也不出声了，他紧盯着观月，等待观月回答他方才提出的问题。  
观月抿了一口咖啡，舒了一口气，缓缓道来：“最近，我在做一辑专访报道，相信手冢君一定知道是什么，毕竟不二君目前也在做一样的专访报道。”  
“嗯。”手冢点点头。  
“一开始，我是邀请不二裕太君接受我的采访，后来，也是从其他的检察官口中，得知你之前也是任职于检察院。我实在好奇，为什么你会辞职，离开检察院。”  
手冢不语，他不相信观月只为这一个小好奇而来，而且不需要思考，他也能肯定观月已经通过别的渠道满足了自己的好奇心。  
观月一边说，一边观察着手冢的神情。见手冢岿然不动，他也不着急，依旧缓声道：“后来，我收到了一条情报。”  
手冢一愣。  
裕太急道：“什么情报？”  
“手冢君不知道吧，我本职做的是社会新闻，现在也还在做着。所以，消息总是比其他记者要灵通一些。”大约是面对着手冢不苟言笑的表情实在是无趣得很，观月转向裕太，问，“裕太君，你知道几年前关于检察院的那一场丑闻风波吗？”  
政府机关向来对自己的名声看重得很，丑闻这类事情被爆出来，绝对会在社会上引起轩然大波。裕太作为其中一员，尽管没有亲身经历，但对这件事必然是熟悉得很。他点点头：“前几年的事，听前辈说，起因是一宗金融欺诈案。主犯收买了当时负责此案的相关人员，伪造了证据，嫁祸给一位被牵连其中的员工。后来，是有人匿名举报，把案件重新查了一遍才翻的案。”  
这件事对检察院的声誉造成了巨大的影响，令其社会公信力一落千丈。当时负责检察院的最高领导人因此引咎辞职，高层领导大换血，并且很是费了一番功夫挽回检察院的声誉。但时至今日，社会上依然对检察院议论纷纷。  
观月又问：“你知道举报的人是谁吗？”  
“欸？这个……匿名举报者的信息是受保护的，我怎么可能会知道？”裕太这么说着，目光却不由自主地瞥向身旁的手冢。  
“说的也是呢。”观月笑起来，目光转向一直沉默不语的手冢，“不过知不知道也没关系，今天我想要跟手冢君说的也不是这件事。只是，我要说的跟这件事有那么一丁点的联系而已。”  
手冢直面观月的视线，一语不发。  
“不知道手冢你是否认识警视厅的真田警部呢？我得到的情报与他现在办的案，好像有那么一些关系呢。”观月默默凑近手冢，眼中显示出探寻的目光，“在办你检察官生涯最后一宗案件时，你有没有发现其中多了什么多余的信息？”

午饭过后，不二就准备好采访所必须的东西，准备出发前往手冢的事务所。他边走边在脑海里模拟着采访流程，走到大堂时，遇上了刚好从外头回来的忍足。  
忍足热情地招呼不二：“不二，最近怎样？”  
“挺好的。”不二说，“很快就能给你交稿了。”  
不二的采访也已经接近尾声，接受采访的几名律师十分配合，流程进行得非常顺利。剩下最后一位预约采访的律师，就是他的伴侣手冢国光。  
要说手冢，本来该是不二最为方便的一位采访对象了。但是鉴于他和手冢之间的关系，工作上的事情肯定不能放在家里做；特意约在外头，又显得非常尴尬。不二左思右想，最后决定了把采访的地点定在手冢的办公室。  
“听到你这样说，我很高兴。”忍足说道，“刚好碰上你，跟你说一件事。前两日我跟岛田总编开会，说了一下我之后的计划，其中包括你的调动。”忍足注视着他，语气诚恳，“我确实非常希望你能够加入我们，当然，前提是你愿意。岛田总编表示，一切以你的意愿为准。”  
不二听了，笑了起来：“别急忍足，你还没看到我的稿件呢。稿件出版后，我们再讨论这件事也不晚。”  
“哦？看来你信心满满。”忍足听了这话也笑道，“好的，那我们拭目以待吧。”

手冢目前就职于一家业内顶级的律师事务所，因其之前的职业背景与转职后的优秀表现，所长对他寄予厚望，给了他颇为丰厚的待遇与自由的发展空间。  
不二之前因公曾跟随总编一同到过事务所开会，那是他第一次真正见到传说中的手冢律师。毕竟出版社这么大，人那么多，要碰上一个活在传闻中的人物也不是易事。  
没想到，再一次踏入这个地方，他和手冢之间，就有了千丝万缕的关系。  
人生真是处处是意外。  
考虑到手冢也许有其他的工作安排，不二没有到得太早。他在约定前十五分钟到达事务所前台，告知了自己与手冢的预约后，就安心坐在等待处。  
他目不转睛地看着在事务所来来往往的人，每一位都西装革履，全身上下透着精英的气质。偶尔有几个人经过不二身边，交谈之中无处不显示出竞争的意味。不二坐在沙发上，抱紧了自己的小背包，只觉得这里与自己真是浑身上下都不合。  
手冢也是不容易啊。不二心想，在这个地方，看着光鲜亮丽，实则做的每一件事都被人盯着，随时有人想把你拉下来好取而代之，分分秒秒都大意不得。  
不过不二转念一想，这也许刚好合了手冢的意。这个人本来就是做什么都全力以赴，这种竞争激烈的地方，才是适合手冢成长的地方也说不定。  
而且，那是他的Alpha，哪有那么容易就能被别的人给拉下来呢？  
不知不觉间成了专业手冢吹的不二，瞧见啥都得与手冢比较一轮，找出几点手冢的优胜之处，再暗自偷乐一番。大概这种下意识的行为，连他自己也完全没有意识到。  
没等多久，就有前台的工作人员将他领入事务所内。  
事务所占地三层，手冢的办公室在二层。不二跟着领路的工作人员上了楼，穿过一条满是会议室与洽谈室的长廊后，拐角处的第一个房间，就是手冢的办公室。工作人员敲了门，听见门后的声音，便开了门让出路，请不二入内。  
不二低头道谢，进了门，身后的大门就被工作人员在外头带上了。他往办公室深处望去，就见手冢坐在里头的办公桌后，目光炯炯地看着自己。  
这样的场面还是第一次出现，尽管坐在自己面前的人是自己最熟悉的人，可不二还是觉得不习惯。他略显拘谨地站在原处，左瞧瞧右望望，偏不愿意正眼望向另一位主角。手冢看着觉得好笑，起了玩心。他轻咳一声，问：“先前你就是这样采访其他受访者的吗，不二？”  
“并不是。”不二毫不犹豫地反驳，转头对上手冢带笑的双眼，就知道自己被手冢戏弄了。他知道自己的表现十分小家子气，但此时面对手冢，他真没法像之前那样客观地进行采访。  
然而，人是自己邀请的，就连采访也是自己逼着答应的，总不能现在打退堂鼓吧。  
不二深吸一口气，定了定神，迈步走到手冢面前。他在办公桌前站定，面带职业化的微笑，向手冢微微弯下腰：“手冢律师，很高兴你接受今天的采访。”  
哦？这是装不认识来了？手冢暗忖，不过他倒也没拆穿不二，而是配合不二演起这颇有些胡闹的戏码来。他站起来，向不二躬身：“我的荣幸。”  
好的开始是成功的一半，至少不二觉得这是一个不错的开头。这一下，他觉得尴尬拘束的气氛消散了不少。他抬起头，向手冢微笑。手冢挑眉，做戏做全套，他伸出手：“请坐。”  
两人坐下后，重点戏才算是开始。  
不二准备了好些问题，手冢作为新生代律师的代表，行事方式和观念与上一辈的老油条们有诸多不同。联想到手冢之前的背景，不二本来有想过从手冢转职这一方向切入。可是考虑到手冢有着敏感的过去，不二还是决定抛开不谈。  
手冢不愿意公开的事情，他不会追问。何况最近的日子并不安生，为了手冢的安全，他必然不会为了好奇心让手冢冒险。  
开了个好头，后面的流程也就能顺利进行。不二按照自己的思路，循序渐进，大约经过了三个小时，采访才终于完成。最后一个问题结束时，不二在笔记本上写下最后一个字，抬起头，长吁一口气：“好了，结束了。”  
手冢好笑地看着面前已经软成一滩的不二，问：“不说个结束语吗？”  
“不了不了。”不二连连摇头，“我快累死了。”  
要不是有手冢严肃认真地带领着，不二也不知道自己能维持多久。这样艰难的情景在之前的几次采访中完全没出现，也不知道为什么，竟会在手冢面前破了功。经过这一次，不二深刻感受到自己功力尚浅，仍需锻炼。  
不二泄气地伏在桌上，沮丧地说：“看来我还差得远呢。”  
手冢对此表示不同意：“在我看来，是一次不错的采访。”  
“手冢你就别安慰我了。”  
手冢当然不会为了安慰不二就捂着良心说话，不二觉得自己失常，绝大部分原因要归咎于他们两人之间的关系。手冢作为受访者，只需如实说出自己的观点即可。而不二，他必须要抛开自己对手冢以往的认识，站在一个客观的角度尽可能全面地去表现手冢的观点。这对不二而言，难度极大。  
但好在，他顺利地完成了自己的任务。  
工作结束，不二决定不再去想。他飞快收拾心情，将笔记本和录音笔都收拾好。这时已经临近下班时间，他还需要回出版社整理出今天的总结。  
手冢留意到不二的脸有些红，手背轻轻碰了下他的额头探了探温度。不二一怔，疑惑地看了看手冢。  
“你的脸色不太好。”手冢说。  
不二自己试了下脸上的温度，不过他倒没觉得有哪里不适：“可能是热的。”他也觉得自己有些出汗，“不碍事，我回出版社放一下东西就回去。”  
“等一下我来接你。”手冢说。  
不二本想拒绝，今天来到这里看到手冢桌上层层叠叠放满了文件，就知道手冢工作有多繁忙。然而拒绝的话到了嘴边，当他对上手冢不容拒绝的目光时，就什么话也说不出口了。  
没办法，他还真学不会拒绝这个人。不二叹了口气，点点头：“好，我等你。”他背起包，向手冢道别，“那我先回去了，待会儿见。”  
目送不二离开了办公室，手冢才重新坐回到位置上。  
空气中还残留着丝丝缕缕香甜的气息，不浓烈，但很怡人。手冢没有在意，脑海却不由自主回想起上午与观月见面时，观月对他说的话。  
观月所针对的事件确实与之前的案件没有关系，但观月所说的无关信息，手冢却是有一点印象。  
那一份资料也不知道是怎么混入了他的调查资料中，他猜测或许是之前被糊涂夹入其中。资料上面记录的都是地址信息，粗略看下来有十几条。当时手冢以为是属于主犯的房产，可是经过调查发现，这些地址与主犯，或者是案件，没有丝毫的联系。  
因为时间紧迫，手冢没有细究，也就将此事置于一旁。后来翻了案，更是将这件事抛诸九霄云外了。  
因着资料都是整理在一起的，手冢可以确定这一份资料已经与其余信息一同交给了真田。如果不是观月今天提起，他想他也不会记起还有这么一份东西。  
观月没有对他详细说明事情缘由，只说现在真田在查的案件，与当年案件被收押的其中一名案犯有联系。这名案犯本来是一位议员的秘书，因为工作的关系与当年负责案件的检察官熟识，被主犯收买后就为主犯和案件负责人牵桥搭线。事情败露以后，他被一并逮捕，最后判了几年有期徒刑。  
其他再多的信息，观月没再透露，手冢也无从得知。然而分别时观月若有所思的神情，让手冢生了疑惑。如果不能从真田那里直接了解，那就只能另辟曲径。所以手冢拜托裕太，让他在检察院内部打听一下，最近检察院有没有什么异动。  
如此整理了一番思绪后，天空已经布满晚霞。他看了眼时间，发现已经到了该去接不二的时候。  
空气中的信息素依然挥散不去，从一开始的怡人，到现在让手冢颇有些心神不宁。他微皱着眉头，忽然像是意识到什么，猛然抓过外衣，冲了出去。


	21. Chapter 21

手冢边走边拨电话，一路疾行，路上遇到所长也顾不上礼仪，打了个招呼就匆忙离开。所长乐呵呵地望着手冢匆匆的背影，笑着道了句“年轻真好”，就继续日常巡视事务所。  
不二的电话没人接，可能是不在手边没听到，但手冢更担心是因为别的原因。临近下班时间，电梯也人满为患，好一阵子也等不到电梯。手冢这会儿也冷静下来，自己是远水救不了近火，倒不如求助出版社的朋友先照顾着，等自己赶到了再把不二接上。  
手冢先给忍足拨了电话，忍足很快接了起来，以为手冢有什么好事要给自己分享分享，没想到接起来后手冢第一件事就是跟他要菊丸的联系方式。  
“菊丸？你找他做什么？”忍足疑惑。  
手冢不打算跟忍足浪费时间，直接了断地说了要点：“不二可能遗忘了发情期时间，他现在应该在出版社。帮我找菊丸先照顾他，我马上赶过来。”  
忍足是知道手冢和不二之间的曲折，不过这事在出版社也算是无人不知，大家心照不宣而已。他听了也知这事只有菊丸这个Beta能帮上忙，满口答应着帮手冢找人，同时不忘吐槽手冢：“我说你们两个也真是够大意的，不二心大不记得就算了，你怎么也能忘？这可是你的Omega。”  
平日嘴里说着不要大意的人，碰上这些事偏偏老出错，忍足也不知道该怎么吐槽比较好。  
手冢自知理亏，也只能诚恳接受忍足的教训：“抱歉，是我疏忽。”  
“行了行了，我也就是吐槽一下”忍足那头已经行动起来，着急找人，说起话来也有些喘，“你放心，不二我们会看好，保证你到的时候接到一个完好无损的不二。”  
“拜托了。”  
电话挂上，电梯就到了。手冢一步跨入电梯，一手快速按着关门按钮，催促电梯快速运作。  
即便有了忍足的保证，手冢也放不下心来。虽然不二是被标记了的Omega，理论上他的信息素已经影响不到其他Alpha，但凡事也不能完全保证。更重要的是，处在发情期中的Omega会情绪不稳，如今自己不在不二身边，只能暂时先拜托不二熟悉的人安抚着他。  
忍足说的是对的，这事确实因他大意而起。Omega的发情期一般都是半年一次，标记后为受孕做准备，可能会比标记前的时间要提前一些。所以标记后的第一次发情期时间尤为重要，直接决定了以后Omega的发情期间隔。因着Alpha和Omega之间的特殊感应，一般发情期前Omega都会无意识地向Alpha发出特别的信号——可能是信息素的变化，也可能是身体上的异常——让Alpha感应得到，Omega可能即将迎来标记后的第一次发情期。  
然而最近两人工作上事情多，且敏感时期，手冢想，自己可能真的错过了不二向自己发出的信号。  
手冢作为Alpha，也是有发情期的，可与Omega相比，影响就小得多，可以通过自身或者药物抑制。与不二完成标记后，他没有刻意抑制过。毕竟在婚后这段时间，他和不二的性生活算不上频繁，但也绝没有亏待过彼此。  
当生活变得充实且美满时，便很难察觉到时间的流逝。手冢这才发现，他与不二，已经携手走过了近半年的光景。

忍足在电梯口逮到菊丸。这会儿电梯刚到，菊丸就要进去，就被忍足从身后抓住了背包给硬拖了出来。  
菊丸一脸懵逼，不满地挣扎道：“忍足，你搞什么？”  
忍足上气不接下气，问：“不二呢？”  
“不二？”菊丸挠挠头，“刚才跟我说要去资料室找点材料来着，你要找他直接打电话就好了。”  
“就是因为找不到他，所以才来找你。”忍足大喘了一口气，抓着菊丸就往资料室赶，“你跟我来，有件事非你不可。”  
“诶，等等忍足？”  
忍足不容拒绝地将菊丸拉走，一面往前狂奔一面跟菊丸说起前因后果。菊丸听着瞪大了眼：“忍足你在逗我？这种事不二怎么可能会忘记？”  
“怎么不可能？”忍足毫不犹豫，“你忘了他和手冢是怎么搞到一起的？”  
说得好有道理，菊丸无言以对。  
因为用地较多，数量极大，资料室被安排在远离日常办公区的老楼里。已经到了下班时间，这一边负责看守资料室的大爷大妈早就下班了，平日加班总觉得有诸多不便。这一次，倒是方便了忍足和菊丸。也好在不二懂得找地方，没往人堆里凑，省了不少的麻烦。  
两人到了资料室门前，大门紧闭。忍足环顾四周，确定周围没有人，才向菊丸点点头。  
菊丸应着，随即用力敲起资料室的门：“不二，我是英二，你在里面吗？”  
整个楼层回荡着菊丸的声音，但却没有听到不二的回应。菊丸不死心又敲了几次，依然还是没有声响。菊丸有些泄气，回头跟忍足说：“会不会不二已经不在这里了？”  
这也很有可能，但如果不二不在这，忍足也不知道该去哪里找他。忍足思忖片刻，上前试着扭一下门锁，没想到竟然被扭开了。  
菊丸懊恼道：“哎，我真是笨死了。刚怎么没想着直接开门？”考虑到不二目前可能会出现的状况，菊丸决定跟忍足分工合作，他进去找不二，忍足在外面看着，别让无关的人进来。等手冢一到，马上把不二从旁边的货梯直接带到地下停车场去。  
忍足表示同意。  
菊丸进了门，望着这占地略大的资料室。里面开着灯，证明必然有人在里头。他没有盲头苍蝇一样四处乱喊乱走，而是选定了方向，细心留意着任何可能由不二发出的声响。  
不二过来前跟他说是要来找一下旧新闻，那他只需往存放新闻材料的位置去找就好。  
果不其然，没走几步，他就听到旁边的书架后发出些窸窸窣窣的声音，伴随着几声轻轻的呜咽。菊丸快步往声音发出的地方去，果然就看见不二蜷缩在地上，满脸潮红。  
菊丸无比庆幸自己是个Beta，不受信息素的影响，才能在这样的时刻帮到不二。他上前跪坐在不二身旁，从包里掏出手帕为不二擦掉满额的汗水。  
不二感觉到身边有人来到，却不是自己熟悉的气息，急得下意识推开身边的人。菊丸没注意被往后推了一下，这会儿他也没有计较的想法，忙跟不二表明身份：“不二，是我，英二。没事，手冢马上就到了，等他来了我把你送下去。”  
不二迷迷糊糊，热度从下腹一直烧到脑袋，令他神志不清。菊丸的声音断断续续入了耳，他没听明白对方在说什么，但“英二”两个字总算是听清楚了。他睁开眼，调整焦距良久才终于确定了身边的菊丸。  
他想出声让菊丸先走，不希望自己这副狼狈的模样被菊丸看见。然而开了口，却是在喊着手冢的名字。菊丸焦头烂额，完全不知道该怎么帮不二才能减轻不二此时的痛苦。只能脱下自己的外衣盖在不二身上，又找来温水喂不二一点点喝下去。  
但这点小措施完全没起作用，不二开始颤抖起来，一刻不停地低声呼唤着他的Alpha。菊丸一边给不二擦着汗，一边骂起手冢：“手冢搞什么，这么久还不到，不二都快难受死了……”  
菊丸不断地嘟囔着，想尽办法跟不二说话安抚不二。大概是老天也看不下去，在菊丸就要撑不住时，他终于听到忍足天籁般的声音：“菊丸，把不二带上，手冢马上就要到了。”  
菊丸应着，赶紧把不二背在身上，用外套盖着不二。他快步将不二背出资料室，忍足已经按着电梯门在等着了。  
资料室在五楼，不高，电梯没一会儿就到了地下停车场。亏得是货梯，电梯口就能停车。电梯门一打开，忍足就看到手冢焦急的脸庞出现在面前，车就停在他的身后。  
电梯门一打开，浓烈的信息素扑面而来。手冢已经顾不上忍足和菊丸，下意识将菊丸背上的不二转移到自己怀里。感受到熟悉的信息素，不二本能地抱紧手冢，让自己更深地陷入Alpha的怀中。  
手冢一面抱着不二，手指寻到不二后颈处的腺体。他用力揉弄了几下，听到不二软绵绵的低吟后，拨开不二后颈的头发，对着腺体下了力度咬了下去。牙齿咬破了那层薄薄的皮肉，舌头尝到了血液腥甜的味道。手冢亲吻着那处，舔掉渗出来的血珠，感受着不二缓缓平静下来的气息。待不二稍微平稳以后，他抱起不二，有些狼狈地向忍足和菊丸道谢：“麻烦你们了。”  
忍足止住他的话：“别说这么多了，快带不二回去吧。咬痕标记撑不了多久。”  
手冢点点头，话不多说，将不二放进车里后就疾驰离开。  
菊丸的意识还停留在方才手冢和不二身上，他碰了碰身旁某位Alpha，问：“忍足，你有什么感觉？”  
忍足叹了一口气，刚才不二虽不至于影响到他，可手冢罕见的举动还是让他感受颇多。他摸了摸自己的脑袋，感叹道：“看来，我也是时候找个伴了。”

咬痕标记起了作用，迷蒙间不二在车上醒来，入眼便见手冢的身影：“手冢？”  
手冢听到不二发出的动静，空出一只手伸向不二。不二主动把脸贴过去，磨砂着手冢的手掌。手冢感受到不二脸上异样的温度，安抚道：“很快就到了。”  
说话间，前方已经能看到两人居住的公寓。手冢也不抑制自己的信息素，任由自己的气息包围着不二，让不二置身于其中。不二不安分地在座位上扭动着，嘴里呢喃着的都是手冢的名字。  
手冢将车驶入车库，他下了车绕到另一边想把不二带上楼。不二迷迷糊糊听到手冢的声音在耳边响起，他扭过身，伸出手揽住手冢的脖子，开始不安分地胡乱亲吻起手冢的脸。  
手冢也不好受，不二的信息素唤醒了他体内的情欲。这一时半会他还能控制一下，时间长了也没辙。他一边回应着不二的亲吻，一边拉下身在不二耳边哄着：“不二，乖，我们先上去。”  
不二使劲地摇头，用力将手冢的身体拉下来。他浑身已被汗湿，脑袋已经成了一坨浆糊，开口嘴里吐出的全是呻吟。不二努力地将身体贴近手冢，勾起一只脚磨蹭起手冢的下身，喘息着道：“不，不去了，就在这里给我。”  
手冢的神经一下绷断了。  
手冢庆幸自己当初选择的地方，在这个尚算封闭的环境，他们也不需要担心会被旁人瞧见半分。他把不二重新按在副驾位上，吻上不二的嘴唇。他一手放下座位，一手探入不二的裤内，摸到了一手已经沾满了内裤的淫液。  
不二哼哼着吐息，手冢咬着他的嘴唇，舔吻着，没一会儿舌头也顺着探入了他的口腔。Omega的小舌头柔软且甘美，手冢爱不释手地追逐着，将其吸入口中吸吮。不二从鼻腔发出呜咽声，唾液顺着合不拢的嘴角流出来。被Alpha强烈压制着，不二顺从本能，隔着外衣抚摸着Alpha的身体。他寻找着衣服的纽扣，没有完全解开就蛮力拉扯起领口，想要将Alpha从衣服中剥出来。  
手冢从善如流地随着不二的动作褪去上身衣物，亲吻却没有停下。他低头在不二的脖颈上留下咬痕，复又再次与不二接吻。他总觉得吻不够，他觉得自己对接吻有执念，做爱时总喜欢抱着不二吻个不停。他将不二完全压在身下，褪下不二的裤子，分开不二的双腿，把自己嵌入其中。  
Omega腿间已经湿透了，手冢隔着衣物将下身贴上去，没几下，从后穴流出的淫液就沾湿了他的裤子。手冢解放出自己的性器，茎头贴着臀缝滑动，让那液体沾满了即将要没入后穴的头部。  
被巨大的热源玩弄着，不二只觉得自己的后穴口一开一合地收缩起来。内部热气腾腾，痒意从下腹开始，逐渐麻痹了整个下身。他双腿在手冢身后勾起，夹住手冢的腰身，催促着手冢进入他。  
——想要，想要他进入自己。  
车里位置不算狭窄，但此情此景，能让两人发挥的空间也不大。尽管手冢也将要把持不住，可考虑到这个地方这个体位，唯恐伤到不二，也不敢轻举妄动。他伸手握住不二的性器，撸动起来给予刺激，另一手的两指突入不二后穴，在里头按压扩张起来。  
后穴空虚已久，温热的手指进入后便吸住不放。里头已经湿得一塌糊涂，手冢分开手指在里头按压。肉穴温柔地含吮着手指的感觉好极了，不断有淫液从被手冢扩张开的穴口中流出，沾湿了底下的坐垫。温润的触觉，令手冢几乎控制不住就要换上自己的性器。  
下身被玩弄着却没有触及到深处，不二不安分地挺动起下身，想要让手指再往里头去。发情的Omega早已为性交做好了准备，手冢抽出手指，指头沾满了盈盈水光。手冢瞧了不二一眼，他的Omega微张着嘴，脸颊上布满了红晕，身下一塌糊涂，性器硬在小腹上，后穴寂寞地出着水，张张合合等着被性器填满。手冢用沾满了液体的手抚上不二的脸，两根才进入过他后穴的手指伸入不二口中夹起不二的舌头挑逗起来。性器在不二腿根处梭巡，嵌入臀缝来回几次，让自己的性器被不二流出的液体沾得油光亮滑后，对准不二的后穴，忽然发力，全根没入不二的后穴之中。  
不二的所有神经都集中在手冢的触碰上，一开始的两根手指根本无法满足。哪能料到手冢竟然恶趣味地挑弄起他的舌头，当膻腥的气味闯入口腔时，不二才意识到手冢对自己做了什么。可是下一秒，他就被猛然的侵入剥去了所有的思绪，全副身心都集中在给予他巨大快感的地方。  
手冢熟知身下这一具躯体，他们曾无数次在深夜缠绵，结合，他知道要怎么做才能把这具身体的快感全部调动出来。后穴的嫩肉层层叠叠地吸吮着他的性器，每动一下都能引起这温热血肉的挽留和追逐。手冢又狠狠地在里头顶了两下，惹得不二呜咽着惊叫起来。他抽出手指，吻住不二的双唇，性器肆意地在穴道中驰骋，次次顶在深处的腺体上，激得不二一阵阵发狠似地绞起后穴。  
两人唇舌交缠，四唇一分开，那点呻吟便藏不住全部泄了出来。手冢太过熟悉他的身体，敏感点了如指掌，只要几下就能把不二潜藏的所有情欲全部挑出来。更何况现在已经完全发情的不二，甚至只要一个吻，一个触碰，就能让他丢开所有的矜持，完全打开自己接受手冢的爱抚与侵占。  
不二承受着手冢一次次顶撞，没几下就被顶到了高潮边缘。他无力地任手冢予取予求，穴道已经被摩擦地极度敏感，只消一次进出就能激起层层波浪。即将高潮之际，他不由自主地绞紧了穴道，在被手冢一次激烈的顶撞后，终于射了出来，后穴也涌出了一股又一股的液体。  
手冢强忍着被软肉吸吮的快感，硬是没有在这一波缴械。不二粗喘着气，因高潮而不自觉弓起的身体跌落回座位上。手冢轻轻拔出依然硬挺的性器，随之而出来的，还有溢满穴道的淫液，随着茎头的离开，全部涌出穴道，淫糜地沾湿了腿根。  
手冢没有理会，彻底脱去不二上身剩余的衣服。他将赤裸的不二翻了个身，让他跪趴好后再一次进入不二的身体。  
尚处于高潮的身体敏感地感觉到粗大性器的再次入侵，食髓知味地蜂拥着迎接。不二抱着座椅的靠背，半趴着，撅着臀部，在手冢全部进入后发出一阵短促的尖叫：“不，手冢，手冢……”  
他的手下意识地往后伸着，寻找着自己的Alpha。手冢抓住不二的手，又是一次挺动，将不二喉中的呻吟全部顶弄了出来：“哈……手冢，手冢……”他带着哭腔，与手冢相握的手紧紧扣着手冢的五指，“我，唔，我要看着你……不要这样。”  
“好。”手冢就着插入的姿势让不二翻了身，后穴被驻在里头的性器一摩擦，顿时让不二兴奋得头皮发麻。手冢将不二两腿压在胸前，尽可能地分开他的双腿，露出了已被操弄得发红的穴口。他的性器完全没入其中，只余下囊袋贴着不二的臀丘。一进一出之间，性器带出透明的粘液，在穴口处被撞击出一圈细末，打得发白。手冢这次没有执着于腺体，转向另一处，往日做爱绝不会触碰的位置。  
那一处被撞击到时，不二一个激灵，快感从顺着脊髓直窜入脑干，令他无法思考。手冢知道自己是找对了地方，发狠似的顶弄着那处柔软的肉块。  
“不，手冢……”不二意识到手冢想要做什么，下意识地就要拒绝。这种快感太过可怕，比起方才，仿佛是要将他的身体劈开两半一样。Alpha的顶撞带着不容拒绝的坚定，他俯身拥着不二，将他的身躯牢牢地嵌入自己怀中。他亲吻着不二的脸，安抚着不二，下身却一刻不停，茎头每一次碰撞，都试图将那层软肉撞开，让其进入到更深更温润的那处。  
发情本就为了繁衍，平日紧闭的生殖腔，在这样特殊的时刻，面对Alpha强烈的攻势无力抗拒，逐渐打开。里头盈满的液体从松动的肉道中蜂拥而出，打在手冢的性器上。手冢知道生殖腔就要开启，便不管不二不知是因快感还是恐惧的呻吟，狠力往里头冲撞了几下，终于将生殖道完全撞开。下一秒，性器就到达了最深处，浸泡在柔顺的淫液中。  
不二脑袋一片空白，身体仿佛被劈开了一般。他无意识地抱紧了手冢，身体与手冢紧紧贴在一起。后穴发了疯一样痉挛着，无数的淫液争抢着从身体内部涌出，被挤压在小腹上的性器一抖一抖的，在手冢本能地在里头顶了两下后，第二次控制不住又射了出来。  
手冢抱紧不二，松了一口气。他恶作剧一般在里头抽动了几下，感受着不二的颤栗，亲着不二的脸颊，问：“喜欢吗，不二？”  
不二抖着声，摇头又点点头，也不知究竟是喜欢还是不喜欢。可身体的反应倒是诚实得很，后穴含着性器收缩，像是在吮吸一般。手冢抽动了一下性器，不二更是用力抱紧了手冢，摇着头：“别，手冢……唔，别走。”  
泪水已经流了满脸，手冢疼惜地吻去不二的泪水，亲吻着湿润的眼眸，下身又开始了猛烈的抽插。不二被顶得几乎喘不过气，肉体相互撞击发出的淫糜声音不绝于耳。手冢将自己深深埋在不二的生殖腔里，卖力地耕耘着这一块饥渴的血肉。他低喘着，在性器开始成结之际，抱紧了不二，在不二耳边低喃：“我爱你，不二。”  
话音未落，性器在腔口成结，手冢便在不二的身体中射了出来。液体不断射落在腔道中，填满了整个腔道。  
手冢足足射了五六分钟才停下，结还没消去，不二已经昏睡了过去。手冢伏在不二身上，小心翼翼地让自己不要压到他。两人的身体还紧密连结着，他轻轻亲吻不二，觉得心里满满的，全都是不二。  
等结消下去后，手冢退出不二的身体。性器离开的一瞬间，穴口依依不舍收缩着。手冢找来手帕为不二和自己稍微清理了一下，套上衣服，就抱着不二快步离开。  
不二中途醒了一次，发现自己被手冢横抱在怀里，他亲昵地在手冢怀里蹭了蹭。手冢紧了紧双臂，说：“先休息下，我带你回家。”  
“嗯，好。”不二迷糊应着，缩进手冢怀中，又闭上了眼。


	22. Chapter 22

幸好一路上没有遇到其他人，手冢快步将不二带回了家。他将半醒半睡的不二放在床上，装来温水一点一点给不二喂下去。  
不二刚刚经过了一波高热，才平息下去，这会儿稍微恢复了一些力气。他半靠在手冢身上，听见手冢在他耳边轻声问他：“饿吗？要吃点什么吗？”  
不二摇摇头。  
手冢想要起身，打算再去给不二续一杯水。不二察觉到手冢要离开，连忙抓住手冢的衣服：“手冢……”眼中满满的都是不愿手冢离开的情绪。  
手冢明白这是Omega对Alpha刻在骨子里本能的依恋，他吻了一下不二的额头，安慰道：“放心，我马上回来。”  
他与不二刚刚经历了一番激烈的性爱，两人都需要先清洗一下，更别说他们两人都带着些小洁癖。手冢进了浴室给浴缸蓄水，回到房间里将不二抱到浴室放下。  
不二坐在浴缸边，看着手冢为两人脱去身上的衣服。他的身体上被手冢留下了斑斑红痕，点缀在白皙的皮肤上。不二有些困窘，这会儿脑袋已经稍微恢复过来，面对手冢赤裸的身躯，不管几次还是不敢直视。  
手冢拉着不二一同站在花洒下。花洒的喷射范围不大，两人几乎是要紧贴着才能一起得到水流的喷洒。手冢专注地为不二擦洗着身上残留的痕迹，动作不带一丝一毫的情欲。不二抬起头凝视着他的Alpha，想起方才情迷意乱之际听到的那一句表白。  
他们的婚姻来得突然，跳过了恋爱直接进入了最终的归宿。人说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，他们是还未经历爱情，就直接入了墓。一开始总觉得无法接受，现在看来却是阴差阳错走向了好的结局。  
如今，面对手冢的告白，不二已经不会逃避或者陷入思维的怪圈。他确认且确信，他的Alpha对他是真心诚意。他脑子一热，忽然伸手抱住Alpha的脖子，牢牢地贴在手冢身上。  
手冢被不二忽然的举动惊了一下。他张着双手，眼看自己手上沾满了泡泡，也不知该如何摆放才好。他低下头，鼻尖蹭到不二头顶的发丝，有些哭笑不得地问：“怎么了？”  
“就是忽然发现……”不二不知道该如何表达自己这时的心情，“我还挺喜欢你的。”  
“只是挺喜欢吗？”手冢反问，语气中含着点点的笑意。  
“你明白我在说什么。”不二微微松开手冢，保持着两手圈住手冢脖颈的动作，用了些力气，把手冢拉下身来，主动吻住他的嘴唇。  
手冢便也不顾虑双手的问题，回抱住不二滑溜溜的身体，回应这个来之不易的亲吻。他撬开不二的牙关，长驱直入，舔吻着不二口中的每一个角落。  
两人赤裸着抱在一块，手上触摸到的都是温热细腻的肌肤，手冢深感再这样下去自己很可能就会在这里将不二“就地正法”。他想到不久之前那车上的缠绵，尽管现在不二是在发情期，可还是克制点比较好。  
手冢放开不二的唇，转而亲吻他的眼睛，边亲边哄着：“先让我帮你清理一下。”这么说着，双手已经摸上臀丘，一只手陷入了臀缝，按摩着还不能完全闭合的穴口。  
只消抚摸一下，就能激起不二一阵颤栗。他按住手冢在自己后穴作乱的手，摇了摇头，说：“别弄了。”  
“嗯？”手冢低头看着他。  
不二没敢对上手冢的双眼，只能将自己埋在手冢的肩窝上，闷声说：“反正等一下还会进去的……”  
说话的声音越来越小，后面的字眼几乎要听不见。手冢心中一动，一手搂紧不二的腰肢，另一只手不顾不二完全称不上阻止的阻拦，毅然往后穴里探入两根手指。  
刚承欢不久的后穴里头依然湿漉漉的，手指不受任何阻碍便轻易滑了进去。身下有两根异样的东西在逞凶，身前的性器与手冢的一同被夹在两人的小腹之间，相互间任何的小摩擦都在此时被放到了最大。  
不二软了腰，双腿一下没有了力气，险些没站稳，忙七手八脚地扒在手冢身上才没滑倒在地。这下，倒是方便了手冢行事。手冢毫不费劲地半托着不二的臀，另一只手努力地在不二的后穴中左右摸索，越探越往深处去，最终终于触到了不二的腺体，坏心地用力一按。  
“——啊！！别……”不二惊叫一声，紧贴着手冢的身体瑟瑟发抖。  
手冢咬着不二的耳朵，问：“喜欢吗？”  
不二不满地瞪了手冢一眼，以前怎么没发现这人这么恶趣味，这么坏心眼？他想嘴硬说句不喜欢，可话到了嘴边，体内的手指又往那处抠挖了一下，电流顺着血液激活了身体每一道神经。不二喘着气，红着脸，情不自禁地说：“喜……喜欢。”  
Omega天性敏感，平日便经不得撩拨，更何况在发情期？手冢这小小的一撩，就让不二情潮再起。  
不二抬起头，双手挂在手冢的脖颈下，借着手冢托着自己的力昂首吻住手冢。手冢没有让他失望，热情地回应着这个吻。舌尖交缠之时，不二伸出一只手摸索着花洒出水开关，凭感觉扭开了水源。  
热水从天而降，落在两人的身上，将两人身上滑腻的泡沫都冲刷而去。热气升腾之时，手冢猛地双手托起不二，将不二压在墙壁上，再一次凑过脸去吻他。不二双手抱着手冢的肩，双腿缠在手冢的腰际，后穴抵着手冢的性器。浓烈的属于Alpha的气息，让不二不自觉地向那处靠近，渴望将这所有属于他的热度全部吞噬其中。  
两人浑身湿透，手冢摸了一下不二的臀缝，分不清这究竟是被Omega自身濡湿的亦或是因为花洒喷洒出来水流。不过没关系，头顶的热水源源不断地喷洒着，水柱顺着两人的身体往下流。手冢掐了一把不二的臀尖，因为不二身后的墙壁借了些力，手冢得以解放一只手尽力地去挑逗他的Omega。  
经过了之前一轮的翻滚，不二已经不需要挑拨和润滑，早已准备好再次接受手冢。他不满地用后穴蹭动着手冢的性器，夹紧臀丘压挤手冢，希望手冢动起来，将他填满。火烧火燎的情欲将他烧得丢盔弃甲，他现在什么也不想管，只想让手冢进入自己，满足体内的空虚：“手冢……手冢，进来，快……”他抖着声喊道。  
手冢也不想再忍，顺应不二的希望，缓慢地进入不二的身体。  
滚烫的性器，加之一直不断打在他们身上的热水，一同钉入不二的身体中。不二用力抱紧手冢，喘息着与他接吻。他的身体完全依附在手冢身上，颤抖的双腿无处可放，只能卷在手冢的腰上。这一进一出，让不二不由自主地圈紧了手冢的腰，更是让粗长的性器一下子进到最深处。  
不二觉得自己已经无法再去考虑其他事情了，他所有的注意力都集中在被填满的那一处上。手冢的每一次动作，都能将他拉入极致的快感中。手冢每一下都顶得很深很重，身体的热度加上水温，雾气蒸腾，不二的热潮无处可泄，只能咿咿呀呀地随着手冢的顶弄上下沉浮，控制不住的呻吟回荡在浴室中。  
“不，不行了，手冢……太深了，唔……”  
手冢关了花洒，深深地凝视着不二。他的不二浑身湿漉漉地被自己抱在怀中，眼神迷离，双颊嫣红，也不知是被热气蒸出来的还是被情热给逼出来的。手冢啄了一下不二已被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇，对不二说：“抱紧了。”  
不二完全没来得及反应，就被手冢往上一托，像是小孩一样被手冢抱在身上。因着这一个动作，身体深处的性器狠狠地往穴心戳了一下，让不二呜咽着挺起胸膛。这波刺激还未过去，手冢竟迈步走动起来。  
“不，手冢……别……”不二慌乱地抱紧了唯一支撑着自己的Alpha，唯恐摔了下去。体内的性器随着Alpha的脚步，一下一下地胡乱在内部戳刺着，令不二无从应付：“手冢，别这样……先放我下来……”  
这胡乱的戳弄，竟是生出了不一样的刺激。不二无法预料下一次性器会碰到何处，心中带着恐惧又隐隐期待。这样顶弄了数次，竟然生生把泪水给顶了出来。  
手冢没有因为不二的阻止停下：“抱歉，我现在不想分开。”他抱着不二走出浴室，也不管两人还浑身淌着水，将不二压在了床上。性器随着动作滑出大半，只余头部还卡在穴口。手冢用力往里头顶了几下，每一下都恰好顶在腺体上，让不二身体抖个不停，直接将不二送上了顶峰。  
两人身上的水汽氲湿了床单，手冢一刻不停地开发着不二的身体，嘴上全是往日里羞于出口的情话。  
不二握紧手冢的手，与他十指交缠。  
人说床上的情话都是被荷尔蒙控制，半点信不得。可不二却觉得，此时此刻，他生性严谨的Alpha，只能借着这被荷尔蒙控制的时刻，将往日里难于说出口的话语一点一点地告诉自己。如果这都不信，他又能相信谁？  
不二伸手抱住手冢，努力地贴上手冢的身体。他低吟着，在手冢耳边一声一声地叫唤着手冢的名字：“手冢，手冢……”他深吸一口气，随着手冢愈来愈快的顶弄，与手冢越来越急促的喘息，他知道手冢也即将高潮。他的脸颊贴着手冢的脸颊，磨砂着Alpha的皮肤，在再次要到达顶峰时，他低声呼喊起来：“手冢，手冢……国光，我爱你。”  
伴随着不二的话语，是手冢一声低吼与温暖的怀抱。手冢尽数释放在不二身体中，与不二一同将情热宣泄至尽。

在床上缠绵了三天，第四日早上不二醒来时，发现体内的热潮已经退去。这一会儿，发情期总算是过去了。  
不二趴在床上，腰部酸软酸软的，体会了一把什么叫做痛并快乐着。  
真是……痛死了。  
发情期对Omega不友好，对Alpha而言，也不是什么好事。为了满足Omega，长时间的欢爱对Alpha的体能也提出了考验。然而，这似乎并不包括他的Alpha。  
不二撑起身四处张望，卧室一目了然，除了他以外就没别人了。他小心翼翼地坐起来，给自己按摩了几下，就披着睡袍走了出去。  
厨房里传出料理的声音，不二轻手轻脚地走到厨房外往里瞧，果然看见手冢已经准备了一桌的料理。仿佛心有灵犀一般，手冢恰好转过头，发现了不二：“早上好。”  
“好香。”不二走进厨房，没闻到味道还不觉得饿，闻到了香味才发觉自己肚子空空。他溜到手冢身边，想偷吃一块，却被手冢拦住：“先去洗漱。”  
等不二洗漱回来，手冢已经做好了所有的准备。不二兴致勃勃地坐下来，动作太快让腰部被刺激了一下。不二皱了皱眉，没放在心上。不过，这却没逃过手冢的眼睛。  
“怎么了？”手冢问。  
不二有些尴尬，摇摇头：“没什么。”  
手冢打量了他一下，没说什么。两人吃完早餐，不二收拾好残局后，出来瞧见手冢坐在沙发上读报。他坐过去，问：“等一下去事务所吗？”  
“不，今天还是假期。”  
作为一名有伴侣的Alpha，Omega进入发情期，他有义务要陪伴在身边。  
“可是我今天……”  
“嗯？”  
“我今天打算回出版社。”不二说，虽然菊丸为自己请了发情期假，可现在既然已经没有问题了，他计划回去继续给忍足还债。  
手冢不置可否，只是放下报纸，往旁边坐了一些：“过来。”他向不二说。  
不二不明所以：“怎么了？”但还是顺着手冢的意思，往他那边挪过去一些。  
手冢扶着不二的肩膀，让他趴在沙发上。他半蹲在沙发边，开始给不二按摩起让不二颇感受罪的腰肢。  
“嗯……”不二沉默了一下，“你看出来了？”  
手冢目不斜视，专心致志地为不二服务：“我的错。”  
不二听了把脸埋在沙发上，什么也不说。手冢毫不掩饰地认错，让他情不自禁地想起刚刚经历过的三天。这是他第一次有意识地与他的Alpha一同度过发情期。这会儿脑海里不禁浮现出那撩人的一幕幕，让他耳尖发红。  
手冢给不二按摩了十来分钟，让不二喊了停。不二觉得自己再被手冢按下去，就算不在发情期估计也要被按上床了。但不可否认，手冢的手法极好，不二坐起来以后觉得腰部轻松了不少。  
“以前在家的时候，偶尔会帮爷爷按摩一下。”  
手冢的爷爷从前从警时落下了一身的病痛，年纪大了，即便身体再硬朗，也总有那么一些不舒坦的时候。这么一说，不二就明白了手冢这一手功夫是从哪来的了。  
不二也不浪费时间，麻利地换了一身衣服就要回出版社。手冢也跟着出去，说是跟真田约过，要跟他讨论一些事情。不二笑问：“不是说今天没安排吗？”  
手冢回答：“不，我说的是不回事务所。”  
谈话间，两人已经下到了车库。不二习惯性地想要拉开副驾车门，忽然像是想起了什么，动作顿了顿，没有继续。  
手冢面不改色地从里头为不二打开车门，并且补充一句：“我已经清洁过了。”  
不二困窘地红着脸辩驳：“我才没有在想这事。”他坐上车，系好安全带，憋了一阵子又问，“真的已经清洁过了？”  
“嗯。”手冢肯定地点头。  
下一秒，手冢就启动车子，不容不二决定是否要换个位置，车子已经驶出了车库。不二懊恼地想，下回绝对不会再这样了。  
呸！不二甩甩头，哪来的下回，不能有下回了！

不二回到出版社，用了一个上午的时间整理好手冢的采访内容。如今他的素材都已经准备好了，他需要做的，就是把他的素材整理成一篇能够刊登在杂志上的专题采访。原本忍足给的截稿日是今天，但考虑到不二的突发情况，忍足人性化地将期限延后了几日，让不二有足够的时间可以完成他的作品。  
午休的时候，菊丸刚好从外头收稿回来。他瞧见不二坐在办公室里，意外地问：“不二，今天怎么回来了？”  
不二将文档保存好，向菊丸微笑道：“回来还债。”  
“我还以为你要过两天才回来呢。”菊丸将东西放好，又好奇地跑到不二身边，左看看右瞧瞧，“还好，你什么事也没有。”  
“能有什么事？不过是正常的生理状况而已。”  
“当时你可是吓到我了。”菊丸不吝辞色地跟不二形容起当天的情形，“我都吓坏了，要不是手冢发现得及时，你都不知道要遭多久的罪。”  
虽然自己最狼狈的时刻被菊丸看见了，可要没有菊丸，这件事必然会被弄得人尽皆知。现在能这样平静地度过，不过是在好友面前出点小丑，已经算是极其幸运了。  
不二叹了一口气，说：“英二，这次谢谢你。”  
“谢我做什么。”菊丸没觉得自己做了什么事，他也不再继续这个话题，而是拉起不二往外去，“时间不早了，赶紧去吃饭吧。今天我们去试试新店吧，听小美幸说那里的简餐不错，蛋糕也很好吃呢。”  
“好的，好的。”  
两人离开了办公室往电梯间去，没想到竟然在走廊上碰上了观月。观月脚步匆匆地走来，似乎是准备要外出。他看见不二，挑挑眉，说：“好久不见呢，不二周助。”  
自从上次在咖啡厅意外遇见，不二决定无视观月到底以后，也不知是什么原因，他还真没再见过观月。如果不是跟菊丸在一块儿，不二想他肯定是要无视到底的。然而菊丸在此，不二觉得还是保持正常比较好。  
他维持着一惯的表情，说：“好久不见。”  
观月这号人物，菊丸必然不会不知道。不过他与观月向来没有交集，这一阵对方也没有跟自己说话，菊丸决定当个彻底的透明人。  
观月勾起嘴角，语气中带着试探：“手冢国光的专访做好了吗？有没有拿到什么独家新闻呢？”  
不二对观月知道手冢成为自己采访对象这事一点也不觉得疑惑，但他也不打算如实告知：“不劳你费心。”  
这时，“叮”的一声，电梯的提示灯亮了。电梯门在三人面前打开，是往下的电梯。观月往后一步，做出“请”的姿态，让不二和菊丸入内。  
眼看着电梯门关上，菊丸才松了一口气。方才不二和观月两人之间针锋相对的气势着实把他吓了一跳，和不二认识这么久，还真没怎么见过不二展露出这样的气势。如果气势有型，菊丸都可以想象，不二与观月之间刀光剑影的场面。  
“那个观月，看起来让人不太舒服。”菊丸说，“不二，你跟他有过节？”  
不二问：“看得出？”  
菊丸肯定地点头：“看得出。”  
“那就是有。”不二不是心胸狭窄的人，只是这个观月，打完手冢的主意打自家弟弟的主意，这可是三番两次挑战不二的底线了，“不仅有，这过节可大了。”


	23. Chapter 23

不二在最终截稿日将打印出来的稿件交给忍足，忍足双手接过：“我确定收下了。”他翻看了一下，脸上露出微笑，“真是辛苦了。”  
“我应该谢谢你，确实是很有趣的经历。”  
忍足将稿子夹进文件夹中，转身拿起了自己的外套。不二饶有兴致地打量着今日忍足不同往日的一身正装，笑问：“今天是有约会吗？”  
“嗯？哦，你说这个……”忍足站定，原地转了一个圈，向不二展示他精心修饰过的形象，“怎么样？”  
“感觉人模人样的，哦，我明白了，你这不是约会，是去相亲吧。”  
“别乱猜。”忍足穿上他的外套，开始把外勤需要用到的物品一一放进公文包中，“下一期的专访涉及到一个嘉宾，比较大牌，我担心下面的人hold不住他，就只能自己出马了。”  
不二明了地点点头：“看来是很重要的采访嘉宾呢，得你用这么隆重的方式上门采访。”  
平日里忍足的形象其实不差，在这出版社甚至评得上前十。不过，不二还真的没见过忍足如此一身打扮去采访的。毕竟用忍足的话说，刻板的穿着会影响到他的发挥。他需要自由的空气和随心的形象，让他的创作变得灵动。  
——以上所有不二表示，得了吧，不就是懒嘛。  
不二的所有心理活动忍足一无所知：“重要是重要，对方算是青年才俊。不过对这些含着金汤匙长大的公子哥儿，我持保留意见。当然，为了显示我的诚意，该做好的表面功夫我不会少。”  
说到这，不二好像猜到采访嘉宾是谁了。他听闻过那位公子的轶事，可真不是一位好对付的主。他拍拍忍足的肩膀，权作鼓励：“你加油。”  
忍足对他笑笑，提着包离开。临走时还是跟不二交代了一下之后的计划：“这两天我会确定稿件，之后的事情，我再跟你说。”

从忍足那里出来以后，不二又一头栽进了审稿的海洋。临近新书出版的日期，不二也是半刻不得松懈。这一低头，再抬起时就接近下班时间了。办公室里人没几个，大家都忙自己的事情。不二整理了一下自己的进度，确定今天没有落下任务后，就收拾东西准备离开。  
今天他约了幸村，不能迟到，不然得被幸村叨死。  
他站起来松了一下肩膀，给自己轻轻捏了两下。这几日总是容易觉得身体酸软，没什么力气，早上也有些起不来。他联想了一下自己最近的状态，估计是有点太拼了。手冢对此也看不过去（虽然他同为工作狂一个，完全没有资格教训不二），可只要回家看见书房亮着灯，不二必然会被手冢从书房中揪出来，直接按在床上。  
好吧，他也知道这是自己的错，所以就把幸村找出来小酌一下，聊当放松。手冢表示欢迎，让不二准备回去时告诉他，他会过去把不二接上。  
走出出版社，不二深深地吸了一口气。城市的空气算不上好，但总比封闭空间中混杂着各种气味的空气要令人舒心得多。  
与幸村约定的地点离出版社不远，坐了半天的不二决定步行前往。正值下班高峰，街上行人很多。不二慢悠悠地边走边逛，同时留意起自己身边的状况。  
也不知是不是他多心，这段时间，不二总有一种异样的感觉。每每到了独自行动的时候，他总觉得自己被某种别有用意的视线注视着。  
这道视线隐藏极深，只要置身在人群中就很难分辨出来。如果不是因为前两日不二独自出外勤时注意到，他想自己可能没办法发现。  
不二本以为是错觉，可当第二次、第三次感受到同样的视线后，不二便开始怀疑了。  
这事他暂时没跟任何人说，一是自己还不确定，他不想给身边的人徒增无谓的担忧；二是他自认自己没有与任何人交恶，实在想不到自己为何会被人跟踪。  
他穿梭在人群中，看见感兴趣的店就进去看两眼，然后又继续前进，像是一个刚下班的普通上班族一样。借着逛店的空隙，不二细细观察周围，并没有发现任何的可疑人物。  
难道是撤退了？这一路上也没有讨人厌的视线，但也有可能是被路人遮挡了而已。不二觉得自己不能掉以轻心，他决定，如果今晚还是觉得有问题，他就把事情告诉手冢，让他来给自己支个招。  
一路安全晃悠到约定的地点，不二算是松了一口气。他进了店，找了个位置坐下，没多久就看见幸村。  
“你觉得自己被跟踪了？”  
幸村听不二说完，摸着下巴好好揣摩了一下不二所说的小细节：“不过街上这么多人，你怎么分辨出来的？”  
不二耸耸肩：“第六感。”  
“到头来还是靠玄学。”幸村对此表示鄙视，不过玩笑归玩笑，好友的安全问题还是必须得认真对待，“这事你有跟其他人说吗？手冢呢？”  
不二摇摇头：“没有，我想先确定，万一闹乌龙了呢？”  
“万一你还没确定就遇到什么事呢？你也太大意了吧，这种事情怎么可以靠自己？”幸村皱着眉教育起不二，“你可以不报警，不告诉家人，但你得告诉手冢。他是你Alpha，有权知道你的所有事情。”  
不二自知理亏，也不辩驳。他咬着吸管，吸着乌龙茶，抱怨道：“真是麻烦死了。”  
幸村试着跟不二梳理一下他可能被跟踪的理由：“最近有得罪什么人吗？”  
不二认真地思考了一下：“没有。”虽然不二想到了观月，但他确定且肯定观月不屑于做这种事情来吓唬自己。  
“那，最近有没有可能因为什么事情引起了什么人的注意？不一定是你有意的，可能是你发表了什么文章？见过什么人之类的？又或者是你不小心涉了黑？你知道的，你们做传媒的很容易看到、听到什么不该看不该听的事情……”  
不二没好气地瞥了幸村一眼：“你电视剧看多了。我是做书的，不是做新闻的，怎么可能遇到这些事。”  
“之前你不是在做专访吗？”  
“稿子还没刊出来，除非对方未卜先知。”  
这回幸村也为难了，他思索了好一阵子。既然问题并非出在不二身上，那有可能出在不二身边人身上。而现在不二的身边人，首当其冲就是他家Alpha。  
幸村注视着不二，提出一个假设：“会不会，是因为手冢？”  
“欸？”  
“你想想，手冢做律师的，平日里免不了会遇上一些玻璃心。打官司打输了，就把错都赖在律师身上的，也不是没有。”  
这理由听着不算胡扯，可不二觉得这并不是原因。他想起前阵子手冢与真田的通话，心中顿生疑惑。  
幸村说：“这事情我们在这猜是得不出结论的，不如今天趁机会，好好问一下手冢？”  
不二点点头，这事就算聊过了。他和幸村天南地北地边吃边聊，结束用餐没一会儿，就接到了手冢的电话。  
幸村乐呵呵地看着不二一句一句地答应着，待不二挂了机，即刻又怼上了：“不二啊不二，我以前怎么没发现你这么弱？”  
“什么鬼？”  
“出门还要对象接送呀。”  
不二瞄了幸村一眼，难得没有反驳幸村。  
对于这个问题，不二一开始也挺纠结。在结婚前，他对自己Omega的身份并不敏感，很多时候甚至会遗忘掉自己的第一性别。然而跟手冢结婚后，手冢的举动，似乎在无时无刻提醒着他，他是一个Omega的事实。  
他曾向手冢抗议过，当时手冢脸上出现了一瞬间的困窘。他没有避开不二的目光，反而凝视着他：“如果我给你带来困扰，我很抱歉。”  
Alpha正儿八经地向自己道歉，反倒像是自己小题大做了。面对手冢诚恳的面容，不二军心动摇，反抗的旗帜开始一个劲地向Alpha那头倒去。  
稳住！不二周助，你可不能向敌人屈服了！  
然而敌军实力过于强大。瞧见不二脸上矛盾的神色，手冢再加一锤：“我不擅长处理这样的关系，但我希望能在我能力范围内做到最好。”  
一本正经地说着不解风情的话，可听在不二耳中，仿佛是蒙了一层滤镜，让他那点儿快要站不住脚的小抵抗岌岌可危。他深吸一口气，努力挽救：“手冢，我的意思是，你不需要做到这样……”  
“这是我能做的一点小事而已。”  
面对Alpha正直认真的表情，不二没硬气一会儿，就可耻地举白旗了。他必须得承认，就算自己对这张脸已经极度熟悉，可当这人以一种专注且深情的目光看着自己的时候，不二觉得，不管对方说什么，自己估计也只有答应的份。  
算了算了，他喜欢怎样就怎样吧。  
这事就这么定了下来，不二也不再反抗。而且这事怎么说也是自己占了便宜，对自己来说一点坏处都没有。真对比起来，不二可能还得心疼心疼手冢，毕竟辛苦的可是对方。  
幸村嘲笑不二：“搁以前你一定是个昏君。”  
不二微笑：“我乐意。”  
幸村表示拒绝这盘狗粮，并且打算拉黑某个随便撒狗粮的损友。  
插科打诨了一阵子，手冢就到了。因为不二和幸村吃饭的地方在小巷子里，手冢不方便停车，只能等在大马路边上。两人结伴一同走出小店，此时还不算夜深，附近也是食肆林立，虽然在小巷子中，行人也不少。  
不二还跟幸村说着先前采访时遇到的趣事，说到兴起时，忽然又在人群中感受到那两道古怪的视线。他顿了顿，笑容凝在唇边。  
幸村留意到不二的变化，不动声色地低声问：“又来了？”  
不二摇摇头：“我不确定。”  
他装作四处张望的模样，迅速回头扫了一眼。身后路人不绝，更深处影影绰绰，加之灯光昏暗，更是没法看清后头的情况。  
“怎么样？”幸村问。  
“什么都没发现。”  
幸村毫不意外：“这里暗，隐巷多。先前你在大街上都没发现，在这里更不好找了。”眼看前头就是出口，两人不想打草惊蛇，依然按照原来的步伐继续向前。  
“待会儿你得好好跟手冢说这个，你也不知道对方什么来头，有什么目的，多个人警惕着是好事。”幸村收起笑容，一脸严肃地提醒着不二，“手冢不是有个刑警朋友吗？不报警，找他朋友好好说说，看看能有什么办法也好。”  
“这不就是报警吗？有什么差别？”不二无奈，但见幸村一脸不赞同，只好退一步，“好吧，我会跟手冢说的。”  
说话间两人已经走出了巷子，不二一眼就看见手冢的车子停在不远处。幸村婉拒了不二将他送回家的好意，转身进了旁边的地铁站。  
不二上了车，悄悄透过后视镜看了看车子后头，果然还是没有发现任何形迹可疑的人。他叹了口气，也是，这几天都没能让他发现，眼下又在最好隐蔽身影的大街上，怎么可能这么容易被发现呢。  
注意到不二的异样，手冢问：“怎么了？”  
不二向他笑笑：“回去再说。”  
手冢没有多问，只是沉默地迅速驱车回家。一路上两人都没有多余的话，手冢时不时瞄瞄不二，不二倒是神色如常，就是诡异的安静。往常在这些时候，不二总会不停地跟手冢说起今天遇到的趣事。手冢不怎么搭话，却也爱听不二絮絮叨叨这些寻常事。手冢心下疑惑，不过也不逼着不二，配合着，安静地把车驶回公寓。  
两人一同回了家，直至大门关上，不二才像松了一口气一样，整个人软在沙发上。  
手冢倒来两杯水放在茶几上，他坐在不二身边，摸了摸不二的头发，说：“可以说了吧？”  
“嗯？”不二明知故问，“说什么？”  
手冢挑眉，不二这一路上明显心里装了事，他若连这点小动静都看不出，就枉为不二的Alpha了。  
心知瞒不过手冢，不二爬起来正襟危坐：“手冢，我跟你说件事，你要冷静地听我说。”  
手冢心道，我一直很冷静，嘴上言简意赅：“好。”  
不二说：“我觉得我最近摊上大事了。”  
不二把自己这几日来的遭遇跟手冢详细说了一遍，包括自己的猜想和感觉。手冢目光严厉，他听不二说完，问了不二几个问题后，陷入了沉思。  
不二瞧着手冢的神情，问：“怎么了？”  
手冢注视着不二，说：“这一次，有可能是因为我。”  
听到手冢这么说，不二还是有些惊讶。虽然这并非意料之外的事，可当手冢如此直截了当地向自己说出这个可能时，他还是觉得不可思议。  
在他眼里，手冢对待工作的态度认真，工作成绩向来优异，实在是想不出任何会遭人记恨的原因。可他转念一想，这件事也许本身错不在手冢。手冢可能只是充当了一名推手，推进了事情的发展而已。然而这位推手，却在不知不觉间成了某些人的挡路石。  
手冢没想到此事会因自己而起，不论发生什么事，他最不愿意的就是牵扯到不二。如今他的心愿很简单，生活平淡安康，身边人能够一如既往地展露笑颜，这比一切都重要。  
“这件事我会处理，等一下我通知真田，跟他商量一下。”然而想起现在不二已经成了幕后人的猎物，手冢又觉得安心不下，“如果可以，我希望这段时间，你能暂时休息……”  
“我拒绝。”不二对上手冢的目光，湛蓝色的眼眸中，闪动着坚定的光芒，“手冢你是想把我藏在安全的地方，自己去解决这事是吧？”  
“如果有必要，我会请求真田派警员来保护你。”手冢顿了顿，又觉得这种性质的事情即便是真田也不好操作，“或者我可以请民间保镖来保护你。”  
不二后悔跟手冢说这事了，他就知道这个男人必然会采取自认为最安全的方法来保全自己。他站起来，双手按在手冢肩上，目光炯炯，语气郑重：“手冢，我不需要这样的保护。在这件事上，你也别想撇开我自己去面对。”  
“不二……”  
“即使你不希望我卷入这些事，可现在事情已经发生了，我躲是没用的。”不二看进手冢的双眼，他能透过镜片，在手冢的眼中看见自己的倒影，“手冢，我们是一体的，你不可能一直把我藏在身后。如果遇到问题我们不能一同面对，那我们之间还能剩下什么？”  
手冢情不自禁地将不二揽进怀中：“抱歉不二，让你遇险不是我的本意。”  
“这是意外，谁能料到呢？”不二笑着敲了一下手冢的额头，“没想到，手冢大律师还有这么傻傻的一面。”  
心知不二说的是正确的，手冢便应了不二的要求，但同时他也提出了自己的要求：“我依然会告知真田，询问他意见。同时，你也必须要让我随时知道你的情况。”  
“好好好。”不二像是哄小孩一样哄着答应手冢，“那你现在能告诉我，为什么这么肯定这事是因你而起的了吗？”


	24. Chapter 24

翌日，在把不二送到出版社后，手冢就与真田联系，告知了不二疑似被跟踪这事。也不知道真田是如何处理这事的，这之后的好些天，不二都没有再感受到类似的目光，也没有发现形迹可疑的人，这倒是安生了一段时间。  
不二没有去追问手冢，而是一如既往按部就班地过自己的生活。很快，就到了忍足主编的杂志出版的时间。  
作为封面人物主笔，不二也收到了一份样刊。忍足把样刊拿来给他的时候，不二就知道，忍足是选择了自己的专访。他与忍足一路走到休闲区坐下，才翻开了这本刊登着他处女秀的杂志。  
这一期杂志没有以任何人物的相片作为封面，而是将一副天平放在了封面上。不二直接翻到封面人物栏目，就看见自己的文章，被精心排版，呈现在读者面前。  
“果然，感觉很不一样。”不二说，“有点不可思议。”  
“是吧。我的文章第一次被刊登出来时，我也是这样的感觉。”忍足笑道，“不过啊，幸好我这本杂志受众面不广，不然，你家Alpha可能要成网红了。”  
看不二一脸疑惑，忍足将页面翻到手冢专访的那一面，占据了整整一个版面的，赫然就是手冢的近身照。  
不二这回一共做了五名律师的采访，每一位律师的专访中都是文字配以照片排版。专访的开头必定是放上一张主角的照片，附近就是此篇专访的小标题。相片一般是占据二分一到三分二的版面，像手冢这样照片用了完整的版面的，独此一份。  
“这回排版的是我那里新来的一个小姑娘，据其他同事说，她看到这张照片后跟打了鸡血一样。”忍足眼中带着笑意，“别说，我也觉得这照片拍得可真好。不二啊，没想到你除了能写能编辑，还能做摄影师啊。”  
手冢的照片，由不二亲手拍摄。念大学的时候他曾经沉迷摄影好一阵子，加入了摄影社，除了上课，没事就背着相机往外跑。现在工作繁忙，这样的机会少了很多。  
交给忍足的照片都经过不二的精心挑选和后期处理。而手冢的照片，不二借着工作的缘由拍了不少。他存了点小私心没把最心水的给出去，就给了几张中规中矩的照片，没想到还是引起了注意。  
忍足感叹：“只能说，真是招蜂引蝶。”  
不二不以为然：“手冢以前好像接受过电视采访，也没冒出什么水花呀。他只是在我们这里人气比较旺而已。”  
“不一样不一样，以前他就是面瘫冰山，那种采访在电视里出现不到十秒，哪能引起什么注意。现在他是经过了沉淀，还有爱情的滋润，哪能比。”  
“就你知道的多。”不二知道忍足是拿手冢和自己开玩笑，没打算让他继续调侃下去。他翻看着杂志后面的内容，漫不经心地问了一句：“对了，另一个人的稿子呢？你怎么处理？下期吗？”  
被忽然转换了话题，忍足没反应过来：“嗯？噢，你说观月吗？他退出了。”  
不二一怔：“退出？”  
“嗯。”忍足点点头，“不过说退出也不太对，本来我跟他之间就没有确定下来。一开始他只说看看，并没有完全答应下来。后来在我找了你没多久后，他就说他有其他重要的事情，不能继续了。”  
不二眉心微蹙，问：“什么时候的事？”  
“唔……”忍足认真地回忆起来，“大概……是在你开始进行采访的时候吧。”  
这一段时间，不二一直有跟忍足保持密切的联系。从他接下这个项目，不管是前期的调研和知识补充，中间实际的采访工作，还是后期的成稿，每一个阶段不二都会跟忍足进行讨论。他确实记得，在实际采访完第一位律师后，第二天他还在购物中心遇到了观月和裕太。如果说那个时候，观月已经退出了这个项目，那他是因为什么和裕太见面，又是为什么要邀请手冢接受他的采访？  
“啊对了，今天早上的新闻你看了吗？”忍足忽然问。  
不二被打断了思路，不明白忍足为何突然说起这个：“什么新闻？”  
“稍等一下……”忍足摸出手机，按出了一个网页，“你看，是这个。这是观月撰稿的，今天早上在网站上发表了，我估计这就是他之前说的一直在追的情报吧。”  
这是一篇深度报道，揭发的是强迫未成年人进行性交易的新闻。而这篇报道除了因为涉及未成年人以外，还有一个爆点——其中可能有政府官员参与。  
观月在报道中提到的信息来源是一位离职的检察官。据说是这位检察官在离职前调查某宗案件时，无意中得到了与本案相关的地理数据。因为与当时正在调查的案件无关，所以这位前检察官并没有在意。直到最近，因为某位涉案人员获得假释，才让这宗案件显露出一点蛛丝马迹。  
对手冢不熟悉的人可能看不出马赛克下的前检察官究竟是谁，而不二看完整篇报道后，终于明白过来。  
从一开始，观月的目标就是手冢。  
观月作为一名社会新闻记者，他的消息渠道自然比普通人多得多。他通过某些渠道得知有这么一件事，就开始暗中调查。查访后得知这件事也许与几年前的某件事中的人物有关联，便开始逐步接近。  
先前的舆论案件影响的范围极大，观月必然清楚知道负责的检察官是裕太。恰逢那时，手冢与自己的关系已经在出版社曝光了。观月大概是考虑到，他和手冢素不相识，单凭为同一家出版社工作这种关系，手冢必然不会透露案件的讯息。但是如果有裕太做中间人，也许可以增加获取情报的机会。所以他才会以采访的名义继续接近裕太，在偶然遇到手冢和不二，直接邀约失败后，就把主意全打在裕太身上。  
忍足这头完全没有注意到不二瞬息万变的表情，只是说道：“观月这一回玩得够大的，这样的新闻能随便登出来吗？这可是涉及到政府形象的事情。”  
不二沉默地把手机还给忍足，脸上没有一丝笑意。他问忍足：“你知道观月在哪里吗？”  
“早上还在新闻组那边见到，现在不知道还在不在。”忍足抬起头，不想竟看见不二冰冷的神色，他心中一凛，“怎么了不二？”  
“没什么。”不二说，“我想找他确认一些事情。”  
忍足眼睁睁看着不二浑身冒着冷气离开休闲区，莫名打了个冷颤。他替不二收好样刊，默默吐槽不二和手冢真是越来越像了，连身上冒出来冷气的温度都一样。他心想，以后真不能随便招惹不二。  
不二一路疾走到观月所在的部门，果然在里头发现了观月。为了不让自己显得咄咄逼人，不二在外头稳住了自己的情绪，随手在门口抓了一位同事，拜托他把观月喊出来。  
观月很快出现在不二面前，对于不二的出现，他似乎一点也不惊讶。他脸上保持着淡定的笑容，对不二说：“在这里说话不方便，我们去那边。”  
不二沉默地跟着观月走到了一处开阔的走道上。不二没有急切地发问，只是注视着观月，似乎想要看透这个人内里究竟还藏着多少事情。  
观月倒是闲适地靠在墙上，转头看向不二：“你不是有事情要问我？”  
“你利用了裕太接近手冢吧。”  
观月供认不讳：“是的，不过，我可没做任何坏事哦。”  
“你在报道中所说的信息，本该是受保护的信息。没有当事人的允许，你这样滥用，算不算坏事？”  
观月镇定自若，他站直身体，转身面对不二：“本来我是需要保密我的信息来源，不过既然你追问我，我也不好瞒着你。”他笑起来，“我报道中提到的所有事件，都是经过信息提供者的授权。换言之，这些全都是手冢君允许我登出来的。”  
对上不二越发深沉的眼眸，观月说道：“用不着用这么可怕的眼神瞪着我，你若不信，亲自找你伴侣问问就是了。”他说，“不需要我帮你联系你的伴侣吧。”  
观月说完这话，抬步就要离开。不二平缓自己的呼吸，脑袋飞速运转。  
观月与他之间本没有结怨，就算彼此之间有些碰撞，大多也不过是为了争抢在工作上的一口气，这点儿小摩擦够不上要耍阴谋诡计的程度。而他利用裕太，最终目的是想确定手冢手上是否有他想要的情报。如今他取得了想要的东西，自然处处都显得落落大方，丝毫不惧不二的诘问了。  
问题不在于观月如何发表这篇报道，而在于手冢态度的转变。  
“观月。”不二开口，喊住擦身而过的观月，“你一直都是为了，手冢手上可能会有的情报？”  
“对。”  
“如果情报不在手冢手上呢？”  
“那就是我判断错误，不论如何，我总要一试。”观月哼笑一声，侧过头，又说，“不过，不二，你是真幸运。”  
不二不知这话从何说起：“何以见得？”  
“有人愿意为你遮风挡雨，这种幸运可不是谁都能有。”观月适时止住话头，“这话说白了就没意思了，你知道我在说什么。”  
观月说完这话就离开了，留下不二一人在原地理清这前后逻辑。  
那个晚上手冢向他说出了自己的猜想，真田确实在办案，而他之前与手冢频繁接触，也是因为正在办的这个案件。案件的大致内容，已经在今日的报道中被观月大致披露出来。手冢先前确实不小心拿到了那一份所谓的地理数据，那其实是数条房产信息。这些房产，就是这宗案子的部分事发地点。手冢早就将所有的信息都交给了真田，这一件事只有他和真田二人知道。手冢怀疑，跟踪不二的人并不清楚手冢和不二之间的关系，在看到不二与他频繁接触，并且得知不二从事传媒工作后，以为不二手上掌握了某些信息，想要确认并从不二身上得到情报。  
如今，手冢选择让观月公开信息，必然是想要让跟踪者转移注意力，让其落在观月，又或者是手冢本人身上。  
想明白以后，不二不免觉得万分挫败。  
到头来，他还是一直被圈在手冢的保护网中。手冢小心翼翼、不惜将自己暴露出来也要将他排除在危险之外。可得知手冢这么做的缘由，不二一点也高兴不起来。  
他想，这时他应该找手冢问清楚，也应该跟手冢坦白所有。他希望，不只是自己面对困难时，手冢愿意全力相助；在手冢遭遇困境时，他也能站在手冢身边，与他共同面对。  
这一秒，他迫不及待想见到手冢，听到手冢的声音。  
这时，手机响了起来。不二掏出来一看，是裕太。  
他接起来，裕太的声音就响起：“老哥，今晚姐姐和姐夫都回来，妈让你也回来聚聚。”  
由美子和她的丈夫过几日就要一同到国外出差，因为出差时间长，所以在离开前他们夫妇决定在家住几天陪陪不二父母。这件事不二早就知道，他先答应下来，没忘记刚才和观月的对话，开始试探起裕太：“对了，之前我记得你接受观月的采访，感觉怎么样？”  
裕太不明所以，含糊地说：“还行吧，怎么？报道出来了？”  
“还没呢，刚才我碰到了观月，说起这事我就问了一下。”不二语气平缓，像是在闲话家常一样，“噢，你可能不知道，观月之前跟我在做同一个项目，这两天我的报道登出来了，没见他的，好奇问了一下……”  
裕太听了，在那头沉默了一下，迟疑地开口：“问了什么？”  
“问他，怎么他的专访变成了一篇报道了？”  
不二裕太身处检察院，今天观月发表的报道影响面之大，身在内处的人不可能不知晓。那头裕太打起了哈哈：“啊？老哥你说什么报道？我今天一天都在忙着处理案件，没看新闻呢。”  
“是吗？里头写的东西挺有意思的，就是里面的人物看着有些熟悉。我以为你也看了，想问问你认不认识而已。”  
“报道里的人我怎么会认识？”  
“嗯，是吗？因为那上面写的人以前也是检察官，我以为你可能听说过而已。”  
“老哥，检察院很大，我也不可能认识每一位检察官呀。”裕太在电话那头飞快撇清关系，不等不二继续往下说，就准备结束这段通话，“老哥，上头找我有事，我不跟你说了。晚上你在出版社等我，我和你一起回家。”  
说罢，那头就飞快挂了电话，只余下急促的嘟嘟声。  
不二关闭通话，确定了裕太是知道一些事情的。他家弟弟向来正直得有些犯傻，学不会撒谎，尤其在他和由美子姐姐面前，更是如此。裕太说没看过报道，未必是假话。但是听裕太的语气，他必然是知道某些内幕。也许这次，手冢也是通过裕太才与观月联系上也说不定。  
如果真的是这样……  
不二揉了揉眉心，如果真是这样，他也没什么办法。  
手冢若要瞒他，总有办法做得滴水不漏。可现在这么大摇大摆地放出消息，半点也没有要隐瞒，这才是最让不二纠结的。他遵守诺言没有隐瞒自己，同时也大大方方地告诉自己，他就是要将自己保护在身后，将自己纳入他的羽翼之下。  
如此举动，不二即便忧心，也说不出拒绝二字。

直到晚间下班，不二还是没有找手冢表露自己的想法。  
裕太准时到达出版社接上他，与他一同回家。不二坐在车上，一路望着外头川流不息的马路，一语不发。  
裕太时不时偷偷瞄一眼自家老哥，他家哥哥脸上带着一贯的笑容，可也仅仅是带着笑容而已。他还不至于连老哥脸上的笑容是真是假也分不清。他脑海中思索片刻，问：“老哥，你在生气？”  
“没有。”  
那你别露出这样的表情呀！裕太心中呐喊，没敢说出来。  
不二望着外头，安静没一阵子，轻声开口：“裕太。”  
听到不二的声音，裕太打起十二分精神：“什么？”  
“你和手冢，有没有背着我做什么事情？”  
裕太听了这话，险些把油门当刹车。驾驶的时候不宜与不二谈论这个问题，裕太只能将车靠边停下。待车子稳稳停下后，裕太松了口气，心里直抱怨，老哥果然还是知道了手冢前辈和观月的事情。可他还是挣扎了一下：“老哥你在说什么？”  
“就是……”不二没绕弯，“观月和手冢之间是不是你牵线的？”  
是祸躲不过。深知自家老哥脾性的裕太，听到这话就缴械投降：“只有一次，我只帮了一次，其他时候都不是我。”  
也就是说，他们不止接触了一次。不二叹了一口气：“如果我不问，你跟手冢是打算一直瞒着我了？”  
这问题裕太没法回答，他答应手冢的请求帮他联系观月，并且要求自己在场旁听，就是为了应对现在这样的情况。可当他旁听了手冢和观月的谈话内容后，即便手冢不吩咐，他也知道，这绝不是可以轻易告知不二的事情。至于是不是一直瞒着不二，他不确定，他想，手冢也同样不确定。  
他支支吾吾地开口：“手冢前辈只是不想你涉险，我也是。这件事太敏感，不知道反而是好事。”  
果然，与自己推测的一样。  
不二也不细问，他只想知道手冢之后的计划：“之后呢？手冢有没有跟你说，他准备怎么做？”  
裕太摇摇头：“没有，他只让我把你接回家。他说他需要协助一下警方，等结束后，他再回来接你。”  
不二总算清楚了，就连这次回家，也是在手冢计算之内。他不知道手冢还要为自己做多少的事情，从他和手冢结婚那一刻起，手冢为他倾尽所有。这一份情，他又能如何回报他？  
裕太见不二沉默下来，以为不二暗自生气，有些着急：“老哥，手冢前辈也是担心你被牵连进去才瞒着你的，他……”  
不二伸出手，止住裕太的话：“我知道。”  
没有哪一刻像现在这样，不二恨不得现在就飞奔到手冢面前，用尽全身的力气去拥抱他的Alpha。  
——想见他，现在就想见到他！


	25. Chapter 25

想明白所有事情后，不二沉默地坐在位上。裕太在旁边看着着急，又不敢去打扰不二，只能紧紧盯着不二，不遗漏一点儿动静。  
忽而，不二伸出双手，用力拍在自己的脸上。“啪”的一声，实打实的疼痛感，让不二瞬间清醒了不少。  
裕太在一旁傻了眼，见自家老哥定在原处，连忙拉下不二的手：“老哥你做什么？”  
不二抬起头，原本白皙的脸上因为他忽然的举动，红了一片。他从裕太手里抽出手，揉了揉被拍得发红的脸，说：“没什么，让自己清醒一下。”  
眼看着面前恢复往日笑容的不二，裕太完全看不出他家老哥究竟是个什么状况，他试探着问：“老哥，你没事吧？”  
“没事了。”不二说，“既然手冢希望我呆在后方，那我能做的，就是在后方好好等他回来。”他注视着裕太，“放心吧，裕太，我不会乱跑的。”  
“你这么一说，我更不放心了。”裕太嘟囔一句，然不二话说到此，裕太也没听出有奇怪的地方，“手冢前辈说了，让我看着你，所以，这几天上下班都等我一起噢。”  
“唔……”不二模棱两可地应了一句，“先回家吧。”  
裕太听话地再次发动汽车，继续往不二家驶去。  
不二并没有说谎，既然手冢希望他留在自己身后，那他也不会轻举妄动。但是相对的，他也需要清楚了解手冢的所有行踪。他不插入这件事的前提，是警方必须保证手冢的安全，以及自己完全知情的权利。  
而这件事，他必须要让手冢完全了解，在这一步上，自己决不会让步。  
一路平静地回到家，不二和父母以及由美子夫妇打了招呼后，就钻回了自己的房间。眼看着不二消失的身影，长辈们疑惑的目光都齐齐投向裕太。裕太惊了一额头的汗，忙摇着头说自己什么也不知道。  
为了不让家人担心，手冢只请求裕太帮忙。裕太自然也要对家里人保密，这会儿应付完家中精明的长辈，裕太只在心里暗暗祈祷，老哥不要折腾出什么事情来就好。  
不二倒没想折腾事情，他就是给手冢去了一个电话。  
手冢很快接上，他声音沉稳，似乎早已预料到不二的来电。听着熟悉的声音，不二心里咯噔一下，嘴里含了一连串的话，在这个时候，一个字也说不出来。  
手冢等了一会儿也没听到不二的下文，他心中了然，自己先说了起来：“放心，我只是协助真田实施计划而已。”  
“嗯。”不二应着。  
“不会有危险。”  
“嗯……”  
“等计划成功，我会来接你。”  
“……好。”  
这一回，沉默寡言的人成了不二。  
手冢在那头听着，心里颇不是滋味。真田已经大致能确认实施跟踪的人是谁，然而苦于没有证据，抓了人也定不了罪。手冢与他商量过后，决定借助观月的途径，把消息放出去，让跟踪者把目光转移到自己或者观月身上来，引蛇出洞。  
观月听了手冢和真田的计划，欣然答应了参与这一次计划。而他的要求是，获得这一次案件的独家报道权。这对真田而言不难满足，于是答应了观月的要求。  
虽然他们一致认为，对方有极大的可能会把目标放在第一手资料的拥有者手冢身上。但是为保安全，他们也在观月身边放置了足够的警力。而手冢，只能把不二委托给裕太。  
即便不在不二身边，手冢依然能从不二简短的回答中听出隐藏在其后的担忧。他柔声解释道：“我无意隐瞒你，只是真田要求秘密行动。”  
“我明白的。”不二说，“我不会问你你需要做什么，你要我抽身，我就抽身。我只希望，在你回来之前，每一天我能听到你的声音。”  
手冢沉默良久：“……好。”  
得到手冢的保证，不二仿佛放下了心：“你放心，我在家里很好。好好工作吧手冢，等你回来，我给你一个惊喜。”  
“好。”  
挂机以后，不二久久回味着手冢最后的一个“好”字。手冢的声音比起开始，明亮了许多。不二想，手冢与他的同伴都是优秀的人，必然会做好充足的准备。而他和手冢之间，其实无需纠结于谁保护谁。诚然，他们都想将对方置于最安全的地方，这是源于他们对彼此之间浓烈的爱与眷恋。他不愿意手冢受伤，手冢也不会对自己的安慰坐视不理。而此时，面对危机之时，他们需要做的，不过是相信彼此，相信最终，他们之间的羁绊会把对方带回自己身边。  
豁然开朗之时，不二觉得自己轻松许多。抛开了这些自扰的烦恼后，他开始想，方才给手冢许诺的“惊喜”，究竟要怎么实现。  
他的包里还放着忍足给自己的样刊，上面刊登着自己的作品。他的第一次专访报道，本是他要送给手冢的一份礼物。不过……不二思来想去，仅仅以这个为礼，肯定是不够的。  
不二还没有过送礼给爱人的经历，送礼这件事让他很是煎熬。他想了好多东西都觉得配不上，只觉得他的Alpha值得这天底下最好的东西。  
正当不二苦恼之时，有人在外轻轻敲响房门。  
“周助。”由美子敲了门后，推开门悄悄探出头，“在做什么呢？妈妈让我喊你下去吃饭哦。”  
不二头也没抬，还埋头苦思：“好的，我马上去。”  
由美子觉得疑惑，走进不二的房间，问：“在想什么？”  
不二摇摇头：“没什么大事。”  
“还想骗我？”由美子挑眉望着自家弟弟，“别忘了，你可是谁带着长大的？”  
自小跟着由美子屁股后面跑的不二，一举一动都瞒不过不二家长女的眼睛。不二打着哈哈，避重就轻说：“想要给手冢一个惊喜，但是不知道送什么比较好。”  
由美子毫不犹豫：“把你自己打包送给他就行了。”  
不二没好气地说：“姐姐，我认真的。”  
“我也是认真的。”由美子一本正经地说，“对一个Alpha来说，最好的礼物，当然就是他的Omega了，有什么问题吗？”  
不二不是很想说话。  
“对了。”由美子拿出先前特意带来的仪器，“来，手伸出来，我给你抽一下血。”  
不二乖乖地伸出手，让由美子采了血，问：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，例行身体检查而已，看看你的信息素有没有出现问题。”由美子将血样放入一个小巧的仪器中，“这是我们实验室最近新采购回来的仪器，可以快速检验血样，看看有没有什么异常。我也是刚拿到这个东西，想着也很久没给你测测身体了，就带回来试一下。”  
不二无语，他家姐姐就是把他当成实验品，测试新仪器来了。  
由美子看出不二的想法，笑着说：“哎别在意，左右对身体无害，测测看会测出什么嘛。不担心不担心，真测出了什么，我们还能去医院再确认一遍。”由美子将血样带回自己房间放置在特定的仪器上，回来喊上不二，“我们先下去吧，这东西比不上医院的大设备，需要一点时间才能出结果。妈妈今天准备了很多菜，说要给我们露一手来着。”  
不二自然不会在意这点小细节，任由由美子挽着自己的手臂，将自己带下楼去。

手冢结束通话，手机牢牢地攥在手上。  
他站在窗边，窗外的天空红霞与暗蓝交织，屋内的灯光逐渐把他的身影倒映在窗户上。  
为了配合真田的行动，手冢不得不把不二支开，让他暂时远离。实际上，他也不过是真田计划中的一环。真田计划将团伙一网打尽，而他作为先头兵，需要做的就是撒下诱饵，请君入瓮。  
电话里不二的声音听起来情绪不稳，倒也没有超出手冢的预料。他知道不二定会生气，可他也相信不二能够理解自己这样做的理由。  
等事情结束后，再向不二好好道歉吧。他想。  
为了引诱对方，手冢未来几日会依然如常工作与生活，尽量吸引对方的注意。这个计划有一定的危险系数，但手冢有信心自己能够应付过来。  
更让他期待的，是不二方才所说的“惊喜”。他肚子胡乱猜测了半天，也没得出一个能令自己信服的结果，也就放弃了猜想。但不论这个惊喜是什么，手冢想，这都会成为他最美好的记忆。  
这时候，他的电话再次响起。他接起来，是真田：“情况怎么样？”  
“一切都好。”手冢说。  
“埋伏的同僚报告说，现在一直没发现可疑的人物，嫌疑人也没有动作。我想，他可能是在策划些什么。”  
“无论他想做什么，你都想好了应对方法了。”手冢肯定地说，“你从不打无胜算的仗。”  
真田不置可否：“这几日先按计划行事，我会安排好守备和埋伏的人。”  
“好，我明白。”  
简短的通话结束，手冢长舒一口气。他拉上窗帘，转过身，望着熟悉又空荡荡的屋子，忽然非常想念不二。

不二被由美子带到客厅，一眼就看见裕太瞪着一双眼直盯着自己。不二趁着由美子不注意，悄悄向裕太点点头。裕太立马收到信号，暂时解除戒备。  
“傻愣着做什么呢？”由美子带着不二路过裕太身边，“来，准备吃饭了。”  
“哦，好。”裕太忙起来，跟着一家之主进了饭厅。  
淑子妈妈已经摆好了碗筷，在料理台前的姐夫也已经做好了今晚最后一道菜肴。淑子妈妈抬头瞧见不二，高兴地迎上去：“来来，快坐下。国光呢？今天怎么不过来呢？”  
果然，丈母娘第一句话先问起儿婿的踪影。不二笑着说：“他最近接了新的案子，忙得很，今天也是没办法过来。”  
淑子听了皱起眉，嗔怪道：“再忙也不能亏待自己呀。等他忙好了，记得让他回来，妈妈给他好好露一手。”  
裕太在一旁低声吐槽：“说好了今天露一手，结果露一手的是姐夫。”  
“你这小子，长大了就欠揍。”淑子敲了一下裕太的脑袋，瞪了他一眼，“你也是，姐姐和哥哥都成家了，你还不抓紧抓紧？”  
“妈，我还小。”  
“你哥才比你大一岁。”  
裕太敢怒不敢言，只能乖乖吃了这个瘪。不二被自家两位活宝给逗笑了，也不帮自己的宝贝弟弟，乐得看家里人笑闹。  
一顿饭其乐融融地吃了一个多小时。不二有一段时间没有在这样热闹的环境下用餐，前段时间一直在忙。现在，能和家人一起共度晚餐时光，不二由衷觉得非常幸福。  
不过……不二放下碗筷，环顾整个屋子，如果手冢也在自己身边，就更加完美了。  
见不二放下碗筷，淑子问：“怎么了周助，吃好了吗？”  
“嗯，好了。”不二点点头。  
“感觉你脸色不太好呢。”淑子观察着不二的神色，皱着眉摇摇头，“你们别仗着自己年轻就不注意身体，忙归忙，可别累着了。吃好了就先上去休息一下吧。”  
不二微笑着答应，收拾了自己的餐具便离开了饭厅。他倒没有上楼，而是待在客厅里，百无聊赖地按着遥控器，一个一个频道换着看。  
裕太速度吃完跟着不二出来，他坐在不二身边，陪着不二折磨电视和遥控器。他的余光瞥见不二的侧脸，在橙黄的灯光下，他的哥哥脸上带着丝丝疲倦。虽然他的目光集中在电视上，但裕太知道，不二的心早就飞出了这间屋子。  
嘴上说着不担心，但怎么可能真的完全不担心呢？但现在他的哥哥老老实实地呆在这里，强迫自己不飞奔到他的Alpha身边。看到这样的不二，裕太那几句安慰的话，一句也说不出来。  
察觉裕太的目光，不二问：“看什么呢，裕太？”  
“没什么。”裕太收回目光。  
不二不追问，掀过了这个话题：“姐姐呢？”  
“刚刚上楼去了，说是要捣弄个什么仪器。”  
不二点点头，复又再次把注意力集中在电视中的无脑综艺上。  
不二父亲和姐夫坐在廊下下棋，淑子妈妈在厨房中准备着甜品。不二心不在焉地看着电视，正寻思着能做些什么事情来消磨一下时间，忽然听到从楼上传来“哒哒哒”的脚步声。不二好奇地顺着声音望过去，就看见一向沉稳的由美子，风一样从楼上冲了下来。  
淑子妈妈正巧端着布丁从厨房出来，见由美子一副心急火燎的模样，问：“怎么回事？这么急匆匆的？”  
不二忙起来接过淑子手上的托盘，帮着把甜品摆放在桌上。还没来得及拿起自己那份大快朵颐，就被由美子拉住了手臂。  
由美子一脸正经地看着不二，问：“周助，你发情期过了吗？”  
由美子声音刚落，整个屋子陷入一片寂静。不二能感觉到全家人的视线都集中在自己身上，噔的一下，脸上以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
“哎，由美子。”知道不二脸皮子在这方面特别薄，淑子妈妈责怪道，“这事情你就不能单独跟周助说？”  
“我这不是急的嘛。”由美子的目光锁在不二身上，一瞬不瞬地看着他，“看样子是已经顺利度过了标记后的第一个发情期了，明天早上先跟我回去做一个身体检查吧。”  
听到要特意去做身体检查，淑子也不由得紧张起来：“欸？怎么了？周助身体出什么问题了吗？”  
“妈，别担心，我刚给周助验了血，没什么大事。”由美子松开一直抓着不二手臂的手，卸下那副一本正经的面孔，轻笑道，“就是吧，你和爸爸，可能要准备抱孙子了。”  
淑子松了一口气：“噢，我以为什么事，不就是周助怀孕了嘛……”下一秒，淑子终于反应过来自家长女说了一件怎样惊天动地的事，惊声道，“由美子你是说，周助有孩子了？”  
“目前我得出的结果是这样，应该不会错，不过为保稳妥，明天还是去做一个详细的检查吧……”  
一道惊雷劈在不二头上，由美子还在耳边絮絮叨叨地说着些什么，不二一个字也听不清。  
他低下头，呆愣地看着自己平坦的小腹，手不由自主地抚上去。  
——在这下面，在他的身体里，孕育着属于他和手冢的骨血。  
不二猛然想起方才自己与手冢说的话——这个情况，究竟算是“惊”还是“喜”呢？


	26. Chapter 26

第二天一大早，不二就被由美子给拎到了医院去做检查。淑子妈妈兴致勃勃地跟着去，非要亲眼见证这个时刻。  
“毕竟第一次做奶奶，有点兴奋。”淑子坐在车上，笑吟吟地看着不二。  
充当司机的裕太在前方悠悠说了一句：“还不确定呢，万一摆乌龙呢？”  
坐在旁边的由美子当即给了裕太一个暴栗：“瞎说什么，还能有错吗？”由美子转过头，一本正经地看着不二，问，“周助，你诚实地回答我。”  
“嗯？”  
“发情期射在生殖腔了吧？没有避孕吧？”  
瞧着不二的双颊瞬间炸得通红，仿佛还能看到从不二头顶冒出的一阵阵烟雾，不需要不二回答，由美子也已经得到了自己想要的答案：“就是这样，他和手冢的匹配率奇高，干柴烈火一点就着，结果必然就是揣球了。”  
淑子妈妈乐呵呵地看着，捧场地给由美子的推理鼓起掌来。  
不二尤其懊恼，喃喃道：“谁知道匹配率高怀孕的几率也高呢。”  
“我可是跟你说过的呀。”由美子说，“大概是你没注意听吧。”  
不论如何，这事也都已经发生了，再去追究谁的责任也没有意义。不二无意识地开始抚摸起自己的小腹——自从他得知自己可能怀孕以后就开始不由自主地做起这个动作——结婚到现在，他还没有跟手冢谈论过关于孩子的问题，而他婚前的想法和计划，压根没有把孩子这件事加入到未来的规划当中。  
从前，他认为他不需要，也不打算养育一个孩子。可如今，当他得知这个消息后，第一瞬间，他在思考，如果手冢得知这个消息，会不会觉得很高兴？自己的想法不再是第一位，伴侣的心情，随着时间的推移，一步步爬到了自己心尖上，成了自己考虑问题的首要条件。  
裕太很快将一行人送到了市区的医院。由美子早已预约好了检查，人才下车，她就飞快地带着不二往里头奔去，留下裕太照顾淑子妈妈在后头慢慢往里走。  
“怎么觉得姐姐好像很兴奋的样子。”裕太嘀咕着。  
“我也很兴奋呀，毕竟是我们家第一个小宝贝呢。”淑子妈妈看了看裕太，问，“怎么？你不高兴？”  
裕太赶紧摇头：“不，怎么会？就是觉得，老哥看起来好像没有很高兴。”  
“周助很高兴哦，虽然他脸上没有表现出来，可是我能看出来。”淑子妈妈笑着望向由美子和不二离去的方向，“你们可都是我生下来的，心里想什么，我可都能看出来。”  
“……是吗？”  
“啊？难道裕太你是嫉妒了吗？担心周助有了宝宝以后就不疼你了？”  
“才不是呢！”  
淑子妈妈权当听不到裕太的否认，笑呵呵地感叹道：“兄弟感情真好呢。”  
裕太放弃挣扎，在心里默默叹了一口气。倒不是说他不高兴，家里人有了喜事，怎么样都是高兴的，更何况是他最看重的哥哥。但是想起眼下这个敏感时期，裕太总觉得心头压了块大石，沉甸甸的。他不知道这时候是不是该先通知手冢，然而他心里明白，老哥必然不愿意在此时打扰到手冢。  
裕太此刻陷入了纠结中，完全没意识到这是个无须纠结，或者说无须他纠结的问题。  
不二被由美子压着做了一系列的检查，一个上午过去后，检查报告终于在不二家一众人带着兴奋与期待的目光下出来了。  
医生拿到报告扫了一眼，平淡地说：“嗯……是的，确实是怀孕了。”  
不二波澜不惊地接过报告，向医生道了谢，带着家人走出了诊室。淑子妈妈已经开始列起稍后要去进货的各种食材清单，由美子也计划起未来这段日子不二的身体检查计划，唯独裕太站在旁边，一脸复杂的神色凝视着不二。  
不二轻咳一声，打断了淑子妈妈和由美子的计划：“妈妈，姐姐。”  
淑子妈妈和由美子安静下来，目光都集中在不二身上：“怎么了？”  
“这件事，可以先不要告诉手冢吗？”不二说，“我想自己跟他说这件事。”  
“当然啦。”由美子笑道，“这么重要的事情，当然得你亲口告诉他才行呢。”  
淑子妈妈也点头：“这样的话，我也先不告诉彩菜。彩菜他们肯定希望，由你们亲自告诉他们这个好消息。”  
不二微笑着答应了。  
他并不抗拒这个孩子的到来，其实，他从前也不抗拒孩子。他抗拒的，是没有感情的婚姻，没有激情的生活。他和手冢的婚姻走到今天，早不是当初迫于现实的结合。如今的他们，经过生活的磨练，逐渐磨去了尖锐的棱角，变得契合，渐渐交融在一起。这个孩子的出现在意料之外，却又在情理之中。  
不二想着自己该如何与手冢说这件事，不过有一件事他倒是可以很确定——手冢知道后，大概也会很高兴吧。

午后，手冢从客户处回到事务所。  
真田向他发来信息，告诉手冢嫌疑人并没有跟踪他的痕迹，现在依然在家中没有动作。手冢隐隐有些疑惑，这人实在是沉得住气，这几日下来除了偶尔在他附近出现一下外，也没再做其他什么事。与其说是在跟踪，倒不如说像是在收集资料。  
他与不二已经好几日不见，虽说自己每晚都遵守诺言给不二报平安，但是这种只闻声不见人的日子，令思念一日日加深。往日手冢从不认为自己会如此牵挂一个人，直到如今他才真正明白，这个世上，也只有这个人才会让他魂牵梦萦。  
这几日不二的声音听起来非常开朗，似乎每一日都能遇上让他高兴的事。手冢总是安静地聆听着，仿佛这样就能感觉到，不二依然每日陪伴在身边。  
这一段日子安静且无澜，悠长的时光令手冢觉得日子被一日日拉长。然而以后回想起来，却分明能感受到暴风雨前的平静水面下的暗涛汹涌。后来手冢偶尔会想，如果事情重来一次，他会不会做出同样的选择？每次思考的结果都是同样的，他会做出同样的选择，但必然不会再次选择让不二远离自己的视线。  
这是第一次，让他对自己的决定产生质疑；也是唯一一次，让他对自己的决定感到后悔莫及。

不二并没有第一时间将自己怀孕的事情告诉手冢，除了手冢目前有特殊任务在身，他不想打扰手冢以外，还因为他自己，也需要时间好好消化这个消息。  
在由美子第一次测出结果时，不二有一瞬间感觉非常的恐惧。他的身体里，忽然就多出了一个小生命。这个小生命不属于他，却依附他成长。一个小生命，犹如一张白纸。这张白纸上会呈现出怎样绮丽的色彩，全靠执笔人的每一步每一笔。如今，自己就成为了这个执笔人。然而白纸写错了，重写就可；人生若是走错了，就没有了从头再来的机会。  
这是他从前隐隐抵触孩子的一个原因，他不认为自己足以负担起一个生命的成长，连他自己都还不能自信地说对自己的人生负责，又如何承担另一个生命的未来？  
后来，是由美子说服了他。由美子倒没有说什么老生常谈的道理，她不过是拍着不二的肩，对他微笑着道：“以前只有你自己，可现在，你还有手冢。”  
是了，他现在还有手冢。  
这个名字，在半年前还不过只是一个代名词；半年后，就悄悄成为支持不二的一股力量——甚至不需要手冢本人出现，只要心中默念这个名字，都会让不二信心倍增。不二觉得手冢犹如一坛陈年佳酿，初时入口辛辣苦涩，品久了，却变得延绵香醇，倒是令人愈来愈离不开了。  
即便他一个人负担不起，可若是加上手冢，又有什么做不了呢？  
想明白以后，他便也开始期待起这个生命的降临，也非常期待能够看到手冢得知这个消息时的模样。  
大概会很有趣吧。

既然没有告诉手冢，不二自然不会把这个消息告诉其他除家人以外的人。就连幸村和菊丸，他的嘴巴也闭得严严实实的，半点风声没有泄露出来。  
每日早上他日常上班，裕太谨遵手冢的指令，完全没有让他自由活动的时间。不过幸好这个无自由的时间也仅限于上下班时间，不二的工作时间向来弹性，这点小小的不自由，也碍不着他什么事，更何况能每日与家人待在一起，算不得难熬。  
这日早上，裕太手上接了案子，将他送到了出版社就匆忙离开。不二今日与一位作者约好了讨论新书大纲，早上在出版社没待一阵子，就准备着要出去。  
他收拾着东西，一样样检查，才发现自己今天竟然忘记了把手机充上电，现在手机已经濒临关机状态。  
在一旁听到不二小声惊呼的菊丸探过头来，问：“怎么了，不二？”  
不二郁闷地说：“手机要没电了。”  
“没有充电器吗？”菊丸问，“我可是哪都得带着。”  
不二眼睛一亮：“那英二你的……”  
菊丸摇摇头：“然而不幸的是，菊丸大人今天不外出，不存在手机会没电的状况，所以也没带。”  
不二丧气地环顾办公室一圈，办公室的人大多都不见了踪影，一时之间想找个人借也找不着。他看着自己没余下多少电量的手机，盘算着能不能支撑到目的地再找地把电充上。  
瞧着不二为难的神情，菊丸笑笑：“不过，虽然我没有充电器，不过我还有另一部手机呀。”菊丸从包里摸出另一部手机，递给不二，“这一部手机我主要是用来上网玩游戏的，号码不怎么用，今天就先借你，之后再还我哦。”  
不二接过手机，将可能需要用到的号码预先存入菊丸的手机以防万一，谢过菊丸，把手机扔进包里，就急忙地离开了出版社。


	27. Chapter 27

接到裕太焦急的电话的时候，手冢正和客户一起用餐。这段时间，他回到了婚前疯狂工作的状态。婚后的他总想着不远处还有一个人等着自己回去，而现在与不二暂时分居，一个人回到空荡荡的房子，让他连回家的心思也淡了不少。  
手冢正与客户说到官司重要的地方，手机忽然震动起来。往日里手冢都是无视工作中突然插入的电话，然今日，他的余光触碰到屏幕上闪烁着的，不二家弟弟的名字，他心中一跳，破天荒拿起了手机。  
他向客户道歉，离席，走到客人稀少处才接听：“我是手冢。”  
“手冢前辈！”裕太的语气中带着掩不掉的焦急，“我找不到我哥了。”  
这话令手冢的思绪出现一秒钟的停滞，他反问：“什么？”  
“今天我去接老哥下班，等了好久也没有见到他。跑去出版社里问，都说没有见到过老哥，拨他电话也是关机。”裕太语速飞快地向手冢说明情况，“我问过家里，老哥没有回去，问过幸村哥，他今天也没有见过老哥。我……”  
“裕太。”手冢打断裕太即将脱口而出的忏悔，“现在不是自责的时候，你继续联系不二，想一下他可能会去了哪里，我会联系他的朋友，分头去找。”  
手冢挂了电话，握着电话的手骤然收紧。他闭上眼，深吸一口气，勉强压下心头的焦灼。 快步往餐厅走去，向客户解释自己临时有紧急的事情必须现在离开。幸好手冢向来口碑极好，专业形象深入人心，才能在此时顺利脱身。  
在这个非常时刻，不二忽然失踪，他比谁都要焦急。可心急并不能把人找回来，当务之急，是要确定不二的失踪，究竟与自己目前的任务有没有关系。  
他一面向停车场疾去，一面开始分析起裕太方才跟自己说的情况。裕太说的是没在出版社找到人，说明不二是中途离开了出版社。不论不二仅仅是因为个人原因失去联系，还是因为某些不可抗因素失联，都不可能发生在出版社中，唯有可能的就是不二自行离开后，在出版社外遇上了麻烦。  
想到这里，手冢立马给忍足拨了个电话。出版社中忍足是他最能信任的人，他首先必须先确认不二今日的工作安排。  
忍足很快就接上了电话。手冢没有说明不二失踪的情况，只是询问忍足今天是否见过不二。  
忍足说：“没有呢，今天都在忙选材的事。”他对手冢的问题感到疑惑，“怎么了？是出了什么事吗？”  
忍足的感觉非常敏锐，手冢本想保密，可转念又想，保密对于现在这种状况没有任何的价值。于是，面对好友的询问，他坦白道：“不二失踪了。”  
忍足大惊失色：“失踪？怎么回事？”  
“不清楚，他的弟弟没能在出版社找到他，所以我想知道他今天的工作安排是怎样的。”  
“不二还没有调来我这里，所以他的工作安排我也不清楚。”忍足说，“稍等一下，我帮你问菊丸。你现在在哪里？我来帮你们找，人多好办事。”  
手冢报了个地址，自己也钻进了车厢中。他和忍足约定在出版社碰面，挂了电话就要冲出去。却又在这时，手机屏幕上出现了真田的名字。电话一接通，真田的声音率先响起：“手冢，有情况。”  
“抱歉，真田，我现在……”  
手冢已经没有耐性去听真田说明情况，可没想真田直截了当地抛出了一条危险的信息：“嫌疑人消失了。”  
手冢猛地一踩刹车，尖锐的刹车声在地下车库回响起来：“消失了？什么意思？”  
“他用其他人蒙混过关，逃了出去。”真田低头瞄了一眼被五花大绑在屋内的人，“我已经让手下的人去搜捕了，你那边小心一些，他很可能会冲着你去……”  
这一瞬间，手冢突然就明白了所有的事情。他顾不得真田那头还在说什么，脚下猛踩油门，汽车飞驰而去：“不二失踪了，他很可能被嫌疑人绑架了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我不确定，但我有这样的感觉。”手冢说，“抱歉，真田，我现在必须要找到不二。”  
“手冢……！！”  
真田没能听到手冢之后的任何话语，说完那句话后，通讯就断开了。他面色铁青地攥着手机，忽然转过身，向身后正在勘察现场的下属下令道：“嫌疑人极有可能绑架了手冢的亲人，现在全员分成两组，一组在现场寻找嫌疑人可能会去的地方，二组跟我去跟手冢汇合！”  
“了解！”

不二迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
鼻息间还残留着刺鼻的味道，吸入了大量的迷药，让他一时半刻清醒不过来。  
他看不清自己身在何处，眼前尚是一片迷雾。可他能模糊感受到，自己是坐着的。他尝试着摆动身体，发现自己无论如何也移动不了。  
他也不勉强，虽说脑子还是晕，可这一小阵子的功夫还是让他想起了自己目前处于何种处境。  
——他被绑架了。  
可其实，不二也不清楚自己这状况算不算被绑架，他估计对方压根没打算用他来换钱。对方更想要的，可能是他的命，或者是手冢的命？不管是哪样，都不是好事。  
正当不二努力让自己回到正常状态时，不远处传来了开门的声音。不二努力定神一听，似乎有人走了进来。他闭着眼，放松身体，假装自己还没醒来。  
进来的人打开了塑料袋，似乎从里面取出了外卖便当——不二闻到了食物的味道。这样装睡下去也不是办法，他想。于是，他假装醒来，低声呻吟一声，缓缓睁开眼睛。  
休整了一小段时间，不二的视线已经比先前的要清晰多了。他睁开眼，映入眼帘的首先是一间普通的房间，房间的一角放着一张简易的折叠床，床边搁着一张小茶几，上面散乱地放着报纸、啤酒和小零食，还有两部手机。其中一部，不二很清楚地认得，是自己的手机。  
而将他绑来这里的人，此刻正盘腿席地坐在桌边用着餐。  
这是个面容沧桑的中年男子，头发灰白，看起来年龄似乎在五六十岁的样子。男人听见声响，抬起头瞥了不二一眼，复又低下头去继续用餐。  
不二低下头，确定了自己目前的处境——他被五花大绑在一张木椅上。按照目前的情况，除非面前的人主动放了他，或者有人来救他，不然以他一个人的力量，不太可能挣脱这个束缚。  
不二回头望了眼就在身旁不远的窗户，窗外看着像是普通的居民区。但附近的景观陌生得很，仅靠这点小线索，完全无法判断自己被带到了什么地方。  
自救条件不充分，那就只能寄希望于有人来救自己了。他注视着这个自顾自用餐的人，如今他能做的，就是冷静地等待救援。他不知道这个人为什么要把自己绑来这里，他必须得抓住这个人的关注点，跟他对话，拖延时间。  
于是，不二开口，问了一句：“请问，现在是什么时候了？”  
那个人显然没料到不二开口的第一句话会是这个，他愣了一下，抬起头瞄了不二一眼，似乎是在思考不二的目的是什么。  
不二讪笑两声，低声说：“我就……随便问问。”  
“下午三点。”  
意外的回答让不二猛地抬起头，对上那人略显颓然的目光，他向对方笑笑，说：“谢谢。”  
大概是没想到在这样的情景，也能进行这种看似正常的对话，那人没有继续对话。他深深地看了不二一眼，复又低下头去继续吃饭。  
不二这会儿已经没有心思研究这个人了，他开始回忆起自己今天一天的行程：早上裕太将自己送回了出版社，那时候是上午9点，他今天的约会定在下午2点。他一贯习惯提前在外用餐后再到作者家中，所以，在中午11点以后，他就收拾了东西离开出版社。而现在是下午3点，自己因为不可抗力，已经迟到了1小时。  
不二不能肯定与自己约定的作者会不会把自己爽约的事情告诉出版社，他的直觉告诉自己，有80%的可能那位作者不会这么做。如果出版社不知道自己没有赴约，那大家要知道自己失踪的消息，只能等到裕太下班来接自己的时候了。  
也就是说，还有3个小时，自己才会被发现行踪不明。  
好极了……想明白了这一点，不二不禁苦恼，还有3个小时的时间，自己该怎么度过？他环顾四周，在另一个角落发现了自己的小背包。他的背包被随意扔在角落里头，似乎并没有被打开过。  
啊对了，手机……不二想起菊丸借给自己，被自己随手丢进包里的手机。因为自己的手机是习惯性放在身上的，自己被带来这里时肯定被搜过身。也许对方发现了随身的电话，就忽略了包中可能还有其他通讯工具的可能呢？  
这算是个盲点，不二希望对方一直没有发现这个可能。  
不二不动声色，尽量保持冷静的神情，不去看那个被遗弃的背包，不让对方从自己的视线中发现端倪。他移开目光，将屋子里的所有全都收入眼中。这一看，不二才发现，这屋子除了一张床一张小茶几以外，就什么也没有了。  
此时，男人终于用餐完毕。他收拾了饭盒，随手扔到厨房的水槽里。转过身，他看了不二一眼，走到床边坐下，随意拿了一本杂志，看了起来。  
不二深感继续如此，这三个小时的时间自己会度秒如年。而且，如果不转移一下对方的注意力，说不定哪个时间，自己可能就会受到伤害。  
想到这点，不二决定还是自己主动引起对方的注意，引导对方对话：“为什么把我带来这里？”  
对方动作一顿，抬头看了看不二：“你好像一点都不害怕。”  
“怕并不能对现在的状况有任何帮助。”不二平静地说，“而且，我觉得你不是坏人。”  
“不是坏人？”那个人重复了这句话，反问不二，“我不是坏人，为什么会把你抓来这里？”  
“这个问题，就需要你来回答了。”不二的目光落在对方微微颤抖的手上，“并不是我不害怕，而是因为你在怕，所以，我反而就不怕了。”  
那人似乎发现了自己不经意的小动作，硬是把颤抖给止住了。他将杂志甩到一边，猛地站起来，无头苍蝇一样绕着屋子走了几圈，忽然停下来：“你就不怕我杀了你？”  
“我怕。”不二诚实地说，“我当然怕，但是我觉得你不会。如果你的目的是取我性命，那在抓到我的那一刻你就可以这么做了，不需要等到现在。”不二深吸一口气，“你有你的目标，而我是你的筹码。”  
男人听了不二的话，对上他的眼：“你能猜到，我的目标是谁？”  
不二毫不犹豫：“手冢国光。”他说，“对吧？除了他，不会有第二个人了。”


	28. Chapter 28

手冢赶到出版社时，恰好碰上疾驰而来的忍足。  
“现在是什么情况？”下了车，还未走向手冢，忍足就放声问道。  
“还不清楚。”手冢脸上带着少有的不冷静，他深吸一口气，说，“警方已经在找疑犯的藏身之所，我想先搞明白不二今天的行程……”  
“我明白。”忍足拍拍手冢的肩膀，“我告诉菊丸了，他正在确定了，上去吧。”  
手冢点头，与忍足一同往出版社里奔去。  
尽管心急如焚，可手冢清楚，此时此刻最不能乱的就是自己。  
裕太告诉他这件事的时候，那一瞬间他脑袋一片空白。他所做的一切，努力了这么多，只是为了让不二远离险境。他以为将不二推开就能一劳永逸，现在他才发现，这不过是掩耳盗铃。  
症结所在，还是必须要解决这个危险因子，才能真正地让他所在意的人过得平安。  
那一瞬间过后，手冢强迫自己冷静下来。裕太已经做了所有他能做的事情，所以手冢让他回家，先尽量瞒着不二家里的人，瞒不下来尽力安抚。手冢则第一时间联系真田，并且寻求他所信任的朋友的帮助。  
“不二是得罪了什么人？绑架？这种事情怎么可能会发生在他的身上？”忍足在前带路，边走边喘着气问。他所认识的不二，即便再出众，也不过是寻常人家。他实在想不到不二竟然会被卷入这种事情中。  
手冢沉默了一阵，低声说，“不是不二，是我。”  
忍足诧异地回头望着手冢：“你？”  
“详细的之后再说。”手冢没有给忍足发问的机会，“等不二平安回来，我会一五一十地跟你说明。”  
此时两人已经赶到了不二和菊丸办公的地方，还未走进办公室，就听见里头的菊丸一声惊呼：“什么？不二没有赴约吗？”  
听到这句话，手冢和忍足面面相觑，不约而同加快脚步，飞奔到办公室。  
菊丸正通着话，他侧着头，把话筒夹在肩上，另一手则随时准备着记录重要的信息：“就是说，不二本来是约了2点在你家见面的，但是他一直都没有出现？”菊丸回头看了忍足一眼，示意他稍等一下，“呃……没有，他没出什么事……嗯对，好，谢谢你了。”  
菊丸放下电话，忍足一步跨前，追问：“怎么样？”  
“你们刚刚也听到了，不二没有去赴约。”菊丸急得双眼发红，“他今天不到中午就出去了，结果在去作者家途中就出了事。”  
手冢追问：“不二几点出去的？”  
“11点多吧。”菊丸抽着鼻子说，“他准备走的时候手机没电，我还把我的手机给了他……”  
菊丸这时才想起这件事来，他瞪着眼看着手冢和忍足，惊叫着语无伦次道：“手机！我的手机，我把我的手机给了不二！定位……只要手机没有关机，我都能定位！”  
这无疑是此时得到的最好的消息，这头菊丸已经拿起自己的手机手忙脚乱操作起来，忍足在一旁帮衬着。手冢只等着菊丸找出地址就赶过去，却在这时接到了真田的电话。  
“我们找到了那个人可能在的地方。”  
就在同时，身旁响起菊丸惊喜的叫声：“找到了！”  
另一头的真田听到手冢身旁的杂音，问：“手冢，你在哪？”  
“不二工作的出版社。”手冢说，“我知道了，真田，我现在就过去。”  
知道这一次自己无论如何都阻止不了手冢的行动，真田只能沉声劝道：“我知道了，我们在那里汇合。”他还是提醒了一句，“手冢，不要轻举妄动。”  
手冢听了真田的提醒，终究还是没有回话，他沉默了一阵，直接把电话切断，径直奔出了办公室。忍足见状，让菊丸把地址发到自己的手机上，就要追着手冢而去。  
菊丸也想跟着去，却被忍足拦住：“菊丸，你等着消息，别去添乱。”  
看着忍足一脸严峻，菊丸也不敢闹性子，点点头，把地址发送到忍足的手机上。忍足确认过后，与菊丸挥了下手：“很快回来。”  
忍足紧随手冢的脚步到了出版社门外，眼看手冢就要上车离开，他忙冲上去挤进副驾驶的位置。手冢没心思理会忍足的举动，脚下猛地一踩油门，车子飞奔而去。  
忍足狠狠地喘了口气，将地址按出来让手冢看了一眼：“地址都不知道，你还想到哪去找？”  
“警方也已经找到这个地址了。”手冢说，他双手捏紧了方向盘，尽自己最快的速度往目的地赶去。  
忍足叹了口气，担忧地注视着自己的好友：“我知道跟你说别担心没有任何的用处，可是你目前的情绪只会给事情添乱。手冢，你要冷静一些，你要相信，警方一定会让不二平安回来的。”  
“不二不会有事。”手冢说。  
“他当然不会有事。”  
手冢没有理会忍足安慰性的附和，接着说：“那个人的目标是我，只要我出现，他不会对不二动手。”  
“手冢？”  
忍足的话没有机会问出，手冢的电话响了起来。手冢空出手来按了免提，那头传来沙沙的电流声，却没有人说话。  
手冢眉心微蹙，警惕着问：“谁？”  
“手冢君……”  
这声音忍足听着陌生，他疑惑地看向手冢，竟发现手冢的神色是前所未有的严峻。  
手冢沉吟一阵，方才喊出对方的名字：“不二……由美子。”  
“我逼着裕太告诉我了。”由美子努力压下声线下的颤抖，“我不会问你怎么做，也不会赶去那里添乱。爸妈他们还不知道这件事，我会在家里稳住他们。”  
“……麻烦你了。”  
“但是，你要知道，这并不代表我相信你。”由美子声音有些哽咽，“如果你确实保护了周助，他就不会遭遇这种事。”  
“……抱歉。”  
由美子深吸一口气：“我只要周助平安回来就好。”她顿了顿，“还有你，和你们的孩子，都要平安回来。”  
一直旁听的忍足惊诧地瞪大了眼，待那一头挂掉了电话，他才惊讶地问：“不二怀孕了？”  
手冢咬着下唇，希望用疼痛来定住自己恨不得现在就飞奔到现场的心。  
不二怀孕的情况，他完全不知情。他可以想象，不二必定是想要等所有事情完结，等到他们再聚在一起，才把这件事当成惊喜一样告诉他。他想起几日前不二对他说的惊喜，他不确定不二指的是不是这件事。如果是往日，他必然会觉得这是天降麟儿，而如今，不二身上揣着这样的秘密，却身陷险境，只能令他更加自责。  
手冢的神色清清楚楚地告知忍足，他并不知道这一件事。这一下，忍足也不禁为不二捏了一把汗。既然手冢不知情，那么绑架不二的人很可能也不知道这件事。如果真如手冢所说，对方的目标其实是手冢，如果不二的秘密不被泄露，那不二的处境可能还相对安全一些；如果对方知道了，那会发生什么事情，忍足完全不敢想象。  
忍足转头看着手冢，迟疑多时，最终还是问出口：“手冢，为什么你会觉得，对方的目标是你。”

“我要的是一句道歉，他承认他错了，承认他当年不该翻案。”  
一直沉默的对方忽然冒出了这句话，不二默默抬起头，凝视着对方。  
“本来我马上就要升职，有大好的前程。如果不是手冢国光翻案，我也不会被逼着送进监狱。”  
不二越听越糊涂，可他还是抓住了点关键词：“被逼？”  
“如果不是他，我不会入狱，我老婆孩子不会离开我。现在我出来了，也是被人胁迫着，我这一辈子，全是给这个人毁了！”  
不二越听越糊涂，他相信手冢不会冤枉好人。但当年的事情他并不知晓，更无从得知事情的经过究竟如何。他注意观察着对方，试探着问：“如果说你是无辜的，为什么当年不上诉？”  
那人听了，冷哼一声：“上诉？就算我上诉，最终进去的一样会是我。”他站起来，走到不二面前，蹲下身看着不二，“我不打算对你做什么，只要手冢国光承认错误，那我就会放你走。”  
这么简单？不二心中存疑。如果只是要这样，那何必大费周章地将他绑来这里？而且，要手冢承认错误这件事，不二始终相信手冢没有做错。而且，不说这件事的真相究竟是怎样，手冢如此性格的人，怎么可能会昧着良心承认这种莫须有的错误？  
然而现在，他不能激怒对方。这种时刻，他只能保持沉默，并且相信，手冢定然会想到方法，把自己从这里带走。  
想到这里，不二不禁放松了表情，嘴角微微显露出一丝笑意。  
对方敏锐地注意到不二的表情，警惕地盯着他：“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。”不二摇摇头。  
“你在想，手冢国光会来把你带走？说不定他压根没发现你失踪，或者他感到害怕，直接逃走了。”  
不二不慌不忙地直视对方：“他是不是这样的人，你不是也很清楚？如果他真是胆小如鼠的人，当初怎么可能会冒着被报复的危险，也要翻案呢？你不也是相信着他会来，才把我带到这里的吗？”  
对方没有放松警惕，眼中怀疑的光芒更甚：“你知道什么？”  
“其实我什么也不知道。”这句是实话，“我知道的，都是从手冢口中得知的事情。我知道你之前作为中间人的身份入狱，知道你刚刚假释出来，知道最近你一直在跟踪我……”  
对方一瞬不瞬地注视着不二，不二莫名地一点没觉得怕。此时此刻，他甚至觉得对方有些可怜。但可怜人必有可恨之处，不二从不是一个同情心泛滥的人。这个人也许曾经身不由己，可这些都不能成为他继续犯错的理由。  
不二最终还是放轻松了语气，他长舒一口气，缓声道：“算了，我不过是忽然有感而发而已。你和我现在，都等着手冢到来，那我们为什么不暂时和平相处一下呢？”

手冢和忍足率先驱车到达目的地，两人下了车，看着眼前这一片寻常的生活区，不知道该从何下手。  
忍足掏出手机看了眼菊丸发给自己的定位，四处张望了一番：“看来就是这附近了。”  
不远处能听到电视的声音，间或还有行人路过。忍足实在搞不懂，一般绑架不都是往偏僻无人的地方去的吗？那个人把不二抓来这种地方，为的是什么，大隐隐于市吗？  
手冢沉吟片刻，观察周围的情况。天已经暗了下来，路上行人不多，只要动静不大，应该闹不出什么骚动。他转头对忍足说：“走吧。”  
“诶？去哪？”看着手冢已经往前方走去，忍足忙快步跟上，“手冢，你知道具体的地方？”  
“警方查出来了，疑犯的家人在这里有一处闲置的房产。”  
听到这里，忍足便不再纠结。他跟着手冢的脚步往疑犯可能藏匿的地点赶去。有了准确的目的地，心里的慌张也就跟着减轻了些。可此时，他又想起方才在车上，手冢接到的那通电话。他注视着手冢沉默的背影，一时之间他也不知道该说些什么来安慰好友。  
不二的安危还不明朗，任何安慰都显得苍白无力。更何况，不二的身体里还孕育着一个小生命，这一切一切加起来，都足以让手冢失去冷静变得急躁不安。  
可手冢没有。  
也许是他清楚地意识到，过分急躁没有半分帮助；又或许是他的个性作祟，苦苦压抑着自己心底的焦灼，不愿意让身边的人分心去担忧自己，更或许还有其他的理由。但不论如何，如今他所看到的手冢，必然是充满着难言的痛苦。  
忍足最终还是忍不住，在后面喊了一声：“手冢……”  
手冢没有回头，甚至没有停下脚步。他抬起手，止住了忍足接下来可能要说出的话语。  
忍足不再多语，安静地跟在手冢身后，加快脚步赶往目的地。  
约莫过了六七分钟，两人就站在一栋略显老旧的屋子前。忍足站在院门外往里瞧，院子似乎已经很久没有整理过，一片荒芜，杂草丛生。忍足手搭上院门，竟然摸到了一手的铁锈。他抬起头，一楼一片漆黑，什么也看不出来，二楼也似乎被厚厚的窗帘层层挡住。然而，当他定睛往上望去时，却是发现了一点点漏出的灯光。  
忍足后退一步，对手冢说：“二楼可能有人。”  
手冢点点头，没有行动。忍足知道手冢是在等警方的到来，既然都已经走到了这一步，如果轻举妄动，让不二受到伤害，更是得不偿失。  
忍足四处张望，一片寂静的街道，从四处的住房中透出不同的声音，让这条道路显得温馨了一些，却又与眼前这栋阴森黑暗的屋子格格不入。他等了一阵子——也许没过多长时间，在这种情况下总是度秒如年——也没见到警方的人，他不免担心地问手冢：“警方能知道这里吗？”  
手冢看了看手机，低声说：“他们到了。”  
忍足闻言，抬起头向道路尽头望去。果然，夜色中，真田带着一队警员从道路另一头匆忙赶来。  
真田走到手冢身边，发现忍足，向忍足颔首。他没有废话，开门见山道：“路上出了些事，来晚了。”  
手冢点头表示了解，他示意真田留意楼上的那点光亮，说：“他就在这。”  
“这里是他唯一能去的地方，不会错的。”真田回头，招来自己的队员。他嘱咐了几句话，队员们就各带一小堆人分散开来。很快，这里就只剩下手冢他们三人。  
一切准备就绪后，手冢掏出手机，按下了一个电话。

“他们到了。”  
不二只听到这么一句，他抬起头，就听到一阵电话铃声。很陌生的铃声，不二疑惑地四处望着，就见对方从桌上拿起一部手机，接听。他并没有说话，只是听了那头的话半晌，拿下手机，按下了免提。  
手冢的声音从话筒中传出来：“中岛，你要的是我，放了里面的人，我来换他。”  
不二不知道手冢先前对这个人说了什么，然而当他听到这番话后，他本能地、急切地喊出来：“不要！”  
不二的声音清晰地出现在话筒的另一端，手冢一顿，他深吸一口气，一直高悬的心脏在听到这一声后总算是放下了一些：“不二……”  
“手冢，换什么，我们谁在外面都一样，我不需要你来换我！”  
中岛冷眼旁观着不二与手冢隔空对话，哼笑一声：“换不换由我决定，你们没有选择的权利。”他忽然走到窗前，将先前被紧紧拉上的窗帘往两边一拉，彻底地将自己暴露在下面的人眼中。他推开落地窗门，走到露台上，一眼就看到站在下面的手冢。  
中岛直视站在下方的三人，轻笑一声，回过身用匕首割断了束缚着不二的绳子，将不二拎起来，推到窗户边上。  
被束缚了一下午的身体早已麻痹，猛然间被提起又被推了一下，脚下无力一个踉跄，险些扑倒在地上。幸好身旁的中岛动作虽然粗暴，却依然扶了他一把，才不至于真的摔倒在地。不二低声向中岛道谢，不意外地感觉到中岛掂着自己的手臂僵硬了一下。  
他随着中岛的动作走到露台上，往下看去，就见手冢、真田和忍足站在了楼下。  
忍足第一眼发现了不二，惊呼道：“是不二！”  
真田皱着眉：“看起来似乎没有受伤。”  
手冢不置可否，他捏着电话，并没有高声大喊，而是继续使用电话与楼上的两人对话：“你想要什么，中岛。”  
“都是你的错，手冢国光。”中岛语气平静，与他说出口的话气氛格格不入，“如果不是你，我不会落到现在这种田地。”  
“当年，确实是你充当中间人，这件事证据确凿。”  
中岛不怒反笑：“什么叫证据确凿，我至多是个执行者，真正下令的人，现在还逍遥法外，为什么你们不去追究那些人，而要来追究我们这种小人物？我本来有大好前程，马上就能离开这个是非之地，到更高的地方去，为什么你偏偏要来搅局？”中岛深吸一口气，“现在，还有被你意外发现的地址……对，就是你找到的，当初以为没有关系的地址信息，现在应该已经在你身后的警官先生的手里了吧。如今事情已经被媒体揭发了，我成了最好的替罪羔羊，被逼着把这一条罪也抗下……手冢国光，如果不是你，我的人生根本不会这么坎坷。这都是你的错！”  
手冢不为所动，沉声说：“中岛，你是基于自身的意志做出这些事情，没有人可以逼迫你。”他听着真田在身后指挥他的队员潜入屋内，继续着与中岛对话，“如果你确实没有做过，警方也不可能控告你。”  
中岛眯起眼：“意思是，你不打算向我的人生道歉了？”  
“不。”手冢掷地有声，“不二，也不会希望看到我向你道歉。”  
不二听到这句话，猛地全身放轻松。他脸上不可遏制地露出笑容，他的手冢依然是那个刚正不阿的手冢，没有因为自己而影响到他的原则与底线。  
身边的中岛听到这句话，身体明显地颤抖起来：“你……！”  
手冢没有给中岛反驳的机会：“但是，我有一件事要告诉你。”他向后看了真田一眼，见真田坚定地点头，他重新望向中岛和不二，“我们，带了两个人来见你。”  
声音落地，不二就听到不远处传来汽车的声音。他顺着声音的方向看去，就见一辆轿车从远处疾驰而来，一直到手冢三人身边停下。  
驾驶座上下来一个人，看见那人的面孔，不二惊呼：“观月！？”  
中岛听到这个名字，自然不会遗忘这个名字的主人做了件什么事：“观月？观月初？就是那个披露了事件的记者？”  
观月下了车，一身轻松地向楼上的不二挥了挥手，毫无紧迫感。他打开后座车门，从车上接下来一对母子，将两人交到真田的手上：“人我安全送到了。”  
真田说：“多谢你的情报。”  
“这不算什么。”观月说，“真田警官你记得我们之间的约定就行。”  
中岛看到从车上下来的两人，再也淡定不能。  
妇人抱着儿子走到真田身边，她下意识往上一看，迟疑地喊出声：“……老公？”  
只消一眼，不二就明白了现在的状况。他疑惑地转头，问：“他们，是你的妻儿？”  
真田拿过手冢的电话，朗声对中岛说：“中岛，我知道你在这件事中受人胁迫，我也已经将你的妻儿从议员手中救出来。你现在有两个选择，一是继续挟持人质，你面临的将是严厉的指控；二是放了人质，转为我们的人证。我的手上已经掌握了足够的证据证明你非自愿参与此案，转作证人，我们会为你求情。至少，以后出来还能与家人团聚。”  
妇人遭到莫名的监禁，惊魂未定，这时又看见自己的丈夫挟持着人质和警方对峙。之前不清楚发生了什么，可当她听到真田的话，隐隐约约也摸到了一些脉络。她几乎崩溃地抱着孩子，哭喊着：“求你了，快答应这位警官的话，不要再错下去了！”  
孩子尚小，听不懂母亲在说什么。可他看见母亲在哭，也跟着母亲一起大哭起来。  
哭声引起了四周住客的注意，已经有人走出家门来查看究竟发生了什么事。手冢担心别人的注意会刺激到中岛，忙向真田使了个眼色。真田在对讲机里吩咐了几句，就有便衣警员出现悄悄劝回了好奇的住客。  
不二听着哭声，心里一片难过。他知道中岛无意伤他，从刚才的一番经历中他已经明白了。先前观月报道的事件，中岛当年被迫参与其中。上头有人也许听到风声得知警方在查这个案件，就把当年参与事件的中岛从监狱里弄出来，让他去拿回证据。没想到证据早已被手冢交到警方手里，事件还被媒体披露出来。那些人为了自保，一不做二不休，抓了中岛的妻儿，逼迫他认下这宗案件，成为替罪羊。  
中岛无力反抗，才会采取这样极端的手段。他绑架不二，是因为不二是手冢的伴侣。而手冢，他确实怨恨着手冢，因为是手冢让他陷入这样的境地。不论如何，他都会被控告。他无心伤害不二，可如果不二因他而死，一个无辜人员的性命，必然迫使警方重新调查这件事；如果警方为了救出人质而去查明这件事，那他的目的也达到了。  
不二深吸一口气，这个人确实是个可怜人，可他犯了错也是不争的事实。他尝试着与中岛对话：“中岛，我知道你并没有伤害我的想法。”  
中岛低着头，没有看他。  
“你看，你的妻儿还在下面，他们平安无事被救出来了，就等着你回去与他们团圆。可是，你还在这里呀。你忍心让他们看着你执迷不悔再陷牢狱吗？还有你的孩子，你听到了吗？他在喊你。”  
中岛呆愣地往下望去，他的儿子扑在母亲的怀里狼嚎大哭，嘴里还不停地喊着“爸爸”。他眼眶一热，喉头像是被什么堵住了一样，哽咽着说不出话。  
“你的孩子还这么小，你怎么忍心让他看到自己的父亲犯下不可挽回的罪过呢？”不二柔声说着，“那些人错了，把你拖下了水。可你还有回头的机会。”  
中岛缓缓蹲下来，捂住了嘴。  
一直留意听着两人对话的真田看着楼上两人的举动，终于下令道：“行动！”  
下一秒，潜伏在屋内的警员们行动起来，猛地闯进了中岛和不二两人所在的房间。“嘭”的一声，在不二还未反应过来的时候，中岛已经被警员钳制着压倒在地面上。不二惊魂未定，被扶到旁边的椅子上坐下。中岛被反锁着手臂，跪在地上，不可抑制地发出哭吼声。哭声一开始被压抑着，渐渐地冲出了桎梏，仿佛要把灵魂从身体中呕出一般，沉痛又悲凉。  
不二不忍直视，别开了视线。  
警员为不二解开被绑住的双手，他站起来活动了一下，手冢就冲进了房间。手冢一眼发现略显狼狈的不二，无法控制地一步上前，将不二狠狠地抱在怀中。  
“手冢……”  
手冢没有回答，只用力地锁紧不二，仿佛怕他从自己怀中消失一样紧。不二被勒得有些疼，却也不挣脱，只是一下一下地抚摸着手冢的后背，安抚道：“我没事，手冢，别担心。我什么事都没有。”

不二被手冢带下来后，坐在救护车上小口小口地喝着水。手冢坐在他的身边，一直握着他的手，怎么样也不愿意松开。  
忍足和观月一同走过来，看见不二平安无事，忍足也松下一口气：“还好，什么事都没有。”  
不二点点头：“不过，中岛他也没有伤害我的想法。”他看向远处，中岛与妻儿拥抱着道别后，坐上了警车，“我想，他也许真的做错了事，可他本质不是一个坏人。”  
“呵。”观月听了不二一番话嗤笑道，“不二周助，你这叫圣母。”  
忍足不以为然：“这一回我倒是赞同不二，不然，不二也不可能毫发无伤地回来。”  
别人怎么看都不重要，不二也无意就这件事和他们争论一番。只是，他想起方才看到观月的场景，还是觉得惊讶：“观月，我没想到是你。”  
“没什么，打听情报这种事是我的专长。而且，我也没有白做工。”  
“怎么样都好，这次多亏了你。”  
大概是没想到自己会得到不二周助的感谢，观月有点不自在。他哼了一声，转身道：“事情办完了，我也走了，就这样吧。”  
目送观月离开，忍足笑道：“没想到，你还能把观月治住。”他瞄了一眼手冢貌似不耐烦的神情，自动回避，“不说了，我得先通知菊丸。他急了老半天，我要告诉他你平安。”  
“忍足，谢谢你们。”  
“谢什么，好好安慰一下手冢吧，他才是最担心的人。”  
忍足也离开了，最后只剩下手冢和不二两人。手冢捏着不二的手，低着头，瓮声说：“抱歉，不二，是我连累了你。”  
“手冢，你这么说我要生气了。”不二一手捧起手冢的脸颊，轻轻抚摸着，“我们是伴侣，没有谁连累谁这一说。由始至终，我都相信你会来。你看，现在你已经把我带出来了，为什么要自责呢？”  
“不。”手冢的手移向不二的小腹，磨砂着，“让你们受惊了。”  
这回轮到不二红了脸：“你知道了？”  
手冢点点头：“由美子姐告诉我的，他们知道你出事了。”  
“所以是裕太第一个发现我失踪了的？”不二了然，“果然跟我之前想的一样呢。”  
“你想什么？”  
不二笑道：“我在想是出版社那边先发现，还是裕太先发现。”  
手冢看着不二一脸笑容地安慰自己，再也无法忍耐。他倾身将不二揽入怀中，紧紧抱住，郑重而又懊恼地对不二说了句：“对不起不二，我来晚了。”  
不二微笑着回抱他：“怎么晚了呢，不是来得刚刚好吗？”他轻抚手冢，“好吧，这句道歉我收着，这算是你欠我的。以后，有任何事情，请一定一定要告诉我，不要瞒着我。”  
“我答应你。”  
手冢放开不二，凝视着他，终于与他拥吻在一处。


	29. 尾声

“裕太，裕太，要走了，准备好了吗？”  
由美子在门外焦急地喊起裕太，不二家父母都已经在车上准备着了，就只剩下他家小弟还在屋子里磨蹭。  
“来了，姐，别催了。”裕太急急忙忙地从楼上冲下来，边走边绑着领带，“我昨晚凌晨才睡下，这才几点？”  
由美子一个暴栗下去，裕太没了声。他赶紧坐到驾驶座上，转过前镜看了眼自己的领带，确认无误后才回过头看了看自家父母：“都好了吧，准备走了哦。”  
“走吧走吧。”淑子妈妈催促道，“我们还有很多事情要做呢，早点过去准备才行呀。”  
裕太应着，发动了汽车，载着父母向目的地赶去。他驶了一路，才想起自家老哥的行踪，问：“老哥呢？”  
“周助会自己另外过去，不担心，国光会去接他。”  
“哦好。”裕太不免还是要吐槽一番，“老哥也真是的，什么时候都要手冢前辈去接，也太依赖前辈了吧。”  
淑子妈妈乐呵呵地看着自家小儿子：“怎么，裕太？还吃你哥夫的醋呢？”  
“才没有！”  
没多久，裕太一行人就到达了现场。下了车，才发现场地已经基本布置完毕。一行人走进去，就看见幸村还捏着策划书指挥着工作人员进行最后的布置工作。幸村听到声音，回过头，看见不二家一行人，笑着迎上去：“伯父，伯母。”  
淑子妈妈牵起幸村的手，笑道：“这里弄得真好看，真是辛苦你了，精市。”  
“不客气，毕竟我也没想到他们竟然还会补办婚礼。”幸村想起当初结婚时不二愤愤不满的神色，不忘在此时挖苦他一下，“刚结婚时还一直跟我吐槽，没想到最后会是这样的结局。”  
“啊啦？周助跟你说过什么了？”淑子好奇地问，“说起来，当初国光忽然到家里来说要跟周助结婚，我们都吓了一跳呢。”  
听这话，幸村就知道不二父母还不知道当时手冢和不二那点曲曲绕绕，这一回他更不去拆穿他们了。他暧昧地笑起来，没有回答淑子的问题，倒是又问起来：“两位主角呢？”  
裕太摇摇头：“不知道去哪了，应该等一下就会到了吧。”  
幸村忍不住吐槽起来：“这两人，到底谁才是主角啊。”  
淑子笑着环顾四周，没看见两家人的小宝贝，不免有些着急地问：“诶，彩菜他们来了吗？国助呢？”  
两年前，不二顺利生下了他和手冢的小包子，是个小男孩。手冢给取了名字，叫国助。孩子的两位父亲生下了孩子，没过多久就开始投入到全新的工作与生活中去，孩子小小个就开始放养式教育。也亏得这孩子遗传到了两人的聪明劲，加之还有爷爷奶奶们和各位干爹的疼爱，倒是健康地成长起来了。  
此时小国助被彩菜牵着，蹒跚地走在草地上。小孩子第一次到这么漂亮的地方来，看哪都新鲜。他左瞧瞧，右望望，兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳着。抬起头瞧见自己的另外一位奶奶，他高兴地挣开手冢彩菜的手，就往不二淑子那头跑去：“淑子奶奶。”  
淑子蹲下身，将小孙子接了个满怀。  
国助在淑子怀里蹭了蹭，四处望了望，疑惑地问：“奶奶，父亲和papa呢？”

“非常感谢你今天的配合，采访很顺利呢。”  
不二合上笔记本，收起录音笔，起身与对面人握手。  
对方也笑道：“我也非常愉快，幸好答应了你的采访请求。”  
“这句话我说才对。”不二余光瞄了眼表上的时间，忙与对方道别，“抱歉，我有些要紧事，得先走了。”  
“那还真可惜，本来还想邀你一起吃个饭。”  
“不了。”不二背起包，往窗外看去，就看见他家Alpha的车已经停在了门外，他急忙与对方道别，“谢谢你，我赶着去结婚，先走一步了。”  
“结……结婚？”  
不二快步冲上车，将随身的东西丢到后座，催促自家Alpha：“快走吧，姐姐已经催了我好几次了。”  
手冢向他点点头，踩下油门，飞驰而去。  
不二看了眼自己和手冢身上的衣服，才发现有些不对劲：“哎呀，我们的衣服……”  
“别担心，忍足去店里领了，会带过去。”  
不二又想起儿子：“国助呢？”  
“母亲带着。”  
“唔……”  
手冢空出一只手，覆在不二的手上：“不二，你紧张吗？”  
“不……不啊，怎么会。又不是第一次。”  
手冢嘴角带着浅笑：“我很紧张。”他轻声说，“谢谢你，不二。”

他执起不二的手，在不二的手上轻轻落下一吻。  
不二看着他，笑靥如花。

End


	30. 番外

手冢进了电梯，按下了10楼。  
电梯里只有他一人。他就着电梯壁正了正领带，确定自己外表看起来没有异样，便抬起头看着电梯的数字一层层往上。很快，就到了他的目的地。  
走出电梯，手冢顺着指引，找到了庆功宴会场。会场门口设置了签到台，数名工作人员在门口迎宾。手冢在其中发现了熟悉的人，快步上前喊道：“忍足。”  
忍足回过头，瞧见手冢，迎上去：“来得挺早啊，手冢。”  
“嗯。”手冢不多话，他朝会场张望了一眼，微微皱了皱眉。  
忍足深知手冢不喜欢喧闹的场面，可每次庆功宴，出版社的老大们总喜欢把这位强力外援也拉上。出版社作为大客户，手冢不得不赏面，每次都只能默默忍耐，直到宴会结束。  
忍足看着手冢签了到，与手冢并肩进了会场。他们找个了角落，看着在场人人衣冠楚楚，谈笑风生，如果不是门口的展架上写着出版社，还真会让人以为自己是误入了哪个高端酒会中。  
手冢拿着饮料站在一角，眼尖如他轻易发现了社长的踪影。他让忍足稍等片刻，便进入人群往社长的方向走去。  
手冢不喜这些场面，但表面姿态还是得做足，最起码得在宴会主人那儿露一下脸，以示礼貌。  
他穿过人群，费了点功夫才走到社长附近。抬眼望去，就见社长在跟一个年轻人说话。年轻人长了一副好相貌，柔顺的浅栗色头发加上温和美好的面容，令人赏心悦目。手冢站在原地凝视着年轻人，一时竟看出了神。  
这个年轻人手冢知道是谁：他叫不二周助，是出版社的畅销书编辑，也是今天庆功宴的主角之一。同时，他是个Omega。  
可能是手冢的视线太赤裸裸，不二转头往手冢的方向看了一眼。与不二交谈的社长也随之看过来，发现了手冢，笑着招呼他：“手冢君，你来了。”  
手冢走到社长面前，向社长鞠躬问好：“抱歉，我来晚了。”  
“不晚不晚。”社长说，“你能来我很高兴，前段时间真是辛苦你了。”  
“不，都是分内事。我也很感谢社长您的邀请。”  
社长向来喜欢这个年轻人，虽然话不多，但做事稳重靠谱，专业过硬。社长多次想把手冢挖角到出版社，可惜比起经济领域，手冢对其他领域更有兴趣。社长没有办法，只能让手冢一直担任着出版社的法律顾问。  
社长没忘记不二，与手冢寒暄几句后，便要介绍两人认识。不二微笑着接过社长的话，说：“我知道手冢律师。”  
手冢有些惊讶，社长听了也惊起地问：“原来你们认识？”  
“不算认识。”不二说，“不过手冢律师在出版社很有名呢，我想出版社里应该没有人不知道手冢律师。”  
知道不二认识自己，手冢便也不遮掩。他大方地向不二伸出手，说：“不二，久仰了。”  
这一次惊讶的换成了不二，瞧见手冢的姿态，他握住手冢的手：“看来社长不需要给我们做介绍了。”  
社长哈哈大笑起来。  
不二的手被握在自己掌中，让手冢有一瞬的失神。Omega的手柔软细腻，比自己的小上一号。也许是因为酒店空调的缘故，不二的手微凉微凉的，中和了自己炽热的体温。手冢一时没舍得放开，直到碰上不二疑惑的目光，才匆匆松开不二的手。  
“抱歉。”  
“没关系。”不二笑道，“要是让出版社暗恋手冢律师的人知道我和他们的梦中情人握手了，大概会嫉妒得很。”  
手冢不知能回什么话，只应了一句：“嗯……”  
不二听到这意义不明的一声应答，眼中笑意更盛：“手冢律师可真有趣。”  
手冢想说些什么来挽回话题，忽然有一工作人员来找不二。两人耳语一番后，不二抱歉地对社长和手冢说：“部门里有些事情急需处理，我得去一下。”  
社长忙点头：“去吧，去吧，辛苦你了。”  
“都是分内事。”不二借用了手冢刚刚的话，对手冢报以微笑，“那我先失陪了。”  
不二转头与工作人员一同离去，手冢注视着不二，连社长的感叹也没听清。不二离开后，他与社长随意聊了几句，就先失陪离开，独自一人站在角落，想着不二的事。

手冢第一次见不二是在事务所。  
那时手冢刚在法律界闯出了些名声，恰逢前辈介绍，他成为了出版社的法律顾问。在一次例行的出版社会议中，不二随着他的总编一同来到了事务所。  
与出版社的例行会议向来都是在出版社进行，但恰好那时手冢手上的某宗案子出了问题，为了解决问题，他暂时离不开事务所。本来手冢打算与出版社改期，但社长却说他们可以到事务所来，顺便也看看手冢平日的工作场所。  
客户前来拜访是常事，手冢思考了一阵子就同意了社长的提议。这个提议对他而言没有坏处，毕竟将工作延后处理从来不是手冢的做事风格。  
只是手冢无论如何也不会想到，这一个决定，会让他遇上令他终身难忘的人。

今晚的庆功宴主要是为了奖励前段时间成绩优异的员工，手冢作为一个编外人员，在这里出现显得有些格格不入。但好在手冢适应力极强，且他也不打算融入。此时他独自一人站在角落，看着舞台上灯光闪烁，脑子里默默地想着自己的事情。  
没过多久，手冢就被台上司仪的声音给吸引了过去：“下面我们请不二周助先生来分享一下他的心得和体会。”  
被“不二周助”四个字吸引的手冢抬起头，望着刚刚登台的不二。一身深蓝色西装的他在舞台的灯光下显得帅气挺拔，吸引着不少人的目光。带着Omega阴柔的标志面孔，不二气势如虹，倒是综合了面孔给旁人的冲击，调和成一种奇异又神秘的气质，让人禁不住着迷。  
手冢饶有兴致地听着不二的演讲，从生理来说，不二属于相对弱势的Omega群体；可从其他方面来看，不二没有一处表现得像一个Omega。他是一个雄赳赳的战士，无畏地向着目标奋勇拼搏。这种矛盾的美感让手冢挪不开眼。手冢思忖，自己在出版社的工作不知道有没有与不二相关的，如果有，倒是可以制造一些机会加深彼此之间的了解。  
属于不二的环节很快就结束，手冢也没了关注的兴趣。这时忍足找到手冢，把他带到自己的组里一起聊天。多亏了忍足，才让手冢觉得这个夜晚没这么难熬。

庆功宴大概持续到晚间10点，大部分的客人都已经离开。手冢与忍足道了别，离开时临时起意到了洗手间。  
考虑到会场附近使用洗手间的人会比较多，手冢绕到了楼层另一头的洗手间。他才推门进去，就敏锐地发现了洗手间的不妥。  
洗手池和便池处没有一人，四个隔间有一个隔间虚虚掩着门。一股淡淡的蜂蜜味混合在空气中，挥之不去。手冢皱起眉，这股味道不可能会在正常的洗手间里出现。唯一可能的，就是这里发生了什么事。  
从前的职业敏感让手冢保持高度的警觉，他关上门，缓缓靠近掩着门的隔间。隔间内的阴影显示出有人在其中，手冢轻轻推开门，往里一看，大惊失色。  
不二昏沉地靠坐在隔间中，察觉到有人靠近，他挣扎着想要起来，谁料脚下无力，竟又再次跌坐在地上。  
空气中的甜味更加浓郁，不二闭着眼摇着头，想要驱赶突然的入侵者。他嘴中呓语不断，抬起一只手，在空中挥舞了几下，似乎想要关上隔间的门。  
看到不二的情况，手冢瞬间明白过来——不二发情期到了！  
空气中除了信息素的味道，还带有酒气，手冢判断，不二应该是喝醉了，没有察觉到发情期的到来；又或许是不二发情期将至，酒精的刺激让信息素失衡，导致发情期提前。不管是哪种状况，对不二而言都是最糟糕的状况。一个独身的Omega在没有保护的状态下发情，与误入狼群的羊羔无异。如果被哪个不怀好意的Alpha发现，后果不堪设想。  
手冢虽然是一个Alpha，但他见多了发情期失控的场面，平日也有意识控制自己的信息素，面对这种情况不至于会产生太大的影响。不二显然已经神志不清，他不可能从不二口中问出地址；外头都是今天的宾客，他想不二也不会希望自己现在的样子被其他人看见。两相权衡之下，手冢决定把不二安置在酒店，先过了今晚再说。  
决定了下一步，手冢闪身进了隔间。两个成年男子在同一个隔间中拥挤得很，手冢扶起不二，不得不让不二靠在自己身上。他抱紧不二，轻声喊道：“不二，听得见我说话吗？”  
Alpha冷冽的信息素让不二从昏沉中找回了些理智，同时也令不二难以反抗。理智告诉他应该要反抗并且离开这里，可身体却不允许他遵从理智的指示。他无法动作，只能靠在手冢怀里，倔强地摇着头，喃喃自语，声音低得连自己也听不清。  
手冢明白不二的力不从心，他不打算乘人之危。只是，当不二的信息素在身边炸裂开来时，他隐隐觉得有些不对。他引以为豪的自制力，似乎在逐渐分崩离析。  
手冢甩了甩头，将某些暧昧的情思逐出脑海。他搂紧不二，尽管不知道不二现在能听进去多少，但他还是向不二说明自己的想法：“不二，我是手冢。”他深吸一口气，“你发情了，没办法回家。我会在酒店里给你开一间房，先把今晚应付过去。”  
他注视着不二微微发红的脸颊，定了定神，下了承诺：“放心，我不会对你做什么。”  
虽然说了这话，可目前自己的状态，手冢也不能确保自己能遵守承诺。他暗下决定，自己会用最大的自制力控制住自己。可万一没有控制住，他必然会对不二负责到底。  
只是，说起开房，手冢又觉得有些头疼。  
现在自己释放信息素，应该能护住不二。可是，释放的信息素必然会引起在场Alpha和Omega的注意。以不二目前的状态，保不齐会让外人对自己有什么不好的联想。  
手冢低头看了不二一眼，怀中人的体温愈来愈高，呼吸也愈发急促。手冢知道不能再等，如今只能见一步走一步，希望不会节外生枝。  
所幸手冢来过这家酒店几次，对酒店内部构造有些印象。他凭着印象乘坐最近的电梯把不二带到大堂，以最快的速度开了一间房。前台对手冢和不二的状况感到疑惑，但在手冢临时编造的解释下还是给开了房。  
没想到一切顺利，路上也没碰到熟人，手冢站在电梯里松了一口气。他拥着不二看着手中的房卡，深感这个社会对Alpha还是太优待：仅凭Alpha几句解释，就让他将不清醒的Omega带走。如此松懈的安保，又如何能护得Omega周全？  
可此时，手冢又不得不感谢这种优待。如果自己不是Alpha，不二现在应该已经在众目睽睽之下，因为发情被送入医院，用药物强制中止。

房间在高层，今日也不是高峰期，楼层上没有其他人。手冢找到房间，开了门，将不二扶进房间。  
进了房手冢才发现这是一间大床房，估计是前台因为手冢的说辞误认为两人是情侣所以开了这间房。手冢懊恼自己没有让前台开一间套房，可现在也没有办法，只能将就。  
将不二扶上了床，手冢找出了酒店的备用物品。酒店每个房间都备有常见品牌的抑制剂，效果一般，但此时此刻聊胜于无。手冢找来水，扶起不二给不二喂药：“不二，醒醒，先吃药。”  
不二急促地呼吸着，身体似乎烧起了高烧一般。他感觉体内窜涌的情欲火烧火燎地，让他无法逃脱。他急需降温，解放他灼热的身体。  
萦绕在身旁的气息让不二觉得安心，他依靠过去，想要汲取更多。  
感受到不二更深地靠入自己怀中，手冢本能地将他抱得更紧一些。然而对于吃药这件事，不二完全不合作。手冢尝试着将药喂进不二的口中，却被不二一手打掉。  
“不，不……”不二喃喃道，“我不要这个。”  
他不想要这个，他需要有人为他缓解在身体中乱窜的情欲，他想要有人填补他的空虚。身边的气息是他喜欢的气味，强大得让人安心，他不愿意远离。  
被打掉的药剂瓶掉在地上，手冢看着洒落一地的药剂，叹了一口气。他让不二躺回床上，想要让前台再送一些药剂来。谁知道他才起身，就被床上人紧紧抱住了腰。  
不二什么也没说，只是紧紧地抱住手冢。他也不知道哪来的力气，只是感觉到身边人要离开时，他下意识地想要留住这个人。  
“不二……”手冢觉得极其不妙。不二的所有举动都是无意识反应，他不知道自己处于什么情况，但手冢知道。他和不二的信息素没有任何排斥反应，而是相互融合着。Omega完全没有抑制的信息素汹涌地四散开来，令手冢难以保持完全清醒。现在，不二极力的挽留让手冢绷到最紧的神经猛然断开，他掰开不二环着自己腰的双手，反身将不二压倒在床上。  
坐起来的时候不觉得，直到现在把不二扑倒在床上，手冢才知道身下人的气息到底有多令他着迷。两人贴得极近，手冢只要微微低下头就能捕获不二柔软甜美的嘴唇。可手冢还保留着一分的理智，他强忍着想要吻下去的冲动，凝视着已然情迷意乱的不二，问：“不二，知道我是谁吗？”  
不二也不知道听到没，没有说话。他安静了几秒，挺起身，以行动回答了手冢的问题——他吻住了手冢。  
这下子，手冢仅剩的一分理智，也被不二主动的亲吻完美剥夺。  
不二的亲吻十分生涩，仅仅是吻住手冢的嘴唇。手冢反客为主，舌头轻易突破防线，捕捉到Omega颤抖的小舌头。手冢细致地舔过不二的舌头，将其吸入自己的嘴中，牙齿轻咬。不二瑟缩着想退出，却被手冢压在床上吻得更深。  
西装外套早在进房时就被手冢脱掉，如今不二只穿着一件衬衫。为了让不二睡得舒服些，顶端的两颗纽扣也被手冢松开，在一番拉扯中，凌乱地敞开着，露出了细长的锁骨。手冢放开不二的唇，忍不住往下吻。吻到脖颈，他看见不二的锁骨，张口便咬了上去。  
突然的疼痛让不二哼了一声，他半眯着眼，眼睛往下看，只能看到一个脑袋在自己身上卖力地耕耘着。这个人的气息让他觉得安心，又魅力十足，美妙的缠绵让他期待得到更多。他情不自禁地打开身体，将自己更多地送到手冢怀中。  
手冢的双手已经从衣服下摆探入，平坦的小腹随着呼吸起伏，温暖细腻的触觉令手冢爱不释手。他双手缓缓往上，拂过不二精瘦的腰肢，最后停留在胸部上。  
胸前的两颗小乳头已经立了起来，硬硬的，捏在指尖手感极好。不二显然对这里非常敏感，手冢的手才摸到这儿，他的呼吸骤然加快；当手冢将乳粒捻在指尖把玩时，他已经发出了似哭非哭的嘤咛。  
“别……唔，”不二低喘着气，“别碰……那里。”  
Omega的拒绝软弱无力，身体却是诚实地往手冢靠，一次又一次主动送上乳头给手冢把玩。手冢目光幽深，他抽出双手，直起上身，双腿分开跪在不二身上。他凝视着不二迷乱的神情，双手开始坚定地解开不二的衬衫纽扣。  
房间里的信息素浓郁得化不开，将两人的理智全部带走。现在手冢的心里只有一个想法，他看着不二，脑海有个声音一遍又一遍地鼓动自己：吻他，进入他，标记他，让他属于自己，这辈子都不能在自己身边离开！  
纽扣全部被解开，露出不二白皙的躯干，两颗被疼爱过的乳粒立在胸前，如同宝石一般。手冢眯了眯眼，他没着急品尝，而是把目光放在了依然束缚在衣物中的下半身。  
深色的衣物让一切变得不明显，手冢再次清除障碍。他熟练地解开裤子，露出里面已经撑出了小帐篷的内裤。这下子他不着急了，手伸入裤子隔着内裤从前往后摸了一把，再次拿出手时，手指已经被沾湿了。  
不二被这忽然的抚摸惊得弹了起来，私密处被自己以外的人无征兆地触摸，无论何时都会被惊吓一番，更别说此时他还处于极端敏感的时刻。手冢的手指仿佛带着电流，隔着布料轻轻触碰，就能把电流带入不二的身体中，让他颤栗不已。  
手冢这才再次俯下身，压在不二身上。小巧的乳头吸引了他全部的注意力，手指捻玩着一边还不够，另一边遭到冷落的果实被他毫不犹豫地含入口中。  
不二呼吸一滞，双手本能地抱住手冢埋在自己胸前的头颅。乳头带来的快感闪电一般闯入他的大脑，他嘴里低呼着拒绝的话语，双手却紧紧抱着手冢，甚至挺起胸膛让手冢含得更深，分不清他究竟是拒绝还是欢迎。手冢的舌头舔遍了乳晕，嘴巴含住乳尖用力吸吮，没多时，乳头已经胀大了一圈，硬得像颗小石子一样挺在胸前。  
一边爱抚完，手冢没有放过另一边。当他吻上另一颗乳粒时，他的手已经探入了不二的内裤，直接握住了不二硬挺的性器。  
不二惊叫一声，后面的喘息就被手冢的吻给牢牢堵上。手冢绞起不二的舌头，将不二的喘息全部吞入腹中。手上的动作一点没松懈，五指握着不二的性器撸动起来，间或手指抠挖一下顶端的小孔。要害被别人掌握在手中，不二的大腿抖个不停，没有多少经验的他没支撑多久，就射在了手冢手中。  
手冢结束了这一吻，抽出手，将不二下身的衣物全部剥掉。不二赤条条地躺在床上，凌乱的发丝，湿润的眼眶，嫣红的嘴唇，还有挺立的果实，每一处都在控诉造成这一切的“罪魁祸首”。  
Omega可怜兮兮的模样，最大程度地取悦了Alpha。手冢分开不二双腿，露出身下瑟瑟发抖的后穴。因为发情期，后穴已经自动分泌了大量的粘液，一波一波地从穴道中涌出来。  
手冢摸了一把，滑溜溜的穴口完全不需要润滑。他的指尖抚摸起穴口的褶皱，每一次移动都能换来不二的低吟。他觉得不二的声音好听极了，便探过头去，咬了一下不二的耳垂，在不二耳边轻声说道：“叫出来，不二。”  
“……不。”即便是在发情期，还是在醉酒中，这个要求也太难为不二了。不二摇着头拒绝，却在手冢坏心眼的抚摸下，忍不住呻吟起来。一开始声音还被特意压低，可到了后头，随着手冢的动作越来越放肆，手指甚至开始在穴口抠挖，不二便再也忍不住，放声哼叫起来。  
手冢的手指已经探入了后穴，为了方便Alpha，Omega的身体已经自主做好了准备。后穴不仅不需要润滑，甚至不需要夸张，轻易便进去了两根手指。Omega体内情欲正旺，被手指搅得一塌糊涂的后穴空虚地收缩着，含着手指不肯让其离开。手冢解开自己的裤子，将早已硬得发疼的性器解放出来。他的性器对准不二张张合合的小嘴，摩擦着穴口，却迟迟不给不二一个痛快。  
不二被体内的空虚搅得快要疯掉，全身上下都在叫嚣着，想要Alpha将自己的身体填满，满足这一身汹涌的情欲。他伸出手，向Alpha的方向摸索着，泪流满面哭喊着Alpha的名字：“手，手冢……”  
手冢连忙抓住不二的手，放在唇边亲吻：“我在。”  
不二扭动起身躯，向手冢靠近。他哭着握紧了手冢的手：“求你，进来。”他用力摇晃着脑袋，将手冢的手按到自己身下，“……手，手冢！”  
手冢不再忍耐，一鼓作气将自己送到不二的最深处。

一切结束后，手冢方从情迷意乱中找回理智。  
不二狼狈地躺在他的身下，身体一片狼藉：遍布全身的咬痕和吻痕，还有已经合不拢的大腿。性器还插在不二的身体中，他小心翼翼地拔出性器，随之而来的，还有混合着精液的粘液，也一并从后穴中流了出来。  
高潮过后不二就昏睡了过去。手冢看着不二沉睡的侧脸，不愿意动弹。他躺在不二身侧，将不二揽入怀中，紧紧抱住。  
不二，不，现在应该说，他的Omega——就在刚才，他把不二标记了。  
没能控制住自己的事实完全超乎手冢的预料，或者说，他低估了不二对自己的影响力，才会轻易地认为自己能够照顾好发情期的不二。没想到，事情的发展彻底偏离了轨道，却阴差阳错让手冢有了留在不二身边的想法。  
手冢的脑袋飞快运作起来，现在摆在他面前有两条路：一是早上向不二认错，并且听从不二的所有决定；二是早上向不二认错，并且向不二提出对他负责的建议。  
不需要思考，手冢毫不犹豫就选择了第二条路。这些日子以来，他一直看着不二，他知道不二骨子里倔强。如果自己把选择权交给不二，不二必然会斩断与自己的联系，此后再无交集。而如今他和不二之间最为紧密的关系，就是标记。  
手冢下了决定，低头看着沉睡的不二，情不自禁收紧手臂，将他拥得更紧。  
不论如何，这辈子这个人，都已经是他的，也只能是他的了。

Fin


End file.
